


【授翻】Satellite

by Nido_Ove



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Time Travel Fix-It, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 131,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nido_Ove/pseuds/Nido_Ove
Summary: thousands of kudos from my heart to SpicyReyes for writing this fascinating fic!原作者的话：你们惊讶我在写这种东西吗？反正我不我今儿凌晨两点醒了睡不着 想着要是 “blackkat的 ‘backslide’ 和 batsutousai的 ‘Reverti Ad Praeteritum’ 有个丑逼宝宝会怎么样” 那。就是这篇啦。年长爱徳到本章结尾前叫做爱徳，然后他会重命名自己，之后的文章里都被称作新名字。（我也说过，灵感很多来自backslide。科科）这是我第三篇炼钢文，我本来真没时间开新连载但!!还是要写!!拿去看!!还有。标题来自Andrew McMahon in the wilderness的歌"cecilia and the satellite"
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, past Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51





	1. 第1章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Satellite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659134) by [SpicyReyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyReyes/pseuds/SpicyReyes). 



> thousands of kudos from my heart to SpicyReyes for writing this fascinating fic!
> 
> 原作者的话：  
> 你们惊讶我在写这种东西吗？反正我不  
> 我今儿凌晨两点醒了睡不着 想着要是 “blackkat的 ‘backslide’ 和 batsutousai的 ‘Reverti Ad Praeteritum’ 有个丑逼宝宝会怎么样” 那。就是这篇啦。  
> 年长爱徳到本章结尾前叫做爱徳，然后他会重命名自己，之后的文章里都被称作新名字。  
> （我也说过，灵感很多来自backslide。科科）  
> 这是我第三篇炼钢文，我本来真没时间开新连载但!!还是要写!!拿去看!!  
> 还有。标题来自Andrew McMahon in the wilderness的歌"cecilia and the satellite"

如果爱德能挺过这场危机，他一定会去怒骂马斯坦古。

炼成反映的光向爱徳警告着凶恶的炼金术师的动向。他向后跳了几步，有惊无险地错开了从他刚才落脚处冒出来的一串锯齿状的刺。

“爱徳！”

“我知道！” 爱德华立马喊了一句，即使他知道这个回答会使阿尔冯斯烦躁的不行。他的弟弟一直迫切地想要让爱徳远离一切他曾经能用炼金术轻易解决的事情，就好像给神脸上来了一拳的人会在肉搏战中处于劣势似的。

然而，这个炼金术师很烦人，尤其是他的聒噪。

“艾尔利克！” 他大喊着，很明显决定了又要开始胡扯。“钢之炼金术师从不应该停下脚步！我知道你做过什么，更清楚你牺牲过什么！”

“那又怎样？” 爱徳吼了回去，同时躲避着从地上冒出来想抓住他的指头般的东西。

“你为什么不能站着别动！” 炼金术师大喊。“我不想伤害你！我想让你恢复如初！”

什么？

爱徳太过于被这言论震惊，以至于他停下来犹豫了小半秒。

地面立刻封住了他的脚。他被困住了。

“太棒了，” 炼金术师松了口气说。紧接着便是静电，以及阿尔绝望地哭喊他名字的声音。

炼成阵的光印在他的脸上。他对着光闭上了眼睛，再睁开时却身处一个他曾再不想看见的地狱中。

“不”，他轻声说，转过身来看见两个人：他们追捕的炼金术师，以及一个空白的孩子外形。

真理。

“我为了他的炼金术而来”， 疯狂的炼金术师说着。

“停下！” 爱徳大喊着向他们跑去，一把抓起炼金术师的衣服。“快停手！我已经做出了我的选择，就让它过去吧！”

炼金术师完全无视了他，身子侧向一旁绕过他说，“从我身上拿走一切吧。” 他几乎恳求道。“我们的国家不需要我，而需要它的英雄。”

“你甚至不认识我！”

“求你了”，炼金术师继续说道。

回答他的是个冰冷而残忍的笑声。

爱徳转过身，视线越过肩膀看向真理的人形。它空白的脸上扯开一个戏谑的笑容。

“他的炼金术？” 真理用它带着回声的嗓音说道。“他给了我他的真理之门。我接受他那么做是因为门比一个灵魂值价多了。你又想用什么支付代价呢？”

“一切，” 炼金术师再次哀求道。“求求你，求求你了，赐给他改变一切的能力吧。我…” 炼金术师摸出了一个东西献上去，一个小得可悲却包含着无限恐怖的东西。“我有一颗贤者之石！”

“改变什么？你从哪来的石头？” 爱徳问道，然后放开了炼金术师，绕向真理。“我不想要能力，也再也不想回到这里。我只想回到我弟弟身边。”

他根本就不该开口。

“哦？” 真理问道。“那这就是你的通行费了。”

爱徳还没来得及问那句话的意思，他背后的门就打开了。里面乱舞的手臂又一次把他拽进门里。

他睁开眼，看见一个昏暗的房间。里面充斥着血的气味。

他认得这个天花板。

不，他想着，挣扎着坐起来。

毫无疑问，他正坐在一个炼成阵的中心。不是边缘 - 而是正中央。在他面前的地上，他正和一个孩子因恐惧而张大的双眼对视。

他自己的双眼。

年幼时的爱徳向后坐倒，手伸向大腿根部。他的皮肤渐渐在空中分解，被炼成阵的反弹夺走。

然而，他的两条手臂还在，这意味着…

更多是凭着直觉而非理性，爱徳合上双掌，并因为曾经熟悉的能量在掌心跳动而松了口气。他双手猛地往地上一拍，甚至不用去找阿尔在哪里就控制了炼成反应。

真理仿佛在等爱徳一样，它脸上咧开一个该死的笑容，一如既往的灿烂。“欢迎回来。”

“操你的”，爱徳狠狠骂道，“你做了什么？”

“你该感谢我才是”，真理说。“说不定你终于可以改正你的错误了呢。毕竟你犯下了很多错，不是吗，爱德华？”

爱徳死死瞪着真理，道：“把我的弟弟还给我。拿走我的门，我的另一条腿，这条该死的性命也好。我不在意。

”不过你肯定注意到你在哪里了？”真理问道 。“你看看周围正在发生什么？”

“我在那一天。” 爱徳回道。“我不知道怎么回事，或者为什么，甚至不知道这一切是不是真的。那都不重要。阿尔冯斯是我唯一重视的人，所以把他还给我。”

真理的笑变得残酷。它圆润光滑的白色手掌里捧着一颗外形丑陋的红棕色的东西，是个粗制滥造，能量微弱的贤者之石。

“你很幸运”，真理告诉他，“刚才的人留下了这个。”

红色能量在纯白的空间里迸发。爱徳再一次回到了自己老家房子的地下室里。

“操”，爱徳骂道，环顾四周。他的弟弟失去了意识躺在炼成阵的边缘。一米之外，一个年幼版本的自己正在脏兮兮的木地板上不断流血。“该死。操，操，操…”

他还是不知道真理玩的是哪一套，不过…如果这一切是真的 - 他也没看出其他的可能性 - 他得把这两个孩子带去安全的地方。

爱徳把自己从地板上撑起来，却立刻又一个趔趄倒下跪在地上。他的腿连一分钟也支撑不住他的体重。

他倒地发出的金属撞击声告诉他，他的机械铠跟着通过了门。这要么是个喜讯要么是个噩耗 - 他还没决定。即便如此，他的精神已经疲惫不堪，他那条由血肉构成的腿里的肌肉也是疲乏无力。

然而，他必须得爬起来。至少他还有两条腿 - 过多或少 - 而他需要站起来行动，因为那两个孩子做不到。

他又尝试了一次，双腿扔在颤抖。但至少他能站直了。如果他把重心放在机械的腿上，他甚至还能站的比较稳。

就像这样，他脚步虚浮地走向年幼版本的自己，把那个孩子从地上抱起来。看着这么小的孩子经受如此大的痛苦，爱徳心疼极了，一边同情需要帮助的小孩，一边又陷入对于曾经做出这种事的自己的剧烈自我厌恶中。

爱德华和阿尔冯斯 - 由于他们曾受的训练并不轻松 - 都是身体结实的孩子。不过爱徳也十分强壮，能把两个孩子抱起来。他把阿尔扛在肩上，又把小爱徳的腿抬高，想要让那淌过他手臂的小爱徳的血流得慢些。

两只手里抱着孩子，爱徳一瘸一拐地走向隔壁的房子。

爱徳走了两阶台阶，他的双腿就再次不听使唤地让他跪倒在楼梯顶端。

他前面的门猛地打开。爱徳抬眼，正对上皮那可奶奶震惊的目光。

”谁…?”

“他们俩没事“，爱徳急匆匆地说，不给她任何问问题的时间，只是伸出手臂把小爱徳递给她。“但他在流血。他需要你。”

皮那可犹豫了一刹那，表情变得坚定，像庄严的士兵般点了点头。“你能把他带进门吗？”

爱徳颤抖着吸了口气，却强迫自己又站起来。他的脚步越发不稳，他的肌肉抗议着哪怕一点点的动作，但他仍然往门里走了几步才又倒在地上。

他能听见皮那可呼唤温莉，和她整理医疗器具发出的叮铃咣啷声，但这些声音都随着他失去意识而变得低不可闻。

显然，爱德华是第一个醒过来的，因为他能看见阿尔和年幼的自己仍然熟睡在他旁边的床上。

他也看见了将他的手腕绑在床两边的绑带，因为皮那可是个多疑的老婊子。

“你醒了。” 她的声音从他身旁响起。爱徳对上她的目光。“何不解释下你究竟是谁？还有你为什么和这俩孩子一起以那种状态过来？”

皮那可并不傻。他根本没办法给个借口敷衍说自己是路过的陌生人什么的。然而，“我确定非神之物把我从未来传送过来”也不是个很好的自我介绍，除非没办法了。

辛运的是，她如此迫切地想要答案，以至于她基本上帮他撒了个谎。

“我不知道霍因海姆还有别的孩子，”她说，漫不经心地用一根指头敲着烟管的尾端。“但你和他简直是一个模子里刻出来的。”

爱徳下意识的皱了皱眉。

“啊，” 皮卡可说，她感到好笑。“你肯定是他家的。我在爱德华身上每天都看到同样的厌恶。”

爱徳往一旁看去，年幼版本的他正熟睡着。他的眼神停在他缠满绷带的大腿根。“没办法“，他轻声说，“他总是离开。他会说空话，可他是个伪君子。他和我一样远离家庭。”

“听起来你背后有故事，” 皮那可说。“我也乐意听一听。反正看起来，因为你突然造访这两个小家伙，我欠你个人情。” 她顿了一下，然后静静问道，“他们尝试了去做那个，是吗？”

“他们想要她回来，” 爱徳确认道。“他们太绝望了。”

“那你呢？” 皮那可问。“除去儿子的身份，你又是谁？你叫什么名字？”

爱徳犹豫了。

他没办法叫自己爱徳或是爱德华，因为那样的话就会有两个他，搞得事情很复杂。或者更甚，某人会开始称呼他大爱德 (Ed Sr.) 让他听起来老的要死。他还没到30岁，还差几个月才满，而他也不会想被当成个老古板来对待。

冯-霍因海姆听起来像个姓氏，所以爱徳可以用它做全名的后一半，但他仍需要个名字。他可以编一个，但是…他不是特别会起名。他一般偷用自己在其他地方听过的名字。

偷来的名字…霍因海姆曾被赋予了一个全名，不是吗？他说是什么来着？

泰奧弗拉斯托斯，对吗？

对他来说够用了。

“泰奥”，爱徳 - 不，泰奥 - 回复道。“我…这很难解释，但我和他们同时开始了一次炼成。看起来能量…转移了。我在他们的炼成阵里醒来，而不是我自己的。”

或者，好吧，那个疯狂的炼金术师的炼成阵，但效果是一样的。

“你…传送了？用炼金术？”

获得新身份的泰奥耸了耸肩。“我得研究一下炼成阵才能知道发生了什么”，他说。他说，心里明白自己不会这么做。他穿过了门，这就是事情的经过。就算传送再怎么有用，他也很确定自己不会故意重复一次。

“好吧，泰奥”，皮那可说，“我不知道你是个怎么样的人，但你的父亲是我从未解开的谜团。我认识他这么多年来，他一分也未曾老去…那就是你比爱徳大那么多的原因，是吗？在特蕾莎之前他就组建过一个家庭。

“他从未有过家庭”，泰奥喃喃道。“他有过孩子，并离开了他们。他不能称他们为家人。”

皮那可挑起嘴角。“你真的和爱德华很像，不是吗？我想半血兄弟肯定天生就有些相似。” 她向后退了几步，用烟管的尾部往房子内部指了指。“过来，跟我在厨房里聊。也许你能给我解释一些霍因海姆身上令人费解的东西。”

“噢，信我一句”，泰奥回答说。“你不会想知道的。”


	2. 第2章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “叫我泰奥。我长得像霍因海姆，因为我也是他的儿子。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to beloved SpicyReyes <3
> 
> 原作者的话：第一章反响那么好我太开心啦 ;u; 既然你们喜欢，那这里有更多的泰奥内容给大家。  
> 本章我们有受创伤的孩子对一个好人极度怀疑，以及泰奥为《戏剧性™》而活。

爱徳在痛苦中醒来。

他全身都在疼，但最严重的是他的腿。整条腿都痛极了，逼得他坐起来查看情况。

他的记忆没出差错，只是他的感官在欺骗他罢了。腿已经不在那里了。

他们尝试的炼成反应是个彻头彻尾的失败。他渐渐回忆起在他昏迷之前的零碎记忆。

他的炼成有那么20秒在正轨上，之后就歪到了一个全新的地方。他不在他们昏暗肮脏的地下室，而是在一个无尽的白色虚空盯着一扇巨大的门。

他记得被吸进去，那些仿佛无穷无尽的信息被压缩进他的脑袋，引发了比偏头痛更胜千倍的痛苦。他记得那个东西拿走他“通行费”，带走他的腿时脸上咧开的笑。

他记得自己在地下室里醒来，并且看见一双眼睛。并非是母亲温柔的棕色双眼，那对阿尔冯斯有幸继承的眼睛，而是冰冷的金色。那种他只记得在镜子里和记忆中的混蛋父亲身上看到过的。

然后…阿尔冯斯。

阿尔怎么了？

爱徳疯狂地环顾房间，终于认出了是洛克贝尔家，但却没有被此安慰。

房间里有三张病号床。他的右边有一张，是空的；他的左边也有一张，上面睡着他的弟弟。

爱徳松了口气。他不确定他害怕的事情发生在了阿尔身上，但是看见他的弟弟完好无损地躺在那里，他心里的石头总算落地了。

一块非常，非常沉重的石头，满是他们无可比拟的失败。

他们没能把妈妈带回来。房间中间的那个东西一开始是个可怖的东西，只是一大块人体组织，上面长着一根根舞动的肢体。然后它变化了，固化成一个陌生男人的形状。

同一个陌生男人正走进他们的房间。

“噢”，陌生人说，脚步在他们床边一米多停了下来。“你醒了。”

“你是谁？”爱徳质问道。“我们…我们创造了你吗？”

男人从鼻子里轻哼了一声，“没有”，他说，几乎要笑出来。“你什么也没创造。你的炼成阵被阻截了，而我被从中吐出来了。”

他穿过房间，伸出手，放在本来是爱徳大腿的空档处。  
“你记得它，对吗？” 他问道。“真理之门？”

爱徳轻轻点了点头。。“你记得它？”

“我穿过了它，” 男人回答道。“我和你在同一时刻被拽进了门，然后它把我们俩放回了同一个地方。”

“那可能吗？”爱徳问道，为这个概念着迷，却也害怕回到那个东西里。然后，他眯起眼盯着陌生人，问，“你为什么看起来像…他？”

男人对着他眨了眨眼，好似被震惊到。在一阵沉默后，陌生人抬起手，穿过从马尾辫里掉出来的头发，大笑着摇了摇头，

“怎么了？”爱徳怒到。“这很好笑吗？”

“我以为你会问为什么我长得像你。” 男人回答道。

“那怎么就好笑了？”

男人再次摇了摇头，手再次落在爱徳的床沿。“没什么。当我没说。我叫…叫我泰奥吧。我看起来像霍因海姆，因为我也是他的儿子。”

他的父亲有另一个家庭？那是他离开的原因吗？他在外游荡时因为无聊而组建又抛弃了许多家庭吗？

泰奥的嘴角扬起成一个小小的，悲伤的笑容，就像他完全明白爱德华在想什么一样。“如果这能让你感觉好些”，他说，“我真的觉得霍恩海姆完全不知道我的存在。”

这个事实没改善心情太多，不过也有点作用。

“你说你被拉进了门里”，爱徳进而意识到。“这是不是意味着…你也尝试过那个吗？”

泰奥摇了摇头。“事实上，我尝试过好几次了。”

爱徳坐直了。“那-…”

“不。”泰奥在他问出口之前就打断了他。“那是不可能的。一旦某人逝去，他们就是死了。这是不可逆转的。也许你能创造生命，但那也不会是你想寻求的那个生命。你反而创造了一个怪物。一个人造人。人工制造的生命。”

“那就是我们会创造的东西吗？如果你没穿过来的话？”

泰奥再次摇了摇头。“技术上说是这样的。但是它会很脆弱。它会活个几秒钟，也许，但它不能支撑自己的生命。它几乎会立刻死去。其实，它大概已经死了吧。”

“所以这就是尽头了吗？” 爱徳问，安静而又伤心。“我们甚至没有任何机会？我们的努力是白费的？”

泰奥没有回答，而是低头看着自己的双手。这告诉了爱徳他所需要知道的一切。

“该死的”，爱徳骂道，“一切根本就没有意义！为什么我们-…那一切都是徒劳的吗？”

“也不全是。”

爱徳坐直了一点点。“什么？”

“现在你有了我”，泰奥说。“一个犯下了你想要尝试的错误的人，一个能让你知道事情本能发展到多坏的人。一个能帮你回到正规的人，如果你愿意让我帮你的话。”

他们盯着对方看了许久。

“你又为什么要尝试呢？”爱徳问，不能抑制自己的燃烧的好奇心。“你穿过炼成阵时在试着做什么？”

“什么也没有。” 泰奥回答到。“我是在炼成阵中间的那个人。”

他没有向爱徳解释就转身离开了房间。

那之后没多久，阿尔就醒来了。爱徳安抚了他，向他保证说自己失去的那条腿并不疼（虽然很疼），并告诉了他炼成反应的奇怪变化，和它送来的更奇怪的男人。

同时，泰奥在和皮那可聊天，过程就和预料的一样不怎么好。

“你也是个炼金术师？”

“我曾经是。”

“那是什么意思？”

泰奥寒毛直竖。“就是字面意思。我曾经是。”

“但你现在不是了？”

他思考了一下。他本能地为了阿尔而用了炼金术，意味着那个疯子炼金术师的炼成，理论上说，成功了。“…我不知道，” 他说。“我很多年没使用过炼金术了。或者说，直到昨晚前。我不确定我还是不是曾经的炼金术师。”

“嗯”，皮那可咕哝了一声。“我一点也不了解炼金术，但如果你和旁边房间里的两个男孩有一点相似的话，你明天就会用了。这两个孩子第一次接触炼金术师就爱上了它，之后也再没回过头。”

泰奥记得，永不回头曾是他大部分军队生涯的动机。

哦，现在还有另一个问题。他会重新加入军队吗？

他在这里没有任何文件，没有记录证明他的存在。不过，公文在乡村地带大多数时候都不完善，所以他大概可以蒙骗过关。况且，虽然他不想和亚美斯特利斯政府扯上一丁点关系，军队能让他更容易地开始阻截“父亲大人”的计划。

他有点想直接开始寻找，直到他找到那个操蛋的家伙然后再一次把他揍死。然而，即使这个想法再动听，它大概也没法被实现。

他想，现在最好的计划也就是等等看马斯坦会给出怎样的条件…

哦，操。马斯坦就快在某个时候出现了。马斯坦，那个泰奥曾经除了在偷走任务文件好在军队派遣任何人之前自己去调查，都避开了直接交流的人。因为他讨厌闲着，也不喜欢绝大多数亚米斯特利斯军人把 “通缉，不论死活” 的最后一个字当做空话。

马斯坦，那个他还欠520先士的人，因为他直到明年年初才会上位。

该死的。爱徳讨厌不遵守承诺。

“我们得到过的任何一个线索都引向了失望”，莉莎说，“而我们的司机说这个男孩才11岁。”

“我没听见什么不能保持乐观的理由”，罗伊轻松地回到。“这称不上是放弃的原因”。

“11岁，罗伊。”

“就…让我试一试。”

莉莎朝着他们面前的门挥了挥手，像是在说 ‘既然如此，那就去吧’。

没时间猜疑自己了。他沉稳地深吸了一口气，敲了敲门。

沉默。

第二次敲门却也没有更好的结果，第三次也没有。最终，罗伊烦躁地转了转门把手。

门没有任何阻碍地打开了。

罗伊听见莉莎给枪上膛，以防万一，然后他们进入了房子，小心地移动着。

客厅和厨房看起来平淡无奇，除了它们近乎荒废之外。

“该死。”

罗伊被骂脏话的声音惊到，并向莉莎打手势，让她在必要时准备好开枪，领着她走进传来声音的房间。

这就是他所看到的：一个宽阔的房间，里面的每样物品都被推到墙边，木地板上满是刮痕，被薄薄的白色粉末盖满。

粉笔。大概是炼成阵的最后痕迹正被它正中的一个四肢着地的男人使劲地抹去。

那男人年纪和罗伊相近，头上的金发被绑作一个凌乱的丸子头，与之相称的充满活力的金色双眼猛地抬起，怀疑地对着罗伊半眯。

奇迹中的奇迹，他绝不止十一岁。

不过，这大概意味着他不是爱德华或者阿尔冯斯。罗伊绞尽脑汁才想起了他们父亲的鼎鼎大名 - 两个男孩当初被放上他名单的原因。

“霍因海姆？”

男人扮了个嫌弃的丑脸。“泰奥”。他回应道。罗伊听不出来他是在肯定或是否定。“我能帮上你吗，大佐？”

罗伊并未进行自我介绍；即使他讲了，他也并不是个大佐。他唯一的猜想就是，泰奥飞快说出的职位是基于他军服上的装饰。这意味着他对军队的系统比较熟悉。

不祥的预感。

“中佐罗伊.马斯坦，” 他纠正道。“以及少尉莉莎.霍克爱。我们正追寻这一带关于有天赋的炼金术师的流言。”

“追到别人的房子里来了？”

罗伊环顾四周，尝试在地上的刮痕中找到任何熟悉的图案。他只能从浅到几乎看不见的痕迹中勾勒出铜和铅的符号，这并非任何有价值的信息。“没人应门，而且我以为这栋房子的唯一住户就是那对孤儿。我刚才很担忧。”

“嗯，好吧“，那个人 - 泰奥 - 说。他转回身继续擦地板。“相反，你找到了我。”

“…那个炼成阵有什么问题吗？”  
泰奥的动作停下了。他抬起头回看罗伊，松散的头发随着他转头而从丸子头里跑出来落在他的脸上。“几个问题吧”，他用神秘的语气说道。“当然，那也在预料之中，毕竟画出此阵的炼金术师分别只有9岁和11岁。”

罗伊紧紧抓住暗示。“那么，那两个男孩的确住在这里咯。”

“我从没说过他们不住这里”，泰奥轻松解释道，向后跪坐在地上，把他的海绵丢到一边，扯了扯他卷起来的袖子，让衣服不超过手肘。“他们在隔壁，现在在恢复中。”

“从什么中恢复？”

男人一撑将自己从地上推起来，站道罗伊面前，眼里燃烧着充满挑战性的火焰。

“人体炼成”，他说。“为此我需要你的帮助。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （原作者的段子）  
> 读过我其他钢炼文的人：天哪克里斯汀你是真的喜欢给爱徳扎丸子头


	3. 第3章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to original author SpicyReyes as always <3
> 
> （作者总结：）“神厌恶我”，泰奥回答说，口气平淡。“我早就学会了做最坏的打算。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （还是原作者：）
> 
> 我要死在大家温柔的评论里了;w;
> 
> 为您带来 矫情的泰奥™

马斯坦听到泰奥说“人体炼成”时他那下巴都要掉下来，眼睛瞪大的表情太过于搞笑，以至于泰奥几乎可以不在意他们之间仍然存在的身高差。

因为阿尔回到了自己的身体，他也少了一只机械铠手臂，他长到了像样的170cm。但现在29岁的他仍然比马斯坦矮了整整3厘米。真tm烦人。

往好了看，也许他这个年轻的新身体还能继续长高，因为它不用面对泰奥曾经那些让他长不高的阻碍。至少，他俩其中一个能享有这种好处。

比起用马斯坦思考的每一毫秒来纠结猜测他最后的反应，这至少是个能分散注意力的想法。

他的脸不透露一点线索，面无表情，他的声音也是谨慎的平稳 - 在泰奥展示自己的意图之前，他不会表明态度。

“帮你什么？” 军官问。“掩盖重罪？”

泰奥扬起一根眉毛，指了指地板。“我自己就能解决那个。”

马斯坦抿紧了嘴唇。“那你想要我做什么？”

“如果我不管那两个孩子，他们会做蠢事的”，他说。“比如听你的话去做国家炼金术师。” 他又向地板摆了摆手。“而且，他们也有足够的天赋。我想做个交易。我参军，我为你效劳，你向我保证无论发生什么，他们俩都会被照顾好。”

马斯坦眯了眯眼睛。“你觉得会出事？”

“神厌恶我”，泰奥回答说，口气平淡。“我早就学会了做最坏的打算。”

“你也是个炼金术师？”马斯坦问。“优秀到值得我做这种交易？”

泰奥原本为此准备了一场炼金演示。然而，马斯坦比他记忆中出现的更早。现在看来这也有道理——上一次，在他闯进洛克贝尔家对着他大吼之前，他一定花了些时间搜寻这所房子和里面的惨像。

“我还行吧”，泰奥说。“我专修即兴炼金术。”

马斯坦的眉毛挑了起来。“什么意思？炼金术怎么能是即兴的？”

“我知道一系列的基础炼成阵，”泰奥解释道，“我一想好要做什么，我就会根据需要调整它们。我几秒内就能做出反应。”

马斯坦看起来很感兴趣，又带着一丝犹豫和怀疑。“你怎么做到几秒就画好一个炼成阵？”

泰奥咧嘴一笑。“我不需要。”  
他没等马斯坦提出怀疑，只是合掌，令静电在掌心跳动，然后将双手按在阁楼的地板上。他手掌下的木地板开始下陷，逐渐合并成一堆杂乱无章的物质，然后按着他的要求拉长，扭曲，直到片刻后变成他当年的标配长矛。

“没有炼成阵”，马斯坦轻声说。“你是怎么…?”

泰奥嘴角扯出一个略显牵强的笑容。“来自于神只是强烈厌恶我时的纪念品。” 他抬起手掸了掸肩膀。“我曾是人体炼成的对象。虽然反弹不值得那次炼成，但我因此对炼金术有了很多独到的见解。”

他能看见马斯坦移动他脑子里的棋盘，挪动他的兵给新的骑士让位。

然而泰奥并不想成为骑士。如果对面的王是布拉德雷，泰奥便要做掌控他的后。

（他特意没有让他脑子里讽刺的那部分指出，这是在暗示他和这边的王有不一般的关系，因为他的一天已经够奇怪了；他理应可以随心情说出这个烂透了的暗喻。）

“如果你加入我的队伍，我会保证他们被照顾好，”马斯坦的语调暗含着刚硬的保证。“我有足够的关系来保证两个孩子的安全。尤其是当他们已经有一个强大的炼金术师做监护人的时候。”

泰奥猜那是指他自己，这令他想起了他要让马斯坦帮的另一个忙。

“我没有任何身份文件”，他说。“如果我是照顾孩子的人，我需要那个。”

“很简单“。泰奥握了握马斯坦伸出的手。“考试就在月底。这就是我们在寻找人才的原因。我们在中央见，到时用身份文件来交换你的加入申请。”

“还有领养证明呢？”

马斯坦挑出一个得意的笑。“我会用它来交换你的通过证明。”

泰奥哼笑一声。“有道理。中央见，混蛋。”

马斯坦转身离开，只剩下霍克爱在他面前犹豫。

“少尉？”泰奥主动问。“有什么问题吗？”

莉莎看向门口。马斯坦停下脚步，扭过头看着两人对话。他们的目光交织了片刻后，莉莎转头，轻声问泰奥，“…他们想令谁起死回生？”

泰奥向她露出一个悲伤的笑容。“他们的妈妈。”

在他们凝视对方的那一瞬间，泰奥看见了她的心碎。莉莎随即转身随着马斯坦离开了房子。

“…你在做什么？”

泰奥站直了身子，看向门口皮那可微小的影子。“你们这些人怎么都会直接走进来？”

“哪些人？” 她问，像在雷区探查的人一般迈着谨慎的步伐。“我来只是因为两个男孩想和你说话，而我也不能派他们其中一人来找你。”

那挺有道理，考虑到泰奥他自己遇到屋里令人作呕的带血尸体的反应也只tm是烧掉整座房子。

“这些都是什么？”皮那可问，小心地绕着画在地上的炼成阵的边缘走。“这地方是他们…?”

“不是”，泰奥说。“我把那个清理掉了。这是我画的。”

皮那可给了他一个指望他解释的眼神，很明显对她需要问第三遍的可能性而烦躁。

“我穿过一个炼成阵而来”，泰奥说。“我不会在活物身上试验，但我很好奇…有没有可能链接两个炼成阵，让我从一头分解一个物体，再在另一头重造它？”他指向皮那可脚下的阵。“在一定条件下，炼成阵即使不被炼金术师触碰，也是可以操纵的。同时激活多个反应也是可能的。兴国有一种炼成能在远距离实现。同样也是因此，我现在知道每个被炼成的物体都会穿过同一个存在层面。如果我能结合所有这些概念…”

“用炼金术传送”，皮那可总结道。“那就是这些阵吗？有用吗？”

“我还没试过“，泰奥承认说。“我不停地修改炼成阵，但是在我知道它们有误时去激活它们只是无用之功”。他穿过房间，从他临时炼的工作台的边缘捧起一个炼成阵里的木雕。“在激活另一个炼成阵的同时令它自动炼成什么并不困难，但是材料来源于它自己的周围，而不是原本的炼成阵。我得找个方法强制连接这些阵，这样来自于两处的材料能被两个炼成阵共同使用。”

“进展如何？”

“几乎没有。”泰奥轻松地说。“我很多年没做过这个了。我现在技艺生疏，而这本身就不太可能实现。”

皮那可不信地低哼。他向一旁看去，皮那可对着他眯了眯眼，打量着他。

他皱眉。“怎么？”

“你曾进行过炼金术的研究？” 她质问道。“是什么令你停下了？”

泰奥犹豫了一下，然后试探地说，“我在寻找一些答案。我得到了，也满足了。没剩下可以研究的了。”

“Hm.” 她低头看向地面，看着那些杂乱的粉笔炼成阵。“现在有什么再次引起了你的兴趣，是吗？”

“…为什么这么问？”

皮那可冷酷的目光对上他。“这两个男孩已经失去家人很久了“，她说。“我想知道你是否有意改变这个现状，以及你的理由。我不会把他们托付给一个半夜闯进我家的陌生人，就因为他和他们有一点血缘关系。”

泰奥咬住嘴唇。

皮那可说的很有道理：他们没理由相信他 —— 一个失散多年的陌生哥哥莫名被丢在他们大门口，除了 “奇怪的炼金术，信不信随你” 以外没给任何解释。如果他想让她理解，给他照顾和保护爱徳和阿尔的能力，他需要说些什么来证明他不会进一步打乱两个孩子的人生。

当他第一次出现时，她曾问到过霍因海姆。那是解释的最好开头。

“你听说过贤者之石吗？”

“我想这是关于炼金术的东西”，皮那可回答说，语调干巴巴而又不为所动。“我对此一无所知。”

“它是一种理论中的炼金成分“，泰奥解释道。“一种无比强大而能制造一切的物质，且无需同等的东西来完成炼成。你能以木头造金子，或从尘埃得钻石，甚至创造没有等同之物的东西。”

“指什么？”

“人“，泰奥回答说。”生命本身。灵魂。”

皮那可凝视了他很久，然后低语道，“这不仅仅是个理论，我猜，不然你不会提起。”

“冯.霍因海姆知道如何制作贤者之石”，泰奥告诉她。“因为他在最初两颗贤者之石的制作现场 — 其中一颗便是他的身体。”

皮那可无声地消化这这个信息，而泰奥忍不住继续，以更多的解释来填满沉默。

“这就是他不变老的原因”，泰奥说，“他的身体已不再是人类，不全是。它是个充斥着强大炼金能量的器皿。要想杀死他，你得耗尽那种能量，意味着迫使他一遍又一遍地进行炼成，直至他使用超越他所剩的石头能量。这能实现，但…真的，真的很烦”。泰奥玩着左手的手指，手指上血肉之躯的触感令他安心。“这就是我曾在研究的东西。我想知道一切我能得到的关于贤者之石的知识，而当我了解之后…制作石头需要牺牲。大屠杀，灭族，成百上千的灵魂也只能造出一颗拙劣的仿制品。”

“…霍因海姆有一颗？” 皮那可一字一句缓缓地问，直到她明白了刚才的话。“是一颗？”  
“他没有参与制造”，泰奥说，“但当时的炼成有足够的能量制作两颗，而得到石头的人也对他足够喜欢而乐意分给他一颗。”

皮那可似乎同意泰奥话语中的厌恶，从她的脸色来看的话。

“我所尝试的”，他继续说，“就是追踪另一颗最初的石头，并毁灭它。当然有更多细节，但你最好不要问。只是…阿尔和 - 和爱徳”，他在错说成 “我” 前改了口，“他们有可能陷入很多潜在的危险，如果他们不顺应即将发生的混乱的话。但我知道什么即将到来。如果我行动不出错，我能保证我们三人安全。我与一个国家炼金术师达成协议，若我为他工作，他就会确保两个孩子平安无事，即便我遭遇危险。”

“你会遇险吗？”

“我也不知道”，泰奥实话实说，“一旦我可以向某些人展示我就是他们在找的人，我就不太需要担心直接来源于他们的危险。但这个国家就是一场灾难，而且…” 他把重心换了只脚，斟词酌句。“最后，我需要找到回家的方法。我更愿意首先安排好这边的事，但最终的目标是回到我的家人身旁。我被拉过门时我弟弟在我旁边，我急得要疯了，不知道他是否平安，也不知那次炼成后发生了什么。我得确保他平安无事，揍死那个造成这鬼情况的炼金术师，然后回到我妻子身边，在她变得比现在更生我气之前。”

他总是离家过久。

“好吧”，皮那可说，两条手臂叠在她的拐杖顶上。“我对炼金术没一点了解，而我现在比你一开始冒出来时还有更多疑问。但我也不想知道答案。你就告诉我一件事：如果他们跟你走，他们会安全吗？”

那不是泰奥所能保证的事情，但他尽量诚实地回答道，“这是对他们而言最安全的了”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （原作者的段子）  
> 我，写下关于未来情节的最微小的暗示：生长吧，未来基情的种子哟*
> 
> *免责声明：并非所有情节都关于爱情，但他俩还是gay里gay气，因为作者是基并且如此盖章。


	4. 第4章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go leave kudos on the original it is so exciting
> 
> (原作者总结：)  
> 阿尔困惑地皱起眉头。“它也给我看了些东西，” 他说。“但它什么也没从我身上拿走。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （原作者的话）  
> 一些不是泰奥视角的内容！+ 俩男孩意识到他们搞砸了  
> 再说一次，你们的评论就是生命源泉 我爱大家  
> 章节预警：所有人都在哭

爱徳要疯了。

才过了仅仅一天，他就已经受不了躺在床上休养了。要是皮那可在这儿就好了，他就能要个轮椅或者是拐杖什么的，这样他还能在房子里活动。不过她不在这里。她听了爱徳对于神秘的 “泰奥” 去哪里了的疑问后就径直走出了房子，希望能找到他。

说实话，这是他无法忍受坐着无所事事的主要原因。他一心想要找到他的半血哥哥，然后尽力了解关于他的一切。

他是怎么用炼金术旅行的？他说自己曾经不止一次尝试过人体炼成是什么意思？如果那是真的，为什么他没付出代价，而爱徳要失去一条腿？

…这又引出了一个有意思的问题。爱徳转成侧身躺着。

“嘿，阿尔？” 他问，尝试引起隔壁床上弟弟的注意。

阿尔的目光看过来，他的双眼疲惫，眼眶泛红，他的脸色也因为从他醒来就挥之不去的压力而变的苍白。他没太能接受这巨大的失败。“怎么了？”

“我们那时…” 他失语，捏紧了双手。“你有没有看见…那个东西？那个怪异的，门一样的东西？”

阿尔抿紧了嘴唇。“我还以为那是一个梦。”

爱徳绷直了，立刻赶上了阿尔的思路。“但你看见它了？” 他问。“你…它有给你看什么吗？”

“…什么？”

“那扇门“，爱徳试着解释说。”我被拉进里面去了。它给我看了一堆东西，然后我就又出来了，再然后它带走了我的腿。它说这是我的 ‘通行费’。”

阿尔困惑地皱起眉头。“它也给我看了些东西，” 他说。“但它什么也没从我身上拿走。”

空气沉默了一刻，二人思考着刚才的话意味着什么。

“那个…门旁边的怪物”，阿尔小心翼翼地说。“白色的生物。你看见它了？”

“嗯“，爱徳肯定道。“就是它拿走了我的腿。”

“我从门里出来时，它就对着我笑”，阿尔说。“它说-…它告诉我说，它本来是会把我留在里面的，但留下我太费事了，我不值那么大麻烦。然后它告诉我 ‘你可以走了’，之后一段时间周围什么也没有，然后我就醒来在这里了。”

爱徳思考着他的话。“你若是留在那里又会造成什么？” 他问。“那是什么意思？什么促使它放你走了？”

他们的疑问被开门声打断。

“他们回来了！” 阿尔大喊道，利落地爬下床。“我去接他们！”

爱徳还没来得及说什么阿尔就跑开了，留下哥哥一个人。

道理爱徳都懂，他只希望自己没因此被伤那么深。

当爱徳向阿尔描述泰奥的时候，他只给了一句模糊的解释说 “他长得像那个家伙”。现在看来这不仅符合现状，还只是个保守说法。

阿尔看着泰奥，觉得他更处在他们父亲的和爱徳的长相之间。他的下巴略方，他的色调也遗传了父亲，比如他的金发金眸和浅褐色的皮肤，以及其他一切彰显着霍因海姆的特征。然而，他的双眼圆润而温柔，不似父亲那般尖锐而精明，他也没有胡子，脸上的皱纹也浅到难以发觉，除非你仔细找。

他尝试给他的其他部位归类，像他鼻子的弧度是否熟悉，或是他的上唇比下唇薄，或是他太阳穴处的小凹陷，但他对于父亲脸庞的印象最多不过是模糊。爱徳倒是声称他们长的很相似，而阿尔也只能盲目相信他了。

正当阿尔一边观察着，泰奥抬起手把自己快散掉的头发从凌乱的包子头里解开，等头发披散在肩膀上片刻，又将它抓住扎成马尾，令他和霍恩海姆间的相似暴露的更明显，也让阿尔知道这个人大概不太会打架。倒不是说他看起来不强壮，因为他的袖子卷到手肘，手臂也绝对是经常锻炼的人才有的。只是他的头发长到不切实际而已。

…话又说回来，伊兹米老师的头发也是那么长，但这从来不是问题，因为没人可以近身抓住她的头发。

也许这个人也是那样。他确实看着挺厉害，除了头发。

阿尔一定盯着看了很久，因为泰奥转身过来，双眼看着他不放。他的脸绷得紧紧的，闪过一个个阿尔叫不出名字的表情，最后又趋于平静，和他进来时谨慎的表情一般。

“阿尔冯斯”，皮那可奶奶叫他说。“你醒了。太好了。这是-…”

“泰奥”，阿尔打断她，随即脸红。“对不起！我不是有意-…只是，哥哥跟我说了-…”

“嗯”, 泰奥说，穿过房间站在阿尔面前。“我很高兴你平安无事。事情…事情本可能变得很糟糕。” 他伸出手，在阿尔反射性地后退时犹豫了一下，又继续向前伸，把手按在他肩膀上。“我知道情况看起来不是这样，但你们俩很幸运。”

阿尔的双眼看向地板不动了。“我们只是想要妈妈回来”，他低声说，快要哭出来。

“我知道”，泰奥说。“我不是在说教。那我就是伪善了 - 我也尝试过。”

阿尔猛地抬起头，眼睛直勾勾盯着泰奥。“你试过？” 他伸出手，抓住放在他肩上的手连着的手臂。“你和我，我们没事！为什么哥哥他-…为什么失去了-…”

“每个穿过门的人都要交通行费”，泰奥用温柔的声音告诉他。“爱徳的腿是他的费用，但不是每种通行费都是从外部可见的。”

阿尔皱起了眉。“我身体里缺了什么吗？”

“也许”，泰奥回答说，向后退了一步，眼神飘向一边。“我不比你更清楚。你身体里有很多可以牺牲的部分，也许你只是失去了什么无用的东西。” 

皮那可奶奶喷了一口烟，但当阿尔看向她时，她已经转身离去了。

“我去看看你哥哥”，她说，朝着病房走去。“我没忙完别进来”。

门在她身后咣的一声关上。阿尔很庆幸自己不是唯一一个被吓到的人。

“…你的通行费是什么？” 阿尔问，抬头向泰奥看去。

泰奥的脸又绷紧了。“我…一切。门带走了我的所有。”

“但是…”

泰奥决定教育阿尔，蹲下来单膝触地并伸出手，在阿尔试着后退时抓住他的手臂。“阿尔冯斯”，他说，声音突然变得冷硬而认真。“你们俩这次是运气好。比起你们可能失去的，一条腿什么都不算。”

他抓得很紧，几乎把阿尔抓疼了。阿尔身子往后靠，想让他放手。

他终于意识到自己在做什么，放开阿尔向后不稳地倒退了几步，重新站直。

“…我不止一次尝试过人体炼成”，泰奥低声坦白道，盯着自己的双手，就像它们是凭自己的意志抓住了阿尔一样。“我追回了第一次被收走的通行费。”

阿尔激动起来。”你可以-…?”

“不行”，泰奥直视阿尔的眼睛说。“做不到的”。他抬手拉下衬衫衣领，露出散布在皮肤上的金属钉。“这条愚蠢的胳膊是用我整个弟弟换来的。只要能换他安全的话，我宁愿有四条机械铠，或是完全没有手臂。“

阿尔害怕极了，转身看着病房的门。皮那可奶奶说过让他不要进去，但他只想无视她。闯进去看看他的哥哥是否无恙，他的腿是否只是他们付出的唯一代价。

泰奥因为人体炼成而失去了弟弟。突然间，他的话令阿尔心情沉重 — 即使看起来不像，他们俩也很幸运了。

“他…” 阿尔冯斯抬起手盖住嘴巴来压低他的啜泣声。他透过他的手问，“他可能会死掉？”

“嘿”。

阿尔抬起头，正看见泰奥蹲下来拉过他，拥抱他。

他犹豫了，因为太过震惊而呆住，随即紧紧抱住泰奥，把他的脸埋在男人的肩上一个劲儿的哭。

“等价交换的范围是有限的”，泰奥低语。“有些东西没有等价之物，你只能在你还拥有时感激它们。我知道你想妈妈…但你并未失去所有的家人。专注于你剩下的家人，并且以你所有的一切来爱他们 —— 这就是你唯一能做的事。”

阿尔抓住了男人背上的衣服，往后退了一点点让男人刚好能听见他说话。“你会留下吗？”

抚摸他头发的手停顿了一下，又将他抓得更紧。“我会尽力。”

听见阿尔的哭声，皮那可把一只手平放压在爱徳胸前，用惊人的力量把他按回床上。

“你该等等，” 她坚持说。“他早晚会崩溃一次。如果他不必为你而坚强的话，这会容易一些。同时我得换你的绷带，还是坐下吧。”

爱徳摊在床头板上，死死地盯着他的腿根。皮那可冷静地剥开绷带，属于医生的坚忍沉默盖过了她的其他表情。

“…你一开始学习炼金术时，” 皮那可小声说，一边照顾他的腿。“当你一开始为其着迷时，我想过…也许，你妈妈走了之后，你在试着依赖你对你爸爸的记忆。”

爱徳的脸生气地皱了起来，不过皮那可用比平常大一点的力道拆下了一条绷带，有效地阻止了爱徳的任何评论。

“我放下了这种想法，” 皮那可说。“当你翘课去学习你父亲的笔记，或是为了你们二人单独训练而让温莉一个人去玩的时候。我当时想，随便他们用什么方法来适应吧。温莉失去父母之后就一心扑在了机械铠上，我也没好到哪里去，所以这哪里容我置喙呢？”

她的手拆松最后一条绷带停在他的腿根上，犹豫着是拆下来还是包回去。

她的肩膀在颤抖。因为她的头低着，爱徳看不清她是生气还是悲伤。

“你做了件蠢事，爱德华.艾尔利克”，皮那可用嘶哑又沉痛的声音说。“我知道你思念她。我们都是。但你老师重复教你的话，那是真理 — 你不能用炼金术去解决一切问题。”

“我知道-…”

“不，你不明白！”

皮那可猛地抬头怒视爱徳。他眨了眨眼。

“你根本不知道，” 她放轻了声音说。“如果你失去的不仅如此呢？”

“我们没想过-…”

“是啊”，她说。”你们压根没想过。你们可能因此死去。想象一下，如果有那么一秒你们成功了。如果你们俩奉献了你们拥有的一切，让你们的妈妈在地板上醒来。你以为，她甚至会有一刻感激新的生命，如果这需要你们任何的牺牲吗？更不要说牺牲一切了？她唯一在意过的人就是霍恩海姆和你们俩。如果她因为炼金术而失去了你们三个，她根本不会活着走出那个炼成阵。”

她转过身，开始贴着他的腿换上干净的的绷带。

“但你们没成功，” 他继续说。“本来也不会。你们俩是天才，但你们仍然是人。你们只是两个想妈妈的小男孩。你没有权利控制生死。如果你们放弃一切，唯一会发生的事情就是我们会失去你们两个。你觉得温莉会怎么反应？就算假设你们二人中只死去了一个。你觉得没有你，阿尔会继续好好活着吗？” 她严厉的目光向上移，眼睛眯紧。“没了阿尔你能好好活下去吗？”

温热划过爱徳的脸颊，他才发现自己在哭。“对不起，” 他嘶哑着嗓子说。

“我也很抱歉”，皮那可的语气软化了，露出一个悲伤的笑。“我很抱歉我拒绝看着你们两个在我面前崩溃。我很抱歉你觉得这是你唯一的选择。” 她的目光回到绷带上，做完手上的事，然后站起来给了他一个更平和的眼神 —— 令人安心的眼神，因为皮那可很少激烈地表达感情。“至少这为你带来了一样好东西。你那个陌生的新哥哥…他蛮有意思的。”

“你和他说过话了吗？” 爱徳问，抹了抹脸，尝试跟上话题的转变。“你对他了解多少？”

“一点点吧，” 她神秘地说。“他令我想起霍恩海姆。”

“那可不是什么好事，” 爱徳喃喃道。

皮那可大笑一声。“也许不是吧，” 她说。“但是，不管怎么说，我觉得他是真的在意你们两个。我认为，不论是怎样的情况让他来到你们身边，他需要可以关心的对象，而他正抓住眼前到来的机会。”

爱徳看向房间门。外面的抽泣声已经在皮那可说教的某个时刻停下了。他想知道泰奥是离开了，还是安慰了阿尔，又或者是什么也没做。

他想知道泰奥对未来的计划，他想从他们这里得到什么，又会怎么做。

最重要的是，他想知道的和阿尔问过的一样：他会留下吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （原作者的段子）  
> 我特喜欢插入小小的参照信息来暗示未来的事情，在阿尔对泰奥的分析里我就搞了四次2333  
> 还有。原作从没有皮那可对炼成的反应？？就每次她出现都是别的角色的视角 他们除了对她作为医生的沉稳以外也不太注意然后我就。想让她终于有个说话的机会 看得开心呗


	5. 第5章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please send love to SpicyReyes y'all
> 
> （原作者总结）  
> “跟我来”，阿尔说，抓住他的手臂拉着他向前。“我和哥哥想跟你谈谈。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （原作者的话）  
> /温柔的评论换来24小时内二次更新/  
> 泰奥，爱德，和阿尔作为家人聊天！  
> 本期上演泰奥担心他的人生故事而一个劲儿地省略细节来撒谎。

当皮那可终于走出病房时，她没对泰奥仍然抱着阿尔冯斯这一事实做出任何评论，而是严肃地对他点了下头，快步走过他旁边，仅仅提了一句要去看看温莉。

因为两个小男孩昏迷，温莉并没能在房间里久留。泰奥对此感到很高兴，因为见到十岁的温莉对他来说有着一种无法言说的奇怪。他就怕温莉会像以前一样在皮那可身边晃悠，想做些力所能及的事。

“走吧”，泰奥说，轻轻推了推阿尔然后站起来，带着他往病房走。“你得回床上躺着。等你休息好了我们再继续聊。”

“跟我来”，阿尔说，抓住他的手臂拉着他向前。“我和哥哥想跟你谈谈。”

泰奥在阿尔看不见的地方苦了苦脸，但还是让自己被阿尔拉着走了。他大概需要为这一切事情想出一个谎言来，因为回避问题可应付不了一个多疑的爱德华.艾尔利克。他比大多数人都清楚。

不过，这是个能听听关于他计划的意见的好机会。他更情愿他们认可他保护他们的方式 — 如果他们配合，一切都会好办很多。

在皮那可离开房间后，爱徳大概有那么六十秒来控制自己的情绪，门就又被推开了。阿尔往里探头。

“我找到他了”，爱徳的弟弟告诉他，然后将门完全推开，露出后面被他抓住手腕拖着走的泰奥。

泰奥的表情半是接受现实的冷漠半是好笑。这是爱徳所熟悉的表情，那种 “只要不发生在我身上这就很搞笑” 的表情。原来温莉非要让他们玩游戏时他经常做这种表情。

这让他想起了皮那可的说教。他抿紧嘴唇，不想让房间里的其他人看出来他正在经历的情感斗争。

“你没必要拖着他过来的，阿尔”，爱徳叹了口气。“要是他不想来，别逼他。”

“我没有强迫他来！” 阿尔抗议道，立马放开泰奥的手腕。“我只是-…我只是不想让他离开。仅此而已。”

“我不介意的”，泰奥说，用被放开的手关上他们身后的门。“你大概有些问题要问，是吧？”

“有那么几个吧。”

泰奥听着他语调里的讽刺，惊讶地笑了一声。“唉。我自找的。” 男人穿过房间，在床的边缘坐下。阿尔也爬上床坐在爱徳脚边。“随便问吧。”

爱徳有一百万个问题，但其中一个最困扰他。“你尝试炼成了谁？”

泰奥皱眉畏缩了一下。他犹豫了片刻，才小声说，“我的弟弟。”

在他身边的阿尔身子绷紧了。“同一个弟弟？如果他在炼成中死去了，那你是怎么…?”

“他一开始没有死。” 泰奥说。“他还活着，但也离死不远了。他的灵魂还在，也就是说我还能操作它。如果我动作够快，我就能困住灵魂。”

“…困住…?”

“我用我的血画了一个血印，” 泰奥对他们说。“在一副铠甲上。”

阿尔身子往前倾。“就像书房里的那个？” 他问。“爸爸还有别的吗？”

泰奥的脸绷紧了。“他是个怪人”，他喃喃道，没有回答。“但幸好有盔甲在那里，因为这意味这…意味着我可以把它做成阿—— 当做我弟弟的身体。”

爱徳终于听懂了泰奥在说什么，他心惊胆寒。“你把你的弟弟练成了盔甲。”

“他不能睡觉，吃饭，也没触觉。” 泰奥接着说。“他可以活动，看见东西，和说话，但是没什么可以触碰到他。这令我们俩都很痛苦，每天都是。我那时心里唯一想的就是把他的身体找回来。” 他抬起手放在阿尔的肩膀上。不知出于什么原因 - 爱徳一会儿再问问 - 阿尔对这个动作很紧张。“但我因为炼成而失去了一条手臂，” 泰奥说。“而我弟弟也想让我重新找回手臂。有一天，有那么一场战斗，远非我们能战胜，我的机械铠也完全损坏了…他下了决心。他奉献了自己的生命让我有一线生机。”

爱徳无法想象自己有一天要在自己的身体的弟弟之间做选择，但他一定会做出同样的抉择。阿尔比这更重要。

泰奥的弟弟也一定是觉得他更重要。这让爱徳很好奇他的新哥哥是个怎样的人。

“…那是一次，” 爱徳说。“第二次是你弟弟为了换回你身体的炼成。那还有一次呢？你还尝试过复活谁？”

“还是我弟弟，” 泰奥说。“我回到了真理之门想做一个交易，因为我希望我弟弟活下去 — 而且不是作为一个空壳。是作为一个活生生的，有血肉之躯的人类。”

泰奥曾说过他第一次炼成成功的唯一原因就是因为他的弟弟并没真的死掉。这意味着第二次，当他已经死去时…

“代价是什么？” 阿尔小声问。

泰奥笑了，笑声勉强又嘶哑。他把腿抬到床上，伸在爱徳和阿尔之间。

“我们一样，” 他说，提起裤腿露出机械铠做成的腿。

爱徳盯着它，好似他终于理解了自己身上发生的事。那是机械铠，而泰奥说他们一样是因为他最终也会需要安上这个，因为他失去了自己的腿。

他看向自己的腿根和前面空荡荡的地方，终于真正消化了他失去腿这一事实。

呼吸突然变得困难多了。

爱徳赶忙又问了一个问题来转移注意力，急切地不想在二人面前崩溃。

“那让你穿越到此的炼成呢？” 他问。“别人对你炼成那次？”

泰奥撅起嘴。“我不知道，” 他说。“那个炼金术师…我甚至不认识他，但他认得我。至少知道关于我的事。我不知道他想要什么，或者他的目标是什么，或者…任何事情。我还得找到答案。”

“…你会回去吗？”

听见阿尔的问题，泰奥转向他，对他们露出一个小小的，温柔的微笑。“最终会的，” 他说，并在他们对此沮丧之前就接着说。“但我有其他要先处理好的事情，而我也情愿在尝试回家之前把你们安顿在安全的地方。”

“什么意思？” 爱徳问。“你需要做什么？”

泰奥身子前倾，两只手臂放在膝盖上，弓起背，尽量平视他们。“我清理了你们的房子，” 他告诉他们。“但没有及时弄完。一个来自军队的男人来找你们，他听说你们俩是强大的炼金术师。他在我擦除人体炼成阵的时候找到了我。”

爱徳和阿尔彼此对视，眼中慢慢充满对刚才话语的恐惧。他们所犯下的已经超越了禁忌 — 他们真的，真的完蛋了。

“我和他做了个交易。”

爱徳一惊，转向泰奥。“一个交易？”

“找你们的并不是个坏人，” 泰奥说。“他人其实还挺不错。我不认为他那么急切地要逮捕两个孩子，即使是为了这样严重的事情。所以我和他达成协议，给他他需要的东西，如果他也帮我的话。”

“…他想要什么？” 阿尔问。

爱徳有个更好的问题。“你想要什么？”

“马斯坦在找能为他效劳的炼金术师，” 泰奥解释道。“强大的，聪明的那些…基本上他觉得能为他办事的都行。我跟他说我会做这个人，如果他能帮我保证你们俩安全的话。”

爱徳在震惊中眨眨眼，慢慢消化泰奥的话。这个男人才认识他们一天，他就把自己卖给军队来保护他们？他愿意做这么多来掩盖他们的错误？来给他们第二次机会？

“你会加入军队？” 阿尔小声问。“但他们不是…”

“他们是混账，” 泰奥立刻回答，让两个男孩惊地一笑。“不过，就像我说的，马斯坦没那么坏。他有自己的计划，而如果我为他效力，我只会需要做他想让我做的事情。他是个自信过头的混蛋，但他不会让我做任何侵害他人的事情。其他的我都能应付。”

爱徳低头看着自己的手在膝盖旁边抓住床单握成拳头，把一只手放在他的腿根与空气的交界处。“…你为什么要帮助我们？” 他问，眼睛盯着那分界处不放。“你不认识我们。你不…我们…为什么？”

“你们是孩子，” 泰奥的声音温柔而又坚定，满是真诚的善意。“聪明，擅长炼金术，这些都很好，但你们仍然是孩子。”

空气里是长久的沉默。

“…我很小就犯下大错，” 泰奥向他们坦白说。“而我也付出了代价。我从来没有做孩子的机会。我被迫快速长大成熟。当我开始试着养育小孩是我才意识到，我从不知道一个 “正常” 的童年是什么样的。我不希望你们也要经历这些。“

他向后靠，对他们咧嘴一笑。

“而且，” 他欢快地说，“我们是家人啊！”

爱徳看向阿尔，发现他也和他一样不知所措。

一家人。皮那可也说过同样的话。

他们花费了如此多的时间找回他们失去的家人，以至于他们忘记了身边还有活着的家人。现在来了一个新成员，一个他们曾经不认识的，有着温柔笑容的半血哥哥。他伸出了援助之手，想要他们信任他，让他保护这个家的完整和幸福。

“…当你离开去军队的时候”，爱徳一字一句的问，“我们能跟你一起去吗？”

泰奥的回应是一个开心的笑容，只是稍稍控制了一下。“当然了。其实，我还希望你们能一起呢。”

“我们什么时候走？”

泰奥笑了，从床上站起来，伸出手。

爱徳一开始没明白他在做什么，直到他把手放在他头上，揉了揉他的头发，又对着阿尔来了一遍。

“还有段时间，” 泰奥告诉他们。“眼前专心让自己感觉好些就好。”

感觉好些。几小时前还似乎不可能的任务现在变得可以实现。爱徳全力接近这个目标。

泰奥正要离开房间时，爱徳出声喊住了他。他脚步一顿停在门口。

“嗯？” 他回道，扭过头看着他们。

“…我要去安装机械铠，” 他说，并觉得说话的自己很傻。泰奥干嘛会关心这个？

不过，泰奥只是露出了微笑。“那疼死个人，” 他警告说。“但装上之后还挺帅的。” 他手拍了拍门框，似乎在考虑什么。“要不这样…你恢复了安装机械铠。一旦你手术之后好转，我们就出发。你们俩觉得可以吗？”

爱徳一定要尽快在手术后恢复。泰奥眼角的笑纹暗示着他也知道爱徳的想法。

“好好休息，” 他对他们说，然后终于走出了门。“早上见。”

“早上见，” 阿尔在门关上之前在他身后道。门一关，他就看向爱徳，张大的双眼湿润。“家人，” 他喃喃道。

“家人，” 爱徳重复道。

他们对这个概念并没太多接触，除了彼此之外，不过…

…不过艾尔利克家的人从不害怕学习新事物，而这也不例外。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （原作者的段子）  
> 泰奥对爱德：你好转了我们就走。对自己：加快速度恢复，不然哪来家人  
> 泰奥对自己：要是你要等他恢复，留在这一年或者三年，你真该收拾干净房子，或者用炼金师搞点东西这样你离得近，然后你还得要钱来照顾他们-...


	6. 第6章

温莉从厨房门口的角落探出头，看了看四周又躲回门后，希望无人注意到她。

皮那可奶奶在里边。一般温莉来的时候她都能注意到，但这会儿她的注意力都在来客身上。那个带着爱徳和阿尔来到他们家的男人，浑身是血，脚步虚浮地昏倒在她们门口。

她只瞥见过他一眼。她一直忙着在帮皮那可奶奶准备好治疗需要的所有器材来处理爱徳失去的腿，又因这些治疗本身的必要性而不知所措。

皮那可奶奶告诉过她，爱徳和阿尔尝试了某种实验性的炼金术，还是什么的，而它失败反弹了。她想问他们更多情况，但她不能在病房有人的时候进去，即使里面的人与她亲密如亲兄弟。

他可以去问那个男人，但这样她就得和他说话。目前她只有从足够远的地方悄悄看他的勇气，一旦他注意到她，她就能赶紧跑开。

他和爱徳阿尔有着同样的头发，只是他的特别长。她很确定他的双眼也如爱徳那般金黄，但她从远处看不太清。他看起来还挺高，但她也不能肯定，因为每个人站在皮那可奶奶身边都显得很高。她不太确定一个普通的成年人应该有多高。他身着一件带着血迹的素色深灰色衬衫，袖子卷至手肘。他满是粉笔灰的裤子由某种她认不出来的厚布料制成。上面大概也有血，就像他的衣服，不过深色布料不太显脏。

她不常见到深色的衣服，因为利森布尔太过炎热的天气迫使人们一般都穿浅色，轻薄而休闲的衣服。这令他的不同更显得令人不安，而与此相对的是他金色的外貌，让他看起来像个如鬼魂般纠缠他们的神话生物。

也许他是个吸血鬼。她试着从角落里悄悄看他，想趁他说话时发现他嘴里的尖牙。

然而，她却被一个生气的皮那可奶奶当场发现。她发出一声尖叫。

“进来吧，孩子”，皮那可奶奶斥责道。“别鬼鬼祟祟的。我们都知道你在后面躲了至少十分钟。”

温莉的脸一阵发烫，她很确定自己的脸已是樱桃红了。“我才没有偷看！” 她抗议道。“我只是…”

皮那可奶奶挑起一边眉毛，一根指头敲着烟管。”只是…?” 她问，想让温莉继续。

“…我就想看看他到底是谁，” 她低声说，目光转向那个陌生男人。

他的目光略显故意地盯着病房的门，就像在假装温莉和皮那可没和他共处一室。也许他觉得她惹上麻烦了。爱徳和阿尔都不喜欢在皮那可对温莉生气的时候留在附近，所以可能这个陌生男人也是这样。

“那就和他聊聊，” 皮那可奶奶不带一丝同情地说。“泰奥，这是我孙女温莉。温莉，这是泰奥，爱徳和阿尔的半血哥哥。”

温莉身子绷直了，眼睛因为她的介绍而惊讶地睁大。“他是啥？”

泰奥终于转过身来看着他，脸色半是潮红半是发白，就像他病了一般。她觉得他可能也被炼金实验伤到了，要不就是他有流感。

“你好，” 他说。他很安静，但他的声音听着很熟悉。过了一刻她才想起来他大概声音和爱徳阿尔的父亲很相似。不过，她对他印象不深——他离开前也从未在经常在他们一起玩的时候待在他们身边，所以她只在她父母和他谈话时听过他的声音，而这一般也不是她该听的“大人间的谈话”。

这个男人看起来有过许多“大人间的谈话”。他脸上有那种严肃的皱眉。她试探着露出微笑，看他是不是会回一个微笑，可他笑得十分勉强。

他一定病得很重，因为他看起来快吐了。

“我不知道爱徳和阿尔有个哥哥，” 她说。“你也住在利森布尔吗？”

”啊，不是，“ 泰奥说，目光躲闪，又盯着门。他看着仍是病态。”我住在，呃，很远的地方。“

“哦”。她看了看皮那可奶奶，期待她说些什么，可她只是摇了摇头继续看着她的烟管。援助的希望破灭，温莉继续问，“你是来拜访一下吗？”

“也不算是。”

“…哦。”

泰奥摇了摇头，转过身看着她。“我很抱歉，刚才太无礼了。我只是 - 这一天发生的太多了，我也很不会闲聊。”

“没关系的，” 温莉告诉他。“爱徳和阿尔也不擅长聊天。”

他微微笑了一下。“是吗？那一定是遗传的。” 他看起来很想笑，但温莉不知道他说的哪里好笑，所以她希望他别笑出来。“至于你的问题，我会留在这边一段时间。我只是还不确定要待多久。”

“你会留在这里吗？” 温莉问。有时候做完大手术的病人会留在他们家康复，所以这并未显得奇怪。“还是和爱徳阿尔一起？我觉得他们俩需要个成年人一起住，因为他们现在做什么都没人管。那可不公平。”

“的确如此，” 泰奥笑了。“我想我会问问能不能和他们住。平衡一下。”

“平等是个炼金术师的概念，是吧？”

泰奥侧头。“准确说是等价。”

温莉皱眉。“那有什么区别？”

“嗯…” 泰奥靠在椅子上，眼睛仰视着天花板，就像上面有提词器一样。”炼成皆要遵循等价交换 —— 我能用铁盘子做出铁齿轮，因为我是把同一块铁从一个形状转变成另一个。盘子和齿轮是等价的。但如果我用，比如银和铜 — 他们都是亚宝石，并且在大多数人眼里是平等的，但我不能用一个去替换另一个。” 他耸耸肩。“也就是为了学术性。但理论炼金术是我近十年来研究最多的东西。我跟人争论这个已经是习惯了。”

温莉把这在脑子里过了一遍，然后小声问，“这是你来的原因吗？因为他们的实验？奶奶不愿意告诉我发生了什么。”

泰奥像是被震惊到般呆了一下，然后瞥了一眼皮那可奶奶。她啧了一声。

“别说太多细节。” 她说。“我不想让她在爱徳好转之前就压力那么大。不过，他恢复得很快，而带走他腿的东西也留下了干净的伤口。我除了保持伤口清洁和包好纱布也不用做别的什么。”

泰奥转向温莉，紧绷的脸上缓缓浮现出痛苦的神色。

“很糟糕，是吗？” 她问。“他们做的事情。这就是她不愿意告诉我的原因。”

“确实…挺糟糕的。” 泰奥说。“记得我说过的关于平等和等价的话吗？嗯，炼金术里一直有个关于人类的争论。每个人都是平等的，但…我们不等价。我有两条手臂，如果一切平等的话就意味着我可以把其中一条给一个没有手臂的人，我们就一人一条。但现实并非如此。不存在完美的交换。人类是平等的，但每个人都没有等价之物。”

“我不明白，” 她承认道。“这和爱徳阿尔有什么关系？”

“他们尝试了人体炼成，” 泰奥告诉她。看着她不解的目光，他解释道，“他们尝试找到与人类的灵魂等价的东西，来复活某个人。”

温莉猛吸一口气。“…他们的妈妈？”

“对，他们的妈妈。” 泰奥说。“反弹很严重。这就是造成他们这副模样的原因。至少爱徳的腿是他们唯一失去的东西。”

温莉看见身侧的奶奶身体绷紧了。“我以为你告诉过阿尔他大概少了个器官。” 

泰奥畏缩了一下。温莉两只手盖在嘴巴上试着压下她听着这话发出的害怕的叫声。

“炼金反弹通常不会那么没有侵略性，” 泰奥说。“如果他少了什么，他会知道的。”

“所以你撒谎了。”

泰奥的嘴抿成了一条线。“这…很复杂。我之后再解释。”

他们隔着桌子盯着对方。

“温莉”，奶奶说，眼睛一刻不曾离开泰奥。“过去看看爱德华和阿尔冯斯。我想他们一定很乐意见到你。”

啊。至少温莉想的没错 —— 泰奥绝对是那种会有“大人间的谈话”的人。

看着温莉跑出房间，泰奥将两个手肘撑在桌子上，头靠在两只手中间。“我骗了阿尔，” 他承认道。“真理之门 —— 炼成反应没有从他身上带走任何东西。我只是不想告诉他它真正拿走的代价。”

“那么那是什么？”

泰奥思索了一下可作回答的选项。他可以撒谎，但他到目前为止都成功地尽量少说谎。这是好事，因为他很快就会因为要去拆穿军队的地下阴谋而处在极大的压力下。他没时间去费心思记住一个编造的故事。

幸运的是，他已经为自己必须得透露的一部分真相打好了基础。

“送我来这里的那次炼成，” 他说。“我没有激活它。是另一个炼金术师干的，我也不太确定为什么。他有一颗石头。”

“…装满了灵魂的那颗？”

“它看起来所剩能量很少了，” 泰奥说。“不过，是的，那绝对是一颗贤者之石。当我身处炼成阵里的时候，我在它从阿尔身上拿走通行费之前打断了它，用那颗石头付了代价。”

她对着泰奥眯了眯眼。“你付了阿尔的通行费？用一颗那种东西？”

“如果我没有…，” 泰奥摇了摇头。“如果我没有这么做，它就会完全带走阿尔。动作够快的话可以救下他的灵魂，但他一定会完全失去他的身体。”

皮那可从烟管里长吸了一口烟，头转向一边吐气，思考着刚才的话。空气里是沉默。

“我对炼金术一窍不通，” 他说。“我也不信神，所以和我说灵魂啊精神啊还有你说过的那些，我都不能理解。所以直接告诉我：你用那颗石头救了阿尔的命？”

“他现在没事了，因为-…”

“我没问这个。”

泰奥停顿了一下，对上皮那可挑战的目光。就算他再讨厌把事情讲得太过简单，他还是叹了一口气，轻轻地说，“是的。”

“那么，谢谢你。” 她说。“那个孩子是我们的家人。他们俩都是。如果你在告诉我，是你的存在令我们的家人活着，那我不介意接纳你为其中一员。” 她从桌子旁边站起来往楼梯走去，一边扭头大声说，“我去睡觉了。等温莉看完他们回来了让她上来，你也好好休息。明天我们得计划打扫那座房子，要是你想住在那里的话。”

泰奥的心揪紧了。他看着她消失在楼梯间，然后在心里微笑。

他的家人离他近二十年远，在数公里之外，但洛克贝尔家不带犹豫地接受了他。也许，只是也许，当他回家时，他会因为过去的自己所拥有的更加美好而感到宽慰。


	7. 第7章

泰奥一开始选择清理人体炼成的剩余痕迹时，他脑子里是带着这个目标在房子里来来去去的，没分出一点注意给其他的东西。他直奔残骸而去，就像从一个遥远的地方操作自己的身体般把它处理掉了，然后应付了马斯坦，做了些实验，最后离开。整个过程中他都没有让自己思考自己已经接近二十年没踏进过这座房子了的事实。

当皮那可建议他住在这里时，他并未多加考虑，没觉得会有什么问题。毕竟他已经进去过了，不是吗？

当他站在客厅里时他才发现，事情完全不是他想的那样简单。

“哈，” 皮那可在他身后某处轻轻哼了一声。“那两个孩子还真把这地方保持得挺干净。”

泰奥记得的确是这样的，即使那是因为你很难弄乱一座没有人住的房子。如果他有余力说话的话，他一定会说个类似的想法。

然而，他脱口而出的却是一句 “我得-…” 就飞快地跑出了房子，想在院子的范围内离房子越远越好。

他听见皮那可跟在他后面出来，但他没时间担忧她对他的看法，而是弓起背，不断地深呼吸，告诉自己不要吐出来。

他不确定他让自己的心里回到常规水准用了多久，但当他站直时，皮那可嘬着烟管正静静地看着他。

“好点了？” 她在他注意到她时问。

“对不起，” 泰奥对她说。“我-…”

他声音逐渐变小，等着她的质问。

她没有。

“…当我尝试的时候，” 泰奥小声说，“我没有…我没办法回我家里去。我和我弟弟 - 好吧，主要是我。我把它烧掉了。我不想回头。我已经毁了里面一切美好的东西，我也不想再记得它。”

“那么，” 皮那可说，“尽量别烧掉这座房子。”

说完她便转身回到了房子里。

就那么简单。无需多言。

怪不得霍恩海姆跟她做朋友。这天下没什么能震惊她的。

现在他和她又倾诉了一件他生命里的事情，而她依然和他最初昏倒在她家门口那会儿一样平淡。关于禁忌的炼金术那些石破天惊的坦白在她面前都是小细节；这些起因根本比不上它们对她家人的直接影响。

当他回到自己的时代，自己的家人身边时，他一定得问问温莉想不想回家看看。对皮那可说出真相简直逐渐变成了习惯性的发泄，而在这一切结束后他一定有很多可以对着她倾诉的事情。

不过首先，他得确保他被丢进的这个时空里的一切事物都被处理好。如果他穿越了时间，那理论上不管他在这里停留多久，回到他来的时间都应该和回到任何时间点一样难以实现。

温莉大概不会高兴。泰奥也不确定——有时候温莉的喜恶就像掷硬币一般。又也许事实并非如此，而泰奥只是完全不会预测她的反应罢了。

其实，那种可能性反而更大。

当他回家的时候，他大概应该努力去成为一个更优秀的丈夫。他绝对应该尽力去做一个更称职的父亲，因为看着这两个孩子因为他的在意而将他当做某种英雄令他非常，非常担心自己的孩子在他云游四海寻找让他自己有用的东西时，他们的感受。

不过，那是之后该担心的事情。至于现在…

他转身看着房子，尝试集中精力。

别烧掉这座房子，他对自己说，走进去的同时在脑子里循环播放皮那可的话。

不管你做什么，别烧掉这座房子。

“霍恩海姆的图书馆…”

皮那可抬起头看着泰奥所在的地方。他正在看着书架上那些他父亲留下的的日记和学习材料。  
这是他在院子里的坦白之后说的第一句话。尽管她嘴上不会承认，她也很高兴再次听到他的声音。她担心他会陷入负面的思绪里无法自拔，这样的话她也无能为力。

幸运的是，泰奥就和爱徳一样继承了他们父亲的特质——不论在何种困境中都能迅速爬起来的能力。

“他有很多书，” 皮那可说，顺着他的目光看过去。“这就是那俩孩子学习炼金术的地方。”

“是啊，” 泰奥喃喃道，心不在焉而又毫无意义地说。他伸出手，指尖划过最近一本日记的侧封。

“嗯？”

泰奥猛地抬起头，就像忘了皮那可还在一样看着她。“没什么。” 他赶紧说。

她不为所动地看了他一眼，向他暗示她对那无用的掩饰的想法。

泰奥叹了一口气，肩膀塌下来。“我说过我在研究炼金术，” 他提醒道。“他大概知道些我还没弄明白的东西。我小时候从没破译出他的密码，但是也许现在…”

“好吧，” 她说，往那些书挥了挥手。“这些也没人用。爱徳抱怨过这里面全是废话，但如果你觉得你能从中发现些什么，就随便拿去吧。”

“我会的，” 泰奥说，坚定地轻轻点头，就像他认定了一个目标一样。“谁知道呢。也许他知道那个穿越炼成阵的原理。如果说有一个了解真理之门的人，那就是他了。”

“你可以晚点再仔细研究他的成果，” 皮那可说，再次引起他的注意。她发现他不见时正在打扫厨房，紧接着跟着他进了书房，也觉得是时候有必要提醒他他们的目的了。“你进来是要找什么？”

“我就想找点事情做，” 泰奥说，比起有意识的回答更像是心不在焉的低语。他没再多解释就往房间的更深处朝着后墙走去。

皮那可看着泰奥接近位于房间后面的一幅盔甲，停在它面前。

她只能看见他的背影，笔直而又紧绷，暗示在她所见的表象之下还有更多秘密。

漫长的停顿后，他微微侧身，弯腰捡起一根她之前发现他画实验性的炼成阵时到处丢弃的粉笔。

她站的位置看不见他在盔甲的胸口处画了什么，但这不重要——就如同她不止一次所说，她对炼金术一窍不通。

但她还是认得点亮房间的蓝色光芒是炼金术产生的能量。这使得她并未在盔甲消失化为雨落般的细小金属屑时大吃一惊。

“不喜欢装饰物，嗯？” 她问，穿过房间捧起一片落在地上的金属。那不是碎片；它的边缘圆润而非锋利，但他们之间并无其他显而易见的共同形状。她一直以为炼金术是做工谨慎的，但他好像对成品只要求它不危险就行了。

“不喜欢那个，” 泰奥回答说，早已转身往回走。

在皮那可看来这还挺诡异的，但她觉得后面有更多隐情。

不过这不是她要费心去问的东西。泰奥已经告诉了她很多她不想知道的东西了，她也不会凑上去听更多。这也是她没有对霍恩海姆在他们年轻时的哪次旅程导致泰奥出生刨根问底的原因。

有些问题她不想去问。

奥戴尔博特.艾伯纳已经在利森布尔做了许多年市长，比有些市民活着的时间还长。他也说不准确切的年份。不过，他还是个小伙子时就任职了，而他现在已经八十高寿了。他觉着已经有差不多五十年了。绝对不止四十年。

这甚至不是他需要尽力保住的职位。确保这座小镇里的每个居民都健康快乐令他开心，但如果有人能做得更好，他也会把这位子拱手相让。只是没人想要这份活计。大多数利森布尔的居民就和他一样又老又累，要么就是他们他病的太重或者太穷没法离开。健康的年轻人十分少见，导致就算他想让位也很难。

如此一来，也许，随着他老去，总有一天他对人脸曾经完美的记忆也会慢慢模糊。也许他会开始忘记鸡毛蒜皮的小事，或者重要的大事，比如整整一个人。

因为站在他办公室里的绝对是皮那可.洛克贝尔。她仍如年少时那般美丽，但她身边的男人他却完全认不出来。

或者…也没那么完全。奥戴尔博特眯着眼观察着他脸上的细节，试着想象他下巴上长胡子的样子。

对了，就是这样！只是少了胡子而已。

“冯.霍恩海姆！” 他大声又热情地招呼了一声，“你可离开有好些时日了！”

“眼镜擦干净点，博特，” 皮那可说。“这不是霍恩海姆。这是他儿子。” 奥戴尔博特眨了眨眼。“洛克贝尔小姐，我还没老眼昏花到不记得他的儿子分别是九岁和十一岁的境地。” 他说。

“很显然，他还有一个儿子。” 她说。“这是泰奥。”

“啊，原来如此！” 奥戴尔博特站起身，穿过房间伸出手和男人握手。“奥戴尔博特.艾伯纳市长，在任何你需要的时候为你服务。我想…” 他看向一边。“这你应该知道？我很少有荣幸见到您如此美貌，这次来一定是有事。”

他无视了余光里男人皱起鼻子，毫不理解地无声重复了一遍“美貌”。年轻人一点不懂得尊重，尤其是对女性。

“他要在镇子里待一段时间，” 皮那可告诉他。“我想趁他还在这里时让他做两个男孩的监护人。我不会放弃对他们的权益，但他应该有权照顾自己的弟弟们。”

“当然，当然，” 奥戴尔博特同意道。如果皮那可信任他，这孩子就该是个不错的人，所以他也没理由反对。“他会待到需要我确认他的公民身份那么久吗？”

“顺便一起吧，” 她回答说。“这样我好雇佣他。”

他身旁的年轻男人绷直了。“好什么？”

“你的腿是机械铠。” 皮那可说。“你走路时我很容易就听出来了。我想你这么聪明的人肯定对自己的腿知道的够多，能在店里帮上忙。”

“哦。谢谢你。”

她挥了挥手让他别在意，转头看向奥戴尔博特。“你能处理好，对吧？”

“完全没问题，” 他向她保证说。“我今天下班之前就能填好文件。”

她的嘴角奇迹般地微微勾起像是一个微笑。“很好。谢谢你帮忙啦，博特。”

她转身离开，那个陌生男孩也紧随其后。奥戴尔博特把注意力转向他会需要的表格上。

他还没老到不能帮一位漂亮女士的忙…就算他不记得监护权需要哪些文件了。

他真该找一个助手。


	8. 第8章

“让我看看那条腿。”

泰奥身子僵硬了一下，警觉地看着皮那可。“…为什么？”

“你刚来的时候腿都卡死了”, 她说。“而且你走路也有些一瘸一拐的；这意味着你的腿大概有损伤。”

泰奥模模糊糊记得他当时虚弱又疲惫，所以才选择把自己的腿当成拐杖用。现在看来，那想法糟透了，但至少他成功地走到了洛克贝尔家。

他穿过房间，坐在厨房里的一张椅子上，弯腰卷起他的裤腿。“好吧，” 他同意道。“反正也有段时间没检修了。”

这主要是因为他近期都没回过家——那日的炼成发生时，他已经离家好几个月了，一刻不停地进行着一份又一份的工作，甚至在他和温莉打电话时都只是轻描淡写地提了两句。温莉当时挺气愤的，但他并未停下脚步深思这个问题，而是借口说他需要追踪他得到的线索，敷衍地让她去找马斯坦闹。

他真的需要做个更称职的丈夫。

皮那可穿过房间，拖来一张小板凳，然后坐在上边仔细查看他的腿。她的手指轻轻顺着往下叩着金属，眯着眼看各个版块之间的连接处，指甲滑过缝隙和关节。

“你膝盖里有沙子，” 她告诉他。

“…呵。” 泰奥上个月才刚刚穿越了沙漠。那些沙子卡在里边怕是有些时间了。这对金属并不好；如果他都没意识到摩擦的话，这对他的神经连接来说也不是什么好迹象。“真奇怪。”

“你完全没有好好保养这条腿，是吧？” 皮那可指责道。“真可惜，这可是个非常先进的模型。创新性的设计——某种原型机？你的维修师一定是个-…”

她说到一半就截住了话头，整个人瞬间身体僵硬，变得沉默不语。

“…有什么问题吗？” 泰奥问。“奶-…呃，洛克贝尔女士？”

“你曾去过伊修瓦尔，是吗？”

泰奥眨了眨眼。“什么？不，我-…”

“别说谎，” 她愤怒地说，抬头盯着他，眼里燃烧着他难以理解的狂怒。“你他妈可绝对没踏进过这座房子。这意味着你当年就在伊修瓦尔。”

“我不知道-…”

“我的儿子！” 她大喊道，一只手使劲地拍在他的膝盖上。“这是洛克贝尔家的机械铠标志，就在这儿。是尤里制作了你的腿，是不是？”

泰奥迟疑了。他想不出一种答案能让在不在自己给自己挖的坑里陷得更深。他不能揭示真相说他的腿根本不是尤里做的，而是温莉。这样的话他得解释来龙去脉，而皮那可奶奶可不是那种会容忍他只分享他想说的细节的人。

“你和军队是一伙的吗？”她问。“他们有在士兵不够时招募体制外的的炼金术师？”

要过皮那可这一关，泰奥明白他没法不说谎。他发出一声低沉的喟叹，暗下决心：从此刻起，他曾经拥有的，原本的爱德华.艾尔利克的身份已然不复存在。他无法同时以两个人的身份活着；世上已经有一个爱徳了，而他将纯粹作为泰奥存在。

“我并未在伊修瓦尔为军队效力。” 他向她保证说。“我没有在战争中为任何一边战斗。”

“那你去那里是为了什么？” 她把手按在他小腿前侧的金属板上；那上面大概有那个标记。“这是从哪里来的？”

泰奥咬住了脸颊内侧的肉，绞尽脑汁编个故事好蒙混过关。

“…那个护卫。”

泰奥挑眉。皮那可站起身，摇着头点燃了烟管，喃喃自语地编出关于当时情景的理论。

“尤里曾经从前线写信给我，就在别人打电话告诉我他死了的前一周。他说医护人员的护卫失踪了。所有人都抢着提出各种阴谋论——军队杀了他，伊修瓦尔人杀了他，他逃走了，任何

行吧，这也算是个故事。并不是很完整，但他可以借此一用。

“军队确实想把他们杀掉。” 泰奥告诉她，“他们当时已经谋划好了如何杀死他们。他们只是没有意料到有其他人抢先一步动手了。”

“其他人？”她眯着眼看他。“是谁？谁杀了我的儿子？你知道的，对吗？”

“我不知道他的名字。” 泰奥说。“不过，对，我知道是谁做的。一个伊修瓦尔人。他的哥哥刚刚死了。他太过愤怒，然后发泄了怒火，而他们只是…被卷了进去。”

“你在现场？”

泰奥摇了摇头。“没有。但我-…事情很复杂，但我知道那个伊修瓦尔人是谁。他的哥哥是个炼金术师。”

皮那可困惑地皱眉。“一个伊修瓦尔的炼金术师？”

“对。他有个炼成阵…”泰奥犹豫了一下然后说，“那是用来在战争中帮助他们的，可以反击炼金术。”

皮那可的肩膀塌了下来，眼神也变得柔和了一些。“你不是那个护卫。” 她意识到。“你在找那个炼成阵。那就是你在那里的原因。”

泰奥更乐意接受这个假故事。“对。” 他说，心里保证只要一回去，就向自己那边的皮那可道歉，因为自己对这边这个鬼话连篇。“我到现在也只知道一部分真相，因为-…好吧，就像我说的。他死了。而他的弟弟有点…”

“他杀了我儿子。”皮那可说。“所以我猜他并不友善。”

“他一点也不。” 泰奥同意道。“不过，他也算不上是敌人，所以我希望有一天能让他同意把他哥哥的笔记分享给我看。如果我得到那个炼成阵，我就能想出一种能帮我毁掉我找到的所有贤者之石的版本。”

“所以你去前线是要找他。” 皮那可说。“然后被卷入了战争。”

泰奥移开视线，转向门的方向——他知道那后面是熟睡的爱徳和阿尔——因为这比对着皮那可撒谎简单。

“而现在你想加入军队？”

泰奥不禁发出了一声惊诧的笑。“对，我知道，这主意糟糕极了。”他向她保证。“但是…军队的研究资源比我自己能找到的好上千倍万倍，而我能确保那两个孩子会在我做研究时被照顾好。这不是我第一次把我的目标放在我的道德之上了，而这大概也不会是最后一次。”

他回头看向皮那可。两人维持了很长时间的眼神交流。

终于，她撇开目光去拿一个小工具箱。“让我看看那条腿。”她说。“我不会再多问什么，但从现在起，你得心怀尊重地对待我儿子的成果。明白？”

“是的，女士。” 泰奥保证道。反正要是他带着那样一条腿回家的话温莉一定会杀了他，所以她大概在救他一命。

泰奥直至准备进入梦乡时才想起他和爱徳的约定，而他发现出大问题了。

他同意参加下一场考试。

马斯坦说过在月底的那场。

他完蛋了。

“…你想要我干啥？”

“我知道这主意烂透了，” 泰奥赶紧说。皮那可认为这还是保守说法。“但我真的得去，我也不想把他们留在这里，我也不想让他错过-…”

“你要做的可比让他 ‘错过’ 严重多了。” 皮那可愤怒地冲着他说。“一个月内做完全套机械铠手术？他的神经会被烧坏的。他会失去那半边身体一半的知觉。这可能使他瘫痪。”

泰奥的脸色沉了下来。他看起来是如此的心烦意乱，以至于她几乎为他感到抱歉。很显然，他想找个两全其美的办法，让他能同时遵守两个承诺，但世界并不容许他这么做。

“在我看来，” 她对他说，“你有两个选项。你要么可以告诉那个军队的人让他等等，要么把爱徳留在这完全康复。”

泰奥的嘴紧紧抿成了一条线。“我不能对他这么做，” 他说，“我向他承诺了——我说了我们会待在一起。我不能言而无信。”

“那你最好想个法子，” 她说，“因为我可不会强行给他做手术。”

“发生什么了？”

泰奥被阿尔的声音惊到了。皮那可猛地看向门口。两个男孩站在那里，爱徳的手臂环在阿尔身上，把弟弟当做拐杖。

“你要走了，” 爱徳口气不带波澜地说。

“我没有-…我不是非要走，” 泰奥说。“我只是…事情安排重合了。我既对你们做了承诺，又向马斯坦做了承诺。我发现我不能同时遵守它们了。

“你当然可以。”

泰奥迟疑地说，“你…有办法？”

“我是想要机械铠，” 爱徳说，“但我不用一次就装上一整套设备，对吧？我可以安好接口，然后在它长好之前用轮椅或者拐杖就行。我可以和你一起去，然后在我康复后回来做后半部分就好了。”

这是个简单的选项，而泰奥似乎很惊讶听到它。

不过，对皮那可来说，她觉得这非常有道理。就算爱徳失去了四肢，他还是会固执的坚持说他没事。他会想要尽快用自己的双腿站起来，但他不是那种会因为残疾就可怜自己或者觉得自己不如从前的人。

安装机械铠接口能够闭合伤口，让它不需要那么多绷带来长好，而不管他留在她这里还是跟着泰奥走，恢复过程都是一样的。

“我觉得可行，” 她同意道。“更快的手术意味着失去更少的神经末梢。只要你在接口康复过程中好好休息，你在哪里，在做什么都不重要。

“你愿意跟我一起走？” 泰奥低声问。“就算这意味着你会等更久-…?”

“我没事的。” 爱徳打断了他；他一直是如此固执。“我现在就站着呀，不是吗？”

闻言，皮那可鼻腔里喷出一个生硬的笑。那孩子说的有道理——就算他得靠在阿尔身上，他的的确确是站起来的。

“好吧。” 泰奥说。他的语调满是不可置信。“好吧，我们可以这么做。我们可以去中央。”

“先给他至少一周在这里恢复。” 皮那可坚持说道。“不过，是的。一旦我觉得他没事了，你们就没理由不能去了。”

她一般不是个多愁善感的人，但泰奥脸上那困惑的欣喜令她有一丝丝心碎。


	9. 第9章

制定好计划后的第二天早晨，皮那可拽上泰奥，往他怀里用力塞了一个医用包，推着他出了门。很显然，她每周都去镇上，以防万一有人需要她的服务。而泰奥作为她新任命的仆人得负责带上她的用具。

这似乎只是把他引离房子和任何潜在的偷听者的借口，方便她质问他。

“我本来没想问，” 她说，“因为我真不想再多听你那些炼金术师的鬼话了。但你又提起了，所以我现在必须得问…你没有戴婚戒。”

泰奥忍着想要低头看手的欲望，那就像要去确认一样，因为他已经知道自己会看见什么了。她是对的，他没有戴戒指。他已经有近一个月没戴过戒指了。

他没戴戒指是因为每次他去见马斯坦，他就会取下戒指。这样他就不必在伸手接受他要偷的随便什么文件时忍受马斯坦盯着戒指不放的目光，他眯着眼看它的样子，和他对温莉和他的孩子的问候，就像他真的关心一样。

有时候，他也想过这是不是马斯坦提醒他说他有其他该去的地方的方式。其他时候，他并不在意那目光是什么意思；只是由于某种说不清道不明的原因，它令他感到烦躁。

那甚至令他太过烦闷以至于他每次去马斯坦的办公室都会取下戒指。太过令他恼火以至于有时候——就像上次——他没有重新戴上它，而仅仅是揣在身上。

他在心里给自己的那个习惯想了很多理由，比如他不想在揍别人脸时弄坏戒指，或是他不想承认自己有个家庭导致别人手握潜在的把柄，但说到底，他知道这都是自欺欺人。

他去见马斯坦时从不戴戒指，是因为马斯坦看见它然后想起他有个妻子，然后他们总会聊这个话题。每当他有较长的独处时间不需要戴戒指时，他都不会戴，是因为戒指总让他想起同样的事。

那个戒指，当它被抛光后，可以捕捉他的脸庞，而他在反射中只能看见他父亲的脸。这提醒他，他已经拥有了一人，许下了一个承诺，可他只在自己方便时才遵守。

他是个糟透了的丈夫，一个没用的父亲，而他的的确确需要努力变得更称职，因为这愈发说明他的行为乃是不可容忍的。

抛开心中五味杂陈，泰奥知道皮那可在问什么，所以他在口袋里一阵翻找，直到他找到他放在里面的金属盒子。

顶部的锁扣解开，露出他随身携带的狭小却安全的储存空间。盒子里放了几根头绳，几张废纸上写着已被遗忘的提醒事项，一颗看起来像晚饭后的薄荷糖的东西，当然，还有他的戒指。

他拿起它，啪地合上盒子放回原位，又把戒指套上手指。

“我工作时会取下它。” 他说。“一般来说，它在我口袋里会安全些。”

“嗯mmm.”

泰奥身形一下子绷紧了，转头看向皮那可，等着她继续提出质疑。

然而，她什么也没说。不论她心中作何评价，她都埋在心里，而泰奥甚至不知道自己是不是为此感激。

他们在沉默中并肩行走了一段路，直到皮那可再次开口。”镇上一般没事。通常只有感冒和过敏，但我只是做好万全的准备以防万一。”

“你有遇到过病入膏肓的人吗？”

“有时候吧，” 皮那可回答说。“一般来说，若是病情严重，就会有人差人来找我或者给我打电话。不过，有些人很固执，会忍受折磨却不采取行动，一直等到我过去，或者别人逼着他们去做检查。”

皮那可绝无可能知道泰奥照顾自己身体的习惯，但他仍感觉这话是对着他说的。就像冥冥之中，她感觉到他是个糟糕的病人。

大概是她清理他机械铠的各部分的时候吧。要是有什么传达了“我不喜欢看医生”这一信息，那就是他不在温莉身边时，他机械铠的状态。

“所以我们期望无事发生，但做好万全准备。” 泰奥总结道。“基本上就是我的人生哲学。”

“这就是你那么急着要留在那两个孩子身边的原因？”

泰奥惊讶地脚步一顿，同时皮那可也停下了，两人转身看着对方。

“你说过你出现在他们炼成阵的中心，” 她说，“昨天我才见了他们——他们不认识你。你是到了我家才开始说话的，而我敢打赌你几乎什么也没告诉他们。他们缠着你是因为你是他们唯一的希望了，可你呢？你有一个家。” 她向他的戒指投去一瞥，就像在提出一个要点，然后又对上他的目光。“我能明白你想保护他们，不过我能感觉到你不想回家是另有原因。“

泰奥受到了冒犯一般绷紧了身子，可皮那可没有给他反驳的机会。她只是转身接着向前走，一边对着身后喊。

“这只是我的看法。就是想分享一下。”

紧张感在泰奥胃里打了个结。他低下头，无言地跟在她后面。

他无可辩解。不论他编造了怎样的故事，对此他都无话可说。

他想念他的弟弟。他想念温莉和他的孩子们。他想念那座操蛋的，他从未住过的房子，和那些总是和他斗嘴的姑姑嫂嫂们，想念从当地小偷的手上抢回他的东西，以及想念…家。他想念这一切。

但她是对的。至少，从表面看来，他的确是显得不想回家。

他也无法解释。找不到借口。

甚至对他自己也没有。

“罗伊！”马斯.修斯大喊道，脸上挂着笑从桌子旁站起来。“你早到了！你该跟我说一声的，那样我就能去车站接你了！”

罗伊.马斯坦眯着眼看着自己的朋友，走进办公室，而莉莎紧随其后。“你才不可能不知道我今天会早到。你在忙些什么，是吧？”

马斯的确是在忙。不像他真正的工作，这些是他可以分享的内容。“只是在调查你让我核实的东西。”

很显然，“东西” 指的是在所有地方中偏偏来自利森布尔的极度有天赋的一家子炼金术师的第四个成员。罗伊邀请他过来加入军队，并且仅仅让马斯核实他除此之外不是个风险。

对他而言不幸的是，马斯并未查出太多信息。

“找到什么了吗？”

“ ‘泰奥’ 这个名字就连流言中也没出现过，” 马斯对罗伊说。他手一撑坐上了桌子边缘，接着和他们分享。“不过，’霍恩海姆’ 到是四处被提起。”

罗伊挑起一边眉毛，无声地催促马斯继续。

“许多地方的许多故事，” 马斯说。“无与伦比的炼金术。不费吹灰之力就能进行不可思议的炼成。当然，我听到的大多数故事都来自我这样的非炼金术师，所以他们并不完全可靠。不过，所有的描述都复合你给我的简介。金发金眸，体魄强健，不需要炼成阵。不过，’态度恶劣’ 似乎只是你说的。众人都把他吹得像是天使下凡。” 马斯犹豫了一下才继续说，“或是鬼魂。他并不在同一个地方久留。”

“我们会给他一个改变作风的理由，” 罗伊毫不在意地轻松说。“只要他强大，我就需要他。”

“哈，你真走运。” 马斯半转过身子手向后伸，在他的文件里不停翻找着，直到他找到一个他之前整理的文件夹，才转回身将其递给罗伊。“这里面是我找到的他全部的资料了。里头某个地方还有一封给他的信，是被军队截获的。”

罗伊眯起了眼。“拦截他的信件？”

“是因为发件人，不是收件人。” 马斯保证说。

“谁写的？”

“据说？提姆.马尔科。”

罗伊皱眉。“他在做未被官方许可的研究，是吧？他就是第五实验室关闭的原因。”

“就是他，” 马斯附和道。“你该读一下这封信。挺有意思的。”

罗伊打开文件夹，快速翻页想找到信。它被卡在前几页里，有一半都躺在一个开过的信封里。

冯.霍恩海姆，

我希望此信顺利到达你手中。我们不认识彼此，所以我不知道这于你而言是否有意义，但我在研究中已经多次听到你的名字。

这是一份警告。一片好意。

我长年累月为一群恶魔进行炼金术的研究，而他们唯一惧怕的似乎就是你。他们正筹谋不惜以一切手段反击你这威胁的存在。

他们想要你的身体和你的血液。你只有存活才对他们有用，但死亡绝不是人身上所能发生的最恐怖的事。他们确保我将此牢记于心。

我将远去。我卷走我的研究成果逃离了，而我有意隐姓埋名就此消失，如果我能的话。

若你选择对抗，便要万分谨慎。这病态远远不止肉眼所见的伤口。

祝成功，

提姆.马尔科

“若你选择对抗，便要万分谨慎。” 罗伊大声读了出来。“他们面临什么威胁？有人敲诈马尔科做研究吗？”

“你知道马尔科在做什么实验吗？”

罗伊绷直了。“你知道？”

马斯摇了摇头。“那甚至不是保密信息，而是根本没有记录。他们没有为他的研究留下书面记录，或是其他信息。不过，我中途找到了一些消息，是知情人的笔记…上面提及尸体数目。”

罗伊猛地吸了一口气。“他在活人身上做实验，” 他意识到。“有人强迫他对人进行试验。”

马斯穿过房间，放低声音。“我的办公室大概是全中央最安全的地方了，” 他说，“但我不觉得这是我们应该过多讨论的东西。这背后的影响力一定牵扯更广。我认为这信里有你我读不懂的信息，但我们手握理解它的钥匙。”

“那个炼金术师，” 罗伊接过话头。“泰奥.冯.霍恩海姆。这封信是给他的，他应该知道里面在暗指什么。”

“他什么时候来报道？”

罗伊摇了摇头。“我不知道。测试还有不到三周就要举行了。我们亲自去写公文推荐了他，来弥补这一临时通知。”

“优秀的焰之炼金术师的支持能在体系里为他保驾护航好一段路，” 马斯说。“而如果他如人们所说的那样强大，他完全能够补足差距。我们只需要确保他到达这里。”

罗伊挥了挥手里的信，然后小心地将它放回文件夹里。“也确保这信里提到的人不抢在我们之前找到他。”

马斯赞同地点头。房间里的三个军官相顾无言站了许久。

马斯打破了沉默，突然从罗伊手上抢回文件夹，把它换成另一种毫不相干的文件。

“与此同时！” 他欢呼道。“看看我可爱的妻子！这是我昨天照的。她看起来是如此的美丽。更好的是，她就要到预产期了！你能想象她会生下一个多么美丽的女儿吗？我都快受不了了。”

罗伊能听到他身后的门打开的声音。莉莎溜了。

叛徒。他得在这待一整天了。


	10. 第10章

和皮那可一起工作就像她提前警告过的那样无聊；泰奥在一旁无所事事，而她在诊断她的第七个季节性过敏的病例，或者检查一位老奶奶做手工编织时 “扭伤”的指头。而这仅仅意味着他有大把时间无聊地坐在那里思考，而这又使他想出好几个理论来测试他的 “传送” 炼金术。

他曾经使用过的每个炼成阵都以他的真理之门为能量来源。至少他对此很确定。

不过，如果他把炼成阵画在了地上，也许炼成阵与真实世界挂钩了。有些炼成阵只有画出来才能用——比如任何与人体炼成有关的东西。也许那是因为将它画在地上会在真理那奇怪的空白领域——世界之间的空间——和他们身处的真实世界之间产生一个实体的链接。一个使灵魂能够往来于门和身体之间的纽带。

如果情况是那样的话，也许他碰到的障碍并不是每个炼成阵之间的链接，而是它们与地球之间形成的链接。每个炼成阵都想利用四周的物质，而只用他的门赋予形态。他得让炼成阵利用门完成这两件事。

如果每个他用真正出来的炼成阵都把自己绑定在它所处的物质上，也许他的问题在于把它们画出来这件事本身。或者，至少，画出来两个。

皮那可对他的奴役一结束，他就飞奔到艾尔利克家，躲在书房里尝试他的新理论。

他清理掉之前失败的实验，然后画出了一个新的炼成阵。最基本的那种，就像他小时候用来给妈妈做木头摆件的那样。

在没有实际的参考点的情况下，操纵它去触发另一个炼成阵十分困难，但并非不可实现。要是他没有那么多次看到真理那无限的知识的话，也许这的确无法实现；不过他并不想在这种假设上浪费时间。

他穿过房间，走出第一个炼成阵的范围之外老远，然后合掌。

蓝色静电在他周围发出噼里啪啦的响声。他把双掌拍在地板上。

一开始，他以为木头会在他手指底下塌陷，就如同他之前每次画出来的炼成阵所造成的那样。当静电划过地板表面却无事发生时，他以为炼成只是完全失败了。

两者都不是。与之相反，一个木雕缓缓成形。

他抬起头，急切地看向原本的炼成阵，并在看到它吞噬周围的地板时发出了一声惊讶的叹息。

他做到了。他研究出来了。

炼成十分缓慢，并且比直接用简单的炼成阵更加的费力，但他成功了。

那个晚上泰奥一直在测试他的炼成阵，随着时间逐渐改良它们。最后，转移炼成变得没那么劳心费力，而他也成功让它的速度更加合理。他仍然没法像他平常那些光速炼成那样在战斗中使用这个，但它至少在紧要关头是可行的。

这样就只剩下一种炼成阵需要测试了，而这一部分才是真正令他焦思苦虑的。

他不认可在活物——人或是动物——身上试验，但并不是每样有生命的东西都有感受或是回应的能力。两个男孩并没有在房子里放多少东西，他们很明显更喜欢在待在皮那可家，但厨房里有一些水果。他想，苹果是个不错的测验对象，然后把它拿进书房去实验。

他画出一个炼成阵，轻轻地把苹果放在上面，然后再次穿过房间。他深吸一口气，目光紧锁苹果不放，然后合掌。

房间里亮起蓝色的电光，有正常的炼成的两倍那样明亮。那种狂野而夸张的效果一般来说是重大的炼成才有的，而不该在操纵一个略微腐坏的苹果时发生。

之前的炼成里，泰奥每次都会在开头花点时间探寻另一边炼成阵上的物体，往炼成里不断注入能量，伸得更远，直到最终连接另一边。这个过程随着每一次的尝试而变得更加容易，但现在那个过程消失了，而苹果拒绝听从指挥。

他本来差一点就要切断能量重新检验他的理论，但四周噼啪响的蓝色电光变成了耀眼的白色闪光，令他头晕目眩，无法视物。

他反射性地闭上眼睛，蜷起身子，而突然间他灵魂上的拉扯力消失了。炼成反映的能量既未返回也未消逝，而只是简单地…停下了。顷刻之间一切都消失，这种情况感觉就像…

…不。

他睁开眼，紧紧盯住真理大弧度的白色微笑。

“为什么？” 他用气音说。“我为什么在这里？我没有-…”

“你不会放弃呀，是吗？”

泰奥迟疑了。“放弃什么？”

“你不是神，” 真理告诉他，“你甚至不像你父亲那样被困在世界之间。你完完全全是人类，从里到外。”

“我知道。” 泰奥说。“我从没-…”

“真的吗？” 真理打断了他。“你知道？那你为什么还总是回到这里？”

“又不是我想来这里的。” 泰奥喊道。“我没做什么该被送来这里的事情。我在炼成一个苹果。”

“你在尝试打开门。” 真理说。“你想让一个活物穿过它，因为你仍然抱着总有一天，你也可以穿过它的想法。”

泰奥的心沉了下去。“我…不能吗？”

真理把手摊开在身体两侧，脸上的咧嘴笑尖锐而又残酷。“他终于搞懂了！” 它嘲笑道。“我把你的炼金术还给了你。我给了你在人生中做出真正改变的机会。这些东西可都很贵，远不止一条微不足道的人命和一颗没什么能量的贤者之石，你不这么认为吗？”

“不。” 泰奥用气音说，比起回答更像是在听明白后毛骨悚然的反应。“我的通行费-…你是说…?”

“你的生命就是你的通行费。” 真理回答说。“并非是说你心脏的跳动或是你血管里的血液，而是一切属于你的东西。你永远不会再回家了，爱德华。你的家已然不复存在。”

“但是阿尔-…!”

“阿尔冯斯是个孩子。” 真理基本是在嘲弄地挑着声音说。“他就在隔壁，等着你带他和另一个爱德华去另一个更好的地方。他甚至不知道你任由他在死亡边缘挣扎。”

泰奥摇了摇头。“不。不，阿尔没事的。那个脑子有病的炼金术师不可能伤到他。”

“曾经的一切都消失了。” 真理坚持说。“你曾经的弟弟已经永远消失了。如果你想要阿尔冯斯.艾尔利克，那恭喜你。你有机会把他抚养成人。”

一个想法成功打破了泰奥修筑的否认的高墙。他感到透心凉。“…我的家人。我的孩子们。”

“总有一天他们会降生。” 真理说。“但他们不会是你的孩子。也许你能把你的二重身养育成一个比你更称职的父亲。我不觉得这会很难。”

“你在撒谎。” 泰奥说。“你错了。不可能 - 我可以回去。我会回去的。”

“不。” 真理说。“你不会的。”

泰奥向前踏出一步，一声大喊已到嘴边，但是突然间他回到了书房里，眼睛仍然盯着那个操蛋的苹果。“

”不。“ 他轻声说。”不，不，你不能逃走，你他妈个胆小鬼。“

他合掌使劲拍在地上，把他的炼金术再次伸向苹果，试着找到那个触发了门让真理找上他的东西。

空气里满是蓝色的静电，就和第一次那般炫目而混乱。白色闪光又一次出现了。然而，这次他睁开眼睛时，他并没有回到白色的空间里。

与之相反，他仍然在书房里，而他过了一刻才注意到有什么不同了。注意到溅满整个房间的粘稠，注意到那个拙劣模仿他这些年所见的恐怖之像的残骸，注意到与他记忆里的血红色形成鲜明对比的白色。

那个苹果爆炸了。

”我操你妈的…”

、

泰奥把自己从地板上撑起来，步伐不稳地走到门口，穿过房子，走进院子。他双膝跪倒在那曾是他妈妈的花园的干涸土壤上，用颤抖的气息不断喘息着。他感到天旋地转，心如鼓擂，而他每次闭上眼都只见到一片空白。

原来，他的弟弟并不在炼成阵的边缘等着他。那个炼金术师并没有被一个愤怒地阿尔冯斯.艾尔利克揍个落花流水，因为那个人现在又一次变成了孩子，正在院子那头等着他，同样一起的还有一个没有完全毁掉自己人生的爱德华.艾尔利克。

一丝反光吸引了他的目光，他低下头，从土里抬起手，看着月光从戒指上反射光芒。

他的婚戒；他只是因为皮那可问到了才戴上的。他从来不戴的该死的东西。一个戴在手上的承诺，以他一半的人生为交换得到她的，但他却没有真诚地给出甚至一小部分的自己。

那个他去见马斯坦的路上总会取下来的戒指。因为 “钢，你的戒指在哪” 总是比 “爱徳，你的妻子最近怎么样” 听起来顺耳，但他也说不清原因。

温莉有戴她的戒指吗？在她的手因为修理机械铠而疲惫，因为照顾两个孩子而酸疼时，她仍然戴着吗？

他永远不会知道了。爱徳也许会，如果他长大后犯下同样的错误的话。

那又是另一个问题了——爱徳，那个曾经属于他的姓名和人生，已经真正地，完全地不复存在了，而现在以一个问题堆积如山的小男孩和一个以亲人血肉换来力量的男人的形式存在着。

现在的他是谁？当他失去回家的希望，那个在他尽力使至少一个地球转动得更加顺畅时，他不曾忘记的遥远目标？

他编造了一个假名，一个有个万千疏漏盯着他不放的虚假人生，一个等着没法自圆其说的定时炸弹。现在，这就是他整个人了，只是一个骗子，强行把自己插入一个他不值得拥有的家庭。他从未关心过自己的家人，而现在他永远没有机会了。

话又说回来，他在蒙谁呢？他从来就没有过机会。如果他嘴边挂着累积了十年的道歉出现在他家，温莉不选择往他手里塞一个装满他东西的盒子然后告诉他滚蛋的几率有多大？

他永远不会知道了。

他总得站起来。他总得穿过院子回到皮那可家里去。他总得带着两个孩子去中央参加那场傻逼的入门考试然后再一次成为军队的走狗，而做这一切的同时他还得想着他以自己曾经所珍爱的全部为交换，来让自己的复刻版本的人生好过一点。

他总得在这个国家四处游走，然后追踪第一个人造人，追踪 “父亲大人”, 并且满含着他更情愿对着真理发泄的狂怒把那个混蛋的脸揍开花。

不过，那都是将来的事了。在世界不再那么支离破碎，而周围空气也不再如此令人窒息的时候。

然而，现在，他只是在哀悼，因为这是他唯一能做的事了。


	11. 第11章

当泰奥急匆匆地赶去进行他的炼金术实验之后，皮那可估计他会花上一段时间。如果他和两个男孩相似的话——并且所有的迹象都指向它——他会彻底沉浸在工作中忘记周围，直到他觉得自己要饿死了或者是睡着了

于是她没睡，而是在厨房里等着他回来，她有必要再检查一次他的机械铠，来确保他的关节自从上次清理后开始好转了。她还需要确保那个男人自己也在好转，因为她不确定他自从第一次在她家醒来之后睡过觉没有。给泰奥做检查也会让她多一个评价他的机会——不论他们进行过多少次谈话，她都摸不准他到底是个怎样的人。

他突如其来地紧紧抓住了爱徳和阿尔，可他却用疏远而又不真诚的语气谈论自己的家人。她感觉他在逃避什么东西，而她不喜欢这样。有可能他抓紧两个男孩不放的原因是因为他在毁了自己的家之后，把他们当做了组建家庭的第二次机会。

她怀疑他的过去远不止表面那么简单，尤其是他的婚姻。一个男人可不会单纯忘了戴婚戒。他提到自己的家庭时是如此的支支吾吾，犹豫不决，以至于她差点相信他根本没有过家庭。也许是离婚了，或者是彻底的分离。如果皮那可有一个像他那样总是漂泊的丈夫，她一定不会留在他身边，尤其是有了孩子之后。

她可以质问他这一切，她想，当他晚上回来的时候。

除了一个问题，他并没有回来。

“你在这啊。”

泰奥把视线从他不断摘下花瓣的花朵上转移开，抬头看见皮那可对着他皱眉。

“你看起来糟透了，” 她陈述事实般平淡地说。“我还以为你在研究炼金术。你在花园里做什么?”  
泰奥看向手中被蹂躏的花朵。这其中有个充满诗意的暗喻，一个在他手里那不堪入目的残余，和他亲手编织的残破人生之间的联系。

“我弄明白了。“ 泰奥说。要是他没有那么疲惫的话，他一定会因为自己那沙哑的声音而嫌弃地皱眉。

他上次睡觉是什么时候？他还能睡着吗？

”弄明白什么？“

泰奥满是厌恶地摇了摇头。“我的通行费是什么。我来到这里所付出的代价。”

皮那可一定是听出了他话语背后的沉重，因为她安静了很长一段时间才继续问，“代价是什么？”

就那么直白。在他忍受那越发折磨人的感情漩涡时，皮那可真是一个宝贵的存在。

“我的家人。” 泰奥说。皮那可猛地倒吸一口凉气。泰奥毫无感情地笑了一声。“是啊。”

“你确定吗？”

终于，在蹂躏够了手上的小玩意之后，泰奥把花扔到一旁。“炼金术都会通过每个人自己的门，进入到-…”

“我不需要细节。” 皮那可打断了他。她的声音是如此冷静而沉稳，泰奥没法认为这很无礼，而只是诚实。“你肯定吗？”

泰奥犹豫了一下，然后猛地点了点头。“我很确定。他们…他们永远回不来了。”

说到最后一个字时他失了声，猛地闭上嘴，努力不去…

他都不知道。哭泣？尖叫？再次呕吐？以上都有？一般人遇到这种情况到底会作何反应？

他们沉默地对坐了一段时间。泰奥在哀悼，而皮那可在消化信息。

“除了那三个孩子之外，我已经失去了全部的家人。” 皮那可最后说。“本不该白发人送黑发人。”

泰奥猛地缩了一下。

“但是，” 她继续说，“我们无法选择死去的是谁，又在何时。你说你不是有意来到这里的。如果宇宙或者神或者随便什么认为送你来这里值得他们被带走，那你所能做的最好的事情就是不浪费这次机会。” 她向前踏了一步，一只手放在他头发上；他蜷起身子的姿势使她能摸到他的头。“我们会失去谁，这并不公平。我知道你们炼金术师重视公平，但世界并不这么运作。有时候世界只会夺取。站起来，为此愤怒，然后把一部分抢回来。这就是我们唯一能做的。”

有一些人会让他向前看，另一些人会替他辩解说他的罪恶感和悲伤是正常的，虽然他知道这理论上是他的错。

不过，皮那可倒是和他很相似。从伤痛中缓过劲来并不容易，而投降也不是个选项。他们继续向前的唯一手段就是以痛苦武装自己，接受它，然后将它化作仇恨的力量引领自己前行。

不过，如果他要继续向前的话，他得行动起来了。

他抬起头平视皮那可，表情逐渐变得没那么绝望，而是更加坚定。  
他有自己该做的事。

“你这个表情。” 皮那可小声说。“怎么了？”

站起来，为此愤怒，然后把一部分抢回来。

“你最快多久能安装机械铠接口？”

“我什么都看不见，” 爱徳大声抱怨道，控制着力道接连拍了几下他弟弟的头，比起真的攻击更像是手上的抗议。“你为什么没长高点？”

“你为什么没啊？”阿尔喊了回去，手又挪了一下。爱徳心里记着他一旦能正常活动就要杀了阿尔。

爱徳说服了他的弟弟——尽管是用不断纠缠的劝说技巧——让他坐在他的肩膀上，好通过窗户看见奶奶去了哪里。她很确定她以为他们睡着了，所以他们听见她离开其实很奇怪。他觉得她不是个喜欢晚上散步的人。

他们的计划遭遇了两个阻碍：

一：天色已晚，就像爱徳说过的那样，他除了前院什么也看不清

二：阿尔很显然在尽力不把手放在爱徳失去的大腿的腿根处，这导致他很难找到让他坐稳的方式。

一方面来说，爱徳很感激，因为他的腿他妈每时每刻都在疼，而他不想再往上施加压力。

另一方面来说，他很确定让伤口重新裂开的风险并不是阿尔要规避的主要问题。

“你们俩在干什么？”

两个男孩都被吓到了，导致爱徳差点从阿尔的肩膀上掉下来。两个人一起向后摇摇晃晃地倒退，爱徳慌乱的抓住了阿尔的头，阿尔试着找回重心。在这个过程中，他一定由于本能而忘记了他的不适，因为他的手终于抓住了爱徳的大腿来更好地稳定住他的身子。爱徳因此狠狠咬住了脸颊内侧，因为他感觉到他手底下的皮肤破开，并且又开始流血。

阿尔很显然也感觉到了，因为他立刻开始说出一连串道歉，退到床旁边往后靠，把爱徳放到床上。

“啊-” 他发出嘶嘶的吸气声，看着腿根的绷带逐渐染上粉色。“操，好疼。”

话一出口他就顿了一下，看向阿尔和温莉，想知道谁会先因为他骂脏话而斥责他。  
谁也没说话。他们两个都满眼恐惧地看着他的腿。

这很快就没意思了。

“我没事。” 爱徳坚持说。“这没有看起来的那么严重。”

“你失去了你的腿。”

爱徳因为温莉沙哑的低语而下意识缩了一下。“我是说流血。” 他弱弱地抗议道。

“…哦。”

爱徳低头看着他的绷带。“但我会没事的。” 他说。“别太担心我。这-…”

他看向阿尔，想起了泰奥说过的关于他自己的人体炼成的话。

“情况本有可能比这严重得多。” 他最后严肃地说，看着阿尔认真地点头以示同意。

“比一条腿还严重？” 温莉怀疑地问。“爱徳，你为什么-…” 她止住话头，摇了摇头。“没什么。我想-…我想要是我觉得我能让我父母起死回生的话，我也会做蠢事的。”

“这才不蠢，” 爱徳立刻辩解道。

“是有一点点蠢。” 阿尔反驳说。“从没有人成功地进行过人体炼成，但我们却认为我们可以。”

“我们知道那个，” 爱徳改正道。“从未有人记录过一次成功的人体炼成。但它是可能的。我以为我在门里看见了方法，但它不让我-…”

“爱徳，别说了。” 阿尔打断了他。“你听见泰奥的话了。这不值得。”

爱徳迟疑了，无助地看着自己的弟弟。“…那要怎么办？我们像小狗一样跟在他屁股后面，直到他离开？他不会一直留在这里的，阿尔。”

“我们会有办法的。” 阿尔说。“我们不需要立刻知道所有的解决方案。”

爱徳不喜欢未知这一概念，但阿尔说的有道理。他们有大把时间来计划自己的人生，尤其当泰奥已经为他们计划好了近期的事情时。

“那我们就待在一起。” 爱徳宣布说。“不论发生什么，对吗，阿尔？“

阿尔坚定地点点头。“不论发生什么。”

“我也和你们同一阵线！” 温莉插话道。“爱徳马上要安装机械铠的腿，而我也一定会成为最好的机械师，所以我能解决这个。这样就算你们要去远方，你们俩也没法撇下我了。”

爱徳咧嘴露出了笑容，看向他们两个，专门在心里感激着他们对此轻易的接受。

到头来，皮那可是对的——他怎么能以为自己没有家人了呢？

开门的生意打断了他们。

“啊，她回来了！” 爱徳低声喊道。“快假装睡觉！”

“来不及了。”

爱徳皱眉缩了一下，转头看向门口；那里站着疲惫不堪的泰奥和感到好笑的皮那可。

“你们仨可真是麻烦精，” 皮那可对他们说。“所有人都去睡觉。尤其是你们俩——你把腿上的伤口搞裂开了吗？而且那都不是你的床。” 她走进房间，嘴里发着啧啧声。“泰奥，帮我把他搬回去，行吗？”

泰奥无言地走进房间抱起爱徳，就像他和羽毛一般轻。爱徳因为被像个小孩子一样抱着走而感到尴尬，脸红了。他一被放到床上就把枕头拍在自己脸上盖住。

“就那样躺着。” 皮那可说，在他的床边坐下。“我得把你的绷带拆下来看看流血的情况，因为你连好好坐着五分钟都做不到。”

皮那可一开始剥开绷带，爱徳就在枕头底下死死皱起脸。

“泰奥。” 她一边操作一边喊。“楼上有一间客房。住那吧。你大概在上面会比待在他们俩旁边睡得好些。”

“其实我想留在这里。” 泰奥回答说；他的声音被枕头隔开几乎低不可闻。“我真不想一个人待着。”

爱徳把枕头往下拉，虽然嘴巴还是被盖着，眼睛却能露出来悄悄看着他神秘的半血哥哥。

他看起来…真的很糟糕。他病了吗？

“随你便吧。” 皮那可说。“你们俩听见了吗？他会留在这里，所以如果你们俩不睡觉的话，至少闭上嘴。他就和你们俩一样需要休息。”

“我们不会吵的！” 阿尔立刻保证道。叛徒。“爱徳也需要睡眠。”

爱徳把枕头丢向阿尔，露出嘴巴。“你才需要睡眠！”

“你们都需要睡眠。” 皮那可同意道。“大家都闭嘴睡觉吧。” 她给绷带打了个结，轻轻拍了拍他的腿根然后把毯子盖在他身上。“晚安，小屁孩们。”

爱徳很确定她是对着他和阿尔说的，但他们三人都回了一句晚安。


	12. 第12章

他周围是漫无边际的克斯利克赛斯废墟，放眼望去尽是摇摇欲坠的楼房。残留下来的死亡与邪恶的气息无处不在，但那有可能来自于他自己对这里所发生过的恐怖事件的了解。

他为什么来到此地？他不记得了。

他不确定自己的动机是什么，于是脚步缓慢地穿过废墟，低头躲避倒下的圆形石柱，边走边探索着这些不稳固的建筑。前方有什么东西，他想，但他看不清那是什么。他只知道自己需要继续前进，找到它，因为那是他来这里的目的。

就在不远处。如果他走得快的话，他就能按时到达。

按时做什么？他为什么赶时间？

那是一个人吗？

他加快速度往前跑，追赶着远方的幽灵。他们拐过一个转角消失了，而他紧随其后。

他跑过拐角的那一刻，他差点撞倒一个路过的人。看起来和刚才并非是同一个人，只是个寻常居民。街道上满是人，各自在忙各自的事，在各处的商铺里进进出出，处理大小事务。

那个男人去哪里了？那个他追踪至此的高大男人？

他不能在这里干等。他穿过人群，眼光敏锐地再次开始寻找那个男人。

他漫无目的的脚步将他带向了一座亭子。他走进去。

亭子后面是一堵墙。它前面站着一个年轻男人——他一路跟踪的人。他正在墙上胡乱地写着什么。

他向前踏了一步，正要喊他，但他的动作却引起一阵蓝色电光。他低头，看见他刚踩到的炼成阵的全貌。

它看起来很眼熟。如此，如此的眼熟。它是什么？它造成了什么？炼成阵太过巨大没法一眼看完，但每次他转动视角，他都发现自己总会忘记不在视线范围内的线条。

“欢迎回家。” 一个声音对他说。他猛地抬起头看着来人。

他 - 它 - 的额头上有一个圆圈，图案是一条衔尾蛇。其下他的双眼闪着红光。

“你差点错过它”。那个东西说。“泰奥弗拉斯托斯。”

紫色电光在他周身爆开，他的视野被一片闪光染成纯白色。

泰奥猛地睁开眼睛，他的心跳到喉咙口，但是他唯一能看见的只有病房的天花板。他立马看向身侧，习惯性地找寻阿尔的身形，可他旁边的床却是空无一人。

他一下子坐起来，手忙脚乱地翻下床环顾四周，想要找到他可能会去的地方。他焦急地再次转身，看着他自己的床。

在它的另一侧，爱徳和阿尔都蜷缩在爱徳的床上正睡得香甜。

泰奥发出一声沉重的，安心的叹息，半途又转为一个哈欠。他还仍然很疲惫，不过做了那个梦之后，他很怀疑自己还能不能多睡一会。严格来说那并不是一个噩梦，却令人心神不宁。

父亲大人说 “欢迎回家” 的声音大概会萦绕在他耳边好些时间。说出他自己名字的声音也是如此。

因为那现在是他的名字了。如果他的家人消失了，永远不复存在了，那原本的爱德华.艾尔利克也同他们一起离去了。在这里只有一个他，而那是一个十一岁的，迫切地想要属于自己的家人的男孩。

泰奥不能阻碍他那么做，但他可以试着为此铺路。新的角色很容易扮演，他只需要接受自己在被炼成阵送来这里之前的人生都是空虚而没有价值的就好了。

他会为他所失去的一切事物，他所浪费的艰苦努力而哀悼，不过…如果他幸运的话，他能确保这个爱徳有一个更明亮的将来。

他试着不去想自己究竟有多难得幸运一回。

第二天早晨，当皮那可下楼去厨房看到泰奥已经起床活动时，她甚至不感到惊讶。他准备的早餐并不在她预料之中，但她想他总得在等待时找点事做。

“你昨晚有睡觉吗？” 她问，一边拿起一片培根用力咀嚼着。

“一点点，” 泰奥回答说。“足够让我现在醒着了。”

“嗯。” 她刻意看了看他眼底那一圈像是被烟熏过一样略微暗沉的皮肤，但没有挑明他在撒谎。他大概会有好一段时间都难以入眠。她转而问道，“所以你做了早餐？”

听了她毫无遮掩的质问，泰奥几乎显得有些心虚。“我不太能忍受坐着无所事事。”

她注意到了。但她又一次并未多加评论。

“你今天再跟我一起进城一趟。”

泰奥以令人钦佩的速度飞快地控制了自己愁眉苦脸的表情，但还是被她看见了。

“连着两天去之后这周大概都不用再去了。” 皮那可保证道。“你可以在爱徳康复时随意行事。”

“那多久…?”

“我会看看他对明天安装接口有什么想法。” 她说。“我很确定他就和你一样急着想装上它。”

她看着泰奥身上的一部分紧张感消退了，他的肩膀放松了一点，继续完成早餐的准备。她开始思考他生命中明显经历过的创伤，而他的视线向下移，盯着自己的手。

他手指上的戒指周围有着一片片红印；那是他发现在自己妻子身上发生了什么之后，心绪焦虑时不断摆弄戒指所留下的痕迹。

她并不懂炼金术，哪怕一点点也不。但是泰奥似乎相信他的家人是因此而死的。她并不理解为什么将一个人从一处转移到另一处会等值于一整个家庭的性命，但他表现得就像这是完全合理的，所以她不会深究。

泰奥身上有些黑暗的东西，潜藏在他基本上遭遇任何困境时都随意的漠然态度中，在他近乎全是废话却又夹杂有用之谈的锋锐而又诙谐的言辞中，在他想要照顾爱徳和阿尔的急切心态中。泰奥说起他和他们待在一起的计划时的口气就像长时间远离他的家人乃是不可避免的事，而非他要付出的代价，而她很担心这其中的原因为何。也许他的家人和他并不亲近。也许他离婚了而只是不愿多提及。也许他接近那种状态。也许，也许，也许很多种情况，而每一种都和上一种一般说不通，这令她的疑问远多于答案。

她并不愿意知晓太多，所以她无意在每次泰奥说了或者做了什么时，都去质问他她脑子里闪过的念头。她将思绪转向她唯一需要知道的一件事。

“关于这笔交易” ，皮那可说。“你说过协定里那个男人要-…”

“马斯坦”，泰奥介绍说。“马斯坦大佐。焰之炼金术师。”

“马斯坦，” 皮那可顺着说。“他要照顾男孩们，确保他们的安全。从你之前提到的的那些人手里保护他们？你父亲被卷进去的糟心事里？”

“从-…” 泰奥开口又停下了，然后又继续道，“过多提及这个并不安全，但我要找的人有十分强大的力量，并且还计划获得更多。而那个计划需要厉害的炼金术师，那些见过门并幸存的人。那些进行过人体炼成的炼金术师。

“而爱徳和阿尔符合条件。” 她跟上话题。“那么，那些人想用他们做什么？如果他们被抓住的话…?”

“他们会被留条命。” 泰奥回答道，没有再给出更多细节。

她知道自己不该追问。在见过他不带犹豫地解释一场种族大屠杀之后，她绝对不想知道他不愿说的东西。

她转而点点头，目光转向病房的门口。“我是该叫男孩们起床，还是我们只把早餐给他们留在这，等他们什么时候自然醒？”

“我会把早饭盖上给他们留着。” 泰奥说。“让他们睡吧。”

“那好吧。” 她背过身，走向一边翻找着她的东西，为今天入城一趟做准备。“那我们过一会儿就出发。”

不过，不会太快。她会慢条斯理地整理好东西。她和泰奥讲话的时间越多，她就知道的越多，跟上思路也更难。

不过，她清楚地知道的一件事，就是如果有邪恶之物在寻找两个男孩的话，她并没有足够的情报来确保他们的安全。泰奥想必是有的，所以她只得相信他了。

她已经失去过足够多的家人了。

去镇上行医的第二天，也是最后一天，就如同第一天一般无聊，甚至更加过分，因为这次没人需要被介绍给他认识，这意味着他甚至没法提问，回答，或是客套两句。幸运的是，工作很快就结束了。皮那可正确地预料到前一天刚来过之后，并没有多少人会需要她。

他们回到洛克贝尔家发现家里的三个孩子已经起床之后，皮那可向爱徳提出了机械铠接口的安装，而他不带犹豫地同意了。

泰奥以研究炼金术结束了他的最后一天，流连在他后院里的炼成阵之间，不愿意回到艾尔利克家和他失败的苹果测试。

他的精疲力竭与无眠的夜晚一同终于令他在那个晚上睡着了，这同时也意味着他能精力充沛地和阿尔坐在一起等着爱徳的手术结束。

手术十分顺利，接口的安装没有任何一丝排斥反应，就如同泰奥记忆里的一般。他想知道这是否是因为受伤和手术的间隔时间十分短暂，或者是否是因为炼金术反噬所造成的伤口十分干净。

那并不重要。他无意让其再次重演。对他来说两次失去腿已经太多了。

重要的是，不论原因为何，那都使得康复过程十分顺利，意味着泰奥在皮那可认定爱徳可以旅行之前，只需要花五天在后院做炼金术测试令他的新炼成阵更加完美。

他们终于能有些进展了。他们能开始努力一个创造比泰奥曾经拥有过的更美好的人生。

皮那可告诉过他不要浪费眼前的机会，而她永远不会知道这些话的意义有多深远。然而，她会知道泰奥将此铭记于心，因为他有意让这世界所度过的每一秒钟都有意义。

“父亲大人”可最好做足准备，因为泰奥将要找上门来。

“你们得每天都给我打电话！”

爱徳大声地咕哝了一声，向后瘫倒，而阿尔很快把他的轮椅往后拉，逃离温莉的攻击范围。

“我认真的。” 她坚持说。“要是你不至少每天和我通一次话，我就会过来把你揍扁。”

“每天？” 爱徳哀嚎道。“我不喜欢打电话。难道我们不能，比如说，一周通一次话吗？”

“每。一。天。” 她对他说，每说一个字就戳一下他的胸口。“奶奶，跟他们说他们每天都得给我打电话。”

“你来付我的话费，小屁孩。” 皮那可回答道。

“我会付的。” 泰奥主动半开玩笑地说。“我们会尽力多联系，我能保证这个。”

爱徳叹了一口气，抬头看着他的兄弟——小的那个，负责推轮椅的，不是大的那个出卖他们的半血哥哥——眼里满是纯粹的恼怒。“好吧，好吧，我们会打电话的。我们甚至没去那么远。”

“中央都是千里之外了。” 温莉说。

“不过泰奥说过我们不会待在中央！” 阿尔提醒说。“那只是考试的地方。马斯坦大佐在东方就职 - 对吗，泰奥？”

温莉抬头对着泰奥皱眉。他忍着不去下意识的躲在什么东西后面。“那有多远？”

“离北方50公里。” 皮那可告诉她。“坐火车只要一小时，除非

“噢。” 温莉撅起嘴巴，很显然在思考这个新的信息。“那还行吧，我猜。”

“我还是会让他们打电话的。” 泰奥向她承诺道。在她看起来对此表示满意之后，他把注意力转向了皮那可。“谢谢你做的一切。你这么愿意帮忙对我来说很重要。”

“登上那辆愚蠢的火车去加入军队吧，小鬼。” 皮那可回击道。“别演得像这是什么令人潸然泪下的告别。你差不多一个月之后就得回到这儿来让我测量爱徳的腿。”

泰奥笑了。“好吧，那也是。” 他顺着说。“那就回见了，我猜。”

“回见。” 她转向男孩们，接着说，“你们俩最好听话。泰奥看起来很好说话-…”

“嘿！”

“…但如果你们俩捣蛋的话，我会知道的，而等我下次见到你们就会收拾你俩。明白？”

“明白！” 两个男孩重复道。

在他们告别结束，坐上火车之后，泰奥才开始思考为什么她需要作出那样的威胁。

他是两个孩子唯一的监护人，而他由于没怎么参与他自己孩子的成长过程，对照顾孩子的知识基本为零。

他可有大麻烦了。


	13. 第13章

chapter 13

过去的好几分钟爱徳的脸色都痛苦而又苍白，泰奥意识到他大概应该说些什么，而非只是为他感到难受。

“火车震到了你的接口，对吗？” 他问。“等腿接上之后就不会那么难受了，因为你可以把它抵在地上来保持稳定。试试把接口从椅子边缘悬空。这应该会让你舒服点。

爱徳立刻听话地挪动了腿，并且立刻显得放松了许多。“谢了。”

“没事。机械铠是让失去手脚轻松很多，但那可一点都不好玩。”

爱徳的视线转向泰奥的膝盖，就像他刚记起来那里被遮盖住的金属。“…你那时多大？”

泰奥皱起脸。有些巧合无法如此轻易被忽略，所以他避开问题，只是说，“第一次？小时候。太小了。”

爱徳看起来接受了他的回答，大概是明白了他不想多提及这个话题，于是转而望向窗外。

在他身旁的阿尔有些兴奋了起来，抓住机会更多地了解他们神秘的哥哥。“和我们一样小吗？”

“比你大。” 泰奥说。理论上他并不是在说谎，因为他是对着阿尔冯斯说的。

“你现在有多大？”

泰奥皱起了鼻子，说，“二十九。”

爱徳的目光从窗户上移开，两个小男孩交换了个眼神，而泰奥假装不知道那是在说，天哪，那可真老。小孩子对年龄根本没有概念。任何比他们的同龄人大的人都算老。

…该死，他听起来就跟个老爷爷一样。他真说不赢。

泰奥往后摊在座椅上，漫不经心地回答说，“没有意识时坐火车是最容易的。我接下来要小睡一会儿了。他们可以在我又该去烦马斯坦的时候叫醒我。”

在一周的劳顿和焦虑过后，在火车熟悉的隆隆声中入眠来得十分容易。

制服军装与华美的衣裙标志着各类长官与他们的花瓶妻子们，杂乱无序而又似乎无止境地分散开来，只剩下泰奥被困在中央。

我记得这个，他意识到，注意到远方的莉莎.霍克爱在和某个他记不起名字的准将握手。这是霍克爱的晋升晚宴。

他正看着那边，莉莎就找借口走开，转而向他靠近。

“晚上好，少校。” 他听见自己向她打招呼。“挺隆重的派对，嗯？”

“这里一半的人在我一生中都从没和我讲过话，” 她在距离足够近之后小声对他说。“以后也不会再联系。我讨厌政治。”

泰奥感觉到自己对她露出笑容。“他们不能冒险惹恼某个将军。” 她鼻子里哼笑了一声。他继续说，“话说回来，马斯坦去哪了？也许现在你升职了，他就可以真的开始向着成为大总统而努力了。”

莉莎的眉毛皱了起来，脸色因为困惑而紧绷。“爱徳…”

“怎么？” 他笑了。“别告诉我你还没注意到他在等你。”

莉莎摇了摇头。“不是的，爱德华。” 她说。“他等的人不是我。”

她听见有人喊她的名字而转过头去，安静地说自己得走了，而他还没来得及多问她就已经离开了。

那是他最后一次见到她，他意识到。他最后一次听到的消息是她转到了情报部门，并且以阻止任何人在没有她许可的情况下出入马斯坦的办公室为她的个人使命。

他从没问过她的话是什么意思，他也从未明白过。

那些话仿佛在大厅里回荡，而他注视着周围的装饰，官僚，和压抑的空气逐渐褪去，失去色彩，转变为令人熟悉得难受的白色虚空。

“你失去了什么？”

如合唱般同时响起的几层声音包围了他。他环顾四周，在周围的纯白中寻找着任何能指向声音来源的突破点。他刚放弃并停止了寻找时，一眨眼间一扇悬浮的巨门和一个笑得灿烂的真理打破了虚无。

“这是真的吗？” 泰奥问。“还是只是个梦？”

“那有什么区别呢？” 真理回应道。“要么是我想让你看见，要不就是你自己想看见。不论如何，睁大双眼。”

“我没空理你的狗屁哲学。” 泰奥怒道。“要是你有话说，赶紧说，然后放我走。我受够了这个地方了。我受够了你。”

“而我，” 真理回答说，“也烦透了你的态度。我给了你一切，你知道吗，而你挥霍了它。”

“一切？” 泰奥半是怒不可遏半是不可置信地重复道。“你夺走了我的腿，我的手臂，我的弟弟，我的炼金术，现在还有我的家庭！你究竟给过我什么？”

“机会呀！” 真理说，几乎一样满腔怒火。“你的妻子深爱你！你的孩子崇拜你！你的弟弟尊敬你！你的朋友理解你！你唯一需要做的就是伸出手接受摆在你面前的东西，而你却犯懒了。”

“犯懒？!”

“是的！” 真理那不变的咧嘴笑十分锋锐，几乎像个捕食者。而他身后的门也似乎在变大，一阵不详的气息笼罩了泰奥。“你在他们必然的爱里过得太过舒适，知道他们不论如何都会看到你身上最闪亮的地方，以至于你不再感觉要为其努力。你在要求得到你不再是的那个人的待遇。”

泰奥向后退了一步，尝试脱离那种被逼到角落的感觉，却绊倒了，在真理逼近他时倒在地上。  
“然后你来到这，” 真理继续说，“你来到我的领域，一片没有虚伪与谎言的空间，而你以同等标准要求我。你说话，而且指望我会听。”

“我没有-…” 泰奥开口，嘴边是一百万种反驳，但真理没有理他。反之，他的下巴被掐住，抬起，足以留下淤青的力道逼迫他维持本该是眼神的接触，如果真理除了牙齿还有别的五官的话。

“一个男人来找我做交易，” 真理说。“他带着一切前来，准备好交换我从他身上想要的一切。而你半路横插进来。你指望我听你说话，比他还过分，因为就算经历了这一切，你还是没明白。就算我剥夺了你认为理所应当的一切，提醒了你从哪里来，你还是来到我面前指望我回应你的心血来潮。设计炼成阵，研究理论，尝试让我在你的掌控之下。你不是神，爱德华.艾尔利克。”

他被放开了，但当他想开口说话时，他的喉咙却堵死了。

“所以我再问一遍，” 真理说。“你。失。去。了。什。么？”

真理背后的门打开了，他的轮廓逐渐向后退去。

“好好想想，” 他说。“下次我再见到你时，你最好有了答案。”

泰奥猛地惊醒了，真理之门啪地合上的声音仍在他耳边回荡。

在他的对面，爱徳和阿尔正挤在一起，年长的那个把腿根靠在座位上，身子随着躺平，头躺在他弟弟的怀里。而阿尔的脸靠在窗户上，每次呼吸都留下一片薄雾。两个人看起来都睡得香甜。

你失去了什么？

他不确定那是一个梦，还是真的去了那里，还是介于二者之间的情况，但那确实震撼了他。不祥的警告令他感到不安，但比那更糟糕的是，他听到的只有 - 多么讽刺 - 关于他人生的真相。

他认为他的家庭是理所应当的。他是如此确信他们在任何事上会原谅他，以至于他没预料到任何后果。

并且，就算他有过那么多教导和哲学，他还是那个不断无视他自身的警告的人，不带顾虑地行神的道，因为他心里的一部分把自己当做了规则的例外。然而，人类不是神。然而，人类不能掌控生死。然而，万事皆有后果。

我给了你一切，真理说过，而不论泰奥多想反驳，他做不到。他所放弃的每样东西都是他付出的代价，说到底，是他决定了自己失去什么还好，失去什么活不下去。他选择了阿尔而非炼金术，并且在自己只想创造一个身份时组建了家庭。

然而，他从未放下自己的旅行癖，而他总是在想他是否只是在假装。是否，事实上，他只是因为不知该做什么而组建了家庭。是否他只是因为不想孤单一个人才找别人陪着。

他再次低头看向对面的男孩们，观察着他们，深深记住每个细节。如果他们俩健康，安全，完整地长大，这会抚平他心中的呐喊声说着他太过固步自封，犹豫不决吗？照顾他们能够带来他自从约定之日就在寻找的目标感吗？

然后，他突然顿悟了，低头望向窗外，试着粗略地分辨他们身处哪里 - 他们离中央有多远。

如果真理主导了那个梦，那么他一开始看见的记忆有什么意义？为什么提醒他霍克爱说过的话？这是在把他推向正轨吗？是在确认马斯坦是令一切好转的起点吗？

也许是他真心想要在亚美斯特里斯进行政/治改革的力量。或者更像是，真理在等着他在那个混蛋的使唤下把自己逼疯。

车上的扩音器大声地响了起来，售票员宣布他们快到中央市了。他如释重负地叹了一口气。没时间往死里纠结了 - 是时候叫醒两个男孩，继续踏上他所处的道路了。

他只希望终点等待他的是救赎，而非毁灭。

利森布尔是个关系紧密的社区，大部分居民是退休人士和前来拜访他们的孙辈，这使得在这里安排线人十分不易。幸运的是，退休者是全人类最大的八卦群体之一，所以让某人作为一个 “游客” 路过歇歇脚，听他们聊天再容易不过。

马斯正是如此被告知他们的神秘人已经乘上了去中央的火车，而他也可以出发去车站了 - 他拒绝让罗伊一个人去，因为他想见见这位令所有人都激动的奇怪科学家。

罗伊望着火车上的人群逐渐下车，目光略过每张面庞，就好像他不能立刻认出他们在等的那个炼金术师的独特样貌似的。

不过，他最先看见的并不是他。与之相反，当他注意到一抹金色时，他望向那里，看见一个年幼的男孩从车窗里探出头。

他的双眼在短暂的时间里睁大，然后他便猛地退回去消失了，大概是被担心的家长从窗子边拉回去了。

或者是烦躁的兄弟，罗伊修正道。片刻后第二张男孩的脸出现了，圆润的金色双眼透过玻璃打量着外面，下面的鼻子抵住玻璃。

下一秒他的脸也同样消失了，而他能看见后面的动作。那边一停下，他就转而望向火车门，等待着。

他的奖赏是出现的小孩子们 - 第一个人推着轮椅里的第二个人，这使得他们在火车的边缘停下了，不确定怎么继续前进。恼火的乘客急躁地避开他们下车，几秒种后，终于，终于，罗伊看到了泰奥。

男人动作流畅不带犹豫，附身从轮椅里抱起男孩把他带到站台上，另一个孩子推着轮椅紧跟在后边。

“那儿，” 罗伊说，手肘轻撞了一下马斯。“他-…”

“我看见他了，” 马斯打断了他。“那两个孩子…他们做他的孩子年龄太大了。那些关于 ‘霍恩海姆’ 的故事里有足够的差异，容许两个人存在。他和 - 我猜 - 他们的父亲。其实，那样更有道理。”

“此话怎讲？”

“我听过的有些故事在很久之前就发生了，” 马斯解释说。“有远至二十年前的关于奇迹般的治愈炼金术和各种神奇招数 - 那个男人看起来甚至还不到青年呢。”

“所以我们眼前是三代的炼金术师，” 罗伊总结道。

“嗯，理论上说，” 马斯说。“我们眼前有两代。而他们正往着边走。微笑！”

正当泰奥注意到他们时，罗伊也站直了些。

他脸上的表情很难描述，介于惊奇和恼火之间，而两种表情都超出了罗伊的理解。

“泰奥.冯.霍恩海姆！” 马斯大声打了个招呼，“太高兴见到你了！”

他在他们面前站定，皱了一下脸。“就…叫我泰奥就好。” 他纠正道。“我也很高兴见到你。”

“这是马斯.修斯中佐，” 罗伊介绍到。“他们一定是爱德华和阿尔冯斯.艾尔利克了，对吗？”

“我的半血弟弟们。” 泰奥同意道。

“哦，嗨！” 马斯蹲下身子，与他们眼神齐平，露出笑容招呼道。“两个小男孩。我也许会有自己的儿子，很快，你知道吗！或者女儿。或者其他完全不一样的什么！” 他手伸进外套，掏出一把照片，把第一张 - 肚子非常大的格雷西亚 - 朝着他们晃了晃。“这是我的妻子！她真可爱不是吗？”

罗伊的目光转回到泰奥身上，正准备为他朋友的行为道歉，却只捕捉到他脸上怀念的表情。

“别迎合他，” 罗伊警告说。“如果你不从一开始就抵抗的话，他永远不会停下拿出照片。我都不觉得能有尽头。”

“我不介意的，” 泰奥说。

“著名的遗言，” 罗伊小声回答道，但泰奥的注意力并不在他身上。

有趣。这个男人身上的一切都令人感到…有趣。

他等不及了解更多了。


	14. 第14章

约翰.哈勃克的一周并不愉快。

首先，马斯坦被升职了，这让他好几天都表现得像个令人难以忍受的混蛋。其次，新上任的大佐很显然找到了某个天才炼金术师加入他们的队伍，所以他因为史上最临时的通知而被迫收拾东西被指定成为一头骡子，直到不知为期多久的考试结束为止。第三，他们队伍里唯一和他一起来的就是法尔曼，但和他工作一点也不有趣。

最后，还有这个：他被拉去做那个新来的炼金术师的司机，而他正操他妈的带着孩子向他走来。

“哈勃克！” 马斯坦大声喊，看起来对自己十分满意。那个混蛋。然后为了和新来的家伙说话而无视了他。“约翰.哈勃克少尉，” 他介绍说。“哈勃克，这是泰奥.冯.霍恩海姆.”

那家伙不适地扭动了一下，就像那个介绍中的什么东西令他烦躁一般，而约翰用一分钟打量了一下他面前的男人。

他首先注意到的事情？这家伙很好看。又多了一个他永远不能给约会对象介绍认识的人，因为这家伙满身是深浅不一的金色和黄铜色，就像他妈的一座雕像。要是他哪天需要对付他，他就完蛋了。

他注意到的第二件事是，这个叫 “霍恩海姆”的家伙肯定挺强壮的，因为他拎着，有那么，三个包。大概是他和那些孩子的，这说得通，因为有一个孩子正坐在轮椅上，而另一个正推着他走。

这让他注意到了第三件，也是最重要的事情：孩子们。

“嘿，” 哈勃克说，引起马斯坦的注意。他一句话没说，而是仅仅挑起一边眉毛，并朝着孩子们点了点头，觉得他能懂他的意思。

不过，回答的不是马斯坦 - 而是霍恩海姆。”爱德华和阿尔冯斯.艾尔利克。我的半血弟弟们。“ 他把那一堆沉重到荒谬的包都换到同一边肩膀上，好空出一只手伸向约翰。“叫我泰奥就好。真的。”

他最后的两个字是特地看着马斯坦说的，这让约翰觉得这大概不是他第一次这么说了。

不过，很多男性都更倾向别人直呼其名，所以约翰也没太在意，而是握了握泰奥的手。“那么，你就是大佐一直说到的那个炼金术师了？”

他没有因为被马斯坦提及而感到受宠若惊 - 这是他们碰到的军方人员和搞科学的人的通常反应 - 反而，泰奥看起来处在感到好笑和十分恼火之间，只是平淡又直白地说，“就是我。”

如此看来，似乎泰奥给马斯坦留下的好印象只是单边的。这很有意思，因为基本上其他所有人在见到马斯坦的一小时内就已经对他好感满分。

马斯坦很显然也听出来了，因为他打断道，“我们想在修斯家里讨论考试的细节，而不是什么公开场合。哈勃克会开车送你过去。”

令哈勃克惊讶的是，泰奥甚至毫不犹豫就回答说，“行啊，谢了，” 就把他的包扔进哈勃克正靠着的车的后备箱里。两个孩子看起来更加犹豫，轮椅里的那个充满怀疑地眯着眼睛抬头看他。

“呃，” 他迟疑了，尝试思考一般人们是怎么和孩子聊天的。“嗨？”

“你好！” 站在轮椅后面的男孩欢快地说，按下轮椅的把手让它翘起来又落回地上，震了一下轮椅里的孩子。“我是阿尔，这是爱徳。”

爱徳没有理他们俩，而是在轮椅里扭来扭去，大概是在看起来完全是惩罚性的措施后尝试在轮椅里找个舒服的姿势。

“…我先进车里了，” 约翰最后说。在他转身离开之前，他最后瞥了一眼马斯坦，打量着他对整件事的反应。

他看起来就像在忍着不笑出声来。

混蛋。

再次见到哈勃克很有意思，泰奥花了一刻来接受他没有皱纹的脸和他又得抬头看人讲话的事实，因为170cm还是不够让他和一个没坐在轮椅里的哈勃克眼神持平。看着他绞尽脑汁和孩子们互动也很好玩 - 他从没想过曾经自己在军队的存在如何影响了别人对他的看法，但很显然曾经的他和现在年幼版本的他都会与同一群人有极其不同的经历，因为爱徳和阿尔比起寻常的小孩更像是自主的未成年人。

唯一要在意的问题就是，爱徳完全被哈勃克的惴惴不安冒犯到了，而这使得开车去修斯家的一路上的氛围都充满了尴尬，因为没人有任何值得说出来打破沉默的话。

幸运的是，车程并不长。

现在泰奥唯一要做的就是在和马斯.修斯长时间交流时不做任何丢脸的事，比如为男人已经死去多年，而且再怎么说也主要是他的错这件事嚎啕大哭。

简单。

哈勃克把车停在马斯家门前时，罗伊立刻从车旁迎了上来，但不知怎的还是没及时走到车后面，而泰奥已经背上了他们带来的三个包。

“让我帮忙吧，” 罗伊主动说，两根手指伸进其中一个包的背带底下。

泰奥撇了他一眼，眼神从一开始的谨慎逐渐染上狡黠。“好吧，” 他说，而罗伊在泰奥放手前只有四秒钟的时间思考他那轻佻的语调意味着什么。

罗伊在泰奥的包落下来时闷哼了一声，它的重量简直完全超越了他的预期。在他手忙脚乱地尝试拿稳时，他也听出了是为什么 - 在包里的某处，他听到了金属碰撞发出的叮铃咣啷声，因为当然罗伊会正好选择了里面不是普通衣服或者旅行用具的包。

在他面前的泰奥发出了一声大笑，很快把包拿了回来。“不好意思，” 他不带一丝歉意地说。“那是我的。炼金术研究之类的。忍不住带了。”

罗伊试着不去深思泰奥毫不费力就拎起了那个包这一事实，而是专心思考究竟哪种 “炼金术研究” 会需要一整包金属。

“那么，我为什么要把包都拿出来？” 泰奥问。“我们今晚临时住这里吗？我没认真考虑过我们在考试前要怎么办。”

“幸运的是，我想过了！” 马斯愉快的声音从罗伊肩膀后的某处传来。“很欢迎你们仨在中央市是和我们一起住。我们给罗伊准备过一个房间，但他从没真的用过。”

只有疯子才会乐意把自己每时每刻都暴露在马斯的唠叨之下，但罗伊才不会在他正要要求去这么做的人面前说这种话，而是转而说，“也许你该往枕头上放薄荷糖了。” （注：高级酒店经常这样）

他身侧的泰奥从鼻子里哼笑了一声，而罗伊因为他算是让那个男人笑了两次而感到有点小骄傲。他甚至不用为这个笑付出什么。泰奥十分不易被读懂，以冷漠应对罗伊的每个动作，不为任何事所动。这是个独特的挑战，试着搞明白在照顾孩子之外如何赢得他的好感 - 那些他现在明白是泰奥弟弟的孩子们，这还得谢谢毫不隐晦的哈勃克。具体地说，是他的半血弟弟，而他们间的年龄差说明他们中至少有一个是个意外。

不过，那些都不重要。重要的是，两个小孩是获得哥哥的忠诚的关键，而他所见的一切都表明泰奥的忠诚于他是绝对有利的。

“好吧，” 马斯说，把谈话引回主题。“重点是，很欢迎你和我们一起住。”

“我会和阿尔…和，呃，爱徳确认一下，然后看看他们的想法。我不想他们感到不舒服。”

罗伊不确定这句话是暗示着泰奥会感到舒服，还是他的感受并不被优先考虑。或者，大概是，二者皆有。

大概似乎是二者皆有。

“不着急，” 马斯说。“如果你情愿到今天晚些时候再决定，我们不需要你提前通知要不要和我们一起住，只要在我们上床睡觉前知道就好。你们可以确保我们不是，你懂的，连环杀手什么的。”

“我对这真的不太担心，” 泰奥很小声地说，意味着这比起对着他们更是对着自己说的。罗伊想知道这是因为他对自己保护两个男孩的能力十分自信，还是这只是某人因为马斯具备的可爱小狗般的魅力而低估他所能造成的危险的经典情况。

马斯并未对此做出反应，而是仅仅拍了拍罗伊的肩膀，说，“我会告诉格雷西亚我们到家了！莉莎大概也会想出来见见你的。”

罗伊看着马斯离开而苦了苦脸，因为莉莎大概还在因为他把她留在这里然后去了火车站而生气。或者，说不上生气，但至少很恼火。不过，车里的人已经太多了，而莉莎在拥挤的人群里会不安分。在他们去接泰奥时把她和格雷西亚留在一起更为容易。他会为这份方便付出代价，他很确定，但这在那时看起来是最佳选项了。

他的表情一定充满喜感，因为当他看向泰奥时，那人看起来又在忍住不笑。

“霍克爱，对吧？” 泰奥问。“你有麻烦了吗？”

“通常会”，罗伊小声喃喃回应，这使得泰奥笑出声来。为了把话题从他的窘迫上转移开，他问道，“你包那么重是装了什么？”

“哦，” 泰奥低头看了看挂在他肩膀上的包，就像他完全忘记了它。“大部分是书。我在走之前偷了我爸大部分的日记和笔记。”

“那么那些咣啷响的金属是什么？”

“你问题真多，” 泰奥小声说，不过还是回答了。“我留下了房子里一副旧盔甲的一部分。我想把它做成一个手环。”

“手环？”

泰奥看着他的困惑而感到好笑地微笑了。“如果我在手臂上装上护腕的话，那么我就能随时有需要时把这块金属炼成武器。我原来经常这么干，不过我，呃…现在没有那个东西了。所以我需要个新的。”

罗伊挑起一边眉毛。“你原来经常打架？”

“我现在也经常打架”，泰奥纠正说。“我只是这段时间想换个新的方法来揍人。”

这不是罗伊第一次觉得这个人完全超出了他的理解范围。

“嘿，泰奥？”

泰奥和罗伊都猛地抬起头，看向爱徳。他小半个身子都挂在车窗外面了。

“我们可以下车了吗？”

“操，当然了，对不起，” 泰奥说，走过去帮他们下车。

罗伊觉得这是他该离开的暗示，留下一小家子人自己解决情况。

考试要一周多之后才会开始，这意味着罗伊有足够的时间来了解这个人，就从今天的晚餐开始。并且，不论泰奥是否是个潜在的我行我素的人，他都很有趣。不管接下来的几天怎么样，他都有很好的预感认为，从现在起一切都会不一样了。


	15. 第15章

爱德华是一些人 - 主要是指坏脾气的老年人 - 称做 “固执己见” 的人。

“固执己见”，他这些年间明白了，是那些暴躁老人称他为一个独立思考者的方式，除了这通常意味着他们认为他是错的这一点之外。固执己见被他们和宗教（爱徳觉得那都是废话），政治（因为据他所知，政府挺恶心的），和食物（牛奶很令人作呕，他打死也不会喝）之类的话题混在一起。

关于固执己见这点有趣的是，虽然它指一个人有强烈的观点，它也意味着正在和你说话的人觉得你最好还是把这些观点埋在心里。爱徳对此可是得心应手；他在大多数情况下闭口不言，并强迫阿尔假装自己不觉得那些谈话就和爱徳所认为的那般愚不可及。

因此，他有些震惊听见泰奥在放好他的轮椅时随意地说，“晚饭之后告诉我你对修斯的看法。他邀请我们住在这里，但我觉得我大概应该先确定你喜欢他。”

漫不经心，随口一问，就像不管答案是什么都行，但爱徳不觉得他会在不重视他们观点的情况下提及这个。那么，这就意味着，泰奥不在意他们是怎么想的，因为他会尊重他们对睡觉安排所做出的任何选择。

“他人看起来很好”，阿尔说，“我很确定我们会喜欢他的。”

“人好可不是一切,” 泰奥警告说。“有些人本身十分善良，但却很难相处。” 他耸了耸肩。“不过那可能只是我反社会的想法。我一直不喜欢陌生人。或者不陌生的人。或者…任何人。” 他目光转向他们，肯定是在他们的表情中读出了什么，因为他紧接着说，“不过我挺喜欢你们俩的。”

爱徳真的希望他听到这话之后，表现得不像他感觉到的那般欣喜若狂。泰奥是个好人，也在不认识他们的情况下把他们看做家人对待，但他仍和那个男的有血缘关系，而爱徳才不会无视基因携带的抛弃倾向。尤其考虑到他有一次提到过他养过孩子，意味着他有过孩子，由此令人在意他们去哪里了。

如果他离开了他自己的孩子，他更没有理由和艾尔利克家的两个孩子待在一起。他们为什么该觉得他会一直留下？

“就…好好想想，” 泰奥告诉他们。“到时候跟我说说你的想法。”

然后他离开了，留下阿尔照顾爱徳，自己把他们的东西搬进房子。

“要是我们不喜欢修斯，他会怎么办？” 爱徳问。

“不知道，” 阿尔向门的方向推着他的轮椅说。“问这干嘛？”

爱徳皱眉，却没有回答。他是好奇才问的 - 因为他们第一次被给予了选择，在意他们觉得事情怎么样。但他不太确定他们什么时候就会落入这障眼法背后的陷阱。

见到一个怀孕的格雷西亚令泰奥有一刻的惊讶，但他很快接受了 - 在见到活着的马斯之后，他不觉得有什么能令他大惊失色的事情了。

她带领着他把东西放到空余的房间里，只是因为万一他们决定留下。他希望他们会，就算只是因为他真的没有计划好他们在中央的住所，尤其当他没有任何钱和资产的时候。他这段时间都用炼金术来保持衣服勉强干净。

他回到楼下时正好听到阿尔冯斯试探着问格雷西亚能否允许他摸一摸她隆起来的肚子。

他绕过角落时，看到阿尔推着爱徳的轮椅靠近，然后走上前站到爱徳身边，让两人都能感觉到她的腹部。

“哇哦，” 爱徳轻声说，而泰奥想起了萨特拉，和他们对她的怀孕着迷的样子。

“挺酷的，嗯？” 他问。这吓到了两个男孩。他们满怀罪恶感地看着他，就像是在做可耻的事情时被抓包了一样。他笑了，走上前把手放在两个孩子的头上。“你可以懂得世界上所有的数学和科学，但你不能打败自然。这世界知晓事物运转的道理，有没有我们的帮助都一样。”

“一个重要的教训，” 格雷西亚说。“我可能会借用，等这个宝宝长到足够大的时候。”

“这不是我的，” 泰奥承认说。“我的老师很多年前逼着我学会的。”

“我们的老师也是！” 阿尔欢快地插话。“她教会我们整个世界是相互贯通的。”

“一即是全，全即是一，” 爱徳引用道。“你只是广大宇宙的一小部分。”

“听起来你很注重灵性，” 格雷西亚小心地评论。

泰奥哼笑了一声。“没啦，更像是…我不知道，试着主动参与世界的循环。改变你的那一部分。我所做过的比人一辈子该尝试的还多。”

格雷西亚对此露出了微笑。“顺势而行，嗯？”

“更像是我放弃了，” 他回答说，满满的冷幽默。“世界会随其意愿行事，所以我能做的只有看它发生，然后尽量不让它把我整得太惨。”

泰奥往后退了几步，指了指厨房。

“我去烦那边两个了，” 他说。“你俩尽量别把格雷西亚逼疯，好吗？”

阿尔冯斯插话保证说他不会，而爱徳不置可否地咕哝了一声。那大概还要诚实些。泰奥满意了，转身离开房间去找修斯和马斯坦。

他在桌子旁边找到了他们。马斯坦坐着，而修斯倚在他的肩膀上，给他强塞照片。

马斯坦注意到他的那一秒，他放松地深深叹了一口气，喊道，“泰奥！”

“我不是来拯救你的，” 泰奥立刻回答说。“只是有人保证有吃的。你很享受这些照片的。”

“我喜欢他。” 修斯断言道。“留下这个。”

马斯坦脸上隐隐浮现一抹尴尬的红晕，请求道，“别鼓励他。”

“你跟我说过了，” 泰奥说，“我觉得照片没什么。据我所知，一个为家人感到骄傲的父亲可不多见。”

修斯用一种令人联想起嗅到气味的侦探猎犬的目光盯着他。“据我们所知，你的父亲是位著名的炼金术师。” 他说。“我们猜测你随他学习，但听起来你们相处得并不愉快。”

“哦，操他妈才没有，” 泰奥承认说。“我讨厌过那混蛋好多年。”

“讨厌过？过去式？”

泰奥摆了摆手。“别激动。我只是长大之后不那么在意了。我经历了一些事情之后变得完全不在乎了。浪费了太多精力纠结那个家伙 - 但也不是说，我下次见到他就不会往他脸上揍一拳了。至少省了爱徳的事儿。”

“他看起来确实是爱打架型的，” 修斯轻松回答说。“所以要是你们三个都和父亲关系不好，你的炼金术是从哪里学的？”

“这学点那学点，” 泰奥回答说。“我一开始研究那个混蛋的旧日记，但那些大部分都全是废话，或者是对初学者来说无用的太进阶的理论。我找了一位老师作为学徒学习了一段时间，然后…”

“你说过你曾经进行过人体炼成，” 马斯坦提出，完全无视修斯在他们两人之间来回的震惊的目光。“而那某种意义上影响了你对炼金术的见解。”

泰奥叹了口气，点头。“人体炼成会触及这世界的界限，几乎把你拽到另一边，然后 - 如果你幸运的话 - 再送回来。在那之间的交界处蕴含许多知识，如果你能在它涨破你之前接受它的话。而我见过好几次了。”

“它们想对你做什么？” 马斯坦问。“你当时 - 你死了吗？”

泰奥盯着他愣了一秒，然后止不住地大笑起来。“不是！” 他保证道。“没有，天啊。你比爱徳还过分。我失去了一条手臂，而我的 - 呃，某个我在意的人，他们想要我重新拥有手臂。” 他抬起手，就像他在男孩们面前所做的那样，拉下衣领，露出原来接口所在处的机械铠的碎片，以及被凹凸不平，褪色的伤痕占满的曾经截肢的部分。

“那太…”

泰奥嘲笑了一下紧锁着他的恐惧表情，松开他的衬衫把它抚平，理好。“我也对自己进行过人体炼成，也被人体炼成攻击过好几次。”

“被攻击过？” 马斯坦不敢置信地重复道。

“有个人想要 “修复” 我，最后却让情况更糟了。” 泰奥说。“另一次，比刚才那个早很多，呃…他想要制造某物，而他不在意为此所需的流血牺牲。他伤害了很多人，我只是正好做了那个把他揍得妈都不认识的人。”

修斯尝试回答，但又停住了，看向门口。泰奥和马斯坦都随着他的视线看到那里的格雷西亚正领着两个孩子们进房间。

“准备好吃晚饭了吗？” 她问。

“随时，” 泰奥立刻回答说。这让她笑出了声。

他假装没有注意到，整个晚餐中，所有的目光都注视着他。

爱徳和阿尔最终决定以不表态回应他们是要留下还是离开，所以泰奥帮助爱徳上楼之后就留他们二人入睡，而他去和成年人们谋划他要如何侵入这世界上最腐败的军队来杀死大总统。

或者，来保护两个男孩，取决于你问的是谁。两个都是有效动机。

“那么，” 马斯坦说，“军队的考试有三个阶段。笔试，心理评估，术科。按这个顺序。”

“笔试不是问题，” 泰奥说。“理论炼金术是我过去十年研究的最多的。”

“术科也没问题，如果你做你向我展示过的东西的话，” 马斯坦附加说。

“那就剩下心理评估了，” 修斯插进来。“你觉得你会有问题吗？”

泰奥耸了耸肩。“怎么说，我很擅长鬼扯的。”

修斯眯起了眼睛。“暗示着你说实话就不能通过？”

“大概不能，” 泰奥毫不犹豫的承认。“我正常，但我并不平常，而这是大多数人都不注意区分的。”

“罗伊在他给你做的文书上写了你的全名，” 修斯告诉他，在马斯坦能插话之前转移话题。“军部上下的某人一定认出了你的姓氏，因为最近有著名炼金术师加入军队的流言传播。”

“著名炼金术师的儿子，” 泰奥纠正说。“如果他们为了见霍恩海姆而出面，他们只会收获失望。”

“我不觉得他们会在意这个区别，” 马斯坦说。“他们出面是在期待一个拥有独特的炼金术能力的霍恩海姆，而他们也会得到一个。具体哪一世代并不太重要。”

“不过，” 马斯说，“看你来你不太注重你的姓氏啊。”

“我跟你说了那个混蛋令我无法忍受，” 泰奥提醒他。“我为什么会想用他的名字。”

那言论中的讽刺几乎令人窒息，而他话一出口就后悔了。幸运的是，没人知道足够的隐情来拆穿他，而唯一能这么做的人大概还要好多年才会出现。

天啊，那可就好玩了。‘嘿，我知道你只有两个儿子，但你现在有更多的了，因为我这么说了。接受现实吧。请你。’

到时候他会为此而十分苦恼的。

“我会记得的，” 马斯坦说，语调慎重。泰奥从多年为他或与他工作的经验中知道这意味着他认为眼前的话题十分愚蠢，但他在试着表现得礼貌。

太混蛋了。

他们花了些时间讨论考试的细节 - 行程，包括时间，以及来自于第一场和第二场考试的例题 - 而泰奥正在尽力假装这些对他而言都是新信息。

不过，说实话，他大半个晚上都在思考一件完全不沾边的事情：他操蛋的新称号会是什么？


	16. 第16章

泰奥并不期待在某人家里消磨一周的时间这种事，尤其当那某人是马斯.修斯的时候。马斯喜欢在与他无关的事情里瞎凑热闹，更喜欢插手与他有关的事情。

而泰奥呢？泰奥的确与他有关，因此，他无可救药了。

马斯不知道罗伊带来他家里的这个男人究竟是他所得到过的最奇特的谜团，还是最恼人的。

他们留宿的第一天正好撞上了马斯 - 也许在几天前由于不可透露的原因 - 请假的日子。这给了马斯在那个男人适应在修斯家的生活时近距离观察他的机会。

你能从人们在一座不属于他们的房子里醒来时的反应方式了解到很多。有些人会整理他们占用的空间，或是试着做早餐，而另一些人只是尴尬地站着，等待别人给予一个目的。

泰奥，从另一方面来说，在马斯下楼时就已经醒了。他正坐在沙发上沉浸于一本老旧的，皮面装订的书里，以至于他根本没有意识到有其他人进来。

“早上好，” 马斯打了个招呼，语调温和以防吓到他。令他惊讶的是，泰奥并未多做反应，只是咕哝了一声 ‘早’ 作为回答。

他猜，这就是别人看到他工作时的状态 - 全神贯注，自动运转。

他没打扰泰奥继续看书。三个小时后，当他再次经过沙发时，泰奥还在那里，这次手里捣鼓着一些金属的物件。

“那是什么？” 马斯上半身越过沙发背问道。

泰奥把它举起来一点好让马斯看见。它看起来像一副护臂甲，内里朝上，而泰奥正在用一把带锯齿边缘的小锉刀雕刻它的表面。

他刻的东西杂乱而又无意义，只是一列字母。AE. WR-E. NE. 他正要刻完RE。

“我喜欢戴些紧急时候能炼成用作武器的东西。” 泰奥说。“所以做了个手环。”

“那这些字母呢？”

工具的尖头划过表面发出尖利的声音，就像在抗议别人提及。

“一份警醒，” 泰奥回答说。“姓名的首字母。我认识的人。我失去的人。”

…病态啊。

不过，这倒是解释了他为什么在雕刻，而不是使用炼金术。精神宣泄。

“他们是谁？” 马斯以最温柔的口吻问。“如果你不介意我问的话。”

“按顺序？” 泰奥顺着敲了敲每一组首字母。“我的弟弟。我的妻子。我的…我的女儿。和我的儿子。”

操。

“我很抱歉，” 马斯轻声说。“那太糟糕了。”

“这是用来警醒我自己别再做任何我会后悔的事情。” 他将护臂翻了一面，把它卡在自己的手臂上，左右动了动手来测试前臂的舒适度。“现在你知道了。那就是我的故事。” 他抬起头，看起来是想挑起嘴角露出一个得意的笑，可事实上他的笑却处在名为 ‘疲惫’ 的领域中的某处。“你没必要为此暗中监视我的。”

“啊，” 马斯说。他觉得泰奥在短短几分钟内就读懂了他的好奇心这一点十分有趣。“你从来就没必要这样，真的。”

泰奥哼笑了一声，移开视线，取下护臂放在一旁。“我没那么有趣的，我保证。”

“如果你不是，” 马斯反驳道，“你就不会那么坚持要阻止我深入调查你了。”

泰奥笑了。“我猜是吧。” 他朝着马斯摆了摆手，说，“等你查出来我是谁了就告诉我。我也不太确定。”

“会的，” 马斯回答说，看着泰奥把他的东西 - 他的书和护臂 - 放到一边然后走出了门。

马斯透过窗户瞥见他找到一小捧表层的土壤，然后在它旁边蹲下，向里面导入某种约莫和炼金术有关的东西。

看起来，总是闲不住。

不管怎么说，他手里泰奥的档案又加厚了一层。

在接下来的八日里，马斯了解到了关于泰奥.冯.霍恩海姆的以下信息：

1\. 就算他有睡觉的话，他也睡得非常隐蔽。马斯总是比他先睡着又比他晚起床，不论他怎样调整自己的睡眠时间想改变这一点。

2\. 他讨厌他的姓氏。不仅仅是不喜欢，他是真心厌恶它。格雷西亚有一次为了礼貌而以姓氏称呼他，而他很及时地纠正了他们，坚持（以一种基本上礼貌，但却强硬的姿态）说他的名字在任何情况下都适用。

3\. 他将自己的一切都倾注于炼金术。他无时无刻不在后院进行某种理论炼金术的研究项目，而马斯试着不去过问太多，因为这立刻使那人开始对于听起来像尖端物理课的东西滔滔不绝， 而马斯对于解释自己在所有科学领域都摸不着头脑一事毫无兴趣。当两个男孩子醒来之后，他们通常和泰奥待在一起，观察他的每个动作，而马斯经常无意中零零碎碎地听到他们那些即兴的实地教学 - 仍然充满了各种他无法理解的专业术语。

而在其他任何方面，那个男人都是个谜题。对于他来自何方的调查并未得出结果，他也找不到任何关于在悲剧意外中丧生的家庭，或是任何能对应他刻在护臂上的首字母的新消息。一无所获。他甚至找不到他旅行至利森布尔当日的火车记录。他如同一个灵异故事，在全国各地与关于强大的炼金术的故事一同突然出现，而现在马斯甚至不确定这里面有多少是在讲泰奥，又有多少是在讲他父亲。

他对此感到难受，但他在考试日期临近时几乎放松了，而后意识到这会完全变成由罗伊负责的问题。

（就像有任何事是由罗伊全权负责的一样。）

“六个小时？”

马斯笑了，看着爱德华和阿尔冯斯听到如此漫长的考试的概念，一脸惊恐地看着泰奥。

“那是他们给你的时间，” 泰奥回答说，漫不经心。“大概用不了那么久。”

马斯曾坚信泰奥之后会明白那只是个错误的言论，但当他和罗伊在送他进去之后，等在考试地点门口时，却看见泰奥在时间大有余裕时就出来了。

他也通过了，并且显然极其成功。

在那之后，马斯不再因为自己松了一口气而过意不去了。让罗伊来对付这个家伙吧。他自己还有宝宝要照顾呢。

心理测验就和泰奥记忆中的那般垃圾。他坐在三角凳上回答教科书式的心理学问题，直到评审席上评估他的一群老家伙不经思索地放他过关了。

不过，实战考试。那才是有趣的部分。

他看见布拉德雷走进房间时只有一丝丝惊讶 - 虽然他确信人造人会监视他，他也觉得会是假扮成军官的恩维，因为他们不能再用 ‘他只有十二岁所以我很好奇’ 这种借口了。

布拉德雷那略微露出的微笑/眯眼组合令人看了就火大，而这并未改善情况，当泰奥进去时，他嘴里说出的第一句话就是，“那么，是真的了。我听说冯.霍恩海姆的儿子来申请成为国家炼金术师了。我曾经认识他。”

满口胡言。但他的 ‘父亲大人’ 曾认识他，而泰奥觉得那也差不多。

“泰奥弗拉斯托斯，对吧？” 布拉德雷问。

泰奥猛地抬起头，怀疑的眯眼看着布拉德雷，然后控制住了自己。他一直以来都只说过他偷来的名字的简短版本，这意味着布拉德雷的猜想是，霍恩海姆将自己真正的姓名给了这个突然出现的儿子。

“…对。” 他承认说，因为他的反应已经毁掉了他撒谎否认的机会。

“那么，我们对你的能力很感兴趣，” 布拉德雷说。“开始吧。”

泰奥知道这就是他一定会被人造人注意到的时刻，如果他们没有早已因为他的样貌和姓名而调查他的话。他走到了房间一侧的尽头，蹲下身手法利落地画出了一个简单的炼成阵。他激活了它，在中央炼成一个普通的木雕，然后站起身来。

“那是-…?” 监考员的其中一员开始抗议。

“我还没做完，我保证。” 泰奥笑了，穿过房间走到另一侧。他深吸了一口气，测量了从他第一个炼成阵到这里的距离，然后合掌。

他几乎能感觉到布拉德雷的脊柱都绷直了一些。

他的双手触碰地面，脑海中映出转移炼成阵，然后朝着房间的另一头伸出能量。通过链接，他慢慢地分解了木雕，材料被吸进他自己的门里，而后又被吐出来，落在他连在地面的接触点上。

他第一次用这个炼成阵时耗费了很长时间，但他通过联系学会了很多。还有，转移已经被做好的物品要比创造新的来得更容易，那是他一开始的做法。在两个阵之间，短短片刻后他便已经收回了手，从他的造物边走开。

“远程炼成？” 一个考官喃喃道。“太神奇了。你最远能隔开多远？”

“呃，” 泰奥摸了摸后颈。“我测试过大概二十米。目前为止，只要我能看见炼成阵，我就能立即炼成，而我看不见时，我也能用一分钟左右找到。”

“目前为止？”

“我不久前才发明出这个炼成阵，” 泰奥承认说。“我还在调整它。”

“你可以传送任何东西？” 另一个考官问。“任何物品？有用来通讯的潜能？”

“我设计这不是用来做邮递炼成的，” 泰奥干巴巴地说。“不过，对，理论上，如果我能连接这些炼成阵，我能将任何东西传送到任何地方。” 他犹豫了一刻，又更详细地说，“任何物体。这不能对活物使用 - 我用水果测试过了，还有植物，而它真的，真的不喜欢这样。”

“叹为观止，” 那个监考官轻声说。

“是我所期待的来自你的血脉的充满开创性的研究，” 布拉德雷说，声音中有一丝泰奥无法言说但却能明白的暗示。毫无疑问，他吸引了他们的注意。“我期待你未来的辉煌成果，霍恩海姆先生。”

泰奥皱起脸，但没有纠正他，就算只是因为他不想暗示他和愤怒能以名字互相称呼。

布拉德雷转身离开，护卫紧随其后，而泰奥被一股无法控制的冲动控制。

“你对我父亲大概了解的比我更多，” 他冲着他身后喊，在布拉德雷的脚步为了听他说话而停下时感到一丝满足。“如果你指望我像他一样，你一定会失望的。”

大总统沉默了一刻，仿佛在思考他的话。

“…不。” 他终于回答说。“我不觉得我会。”

然后他离开了。

“结果出来了！” 马斯坦在第二天宣布说，带着一个熟悉的马尼拉纸的文件夹出现在修斯家。泰奥在他们期待的目光下打开了它，在瞥见录取文书的题目时未感到丝毫惊讶。

不过，下面的内容…

“你他妈的是在逗我，” 泰奥说，紧盯着他抽出来的纸张。那张曾经给他打上钢之烙印 - 一个来自布拉德雷的愚蠢笑话 - 的证明上，现在有着一个更加愚蠢的笑话，到了惹人生厌的地步。

邮递之炼金术师。

他绝对一有机会就要把布拉德雷揍到脑袋开花。

“看起来，现在你是我们中的一员了，” 马斯坦说。

“一条军狗，” 马斯附和说。

嗯，好吧，这条狗可是会咬人的


	17. 第17章

泰奥很讨厌操蛋的军队。

首先，他的炼金术师称号很差劲。差劲透了。就，他忍不住想他妈的去把布拉德雷的脸揍烂，逼着他改掉称号，因为至少 ‘钢’ 还很酷。人们听了会觉得他很硬核，而且只是因为他那会儿真的是小孩子才改变了观点。现在人们可能觉得他是军队的某种头衔光辉的邮递员 —— 顺带一提，这可不是真的。他绝对不会用他的炼成阵往别的地方送东西。如果他能研究出一个无限距离版本的炼成阵，那他也只会往马斯坦的办公室里放一个。

不过，比那更糟糕的，是他现在正在面对的问题：制服。

泰奥一开始加入军队的时候，他太矮了，连最小号的制服也不合身，而所有人都因为他小孩子的身份参军有点神经过敏，没有非要让他穿定制的。

不过，现在他是成年人了，身材也算高大；这意味着他逃不过了。

他扯了扯制服外套的领口，因为那窒息的感觉而皱起眉头。他在两个号之间；虽然他们正在修改几件制服的尺码让他穿得更合身，他现在也只能穿偏小的号。这意味着他身上宽厚，健壮，或是肌肉发达的部位 ——这意味着大部分 —— 都令人不舒服地紧贴衣料的线条，紧身到荒谬。

“挺好看的！” 马斯告诉他。“很适合你。罗伊，快告诉他呀！”

马斯坦抬起头，对着泰奥眨了眨眼，在看到他时整个人就像僵住了一样。

“这是我有生以来穿过的最差劲的东西，”泰奥告诉他。

“挺好看的，” 马斯坦也说，但他的声音很紧张，所以泰奥猜想他是在忍住不要笑出来。

“你看起来不好惹，” 爱徳在他身侧说，而这至少是个进步。

“不过，我希望你尽快拿到定制的制服，” 阿尔说。“你看起来真的很不自在。”

马斯坦低声嘀咕了几句他没去仔细听清的东西，而泰奥重重的叹了一口气，摇了摇头。

“我们能直接去他妈的火车站吗？” 他急躁地问。“这几日很开心 ——而我也很感谢你让我们留宿，修斯中佐 —— 但我讨厌这座城市。”

“那就走吧，” 罗伊同意道，起身快步走到门口。“我们越早到东部越好。”

“早去车站也不会让火车提早出发，” 泰奥指出。

罗伊瞪了他一眼。“你到底想不想走？”

泰奥翻了个白眼，转向修斯。“再次谢谢你。我们 - …我欠你一次。”

他还是容易忘记，他身侧已经没有他自己的阿尔冯斯来处理这些事情了。

“没什么欠不欠的！” 马斯毫不在意的说。“下次你回中央的时候来拜访就是了！那时候我就该有个宝宝了！”

泰奥想起了艾丽西亚在他父亲的葬礼上困惑地哭泣的样子。这次不会了，他告诉自己，然后对修斯露出了一个微笑。

“一定会的，” 他说，然后犹豫了，在马斯坦在他身后领着爱徳和阿尔出去在原地踌躇了片刻。当只剩他们两人时，他低声说，“中佐…”

“叫我马斯就行，” 男人纠正道。”或者你一定要叫修斯也可以。”

“修斯，” 泰奥改口道，震惊地意识到他现在已经和年长男人平起平坐，而非基本上算是他的被监护人。他将想法置之脑后，告诉男人说，“你会是个称职的父亲，修斯。”

修斯露出了温和而愉快的微笑，看向门口片刻后才对上泰奥的视线。

“你也会是的，” 他告诉他。

泰奥的脸一下子变得苍白，磕磕巴巴想要否认，但修斯只是推着他的肩膀让他转身，把他往门外赶去找外面的人。

“去赶你的火车吧！” 修斯命令道。“然后照顾好两个男孩！也照顾好你自己。”

然后他就关上了门。

“准备好出发了？” 马斯坦出现在泰奥身旁问。

泰奥低声叹气，转身背朝修斯家，试着安慰自己他这次至少让修斯活了下来。“准备好了。我们走吧。”

马斯坦细致地观察着他对面的男人，将他熟睡放松时的每个细节都缓慢的收入眼底。

泰奥远不止神秘，一边对自己的事讳莫如深，一边又对秘密毫无遮掩。他不带一丝愧意地承认自己的犯罪活动，又丝毫不畏惧后果地承认了自己的过去，可却对任何关于他身份的细节含糊不清。他愿意告诉他们他曾参与人体炼成，却闭口不提以此救了他的人是谁。

马斯曾告诉过他泰奥声称自己曾经有过一个家，却又失去了他们一事。 ‘失去’ 可以有很多含义，但他和马斯都强烈感觉他失去的人已经逝去了。不过，泰奥似乎并未因为这份伤痛而万念俱灰，即使另一个选项是他将整个自我都基于保护他弟弟们的平安之上。

这带来了另一个问题 —— 一个他实际花时间去问的问题。

“你究竟需要从什么手中保护爱徳和阿尔？” 罗伊问。

“我从没说过？” 泰奥问。当罗伊摇头否认时，他轻轻哼了一声，短促地说了一声 “奇怪”。

然后他就转头继续望着窗外了。

罗伊对面前的人的了解还装不满一个一口闷的小酒杯，但这之中最重要的观察结果就是他是个混蛋。

他对罗伊的看法似乎也很不好，并且在他们见面不过数秒就显得讨厌他。据罗伊所知，他对马斯远远没有这般敌对。马斯的报告显示泰奥寡言少语，可似乎每次泰奥在罗伊身旁开口时，嘴里定会在某一刻冒出一句侮辱。马斯已经确认过，泰奥提及罗伊时称他为 “那个混蛋”，而这来自于一个他并未真的以恶劣态度对待的人的评价显得并不公平。

“如果你想要我帮忙照顾他们的话，” 罗伊试着和他理论，“我得知道我要注意什么东西。”

泰奥的视线转向罗伊，然后转向下看着他的身侧的两个熟睡的弟弟。他们的头靠在一起，背以靠在泰奥肩头的角度倚在座椅上。

“我不是这里唯一一个对我的父亲感到气愤的人，” 泰奥没有抬头，对他说。“身为他的儿子，他们会成为目标。甚至更甚，因为他们见过真理之门。”

“真理之门？” 罗伊重复道。

“你会去到那里，在你-…” 他瞄了一眼车间的门口，然后低声说道， “在你尝试他们做过的事情时。我们三人做过的事情。我向你展示过一些 —— 门蕴含无限知识，包含了这世间一切可以被知晓的事情，而如果你见过它，就会一直记得。那令我们拥有强大的力量，也使我们变得危险，这意味着我不能指望我爹的那些敌人不会想要半路插手。”

“他们会做什么？ 以他们充当诱饵欺诈你的父亲？”

泰奥哼笑了一声。“要是那有用的话，他们早就掳走他们了。不，比这更严重，我爹是因为他的秘密才被讨厌，而如果人们不能从他身上得到秘密-…”

“世间所有的知识都在他们身上，” 罗伊在脑子里明白后接上了他的话。“你觉得他们会尝试强行获得答案。”

“我知道他们会的。” 泰奥纠正说。“我见过这发生。我亲身体验了。”

罗伊皱起眉，然后突然想起另一片信息而有了头绪。“你说你被-…被炼金术攻击了。有人对你出手了？”

“一团乱，” 泰奥回答了一句不知是否是有意不直说的确认。“很多死亡，很多战斗，都是为了-…”

“为了？” 罗伊问。

泰奥发出一声被恶心到的声音。“贤者之石。”

罗伊眨了眨眼。“我…我猜那不是个神话了？”

泰奥摇头。“霍恩海姆有一颗。或者，嗯- 随便吧。那不重要。重要的是另有其他人真的很想，很想要一颗，而他们愿意杀死所有人来获得它。” 他又扫视了一边车厢。“还有很多细节，但是…不能在这里说。我们真的不能被人偷听到。”

罗伊不确定哪种可能更糟 —— 是泰奥有需要绝对秘密性并且涉及人命的事情要告诉他，还是他只是醉得头脑不清醒还得要罗伊忍受。

不管是哪种，他都不能再从他嘴里问出什么了，所以他不如坐等他们回到东部再说。

.  
这是泰奥生命里最美好的一天。

或者，好吧，不是；他掉到过去，并且绝望地知道他为此失去了一切这件事还是很糟糕，但是，不说那么绝对的话，今天挺好的。

因为当他被介绍给马斯坦的小队时，当他去和肯.菲力打招呼时，他得低头看他。

“菲力是我们的通信专家，” 马斯坦介绍到。“他左边的是瓦特·法尔曼，我们的情报专家，还有海曼斯·普雷达，我们的调查专家。你已经见过约翰·哈博克了，主管人员，还有莉莎·霍克爱，我的副官。”

“我能有个高端称号吗？” 泰奥问，因为他不记得任何人给过他称号。他也不记得有任何人告诉过他别人的称号，这让他感觉他可以更多地了解这些人，因为他们不再因为他是孩子而小心翼翼。

“现场调查官，” 马斯坦说。“至少，最有可能是。我会派你进行短途旅程去调查我们听到的关于犯罪活动的流言，尤其是涉及炼金术师的时候。”

“短途旅程？” 泰奥重复道，因为这具体的说法而困惑。“多短？”

“最多几日，” 马斯坦告诉他，语调中暗含着担保，就像他担心泰奥因为他的任务可能时长太长而会不高兴一般。“而且不会在我确定你安顿下来之前，这样我们能知道，男孩们在你不在的时候也能安然无恙。”

哦，对。他有两个孩子一起，而这次，他没有能把孩子推给妻子照顾的能力了。

天啊，他真是个混蛋。他暂时不去想这个 - 现在没时间了 - 然后问，“说到这个。孩子们能住在宿舍里吗？”

“宿舍都是单人间的，” 马斯坦说，而这再次让泰奥觉得他当年作为小孩是被特殊对待的。“但那旁边的楼里有军方的公寓，给常驻军人的家人住的。我已经安排好腾出一间给你了。”

“噢。” 泰奥被震惊到。“…谢了。”

“没什么，” 马斯坦说。“向公寓看门人出示你的怀表，和她报上你的名字，她就会给你安排好的。我也会预支你的第一份工资以协助你的入住支出。”

泰奥想告诉他没必要这么做，因为他没有东西搬进去，但那会是他唯一的钱，而他还需要抚养两个孩子。

他想知道一个不需要吃东西来支撑他弟弟困在门边的身体的爱德华.艾尔利克是否还能吃下能养活一小支军队的食物。

大概会的。他的运气一直如此之差。

“那你就去安排这个吧，” 马斯坦继续说，对泰奥内心的小算盘浑然不觉。“但你暂时安顿好之后，我希望你能来见我，继续我们在火车上的讨论。”

泰奥皱眉，心里盘算着马斯坦的办公室里有多少他还未发现的窃听器，基于修斯上一次出来拜访会是什么时候。因为他觉得马斯连一秒都不会离开他怀孕的妻子 - 泰奥无视了逐渐变得熟悉的一丝罪恶感和自我厌恶 - 他能想象这间办公室布满了各种东西。

“你今天下班之后路过一下公寓吧，” 泰奥提出。“我会在那里和你说的。”

马斯坦迟疑了一刻，眼睛微微张大看着泰奥，就像他提议了什么天马行空之事，而非一个他认为更安全的区域。思虑片刻后，他摇了摇头，就像把想法置之脑后一般，然后说，“好吧。跟看门人说一声我会来，我办完事情后会来拜访的。”

泰奥从未失去他对长官的不敬，所以他刻意在出门时做了一个极其散漫而又十分讽刺的敬礼。  
不过，马斯坦眼睛都没眨一下，而这很令人恼火。他的视线紧紧追随泰奥的每个动作，而泰奥直到他转身离开才得以逃离马斯坦那探究的目光。

奇怪。


	18. 第18章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your trashy translator is finally back... I'm too lazy lol
> 
> SpicyReyes updates with an amazing speed and please leaves kudos at the original work~

为了能够使用他的邮——转移炼成阵（他要为此狠狠勒死布拉德雷），泰奥必须得学会在不直接碰到它本身及其周围的情况下找到他自己的炼成阵。他研究出的方式是使用门所赠予他的适应性炼金术：当他开始炼成时，他凭直觉就能知道他在面对哪些材料，只要他不太过沉浸于自己的思绪之中然后开始首先相信自己的猜想。这能让他不至于因为他不熟知的材料而措手不及，或是被那些他并不完全确定运作方式的机制难住。

那么，不去想他脑海中最初的炼成阵，而是进行一次非常基本的大型炼成就变得简单了 - 他只需要部分分解然后立即重建他周围的区域。

这是个费神费力的事，即使是对于泰奥那种技能水平 - 附加上多次拜访真理之门的经历 - 的人而言。而他很确定这意味着其他任何人都做不到；所以只要情况允许，他是绝不会去四处宣传的。这也是他有距离限制的原因 - 虽然转移炼成阵并未随着距离的增加而变得难以控制，找到它却更加困难了，除非他能看见它并创建一条直达路径。

不过，他也没用那个炼成阵。他用的是他的 “探寻”炼成阵来检测他们的新公寓，一个房间接一个房间地寻找任何不该出现的电子设备。他不相信操蛋的军队没有不怀好意地窃听这栋公寓，尤其是他的住处。

他的计划有两个问题：

第一，也是最不重要的是，泰奥的炼成阵是以圆形向外伸展的。可巧，公寓却不是圆形。一间间房探测让他止住了军队伸来的手，可检查他的卧室和厨房时他却得用心感受自己左右两侧的部分区域，这意味着他现在清楚地知道两边各自大约三平方英尺（0.3平米）的具体构造。他感觉自己像个偷窥狂。

比那更加重要得多的是，这个炼成阵很复杂，而泰奥在检查完最后一间房间时已经开始站不稳了。

“泰奥！” 爱徳大喊。泰奥听见男孩的轮椅发出细微的尖锐摩擦声。每次他不让阿尔推着而是自己转轮子时就会这样。片刻后，一只小手放在了他的腹部，就像爱徳在尽力扶着他一般。

泰奥本能地把自己的手盖在上边，温柔地抚摸着，希望能安慰爱徳。“我没事，” 他保证道。“就是一点炼金术罢了。”

“炼金术？” 爱徳重复道。

“你做了什么呀？” 阿尔从爱徳肩膀后边闪现出来问道。他们从来都不会离得太远，而他们之间的任何距离都会在泰奥开始聊到他的理论和工作时瞬间减为零。

泰奥有点担心自己抢了伊兹米的工作，并真心希望就算自己把她拉进了约定之日这趟浑水里，他也永远不用面对这个问题。

“转移炼成阵带有探测的功能，” 泰奥对他们说。“我用它来搜了一下公寓。”

爱徳用看傻子的眼神看着他。“用眼睛就行了啊。”

泰奥轻笑了一声。“那看不到细节，” 他说。“我是在确保没有东西藏在这里边。监控什么的。”

爱徳和阿尔同时猛地绷直了。

“有人在这里装了摄像头？” 阿尔问。

“没有，这里是干净的。” 泰奥保证说。“门口的上方有个监控摄像，但我把里面的麦克风弄坏了，以免它能听到屋里的声音。除了那个之外，别的应该没有了。”

“为什么？” 爱徳问。“有人在监视你吗？”

泰奥皱眉，思考着他应该告诉他们多少事情。从一方面来说，他们还是孩子。从另一方面…好吧，在另一个人生里，他们才是解决这件事的人。

他欠他们至少一部分的真相。

“军队，政府，他们都…堕落了，” 他斟词酌句地说。“亚美斯特里斯是踩在鲜血上建成的，而他们还远远没到停止扩张领土的时候。大总统本人也是那个组织的一员，正在奴隶为了他们自私的目标摧毁这个国家。而阻止他们的最佳机会就是…” 他迟疑了一秒，然后在他们之间指了指。“我们吧。主要是我们的爹，但我们也是。”

爱徳因为提及霍恩海姆而生气地皱眉，但他俩看起来都聚精会神，所以他猜想他们还在听，就继续说。

“任何进行过人体炼成的人，” 泰奥开始解释道，“都能触及普通人以常规的学习无法达到的炼金术水平。我们很强大，而如果他们能用那样的能力来辅助他们的目标的话，他们会的。”

“那你为什么还加入他们？” 爱徳问。

“由内而外瓦解他们，” 泰奥轻松地答道。“更别说，要是一切都搞砸的话？我就会把你俩扔给马斯坦然后让你们赶紧滚去古雷达或者兴国，等这一切结束。”

“胡扯！” 爱徳瞪着泰奥大声说。“要是你要去阻止他们，我们也得来帮忙！”

“爱徳，兄弟，” 泰奥尽量温柔地说，“你才十一岁。”

“我们进行了一次人体炼成！” 爱徳说。“你刚刚说了那会令我们比最优秀的普通炼金术师还要强大。你需要我们。”

阿尔冯斯经常说起与爱徳争执的无力感与烦躁感，而泰奥隐约觉得他刚刚第一次感受了他将来得自己忍受的头痛。

“你们可以帮上忙，” 泰奥承认道，“但只是在计划顺利的情况下。如果我搞砸了，甚至只是一点点，我也希望你们能在安全的地方。你们的炼金术使你们有用，所以他们不会杀掉你们俩。但是…活着并不是唯一重要的事情。”

“但如果我们有价值，” 阿尔安静地说，“他们早就该开始注意我们了，不是吗？”

泰奥摇了摇头。“他们没办法确认你们进行了人体炼成。这倒提醒我了 - 我炼成的方式，就是击掌？别那么做。要画一个圆。只有见过门的炼金术师才能不借助炼成阵进行炼成，而那会立刻暴露你们。对你们俩而言，最安全的就是让他们保持足够的怀疑来保证你们活着，但也有足够的不信而不干扰你们。”

有人敲门。他听见一个女人的声音隔着门喊，“霍恩海姆先生？你的客人到了。”

那是门房波登小姐的声音，这意味着这位“客人”是马斯坦。

“那行吧，我们一会儿再聊这个，” 泰奥对两个男孩说。“现在我需要你们在房间里待一会儿。收拾房间，或者做点装饰什么的，我不知道。我只是需要和他单独聊一下。”

爱徳眯着眼怀疑地看了看他，但是阿尔点点头，然后抓住轮椅的扶手，无视他哥哥的抗议，把轮椅推出了房间。

泰奥感到好笑的摇摇头，然后起身去开门。

这会很有意思的。

门房小姐是军队任命的，因为公寓是在一栋为军队所用的军事建筑里。这本来并没什么，但这意味着那位女士认出了他。这本来也没关系，真的，除了他都能看见她脑子里的齿轮在飞速转动，思考着为什么罗伊.马斯坦，焰之炼金术师，会顺道拜访刚刚搬进公寓几个小时的一个新来的士兵。他一般不是那种热情好客的人，从来都只会进行基本的礼貌性交流，除非他有利可图；而人们也都知道这个。

不过，很快，关于泰奥的流言就会如在中央那般传遍东方司令部了，而大家也都会知道罗伊为什么偏偏对这个炼金术师感兴趣。

嗯…除了他们那些显而易见的猜测之外。

那位女性介绍自己名为艾丽莎.波登，在领着罗伊进公寓的路上精力满满。这让罗伊觉得她会是那种一整周都在八卦这件事的人。

不过，那种想法不值得深思。专注于另一种预期要好得多 - 他也许终于能从他奇怪的新炼金术师下属那里得到一些答案了。

门一开，迎面而来的是一抹纯粹的金色，泰奥从门里对着他们微笑。或者，好吧，对着波登小姐微笑，完全无视罗伊。

“谢了！” 他高兴地对着门房小姐说。“谢谢你通知我。” 他的目光终于扫向一旁，停在罗伊身上，然后继续说，“谢谢你带他上来。我才不要为他走错房间负责。”

波登小姐闻言笑出声 - 罗伊觉得那最多算是一声咯咯笑 - 然后向他们道别回到自己的岗位上。

罗伊趁着这时仔细观察着泰奥，想找出他在上次见到他之后的几个小时内有哪些变化。泰奥在某个时候已经脱下了外套，军裤还在，上身却只剩一件纯黑色的背心式打底衫。在一只袖子底下，他曾向罗伊和马斯展示的被金属侵蚀的皮肤清晰可见，一道不均匀的肉色环绕其周，一路向上，直到扫过他的脖子底部，然后转而向下消失在布料之下不可见的领域中。

几根手指闯进了他的视线，泰奥摸着嵌入其中的一块金属碎片。“这不疼的，” 他说，似乎把他的眼神无结成了担忧，而非永不满足的好奇心。“说实话，这块伤疤有点敏感，但我觉得这些神经大部分都被机械铠毁坏了，因为我有半只手臂都没有知觉。”

罗伊不确定要怎么回话，但他不用纠结了，因为泰奥往后退了一步，头转向公寓内部。

“进来吧，” 他说。罗伊一进门，他就关上并且锁死了他身后的门，对他说，“我把公寓四处都检查过了，没有窃听器，所以应该没问题。除非爱徳和阿尔在偷听，那俩小混蛋。”

爱徳眯起眼往门廊里看去，目光朝着他两个弟弟该在的地方。

“窃听器？” 罗伊用怀疑的口气重复道。“这是一间空置的公寓。为什么会有人费心思去窃听这里？”

“情报无处不在，马斯坦，” 泰奥回答说。要是他的语调里没有浓重的讽刺的话，这听起来本会是一句明智的警告。“你听见布拉德雷-…”

“布拉德雷大总统，” 马斯坦纠正道。

“布拉德雷，” 泰奥坚持说，并在马斯坦能打断之前继续说道，“布拉德雷知道我的名字，而我他妈很确定我没告诉过他，而你也没法告诉他，因为你不知道。”

罗伊的确记得。他当时觉得那是个奇怪的名字，有些古老，大概是有什么家族历史让他们在仅仅几十年前给一个宝宝这样起名。

“泰奥弗拉斯托斯，” 罗伊回忆道，看着泰奥皱眉。“这名字怎么了？”

泰奥平淡地看了他一眼。“修斯在我身上挖到了些什么消息？”

罗伊如坠冰窟。他知道了？难道修斯 - 不，他不会泄密的，甚至不会暗示分毫。

当他们第一次在利森布尔见面的时候，泰奥就猜测了他的职位，并且猜的十分接近，大概是基于他的制服。他也一眼看穿了他们的“调查”然后直接在他们尝试招募他时戳穿了。他一瞬间就能在人潮拥挤的火车站中发现他们，他并未犹豫就跟着他们走了…

泰奥非常，非常的善于观察，而那是一种极其危险的特质。

“没什么，” 他基本诚实地回答说。“一些流言，没什么可靠消息。”

“没有名字。”

罗伊点点头，然后顿了一下。“哦，” 他说，“如果你的姓氏不是众所周知…布拉德雷是从你父亲那里得知的？”

“从他的名字吧，大概，” 泰奥不着边际地说，然后认真地盯着罗伊。“我得告诉你一些事。”

罗伊站直了。“什么事？”

泰奥抬起手轻抚过自己肩膀上的金属碎片。

“我想告诉你我从哪里来，” 他说，“至少其中一部分。应该得有人知道我到底为什么在这儿。”

“为了两个男孩？” 罗伊猜。

“大部分是的，” 泰奥肯定到，“但也是为了大家。” 他指了指沙发。“坐吧。”

罗伊随着他手指的方向走过去，更多是出于礼貌才坐下了。

“好吧，” 泰奥深呼吸了一口气，平淡的平视着罗伊，对他说，“我们将要引发一场革命。”


	19. 第19章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：在这章的某处我提到泰奥进行了六次人体炼成，所以…不等你们问了，六次炼成分别是：炼成他妈妈，把阿尔附在盔甲上，国土炼成阵，拿回手臂，用炼金术交换阿尔，还有送他穿越的炼成。要是你们算上他由于时空错乱第二次进行他首个人体炼成的话，就有七次了，但我为了方便把那次和最后一次算在一起了。

马斯坦对着他缓慢而又困惑地眨眼，而泰奥花了点时间思考当年到底是他们的年龄差让他觉得眼前的人聪明绝顶，还是成年的自己使人提不起警惕？

“我们要干什么？“ 马斯坦用近乎警告的声音问。

泰奥将这解读成他得赶紧解释的信号。“我提到过贤者之石？然后我爸的敌人 - 呃，说实话，现在是我的了 - 想做一颗？” 他停下来，直到马斯坦缓缓点头才继续说，“那是最简单的部分。贤者之石这种物质的价值太过高昂，它否定了任何炼金术对材料的需求。而唯一无法等价的东西，就是人的性命。”

马斯坦的凝视变得锐利了些。“贤者之石…是人？”

“不只是一个，或者几个，” 泰奥肯定道。“最少上百。上千。上百万，如果你能抓到那么多人的话。”

“…你的父亲…?”

“曾被算计制作了一颗，” 泰奥说。“那是…这就是你会觉得我疯了的部分。”

马斯坦看向他的眼神里暗示着 “我已经这么觉得了” ，而泰奥无视了他。

“除了免费的炼金术之外，贤者之石有两个好处。第一个是人体炼成。”

“人体炼成？” 马斯坦重复道。

“它是可能的，” 泰奥说。“…算是吧。如果你有贤者之石的话。你不能起死回生。人一旦死了便回不来了。不过-…你可以创造一个人。人工生命。一个人造人。”

马斯坦的眼睛眯紧了，但他看起来比起怀疑更像是在思索。“…那另一个呢？”

“永生。”

马斯坦哼笑了一声。“不死的能力？”

“才不是，” 泰奥说。“任何生命都会死，这他妈只是个巨大的麻烦。” 马斯坦又开始变成之前那副茫然的样子了，所以泰奥继续解释道，“只是 - 贤者之石能把你静止在一种状态。你不会变老。”

“而你知道这个是因为…?”

“因为这曾发生在霍恩海姆身上，” 泰奥说。“以及算计他去制造最初两颗贤者之石的人。第一个人造人。”

“我以为你刚说过人造人的存在需要一颗贤者之石？”

“一颗石头只是数千个灵魂浓缩在一起的点，” 泰奥提醒他道。“我不太确定，但我知道第一个人造人是通过直接吸收灵魂而诞生的。”

马斯坦摇了摇头。“这些-…你说的都不着边际。讲重点。”

“第一个人造人和我爸一起创造了最初的两颗贤者之石，” 泰奥说。“不过，他们并没创造真正的石头 - 那些灵魂被压缩后困在了他们的身体里面。我爸，以及他身体的复制品，也就是第一个人造人。他们的时间是冻结的，而他们分道扬镳…有几百年了。” 泰奥犹豫了一下，告诉他，“为了创造那两颗石头，你需要上千个灵魂。没人能在不被历史铭记的情况下夺取这么多生命。”

马斯坦凝视了他一刻，然后问，“他们从哪里得来的？”

“克斯利克赛斯，” 泰奥说。“他们摧毁了克斯利克赛斯。”

“一夜之间覆灭的那座城市，” 马斯坦喃喃道。“他们杀死了所有人来制作那两颗石头？”

泰奥点头。“我爸向东去了兴国，但那个人造人去了西方。到亚美斯特里斯。他还在这里。”

马斯坦抬手捏了捏鼻梁。“行吧，所以你是在说 - 你的父亲，和这个 “人造人” ，他们是某种来自于一个已被毁灭的古城的不死生物？”

“基本是的。”

马斯坦摇了摇头。“怎-…我为什么要相信你的话？我为什么不能直接当你疯了就完事？”

泰奥看着他，胃里升起一种焦急的恐惧，但他逼迫自己继续道，“关于克斯利克赛斯，你都知道些什么？”

“它是一夜之间被摧毁的，” 马斯坦说。“那是个神话里的城市。人们说那里的街道和人民都是用金子做成的。”

泰奥抬起手抓住马尾辫上的头绳然后把它一把扯下来，头发散落在肩膀周围。“金子做成的人，” 他重复道。“灿金的头发，金黄的眼眸，金色的皮肤。看看我，马斯坦。你看见布拉德雷看见我时的反应了 - 他立马就知道了。我看起来和我爸一模一样。”

“…布拉德雷大总统，” 马斯坦意识到。“他认识你父亲。为什么？”

“这就是另一个比较疯狂的部分了，” 泰奥说。“布拉德雷是个人造人。”

马斯坦眨了眨眼。“他-…啥？”

泰奥抬起手点了点他眼睛下方的位置。“他的眼睛。就是没了的那只？要是你哪天能让它暴露在外的话，你就会发现底下有个记号。一个衔尾蛇的纹身。每个人造人都有一个。他们都是由第一个人造人创造出来的，被当做工具来准备这个国家。”

他也看见了马斯坦明白过来这一切的瞬间。“…他们接下来要毁灭亚美斯特里斯。”

“他们早已开始了，” 泰奥肯定道。“他们正在城市边缘的地面下挖一个圆，中间的炼成阵也在慢慢被画出来。同时，他们也在准备材料 - 为了炼成而让地面浸染足够的献血。”

马斯坦的瞳孔再次缩小了，这次几乎是愤怒地说，“解释。”

“想想亚美斯特里斯的地图，” 泰奥说。“它是个圆。是个炼成阵。而在边境周围，他们已经画出了炼金符号 - 每个符号都对应一个需要成分的点。而如果那些成分是人-…”

“边境冲突，” 马斯坦轻声说。“你 - 你是在跟我说那些都是个天大的阴谋？你想让我相信大总统也参与其中？”

“伊修瓦尔的那个士兵是个人造人，” 泰奥低声告诉他。“他故意开的枪。”

“这太不可置信了。”

“我不需要炼成阵就可以炼成，” 泰奥怒道。“我片刻间就能发明新的炼成阵。我能记住整个人体的化学构成，精确到克。这他妈就是我的整个人生，马斯坦。每一秒都那么令人不可置信。” 他把手抬至肩膀，手放在那里明显的金属碎片上。“我还是个孩子时就进行了第一次人体炼成，而从那时起，我已经参与过六次了。我知道我在说什么。”

“我为什么要相信这些？” 马斯坦又问道。“你不能指望我毫无依据地就接受。不能是这么多事情。我甚至不认识你。”

泰奥的话已经到了嘴边 - 那句“我认识你”，所有声明的证据。他所知晓的马斯坦的过去与梦想与目标 - 见鬼，他甚至知道他的未来。

但这一切都比他刚才给出的信息更加不可思议，而且…说真的，他该说什么？说这些我都做过一次了，现在我们要再来一次，因为我就是个做父亲和丈夫的可悲借口，而这个宇宙认为我该受到惩罚？说我已经见过你们称为神的家伙太多次以至于我们都受够了对方？说我否定了死亡，时间，和其他所有理性的物理法则才能站在这里？

更小的，微不足道的事情？说我因为一个愚蠢的赌约欠你钱，但你从没机会收回来？说你把你的梦想放在一旁，直到所有你在意的人都安全了才继续？

说我曾经为了去你的办公室而取下自己的婚戒？

这些都不是能安全地说出口的事情。

他转而放松了些，告诉他，“马斯坦，你不傻。看着我的眼睛，然后告诉我我在说谎。”

“不是在说谎，” 马斯坦立刻说。“只是…错了。你有哪里弄错了…”

泰奥目光平稳地看着他。

马斯坦的肩膀缓缓沉了下去。“…如果这些是真的，” 他一字一句地说，“我们要怎么办？”

泰奥松了一口气简直要哭出来。马斯坦并未全然相信，暂时还没，但他在听了，而那已经很有分量。在重新得到他的信任之前，他从未意识到眼前男人的支持曾对他多么重要。

“我正在想办法，” 泰奥说。“我知道他的计划，也知道我的选项，我只是…需要处理好一切。目前来说，这意味着结交尽可能多的盟友，并将他们留在身边。你是我的第一优先项。”

马斯坦用神秘莫测的表情注视着他。泰奥看着大佐的目光扫过他的脸，微微向下，顿了一下，又转到一旁…

“怎么了？” 泰奥问，对这样的审视感到不适。

“你可以把你的头发扎上去的。”

泰奥面色微红，完全忘了他之前把头发放了下来，手忙脚乱地把头发捞上去。他最近用来捆住头发的丸子头不太容易直接扎，所以他只是扎了一个凌乱的马尾辫，然后心里想着自己得找时间把那堆东西剪了。因为他几个月来都是脚不沾地的跑任务，头发渐渐长得过于长了些。

“谢了，” 他小声说。“别在意这个。”

“没什么，” 马斯坦回答说。“我-…我得把这些告诉马斯。”

“别！”

马斯坦因为他的大喊而惊讶地眨了眨眼，而泰奥慌乱地纠正自己。

“如果你一定要告诉他，就给他写一封信，” 泰奥说。“找一个你认识的邮差，别用常规邮政。还有-…”

“还有？”

“如果你这么做，” 泰奥说，“请一定要记着告诉他在调查时小心一些。人造人除了在意对他们有用的人以外，别的人都不重要。如果他们发现他在挖掘秘密，他们会杀了他的。”

马斯坦轻轻地，严肃地点了点头。“我会确保他了解这些的。”

泰奥的胃里是翻江倒海的焦虑感，因为那并不保证马斯会不插手这件事。但也只能这样了。

“还有别的吗？” 马斯坦问。“没有的话，我就去把这些写出来，然后我们早上在我的办公室见。”

“不，没了，” 泰奥说完，又立刻想起别的事情。“等等，不，还有-…肖.塔克。”

“另一个盟友？”

“操，才不是，” 泰奥说。“他是…” 好吧，理论上说他还什么都没做，暂时没。距离他杀他妻子都还有好几年，这意味着…

…这意味着还有时间。

“他住在这附近，” 泰奥小声说完。“我得和他聊聊 - 等下，不，不是和他。他的妻子。她…有人要伤害她。”

“我会试着找到她的，” 马斯坦说。“说完了吗？”

“说完了，” 泰奥说。“明天见，马斯坦。”

男人点点头，转身离开。他的身影远去后，留下泰奥陷在沙发里。

这可真好玩，呵呵。希望他最近不用再像这样解释一轮了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的小剧场  
> 泰奥，一边放下头发：看着我的眼睛告诉我我疯了  
> 马斯坦：我不能那么说但跟你以为的原因很不一样


	20. 第20章

离开公寓后，罗伊对泰奥.凡.霍恩海姆的分析又加深了一点。

他的性子仍然讨人厌，但如今令罗伊费解的不只是他的性格。泰奥的身上有着和他的过去紧密相连的一整套复杂的阴谋论，而且…

…而且，虽然他想认为那人只是疯言疯语，可他所见的一切都表明那是真的。他肩膀里的金属证明了他自称进行过的人体炼成，他能做到罗伊甚至以为不可能实现的炼金术，还有…

由金子做成。他是觉得泰奥的长相十分独特，但在见到他几乎一模一样的弟弟们是也未多想就置之脑后。（除了一句“天啊”。）不过，黄铜肤色之上的金发金眸 - 那是在克斯利克赛斯的古画中才能见到的。

就每件事情单独来说，其他更加合理的解释也不是没有，但合在一起来看…

更不要提，这若是谎言的话也太过详尽了。

他唯一能获得更多信息的方法，就是给马斯写信，尽量用最不荒谬的方式来解释情况，再等待他的朋友能查到些什么。

在他得到答复之前，计划任何和那些信息有关的下一步动作都是毫无意义的。所以，最好的做法就是利用他能完全确认的事实 - 换句话说，他有一个需要派发任务的新下属。

他决定他得去找霍克爱 - 她会帮他想好泰奥需要做些什么，也会帮他整理剩下的想法。

这之后剩下的就只有泰奥让他去找的那个名字了。他本想也让霍克爱去办，但要是他把一切都一下子甩给莉莎，她大概会一枪崩了他。而马斯本来需要调查的就已经够多了，所以他也不行。

也许…

天啊，这不是个好主意。他可希望泰奥为此感激他。真的。

他得请人帮忙了。

“他走了吗？”

泰奥转身，看见阿尔从门廊另一头探出头来。

“嗯，” 他说。“马斯坦刚走了。你们可以出来了。”

阿尔消失了，过一会又推着爱徳的轮椅出来了。“你把门封上了吗？我们什么都听不见。”

泰奥的一侧嘴角挑起一丝坏笑。“想偷听？阿尔，我可没那么傻啊。”

阿尔抬头，眯着眼用怀疑的眼光看着泰奥重新扎过的头发。

“这有吃的吗？” 爱徳打断了他们。

泰奥眨了眨眼，然后低低骂了一句脏话。

“那就是‘没有’了，” 爱徳小声说。

“对，哦不，等等”，泰奥说。“等我换回平常的衣服，然后我们就去用马斯坦预付的工资买点东西。”

泰奥转身消失在自己的房间里，留下两个男孩在客厅。

“…他的头发-…”

“就是！”

爱徳和阿尔看着对方，然后咯咯地大笑起来。

他那个样子可真滑稽。

希比尔冷酷的蓝色眼眸里瞳孔紧缩，观察着她老板的养子 - 据夫人所说他二十多岁，自负骄傲，但总体来看是个不错的人，也是他们百分之百要支持的人。

“百分之百” 很令人恼火，因为她很确定这让她毫无机会拒绝他，即使这次“帮忙” 对她这个圣诞夫人位于东部的小小分部要求太多了。

“我手底下有十三个女孩和两个男人”，她告诉他。“如果帮这个忙会把他们之中任何一人置于险境，你就会知道干我们这一行的女孩子有多擅长辨认尸体。”

罗伊苦着脸，但是摇了摇头。“这应该不危险。我不觉得。我需要你帮我找个人。”

希比尔眯着眼看他。“既然你都来找我了，那就一定是很重要的事。小子，我不是你的养母。你花了我的时间，就得付钱。”

“我会的”，马斯坦毫不犹豫的同意道。这就是她喜欢他的地方。他懂得尊重人。“说真的，我不是为了我自己而来的。有人要我找这些人，而你是我尽快查到他们所在的最佳方式了。”

希比尔斜着头，卷发顺着肩膀的一侧滑下，留长的红色指甲轻点着身前的桌面。“名字？”

“肖.塔克”，马斯坦说。“不过，我的联系人在找他的妻子，而不是他。”

希比尔向前倾身，手臂在面前的桌子上合拢，透过睫毛给了马斯坦一个眼神。“那我的报酬呢？”

在整个谈话过程中压在马斯坦手臂底下的文件终于被滑过桌子到了她手上。她迫不及待地打开翻阅里面的内容。

文件夹里，一张相对帅气的年轻男子照片对上她的目光。“给我新招的？” 她问。

马斯坦闻言被呛的不轻，引得她抬起头，挑眉看着他。

“不是”，夫人的侄子强调道。“他现在是我手底下的。一个炼金术士。也应该挺有名的。”

希比尔低头，大致翻了翻。当看到一页用马斯. 休斯的代码谨慎写下的报告时，她露出了一丝坏笑，因为那个男人从来只提供最好的情报。“而我们会对他感兴趣，是因为…？”

“他像是个灵异事件”，马斯坦说。“没人知道他从哪里来，他也不透露。他会在东方市待一段时间，而我预感他不会低调行事。要是他惹事的话…”

“担心我们了，小马？”

儿时的昵称让马斯坦重重地叹了一口气。“你不会有事的。我是觉得他会挖出很多消息，而要是让你的眼线盯着他的话，你会得到些有趣的新情报。”

“我会看看我们能帮你的联系人调查到什么”，她一边说一边站起来，代表着谈话的结束。“要是付款通过的话我会告诉你的。要是没有，我可能会把他从你身边偷走。他可真好看。”

马斯坦又叹了一口气，这次几乎像一句“我知道”。不过，他迅速离开了，这样她就来不及揭穿他 – 她怀疑他是故意的。

她绝对需要注意盯着这个男人了 – 就算他本身不怎么有意思，夫人为了关于她的小屁孩的新消息总是会付丰厚的酬劳。而这看起来可一定是很有用的消息。

泰奥坐在沙发上，腿上是一本摊开的炼金术日记，而他正小心翼翼地破译着他父亲的代码，来挖掘隐藏的秘密。他不确定是因为他最近一次穿过门，还是失而复得的炼金术，但自从他回到过去后，满脑子的想法和理论就思如泉涌。转移炼成阵是他的首个项目，而中途也研究出了探寻炼成阵，但他需要做的还远远不会结束。

如果他能再一次活过约定之日的话，他也许会从他父亲的研究中发表一些不完整的东西。不过，这是以后才要担心的事情了，在那之前-…

“奶奶想和你聊聊！”

泰奥猛地抬头，视线锁住阿尔热切的眼神，又转向一旁，盯着手持连着电话线的听筒的爱徳。

“哦不”，泰奥低声说，把日记放在一边，带着一个走向绞刑架的人所有的热情，走上前接过电话。他对于满脸恶作剧的爱徳有着深深的怀疑。他把听筒举到耳边，试探地说，“喂？”

“男孩们说你在这里有间公寓”，皮那可的声音传了过来。“那里干净吗？”

“…我真的才刚到这里”，泰奥说。“我他妈怎么可能把这里弄脏？”

“那里能是无菌的吗，笨蛋”，皮那可怒道。“如果行的话，我就过来继续护理爱徳的接口。听起来他恢复的进展不错，但我想亲自来检查一下。我知道爱徳做得出就算疼也撒谎这种事。”

“哦”。泰奥感觉自己有点傻，他几乎忘了那是他们本就计划要做的事情。“对，这地方没有哪里要垮掉什么的。一切都很稳固，墙里的材料都不算太老旧或者受损严重…”

“你才刚到一个地方就把墙给扒开看了？”

泰奥轻笑。“不是用手？新的炼成阵。我能用分解来-…”

“说亚国话。”

“我能扫描东西”，他总结道。“就像一个雷达，不过是炼金术做的。就我所知，这附近没有需要注意的东西。”

“听着还算有用”，皮那可说。“那我就给我们买票去了。”

“ ‘我们’ ”？泰奥心虚地重复道。

“我才不会把我十岁的孙女独自留在家里！你的两个小屁孩至少可以互相照顾。谁知道要是我留下温莉一个人的话，她会做些什么？”

电话那头遥遥传来一声听起来是被冒犯到的大喊，而皮那可的声音远远地和它争论了几句。

“好吧”，泰奥轻声说，感觉到他的部分已经结束了，然后把电话还给了爱徳。在两个孩子好奇的目光下，他告诉他们，“皮那可和温莉要来拜访我们。来看看你的腿”，他补充道。“火车只要四个小时，所以我猜我们很快就能见到他们。”

爱徳苦着脸，就像预见到了被过分关心的痛苦，既是指字面上的意思检查接口，也是指他那有严重缺陷的反社会人格。而阿尔看起来却十分高兴，几乎是激动的。

他决定，他会让他们自己解决这个，而阿尔从爱德手中夺过电话，以说明到了自己讲话的时间。

希望爱徳的接口没事，并且在他们给他制造腿的时间里都一直没事。从前，这花了半年多，但他记不清有多久是恢复时间，又有多久是实际制造的时间。

不管怎么说，就算皮那可像曾经安装泰奥的机械铠时那样加快流程，爱徳都得有段时间与轮椅为伴了。幸运的是，他似乎不太介意，除了在阿尔掌控他的轮椅，把他推到他不想去的地方时。

比如人群附近。泰奥猜测过他规避他人的性格是从别人多次想杀死他的经历而来的，但很显然，这是天生的而非后天的。爱徳唯一关心的人要么是他的弟弟，要么是他想揍的人。

还有马斯坦。爱徳似乎对马斯坦基本是迷茫的，而这…说真的，他俩都是。

“我不会回来了。”

泰奥花了一点时间来理解这句远处的回声，但他听出了是自己的声音。

不像上一个梦境中被记忆当做傀儡戏弄，这次泰奥置身其外，只是一个飘在那里观察的幽灵。  
他那时在马斯坦的办公室里 – 在泰奥所在的过去/未来里，大的那个。那男人四肢摊开，慵懒地坐在他的椅子里，桌子对面站着爱徳 。一个还未成为泰奥的爱徳，但仍是与他清醒时见到的男孩大相径庭。

“你不需要做一个炼金术师才能留在军队里，爱德华。”

马斯坦的话，从爱徳的怒容看来，不管是对梦中曾经的他，还是对现实中的他而言，都一样烦人。“对，因为我想做你的炮灰士兵之一，或者一整天都坐在桌子面前。”

马斯坦挑起一边眉毛。“你现在不也是一整天坐在桌子面前吗？”

爱徳以一个无礼的手势回复了他，而一旁的泰奥也做了相同的动作。

“炼金术研究是我现在最适合做的事情了”，他说。“我了解的太多了，没法扔掉它。”

“那就和我共事，” 马斯坦提议道。“军队一直都在招募私人顾问，或者公开悬赏某些罪犯-…你可以选择你要做的工作。只是…别直接放弃。你曾是我们最优秀的士兵之一。失去炼金术也不会改变那个事实。”

爱徳和马斯坦久久地注视着对方，相交的目光中上演着一场无声的战斗。

泰奥思考着这个情景。他那会儿有觉得很奇怪吗？他不记得了，但是…

…但是，除去令他不愿多说话的恼人谈话本身，泰奥突然以一种他那时未曾有过的方式注意到了马斯坦。

为什么马斯坦如此迫切地想要他留在军队里？这，加上上一次的记忆，还有莉莎模糊的评论…

有没有可能，他是个意外事件？而马斯坦在没有集齐自己所选择的队伍时，不愿意到达权利巅峰，而他也是其中一员？

难道他才是拖马斯坦后腿的那个人？

记忆逐渐褪色，而当泰奥醒来时，他能感觉到的只有冰冷的不满足感。

清晨，泰奥把男孩们留在公寓里，并给了一句极其具体的指示说 “别弄死对方”，然后一路在窗户和门上设置了几个炼金陷阱。（他也确保自己警告过两个男孩不要碰它们，因为杀死自己也是不允许的。）

确认他们在他回来之前都是安全的之后，泰奥便往东方司令部去了。

去马斯坦办公室的路线是泰奥许久未曾踏足的道路了。（当然，除了昨天。）但这路线他仍是轻车熟路，而他的记忆力也是一如既往地好得出奇。

泰奥穿过办公室的门时，一队人早已聚集在里面了。他朝他们挥了挥手打招呼，然后路过他们径直走向里面马斯坦的私人办公室。

他心里一直觉得那里的设计很傻逼，因为那意味着，任何时候有人需要来见马斯坦时，外面的小队都会被打扰到。但大佐本人总是用心理学和政治一类的话题，还有人们看见他的下属认真工作多么的好这种事情来反驳他的观点，所以他也就尽量不去提了。

泰奥走进门内时，马斯坦看起来十分疲惫。这是他首先注意到的事情。紧接着他便发现他在东方司令部的办公室，相比之下，就他妈很小。在泰奥的年代里（不是为了听起来显老），马斯坦的办公室宽大而奢华到了愚蠢的地步。二者之间唯一不变的东西 - 除了显而易见的那个之外 - 就是沙发。它仍然比较新，放在他面前的地上，但在马斯坦从将军职位往上的办公室里，泰奥曾见证过它变得老旧，丑陋，被毫无尊严地挤在角落里。

（从前，在一场耗时极长的任务之后，瘫倒在它身上曾是他在发誓停下脚步之后，习惯性寻找安慰的方式。而他也悄悄怀疑，那个沙发在一次次的办公室轮换中存活的唯一原因，就是他对它的喜爱。他曾经为马斯坦宁愿留下这个眼中钉也不愿面对发怒的他这个想法而感到十分开心。）

“早啊”，泰奥说，懒散地向他假装敬礼。“有什么活儿给我干吗？”

“我说过在你安顿好之前我不会让你出任务的，” 马斯坦提醒道。“我也希望能有时间仔细查证一下你说过的话。与此同时，你是个常规雇员”。他伸出手分出一叠文件往前推。“这些是你的。”

文书。他被安排了文书工作。

泰奥要他妈的宰了他。

泰奥那看起来无穷无尽的技能库和引人瞩目的技能，事实上，确实有尽头，而那尽头就是文职工作。

罗伊翻看着眼前的纸页；它和莉莎刚刚带来的一叠完成的，等着他签字的文件被一同送进来。

泰奥的字在每张表的开头还算整齐，但这一定是他得用心专注才能做到的事，因为他写的越多，字就越难辨认。字的大小也不一致：他有时候把一整段话挤在本该是用来写一句话的位置里，有时候反过来。

很显然，他对职业精神也毫无概念，或者只是没意识到除了罗伊之外还有其他人会读他的报告，因为在被层层递上来的申请表上，或者从他底下的调查员送来的实地报告里，他都在页边距的空白处潦草地写下了许多评论。

为他说句公道话，在读了一些评论后，就会发现那些其实还挺见解深刻的。不过这并不能抹去他就算在报告里，也只用带侮辱性的说法来称呼罗伊这一事实。

罗伊可太应付不来这个人了。

前台的女士在罗伊出去的路上叫住了他，递给他一个以暗红色口红唇印封口的信封。

希比尔这就来报告了？他撕开了信封。

信封里是一张长得像印花餐巾纸的东西，展开后里面是一串潦草的地址。

她效率很高。他给她的信息必然是比他想象的还要好。

他转身，朝着与家相反的方向走，去往军方公寓。

他需要传递这个消息 - 也许还能趁机从中获得更多的答案。

皮那可在到达东方市后从火车站打了电话，得知泰奥的地址之后告诉了出租车司机。

公寓本身还算不错，是个适合年轻情侣或者小型家庭居住的地方，而她觉得只要三个男孩和睦相处，他们住在一起不会有问题。爱徳和阿尔住在一起从没什么，但兄弟总是容易吵架。她很确定过不了多久他们三个就会为什么小事争论起来。

她立刻开始工作，把爱徳拖进两个孩子的房间，在他的接口上左戳右戳，以确保他的神经对接口适应得很好。

不过，在公寓里，她的工作环境有一个问题：泰奥。

“别晃悠了”，她生气地说，感觉重复了上千次了。

“对不起”，泰奥又一次说，就算她不相信他是真心的。“要不然我还能做什么？”

皮那可怒气冲冲地说，“带着阿尔和温莉去买点晚饭。告诉温莉带上我的钱包好付钱 - 你现在大概资金紧张，’凭空出现’ 先生。” 

“炼金术”，泰奥纠正道。“你不用-…”

“滚出去，泰奥。”

“是，女士。”

令人担忧的是，波登小姐十分乐意让罗伊进来，还容许他不用人指路，独自上楼。这让他又一次站在了泰奥的公寓门口 - 离他上次来访相隔一天 - 然后试探的敲了敲门，希望他这次来能弄清楚一些事情。

不过，门打开后，另一边的却不是泰奥。

“哦，对不起”，罗伊立刻对着里面的年长女性道歉。“我一定是走错-…”

“我把泰奥赶出去了”，女人打断了他。“要是你需要找他，就进来等着吧。”

她不再多言便转身走进公寓，留着门让罗伊进来。

片刻的犹豫后，他跟着进去了，因为…好吧，他也没别的的事情好做。

“你把他赶出去了？” 罗伊一边关上身后的门一边问。

女人在客厅中央停下了脚步，转身面对着罗伊。“他简直停不下来在我旁边探头探脑。这太侮辱人了。我知道怎么处理机械铠，我不会伤到那小孩的。”

哦。哦，对，这是那位洛克贝尔家的女性，负责爱徳腿上的接口的那位。

“你是上来照顾爱徳的腿的？” 他小心地问。“出什么问题了吗？”

“这是个新的接口”，女人回答说，语气里暗示着她认为他脑子进水了才会这么问。“我需要确保它在恢复，这样我才能在最后接一条腿上去”。她转身再次往公寓内部走去，低声说，“要是有什么损伤，那一定是泰奥的腿。机械铠不是能够被那样忽略的东西。”

罗伊的脑袋停止了思考。“机械铠？” 他重复道。“泰奥有机械铠？”

他见过泰奥肩膀里的金属碎片，知道他过去有过机械铠，但以为那就是全部了。在被卷入好几场人体炼成后，失去身体的一部分是正常的，但如果他拿回了他的手臂，他的身体应该差不多是完整的了才对。

那位洛克贝尔家的女性深深地叹了一口气。“你是马斯坦吧？”

“罗伊.马斯坦”，他肯定道。“而您是洛克贝尔女士？”

“皮那可”，她纠正道。她穿过房间重新走到他面前站定。“泰奥也失去了他的左腿。我并不惊讶他没告诉你，但最好有人知道，以防万一他把腿弄坏了的话。” 她用奇怪的目光看了他一眼，是他捉摸不透的眼神。“他就算为此也该告诉你的。”

“让他谈及任何事情都很困难”，罗伊告诉她。“他话很少。”

让他惊讶的是，皮那可的眉毛挑了起来，表情也满是怀疑。“那个男孩在我面前根本闭不上嘴，” 她说。“要是他不分享的话，有问题的不是他。不过-…” 她抬起手摩擦着嘴唇下方的位置，像是在沉思。“也是…我能猜到他不会太信任你。”

罗伊不确定他是该感到被冒犯，还是感激他终于对于泰奥的行为有了些头绪。“不信任？为什么？”

皮那可紧紧眯着眼盯着他。在片刻的沉默过后，她直接地告诉他，“泰奥曾在伊修瓦尔。”

罗伊如坠冰窟。“他去过？他参与了战争吗?”

她摇了摇头。“他说他是去那里找某个伊修瓦尔学者的笔记的，但他后来被我儿子照顾。他有洛克贝尔家的机械铠腿 - 那是我发现的唯一原因，也是我逼他告诉我的原因。我猜要是情况允许的话他不会愿意说的。先是从机械铠手术中恢复，又是有一只定制的假肢…他一定在那个营地呆了很长时间。很难说他都看到了什么。”

这能解释很多事情 - 泰奥对他的厌恶，他对军队的不尊重，他不断暴露的愈发严重的妄想症。

这不能解释的是，如果军队真的被某种炼金术邪教组织所侵蚀，为什么泰奥在所有人中选择了相信罗伊。难道那只是巧合吗？难道他把一切押在了第一个给他机会的人身上？

也许只是他的自尊心作祟，但他感觉事情没那么简单。他觉得泰奥信任他，就算不是以他的秘密，也有那两个他照顾的孩子。

“你去好好想想吧”，皮那可说，再次走开。“我还得护理机械铠。”

在罗伊能想到任何回应之前她就离开了，留下罗伊坐在沙发上，沉浸在自己的思绪里，静静等候。

“我们都已经走过半个城市了”，泰奥说。“你们俩怎么还有力气到处跑？”

阿尔和温莉都睁大了他们无辜的双眼看着他。

他见过他们俩的这种表情，但那是屈服于他们的悲痛经历，因为他从未能够硬起心肠使他们俩中的任何一人伤心。他俩都只有十岁这一事实只让事情更难办了。

“要是你们没事情做的话，就来帮我提这堆东西。” 泰奥握紧了拳头。两人很快跑到了他身边，每人提了一个袋子。三人一同带着古雷达菜的外卖往公寓走去。

“你觉得爱徳还好吗？” 在沉默地走了一段路之后，阿尔小声问道。“机械铠会很疼，是吗？”

“他很坚强”，泰奥说。“他会没事的。”

“坚强代表不了什么”，温莉抱怨道。“机械铠是和神经相连，不是肌肉！他不说什么不代表他不疼。”

“不过，他是自愿的”，泰奥告诉她，“他想要那条腿，而如果你过于渴求一样东西，那么任何痛苦都是值得的。” 在意识到这对于两个已经足够冲动的孩子来说并不是个好建议之后，他补充道，“不管怎么说，感觉上是这样的。具体取决于你想要什么。一条腿不算太坏。”

“我猜你懂吧”，温莉喃喃道。“我知道机械铠是什么样的，因为奶奶教过我，但你却真的有一只。”

泰奥点头。“目前来说是世界上最好的腿了。完全手工定制。就算我们一直没研究出来铬合金和钢的最佳比例究竟是什么。”

“很高！” 温莉提议道。“铬合金很适合机械铠！只是它太贵了…”

泰奥笑了。“对啊，我知道。我们尝试过计算我能付得起多少，因为我总是把那东西弄坏。”

“你经常弄坏你的腿？” 阿尔问。“那疼吗？”

“肯定的”，泰奥轻松而不在意地说。“不过那是我自己的错。我从不给自己恢复的时间。我太过加快了我的康复时间，而我在安装上腿的半小时后就会四处走动了。”

“那-…！”

“我知道”，泰奥因为温莉的愤怒笑出了声 – 那是他所熟悉的，即使这比起成年的她更加温和。“我经常陷入麻烦，也为此付出了代价。”

“那么多次维修应该很昂贵吧”，温莉说。

阿尔好奇地抬头看着他。“你很有钱吗？”

泰奥哼笑了一声。“别想了。我有段时间有足够的可支配收入- …” 在两道茫然的目光下，他解释道，“我挣了比我所需要的多很多的钱，所以我基本是在挥霍。最后我逃不过，也开始需要为账单之类的东西付费，但至少在我有钱的时候我很享受。” 他指了指手中的其中一个袋子。“皮那可需要为这些东西付钱是有原因的。现在，马斯坦给多少我就只有多少钱。至少我不用还他钱了。”

“你现在不是为他工作吗？”

泰奥看了阿尔一眼。“为他工作并不相当于给他钱。我曾为-…我曾为一个人工作了，呃，15年，而其中的12年里我都欠他520先士。” 他摇了摇头。“我们约定过我还钱的时候只会是-…啊，重点是，我讨厌欠别人钱。或者是欠任何东西，说真的。我尽量和别人两不相欠。”

“你才刚刚说了你从来没有还那个人钱”，阿尔指出。

“他不算”，泰奥不在意地说。“他欠我一屁股人情，所以我觉得我们两清了，只要他能一直给我任务做，我也能一直完成。我们有一套体系。”

他们终于能看见公寓了，而泰奥稍微走快了一点想要回去，迫不及待想看看爱徳，还有吃饭。  
“…你想念他吗？”

泰奥听到问题几乎被自己绊倒，不可置信地看着阿尔。“我-什么？”

“想念他吗”，阿尔重复道。“或者你其他的朋友…你来这里之前认识的任何人？”

泰奥的肩膀塌了下去，一开始因为这单纯的意图而放松，又变得十分恐惧那个问题真正的答案。

“我想念所有人”，他说。“我想他们要想疯了，但是…他们已经不见了。”

阿尔歪着头。“不见了？那是什么意思？”

泰奥勉强的对着他笑了笑。“我失去了他们所有人，” 他说。“我的家人，我的朋友…他们都消失了。我没法再把他们找回来了。”

阿尔的眼睛睁大了，而温莉也把外卖放在地上，她的两只小手挽住了他的手臂。

“现在，我们就是你的朋友了”，温莉告诉他。“而你有阿尔和爱徳，还有阿尔说和你一起的那些人。”

泰奥看着阿尔，等待解释。

“修斯先生”，阿尔阐明道，“还有大佐。”

修斯他倒是认可，因为他的确喜欢和那人相处的感觉，就算他在那人的家里没有主动如此要求过。不过，马斯坦嘛…

…好吧，他确实没有办法反驳，因为大佐在那之前的晚上的确是应泰奥自己的邀请来到了他家。

于是，他没有为自己辩白，而是提起了孩子们放在地上的袋子，然后在沉默中走回了他们的公寓。


	21. 第21章

一路来回走了这么久，他们很高兴终于看见公寓了。而和波登小姐打招呼也令他放松了些，因为泰奥身边两个十岁的孩子在一个月前还是他认识的成熟的大人，而他正拼命地想要无视这件事。

直到波登小姐看见他时双眼瞪大的样子，和她面上浮起的纯粹的惊惧打破了这份放松。

泰奥立刻高度警觉起来。“怎么了？”

“霍恩海姆少佐，我不知道你出去了。” 她慌忙说。

他太过专注于心中涌起的、冷硬地强逼出来的镇定，甚至没工夫纠正那个名字。“发生了什么？” 他心中有了一个想法，而要是他信神的话一定会祷告的。“有人来过吗？”

“是的，我送他上去了，我很抱歉。” 她说。“我猜你其他的客人一定让他进门了，因为他一直没下来过。”

操他妈的。操，操，为什么他把爱徳留在里面？皮那可是个令泰奥恐惧的存在，他永远没那个胆子躲开皮那可扔向他的一击，但是…

…但是，要是他引起了人造人们足够的兴趣，引得他们来调查的话，他们会在过程中毫不犹豫地踏过皮那可。

在他意识到之前，身体就先行动起来，飞一般地爬到他所在的楼层，扑到他的门前，在走廊上把手里的袋子丢在身旁，好专心打开门上的锁，猛地拉开。

古拉特尼很好解决，他是个傻子。泰奥在上楼的路上一直在思考。拉斯特有攻击范围，这会让孩子们陷入危险，但波登小姐说了是个“他”。古利德大概还没叛变，但他能和他讲道理。普莱德和拉斯肯定都还在中央。斯洛斯来的概率很小，但如果是他的话，就得拼尽全力了。如果不是他们中的任何一人-…

罗伊.马斯坦正坐在他的沙发上。

至少，他希望这是马斯坦。恩维是个天大的麻烦，他没时间去解决他。

“马斯坦”，泰奥强撑着说，尽量保持面无表情。他听见孩子们从他身后进来，然后迅速伸出一只手把他们挡在了门廊。“你来做什么？”

马斯坦皱眉看着他，眼睛看向他的身侧 - 也许是看向他挡住阿尔和温莉的那只手，又或许是那两个孩子本身。“你给我的那个名字，我得到了一些关于他的消息。我想趁你不忙的时候来告诉你。”

泰奥身上有个毛病，一个他虽然总在自己身上看到，却从未补救的毛病：他在最不济的时候也是个骄傲自负的混蛋，而虽然他可以看不起自己的社交技巧、常识、或是生活技能，他从未有一刻质疑过自己的炼金术。那种想法已经太多次让他一头栽进人体炼成，或是无意间进入真理的白色空间，而现在这让他在那个大概是马斯坦的人面前放松下来。他信任自己的炼金术，信任自己的炼成阵，而扫描炼成阵也不例外。人造人绝不会知道他和马斯坦说过什么，而虽然那句话说得足够模糊可以是个巧合-…

…好吧，说实话，根据泰奥的经验，人造人行事作风从不低调。他们隐藏自己的影响只是为了让其不那么显而易见，但他们从不介意让泰奥知道这个国家的混乱背后另有幕后黑手。尤其是恩维，他是个冲动的混蛋，大概没办法完全模仿马斯坦那完美的一脸困惑。

泰奥两世认识马斯坦一事也起了帮助。现在他一旦特意观察，就能从马斯坦全身上下看出他是真的：从他略显放松却又警觉的坐姿，到他警惕徘徊的眼神，带着愈发强烈的担忧扫过公寓却又不断回到泰奥身上。

泰奥垂下手，小心地让孩子们缓缓走进房间。“你找到了些什么？” 他问，看着孩子们把散落一地的袋子拿进去，并花了一刻感激自己在盲目恐慌中没有把食物到处打翻在走廊上。他最后观察了一眼走廊前后，关上身后的门，然后轻轻地把指尖合在一起，以最不引人注意的方式激活了一个探寻炼成阵。

炼成显示，走廊是干净的，他的公寓也是。能量欢迎着他，三簇活跃的炼金术师之火在他周围燃烧着，周身两道更加暗淡的生命信号显示着两个非炼金术师的存在。

他在每一道上面都停留了片刻，记忆着它们给他的感觉。他想，认出它们会对他有帮助。阿尔的火焰温暖而热情，是三团中最微弱的，但那大概和他的年纪还有经验不足有关系，因为它仍是极具才华的。爱徳的不稳定而又野性，闪着火花，以波形散发，一直向着一道必然是皮那可的萎靡却又稳定的能量。

没有意外的是，马斯坦的十分强大，但并非是泰奥所预期的野火。他感觉更加…从容。一股集中的力量，若是作为武器必然很有破坏性，但却小心翼翼地被控制住。森林中的一团篝火，距离灾难仅有一点随风飘去的火花的距离，却被紧紧管控，无法在不该在的地方成为风险。

泰奥很快放开了炼成阵，暗自高兴着除了自己之外，没有人能听见他想太多时古怪的诗意。也许除了真理，但是泰奥并不真的确定那个东西是能听见他的想法，还是它因为他们俩这么多年打交道对他太过了解。

回到现实，马斯坦从沙发上站起来，举着一张纸走向他。泰奥急切地接过来，看着写在竟然是一张餐巾纸上面的一串整齐的字。

“你难道是在酒吧撩到她的吗？” 他问，用嫌弃的目光看着马斯坦。“你要知道她已经结婚了。”

“怎么可能。” 马斯坦说。“是一个朋友帮我做的。”

“真恶心，” 泰奥小声说，不过立刻转移了注意力，记住地址。

要是他没认错街道名的话，地址在城市的外圈。如果塔克还没成为国家炼金术师的话，那他就还在…反正是他原来住的地方。

这个地址的所在。

“谢了。” 他说，因为在十年不直属于马斯坦的指挥下之后，向他有一点礼貌变得容易些了。“你大概刚刚救了她的性命，要是我不搞砸的话。我欠你一次。”

“不用。” 马斯坦说，语气中是一丝泰奥无法言明的意味。“你不欠我什么。”

泰奥充满怀疑地眯着眼瞥了一眼马斯坦，试着在他谨慎维持的面无表情中找到解释。他所认识的马斯坦是一个贪婪而渴望权利的混蛋，总是会迫不及待地抓住他欠的每一个人情。

嗯，好吧，他并不是那样的，但他也绝对不会像今天这样毫不在意。这个马斯坦却总是这么做：处在某种情况中，然后以和他预期截然相反的方式解决问题。难道以成年人的身份认识马斯坦，平起平坐，真的那样剧烈的改变了他们的关系吗？他所认识的马斯坦有多少是趋于情势，又有多少是他本来的面目呢？

竞争与控制的天性在他们关系的表象之下徘徊，马斯坦自处的方式就像是在单纯地等着泰奥注意到他的天赋然后感到深深佩服，而不是以他曾经的方式与他相处。当他作为一个马斯坦手底下的少年时，泰奥得到的负强化与正强化的比例约是7:3，他的行为也常常被拿来开玩笑和嘲弄，只有他最优秀的行动才会被不做他想地直接赞美。马斯坦曾经严苛而又友善，而泰奥曾下结论认为他们私底下不喜欢对方，但也希望对方成功。

这个马斯坦似乎无法决定他对泰奥的看法，而这把氛围搅得很不寻常。

说句公道话，很多因素都让他们的关系变得不寻常。他常常梦到的源自于他记忆的奇怪梦境是其一。真理说来刺激他的模糊话语是其一。他是二人中更加年长的那个更是重中之重，即使他曾经把二人的年龄差去除了整整十年。

马斯坦大概是想躲开泰奥高度怀疑的目光，以一个问题把他的思绪带回了现实：“她陷入了什么危险？这和…” 他的眼睛转向一旁，看着孩子们，继续说：“…和你跟我聊过的事情有关系？”

“算不上是。” 泰奥说，再一次低头看着那串地址。“只是她的丈夫是个该死的怪物，而我希望能让她和她的女儿能离那个男人越远越好。”

“如果你想让她离开她的丈夫，” 马斯坦用近乎调侃的声音说，“为什么还要为有人搭讪她的可能性生气呢？”

泰奥生气地皱眉，拒绝抬头，而是向马斯坦比了一个无礼的手势。“这是对她人格的侮辱，毫不重视她的婚姻那般对待她，而不是他的人格。相信一个不合格的丈夫的话吧。”

沉默是如此的漫长，泰奥几乎以为是他神游天外漏听了什么，所以他最终还是抬起了头。

马斯坦正紧紧盯着他。“你结婚了？”

泰奥无动于衷地看了他一眼。“修斯不是早就告诉你了吗？”

“他说你失去了你的家人，” 马斯坦承认道。“但你从未和我提起过这些，所以我想问问。”

泰奥迟疑了一下，然后侧身看着阿尔和温莉。“你们能把这些东西拿到厨房里去，然后去找爱徳和皮那可吗？” 在他们（不情愿地）听话跑开之后，泰奥转回身看着马斯坦。“对，我结过婚。我也特别不负责。从不喜欢戴戒指，总是在工作什么的。现在我已经失去了弥补的机会，所以…” 他无可奈何地耸了耸肩。“就是这样。这就是我见不得人的事了。至少是一部分。”

马斯坦的表情难以琢磨，仔细观察着泰奥。“…谢谢你信任我。说这些事情。”

泰奥不假思索地嘲弄道：“我不知道这说不说得上信任你，” 他说。“我只是-…我原来在一个人手底下工作，而你让我想起了他。” 他不适的动了一下，眼神移开他盯着墙壁。“你没他那么混蛋，我猜，但那也许是因为我不再是十六岁了。”

“这样啊，” 马斯坦说。“我是该感到荣幸，还是被冒犯？”

“大概吧。”

马斯坦闻言笑了，往前走了一步。“我猜现在我该走了，如果-…”

“等等，” 泰奥伸出一只手拦住了他。

他们凝视对方了片刻，泰奥不确定他要说什么，脑子一片空白想不出接下来的话。

“…你可以跟我们一起吃晚饭？” 他心虚地提议道。“我不能在你帮了我大忙之后把你赶出去。”

马斯坦观察了他片刻，然后露出了一丝自鸣得意的笑容。“我很乐意。”

不知怎的，泰奥预感到宇宙正因此而嘲笑他。


	22. 第22章

泰奥是个奇怪的人。

罗伊并不确定是什么让他突然对他的拜访感到如此怀疑，但他当时的确很警觉，甚至到了把孩子们挡在走廊里的地步，直到罗伊坦明自己的来因。

就像他的存在本身就意图不明，能对他们造成威胁似的。泰奥以为他会做什么？

“带了吃的？哦，是你啊。”

罗伊低头看着正在打招呼的皮那可，露出了一丝微笑。“泰奥邀请我留下，如果可以的话。” 他告诉她。

“这又不是我家。” 她耸耸肩道。“食物是我的，但我很快就能把钱要回来。”

“哦？” 泰奥再次出现在罗伊的身旁，期待地看着皮那可。“那就是说，他可以安装腿了？”

“恢复的非常完美，” 她确认到。“不说别的，我本以为坐了火车后，他的接口周围会起水泡。那样强烈的震动对新的接口来说十分难熬。”

“泰奥帮了忙！” 阿尔冯斯兴奋地告诉她。“是他告诉了爱徳怎么坐下才不会震到接口，之后爱徳就感觉好多了！”

皮那可看向他，又看着泰奥。“是你说的？”

“我不知道它有可能起水泡。” 泰奥说，就像这能使他的所作所为失去价值一般。“我只是懂零件震得哐啷响的烦人感觉。我算是匆匆结束了我在机械铠手术之后的康复阶段，而温- 呃，我原来的机械铠技师检查之后说我大概在那个过程中杀死了很多神经，而那是导致我现在经常感觉不到太多回馈信号的原因。我想我该避免他也经历同样的事情。”

皮那可眯眼看着他。“匆匆结束。” 她好似不确定这个词一般说。“你在第一次手术之后花了多长时间恢复？”

“一年左右吧。”

罗伊对机械铠所知甚少，但他听说过那是一种十分繁重的手术，康复也很艰难。从皮那可脸上的表情来看，那个过程也该比泰奥所说的漫长得多。

“怪不得你让它变成这副模样，” 皮那可说。“你大概都感觉不到关节处变脏的时候吧？”

泰奥对着她眨了眨眼。“呃。就像，行动不顺畅的时候？”

皮那可发出一声崩溃的哀鸣。“泰奥，你的关节里是该有神经传感器的。它本该在被堵塞或者损坏时发送信号。”

泰奥无力地耸了耸肩。“每次有不对劲时，关节就会变得麻木，不再动作。那是我唯一知道有哪里出问题了的办法。”

皮那可看起来就像是泰奥每多说一句，这次谈话就又令她老了十岁。“吃完饭我就要检查你的腿。” 她告诉他，语调暗示着她不接受任何反驳。“那么，你买了什么？”

很显然，答案古雷达菜，并且是很多菜。罗伊甚至为食物的分量感到一丝担忧，直到爱徳被弟弟带进房间时他眼见两个男孩盛走了整整三分之一的食物。

泰奥以一丝感到好玩的坏笑回应了罗伊向他投去的眼神，而罗伊看着兄弟中最年长的那个为他自己又盛走了三分之一的食物，留下最后一部分在三个普通人类的胃之间瓜分。

这家子都是疯的，罗伊想。有关他们的一切 - “他们” 主要是指泰奥 - 都不同凡响。据罗伊所知，泰奥乃是一个被塞进人类躯体的神。并且，从那么多不随他心意的事情看来，这塞的手法也极差。他既无忧无虑又偏执妄想，机智灵敏却又一窍不通，粗鲁愚钝却又无比善良…

很显然，他也是一个灵异故事，因为罗伊仍然对他的来历没有一丝线索。

这让他想到…

“泰奥，” 罗伊说，引来男人的注意，将他从正要塞进嘴里的分量可怕的面条上拉开。“我需要为你填一些文书，但我还需要一点信息。”

“比如呢？” 泰奥问 - 只是，他就像完全忘记了他还在吃东西一样，所以话从面条里透出来，听不清楚：“尾如安？”

“你不能在嚼东西的时候说话”，温莉告诉他，用听过这个规矩被强调上千次的人所拥有的权威说。

“抱歉，” 泰奥说，虽然只比上一次清楚了一点点，然后把嘴里的东西细嚼慢咽之后才继续说，“你需要知道什么？”

“主要是些基本的东西，” 罗伊说。“我只在大总统叫你的名字时知道了你的全名，我不知道你从哪里来 - 我甚至没有你的生日。”

泰奥停下动作，面条在被像上一口那样狼吞虎咽一般之前悬停在了半空中，看起来就像罗伊给了他一个定时炸弹要求他拆掉一般。

“…你现在知道我的名字了，” 泰奥顿了片刻之后说。“我从哪里来并不重要，除非你是要在出生证明上填城市什么的，而我也不需要那么久之前的文件。”

“那你的生日呢？” 罗伊问。

泰奥的脸失去了血色，视线顺着桌子飞快扫过一张张脸。他看起来像是在思考，这让罗伊对他要说的话感到紧张，因为他的生日显然不需要这般的深思熟虑。

不过，当他开口时，声音是低沉的，挫败的。最重要的是，这只是个日期。“十月三日。”

“那快到了！” 阿尔激动地发现道。“泰奥，你满多少岁？你现在多大？”

泰奥似乎放松了一点点，很显然对这个问题不似对上一个那般抗拒，不论出于什么原因。“我现在29岁了。”

“哇，” 温莉说。“你比我以为的老多了！”

泰奥看起来有被冒犯到。罗伊忍住了笑，虽然他心里也同意 - 泰奥的年龄令他联想到肥胖的将军和罗伊这些年见过的其他军官，而这和他对炼金术师的印象大相径庭。的确，泰奥不安分而又多疑，但他似乎也对一切事情都不太严肃对待，有着通常意味着不成熟的那种轻率而又鲁莽的行事作风。

至少，在听过 “我想打败大总统” 和 “我强迫自己在机械铠手术一年之内就完全恢复” 这一类的故事之后，罗伊是这么认为的。

“你想怎么庆祝生日呢？” 温莉问。

泰奥对着她微笑了一下，然后才好似听懂了她的问题一般，面色突然苍白如纸，满面茫然。

“这个嘛，” 他低声说，“我的任何计划都差不多取消了，所以…大概是看这里到时候的情况吧。”

沉默笼罩了全场，大家都想起了泰奥刚碰到他们时的场景。

从那之后，晚饭便在沉默中继续了，气氛也完全没有了。

“谢谢你邀请我留下，” 罗伊一边朝着门走一边说，而泰奥走在他的身旁。罗伊怀疑这倒不是专门为了他，而更多是为了逃避厨房里的家务分配。“谢谢你的好意。”

泰奥不置可否地耸了耸肩。“那，谢谢你留下。我把气氛搞得很奇怪，不好意思。”

罗伊张开嘴想要反驳，但泰奥只是对他挑起了一边眉毛。他发出一声被打败般的叹息，摇了摇头。“有时候是会这样，” 他说，而非他本来想表达的否认。泰奥低低笑了笑，而他希望那含有一丝感谢。

“明天见？” 罗伊问，手放在门把手上准备离开。

“很不幸，” 泰奥回答说，引得罗伊笑出声。

“麻烦明天不要在文件里留下无礼的笔记？”

“要是那样，还为什么要去写？”

罗伊摇了摇头，仍然笑着，然后打开了门。“明天见，” 他说，这次的声音更坚定，表示再见而非一个问题。

“明天见，” 泰奥也说，而罗伊悄悄溜出了公寓。

在门的两侧，互相都看不见的地方，两个人都沉重地叹了一口气，以两种相差甚远的视角在脑子里思考着今晚发生的事情。

都这样了，泰奥看着梦中所展现的马斯坦的办公室想，肯定是有人在跟他过不去了。

他看着桌前马斯坦的幻影，他正在和一位年轻女性交谈。她的着装令泰奥想要打破这层他观察梦境的无形的屏障，然后为那个男人在她进来时对她说的任何话道歉。

他困惑地看着那女人递给马斯坦一个印着口红印的信封，然后从他那里拿过一个马尼拉纸的文件夹。在她转身离开时，她擦过了正气势汹汹地闯入办公室的过去的自己。

泰奥看着曾经的爱徳在办公室中央停顿，看着女人出去，不可置信地的盯着在她身后缓缓关上的门。

“爱德华，” 马斯坦坐在桌子前对他打招呼。“这是你的-…”

“那是谁？”

泰奥皱眉。爱徳的声音很尖锐，瞳孔也缩小了，但泰奥对此全无印象。他不记得这次见面，不记得是什么引起了他的注意，但很显然她身上有什么令人警觉的地方。

心里渐渐生出强烈的不适感。他低头发现这个爱徳没有带自己的婚戒。

“一个约会对象。” 马斯坦说。“你是要来拿这份文件还是不要？”

爱徳猛地转向他，但对他手里的文件连一眼也没有看。“她和我一样大。”

“然后呢？”

“我比你小十四岁。”

马斯坦漫不经心地摆了摆手。“要是你现在不是二十七岁的话，那确实会令我在意。说实话，一旦人到了二十五岁，这些就都不重要了。文件？”

“你真恶心，” 爱徳对他说，穿过办公室走到桌子面前拿走任务的文件。

好吧，他伸出手去拿，却遭到了阻碍，因为马斯坦没有立刻放手。

“为什么你要在意这个？” 马斯坦问，脸上带着阴暗的兴趣看着爱徳。

爱徳猛地从他手里扯出文件夹，一言不发的转身离开。

“你的戒指呢，钢？”

爱徳的脚步停顿了，而泰奥的心揪紧了。

他的确记得。每次他见到皮肤上那一圈发光的金色时，每次他为了扼杀愧疚而不顾喉咙里的反胃感从手上扯下戒指时，这些话都在他的耳边回响。

“我把它安全地保管起来了，” 爱徳用紧绷而近乎空洞的声音说。他没有转身。“莉莎呢？”

“很安全，” 马斯坦也说。“我也希望你如此。祝你在任务里好运，爱德华。”

爱徳仍然没有转身，但是微微弓起背，沉默地走出了房间。

泰奥周围变得模糊褪色，缓缓消散的记忆令他感到一阵放松。

褪色之后的白色房间却并非如此。

“你这么做能得到什么吗？” 他向着似乎空荡荡的白色虚空质问道。“我知道我是个混蛋，好吗，我不需要每晚都被提醒，我也不需要一场关于这个的谈话。”

“你失去了什么？”

泰奥的眼睛猛地合上，嘴里跑出一丝愤怒的呼吸。当他再次睁开双眼时，真理就站在他面前，那张没有五官的脸上一如既往的是咧开嘴露出的奇怪笑容。

“这是个谜语吗？” 他问。“我答对了有奖励吗？答错了就去死吗？还是我只能坐在这里盯着你看，直到你终于放弃然后让我醒来？”

“那么你不知道了，” 真理说。“不过，我都已经这么明示了，爱德华。”

“泰奥，” 他纠正道。“不能有两个爱徳，会搞混的。我必须得成为另一个人。”

“哦，这不就是嘛，” 真理不着边际地说。“这么接近了。马斯坦看出来了，霍克爱看出来了，你的妻子看出来了，但你现在才有点头绪。”

泰奥还没来得及回复，真理就举起一只手，得意洋洋的向他挥了挥，然后消失，留下一个满心烦躁的泰奥站在逐渐褪去的白色房间里。

如果这持续发生的话，他看着梦境消失想，他就得放弃睡觉了。


	23. 第23章

因为泰奥对马斯坦说的 “神厌恶我” 既不是开玩笑也不是夸大其词，所以在梦到记忆和拜访白色房间之后，他在一个黑暗的房间里眨着眼看着天花板缓缓醒来，窗口不见一丝微弱的阳光。

他看了一眼时间，发现才凌晨三点 - 作为合理的起床时间而言太早了，但对在正式需要起床之前获得足够的睡眠而言，又太晚了。

泰奥用力地叹了一口气，放弃了睡觉，把自己从床上拖起来，拿起一本他父亲的日记，尝试用这段突然多出来的时间做点研究。

他才刚找到他上一次破译到的那一页，他的思绪就飘回了真理那神秘而又挑衅的话语。

真理究竟认定他失去了什么重要的东西？很显然，从那些梦境看来，是某样和马斯坦有关的东西。某样他认为除了泰奥之外所有人都发现了的东西。

‘这不就是吗’，它曾在泰奥说不能有两个爱德华.艾尔利克同时存在时评论道。他当时具体怎么说的来着？好像是，’我必须得成为另一个人。’

真理是在暗指他失去了自我身份中某个根本的部分吗？对于一个自认有着整个宇宙的推动力的生物来说，这似乎并不重要，尤其是在它坚称泰奥的存在从宏观上看来不值一提的时候。

琢磨真理的谜语很令人烦躁，但每当他试着阅读日记上的文字时，它们都相互交叠，滚落纸面，所以他只能盯着一座半身像分心。

‘别的什么’，他想，然后把日记放在一旁，从床上下来。

几个小时后，当皮那可走进厨房时，泰奥还在坐在桌子边上，上面凌乱的放满了笔记，以便他翻看炼成阵的草稿。

“我会想知道这些都是什么吗？”

“不会，” 泰奥说，然后立刻接道，“但我还是要告诉你。”

“典型的你，” 皮那可咕哝道，然后走向冰箱，决定她至少可以在他说话时做早饭。

“我改进了探寻炼成阵，” 泰奥说。“这里的这个-…” 他敲了敲他左手边的一幅炼成阵，“-是一个监控炼成阵，能用来监测某个固定的区域。我会把它放在门上或者其他差不多的地方，而如果一米左右的范围内有什么发生的话，它就能被激活。” 

“然后做什么？” 皮那可问，绝望的看着泰奥认为是日常所需的那一堆种类混乱的食品。“杀了它？”

“不！不，完全不是那样。” 他说。“其实，我为此画了两种不一样的稿子…其中一个会设下炼金陷阱，把别人困在笼子里什么的，但它需要被专门设置好才不会意外把一个友善的邻居锁在木头笼子里一晚上，那听起来可很难受。不过，另一个选项是让它激活一个远程炼成阵，然后向我发出警报，不管我在哪里。那个选项意味着我得研究出怎么连接两个实际的炼成阵，而不是像我之前那样用一个内化的炼成阵作弊。而且我也需要比“管他在哪里”更具体的距离限制，这样我才能知道我能安全地离开多远。”

皮那可转身看着他把手肘撑在桌子上，很明显烦躁地用双手穿过他过长的金发。  
“这在现在已经比之前简单很多了。” 泰奥说。“但这也称不上是容易，而每次我让一个炼成阵成功的时候，我就会发现又需要再想出两个别的。这次是字面意思。”

“听起来你在把事情过于复杂化。” 皮那可评判性地说，一边检查着一包她不确认是否安全的香肠，即使它还是全新的，尚未开封。“这个问题为什么要用炼金术来解决？警报系统早就存在了，就算它没有那些浮夸的功能，也绝对是有用的。”

泰奥眨眨眼，然后站直了。“电子产品，” 他轻声说，听起来十分震惊。“奶奶，你真是个天才。”

“别那么叫我。” 皮那可怒道。“我还没老到能做每个我修理过的年轻人的奶奶！” 她转身把一盒鸡蛋举到空中（同时错过了泰奥受伤的表情）然后质问道，“你买的牛奶呢？”

“没有买。” 泰奥说，用天真的表情对她眨眨眼。

“你也不喝，是吧？” 皮那可眯眼看着他问。“那阿尔呢？”

“少数服从多数。”

“他才十岁。” 皮那可提醒说。“孩子的成长比饮食喜好更重要。”

泰奥至少有一丝风范让他为此表现出了一点羞愧。“我不喝牛奶也好好的长大了” 。他抗议道。“而那还是在我有着两条机械铠再加上用灵魂支撑另一个身体的时候。”

皮那可给了他一个眼神，不用言语就清晰地透露着一种 ‘我不会问’ 的意思。

“不过，说真的，” 泰奥说。“不开玩笑，没人提到了牛奶，所以我甚至都没考虑这个。要是有人想喝，我们会去买的，不然的话，我很乐意房子里没有它。”

“我猜那个逻辑也适用于蔬菜？” 皮那可问，手指着冰箱。“新鲜的肉类？任何一种两个小男孩和一个活跃的年轻男人应该吃的食物？”

泰奥看起来有些心虚。“我，呃…大部分时候都是我的弟弟和我的妻子在负责保证我活着。我完全不知道我在做什么。你想，我主要买的是当我不在这里的时候，他们俩自己能做来吃的东西。”

皮那可思考了一下。从那个角度来说，买来的食物似乎没那么糟糕 - 它们并不是健康的巅峰或者理想的营养，但是他们也不纯粹是垃圾食品。加工肉制品能比鲜肉保存的更久，而有限的水果也可以生吃，而非像大部分蔬菜那样需要任何处理。她在柜子里找到了麦片和能量棒，两种食物都是快餐，适合三个很容易被研究（或者任何他们要做的事情 - 她才不会问）分心，而且绝对不会想放下它坐下来好好吃饭的三个炼金术师。

“在那个男人派你去做任务之前还有段时间，是吧？” 皮那可问，向他挥动着勺子。“我回去之前会教你做饭。他们还是孩子，需要好好吃饭，你也是。依我看来，你除了骨头就是肌肉 - 体格什么都不算，要是在那之下你在挨饿的话，泰奥。”

“我不是-…” 泰奥话音未落就被她的瞪视打断了。“啊…是，女士。我知道怎么做饭，不过-…呃，好吧，理论上来说。我知道本来该是怎么样的，还有过程，还有化学-…”

“孩子，” 皮那可用疲惫的声音打断他。“过去帮我做些炒蛋，在我动手伤害你之前。”

泰奥赶紧跑到她身边 - 他记忆中皮那可挥舞扳手的力量已经遥远而模糊，但在经历过数年温莉的攻击之后，他并不太想重新学习这个。

“大佐。”

罗伊放下桌面上摆出的今天的用品，抬起头来眨眼看着莉莎。他从经验里明白，她看他的表情意味着她要说一些她认为是僭越的话。

“怎么了？” 他问 - 他从未介意过莉莎的观点，不论是反权威的或是别的。

“我会…更希望我们把文书工作保持在我们已建立的惯例中，” 她缓缓说。“我们有流线型的高效系统…”

“堆得太高的时候你就会举起枪，然后大家就会恐慌。” 罗伊流畅的接话。“我知道的。”

“是啊，” 她看起来就像咬了一口什么酸的东西。“做文书工作也许没有激情，但却有准确性和…”

“这是不是-…”

“长官，如果您能容许我说完。”

罗伊猛地闭上嘴，向后靠去，露出一丝玩味的笑，向她比了个手势示意继续。

“令我担忧的是霍恩海姆少佐的文书工作，” 莉莎承认道，话语中的职业性褪去了几分。她穿过房间，把手中的文件放在他面前。罗伊认出了纸张边缘那些泰奥在昨天留下的作为 ‘修正’ 的潦草的笔记和各种评论。

“啊，的确。” 罗伊说，不禁笑出声。

“长官，我必须得重写每一份文件。” 她不为所动的说。“这意味着你也得把它们都重新签字。”

罗伊停下笑声面色发苦。把所有文书工作做两遍可一点也不好玩。

“你的下属是由你指挥的，” 莉莎继续道，“但为了能让这些文件通过合适的途径传递，一些限制也是必要的。”

“他的评论也没那么糟糕，” 罗伊底气不足地反驳道。“只是…”

莉莎翻了翻那些文件，然后把纸堆转了一圈，向罗伊展示了一个醒目的涂鸦，从眼罩看来是一幅令人不敢恭维的布拉德雷大总统把自己的剑捅出申请书上的 ‘请求’ 一栏的画像。

“…你说的在理。”

“让他听话，” 莉莎毫不拐弯抹角地说，“或者让他做别的事情。要是今天的文件也是这样，我是不会去重写的。”

罗伊的办公室外有一丝嘈杂，门后远远传来模糊的谈话声。

“他来了，” 他叹了口气。“好吧，好吧。说实话，我也没指望他是个做文职的人。”

“让他听话，” 莉莎重复了一边，行了一个漂亮的正式军礼，转身离去。她在泰奥进来时和他擦肩而过，而虽然她没有向他打招呼，罗伊也能感觉到她身上散发的一阵阵寒意。

“…她不喜欢我，” 泰奥一走进办公室就说，带着明显的惊讶盯着敞开的大门 - 就好像绝对专业并且有着强烈防御性的莉莎不喜欢反抗权威又说话带刺的他这一概念令他不敢置信一般。

“她对你批阅文件的风格不太喜欢。” 罗伊回答说。

泰奥看起来因此放松了些，理解地点点头，然后关上了身后的门。“我不太习惯写要给别人过目的东西。炼金术日志，研究笔记-…”

“你从不写信？” 罗伊问，好奇心战胜了改变话题的理智。

“哦，这个，有啊，” 泰奥说，挠了挠鼻子的一侧，看起来在思考。“但只是给我的弟弟还有亻…呃，我原来的混蛋上司，我和你提过的那个。”

“我令你想起的那个人。”

泰奥不置可否的挥了挥手。“实际上也没那么像，” 他说 - 听起来对此有些心不在焉。“他从没专门对着我露出他寻常 “魅力四射大混蛋” 的一面，不像你那样。对于一个-…”

“你觉得我很有魅力？”

罗伊眼中的泰奥僵硬了，很显然在重新思考他脱口而出的最后几个字，然后双颊染上红晕，气得语无伦次。

“那不是-…我是说你自我感觉你很迷人，傻逼。你其实就是在惹人嫌罢了。”

罗伊给了他一个被冒犯到的眼神，但在回击之前停顿了一下，因为泰奥的脸上正上演着奇怪的事情。  
最后一个字离开嘴边的那一刻，泰奥停顿了，脸上的潮红褪去变得苍白，目光无神地看着前方，满是恐惧。

“…泰奥？”

“抱歉！” 泰奥摇了摇头，回到平静的表象 - 虽然罗伊注意到他的目光注视着除了他之外的任何地方。“我只是，我，呃，已经有过一次这样的争论了。至少是很接近的一次，和另一个…这很傻。” 不过，在罗伊能问他之前，泰奥就重新看向他 - 面色仍有一丝苍白 - 然后问，“那么，我今天的工作是什么？更多的傻逼文件？”

“不，” 罗伊迟疑了一刻之后说。“你被禁止做这个了，直到你能控制你涂鸦的欲望。”

“那就是永远了。”

“我也是这么猜想的。” 罗伊叹气道。“所以，你要做的可糟糕多了。”

泰奥担心地看着他，而罗伊对此愉快地咧开嘴角，举起一叠封口的信封和被捆好的纸张。

"让我们来实践一下你的炼金术师称号吧？”

泰奥看着那一叠东西，瞳孔紧缩，然后看向罗伊，又看回去。

在他穿过房间去拿那一叠文件的时候，罗伊听见他咕哝着什么，听起来像是 “绝对是一样的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的小剧场:
> 
> 莎：你tm为啥要让这家伙做文书工作？他太菜了啊。  
> 佐：啊我知道但你不了解全部的真相。  
> 莎：什么真相  
> 佐：我爱他


	24. 第24章

若要说有那样一个时刻让泰奥在一片迷雾中寻到一丝清明，让那些重要的碎片拼合在一起，让那些要紧的问题被即刻回答，他会猜想引发这些事情的线索会更加高端，而非仅仅是 “恶劣” 一词。

不过，泰奥曾经用 “恶劣” 来形容马斯坦对待他生命中来来往往的女人们的态度，而现在他也用同样的词来开脱自己曾经的口误。

他直到自己话已出口之后才回头仔细琢磨，但他的确更能理解马斯坦的行为了，要是他如此描述的话 - 马斯坦在尝试获得泰奥的好感。

泰奥儿时对于马斯坦的理解乃是他对于一个亏欠许多的人所形成的观念，而那人也在他们的往来中公然利用那份影响力。

不过，如今泰奥还没让自己落得那般卑微。马斯坦没有拯救他的生命或是自由，而是只有两个他认为是泰奥的附带责任的孩子。

泰奥和军队里那些位高权重的长官，和马斯坦遍布城市的线人们，和 - 这想起来就很尴尬 - 他带去约会的女孩子们 - 都算是同一类人。

他身上有着马斯坦需要的东西，所以马斯坦希望赢得他的好感。

这就是他的行为和曾经大相径庭的原因。这就是他不在意他欠下的人情，并且还迁就他的问题的原因。

马斯坦在拉拢他。

说实话，这倒算不上是一件坏事，但被迫穿过军队的走廊，把马斯坦的文件递送给目标人物这一工作令泰奥把他的行为更看作一种令人不舒服的情感操纵。

这种厌恶的情绪更好处理，比起他对皮那可断然拒绝他表露的熟悉态度的悲伤感，他对不知道如何打理和孩子有关的事情的愧疚感，或是他对于霍克爱这次不喜欢他的痛苦感来说。

这一切都需要在将来被改变，但泰奥还没想明白他愚蠢的梦境究竟揭示了什么，所以他暂时没有时间优先处理那些事情。

他的目光转向手里的文件，在看到扎成一捆的纸张之一的标题时在走廊中停下了脚步。

专题案卷：“切碎者”

切碎者。切碎者兄弟，因为这还是1910年，而他们直到两年后才会被处死并附在盔甲上。他们甚至还没被逮捕。

泰奥靠在墙边，以奇怪的姿势把那份案卷挪到手中沉重文件的顶端，以便看得更清楚。

他没有解开绳子，而是将其拉动了一些，留出足够的空隙让他能瞥见底下几页的内容。他找到了零碎的信息，从受害者画像到报告日期，但没有比文件边角和一丝猜测更实际的东西了

他调整了一下纸堆的位子，固定在一只手臂上，好抬起另一只手，扯弄着绳子。

他很确信，要是他解开绳子，还可以再系上，或者炼成回之前的样子，没有人会发现-…

“走廊通常不是最适合检查文件的地方，根据我的经验而言。”

泰奥猛地抬起头，眼睛盯着从走廊另一头来的男人，他脸上挂着大大的微笑，却透露着怀疑的目光。

“大总-…呃。古拉曼上将。” 泰奥打了个招呼，在不小心说出他将来（有可能）的职位之前打住了。这之后他才想起来，挪动了一下文件堆的位置，然后不标准地向他做了个接近军礼的姿势。

这似乎让男人更觉有趣，因为他看起来就快要笑出声了。“中将”，他纠正道。“我似乎不幸占了下风…你看起来对我很熟悉，可我却不认识你。” 

“我是泰奥”，他立刻介绍到，然后皱了皱眉。“呃，邮递之炼金术师？”

古拉曼低头看着泰奥手里的文件。“…的确”，他玩味地说，这令泰奥对于那个名字和他此刻的工作的怨恨翻了十倍。“我是如此猜想的，但直接问总是最好的，你懂的。毕竟，永远别帮一个行踪可疑的人找借口。” 在泰奥能阻止之前，他就伸手取下了泰奥抱着的文件中顶端的那一份。“啊，是的，我的确要了这些文件…我明白了，你现在听马斯坦大佐调遣，霍恩海姆少佐。”

“泰奥”，他下意识的纠正道。古拉曼挑起一边眉毛。他解释道：“我…不太喜欢 ’霍恩海姆’ 这个姓氏。”

“那就 ’邮递’ ” ？

泰奥抽了抽嘴角。“那更糟糕。”

古拉曼笑了。“你陷入了一个不幸的境遇，讨厌自己一半的称呼。也许这种困境是大佐难以分享关于你的任何实际信息的原因。没有任何来历 - 我甚至没法让他告诉我你的炼金术专长。我想你为我送来他的报告只是巧合而非展示特长？”

“我不是个邮差”， 泰奥有些烦躁地肯定道。“我发明了一个远程炼成阵，而所有人似乎都决定它最显而易见的用途是给人们传送邮件，而非…我不知道，在你穿越沙漠时从家里引来水源。有用的事情。”

“邮递本身就很有价值”，古拉曼说。然后，令泰奥害怕的是，他轻轻举起了案卷然后说，“我想你也明白，因为你想偷看里面的内容。”

“我…! ” 泰奥迟疑了，支支吾吾，然后迅速试着掩盖。“我只是- 我知道那个案件。我想知道它进行的怎么样了。”

“那么，这里面没什么你需要的。” 古拉曼看着文件说。“说实话，没什么你在报纸上见不到的内容。我们暂时没有他的踪迹…近年来，像这样高效的杀手也多得令人担忧，少佐。”

“我可以帮忙，” 泰奥不假思索地提议说。“我更擅长这个，比起…” 他对着两人手中的文件比划。

古拉曼露出一丝十分玩味的笑容。“我相信这取决于你的上级，” 他说。“不过，我想我需要先邀请马斯坦大佐加入调查。” 他伸出手拿走泰奥的文件，然后把案件卷宗还给了他，转身离开。

“长官，” 泰奥喊住他，“您不需要这一份吗？” 他举起了卷宗。

“我都读了上千次了，” 古拉曼喊道。“我敢说你比我更愿意读。一日愉快，霍恩海姆少佐。”

泰奥看着他的背影眨了眨眼，直到那人的身影消失在转角才勉强回答，“…拜。”

“那是什么？”

爱德华被吓到了，迅速把日记塞进了他的床单底下，抬起头看见是温莉而非奶奶发现了他才松了一口气。

他身边的阿尔冯斯 - 他甚至没有抖一下 - 对着他们的朋友露出了灿烂的笑容。“老爸的日记之一！”

“泰奥的日记之一，” 爱徳精准的纠正道。“我们猜他是从我们老爸那里拿的。”

“那绝对是爸爸的，” 阿尔坚持说。“你记得吧，泰奥没有带任何自己的东西来。而且他用的密码看起来和老爸一模一样。”

“也许他学过-…”

阿尔翻了个白眼，无视了他的哥哥，转而和温莉聊天。“泰奥今早在研究一个炼成阵，但他一发现我们在偷看就赶紧把资料都收了起来。我们想找找这里有没有相似的内容，这样就可以研究那个炼成阵的用途。”

“要是他把东西都收起来了，他大概不会想让你们看到啊，” 温莉指出道。“他不会生气吗？”

爱徳耸了耸肩。“从没见过他发脾气。他会变得有点婊里婊气的-…”

“那是脏话。”

“-对待那个军队的家伙，” 爱徳就像没听到温莉的话一般继续说，“但大多数时候他要么无比专注于搞炼金术，要么就那样…坐着。”

“奶奶说他完全不知道自己在做什么，” 温莉向他们透露道。“她说他会很难照顾好你们，因为他连自己都不怎么照顾得好。”

“泰奥才没有不擅长什么，” 爱徳立刻争辩道。“我们又不需要他做我们的爹！我们已经能够好好照顾自己了！”

“我没说他要做你们的爹，” 温莉说。“我也没暗指什么！我只是在转达奶奶说过的话。”

“泰奥很厉害的，” 阿尔说。“他教了我们好多炼金术…没什么重要的内容，但是他会好多特别帅的炼成阵，还说我们现在也不用画炼成阵了，还有-…”

“你们俩和你们的炼金术，” 温莉使劲叹了一口气。“你们就只关心这个。炼金术这，炼金术那的…”

“你聊到机械铠还不是这样，” 爱徳反驳道。

“我才没有！” 温莉抗议说。“我也喜欢别的东西啊！我还想跟你们出去玩，读书什么的。你们简直就是狂热。”

“不过，炼金术很奇妙，” 爱徳说。“一旦你懂了机械铠，就没有新进展了，但是炼金术是无穷无尽的。每次你学了什么就会发现有更多的知识需要探索-…”

“那几乎要了你的命！”

沉默在孩子们之间蔓延开来。

“机械铠不会杀人，” 温莉小声支支吾吾的说。“它很疼，但是它不会要人性命，爱徳。但炼金术会。它-…它杀死了泰奥的全家，不是吗？”

爱徳和阿尔交换了一个眼神。

“炼金术很危险，” 温莉说。“而且…而且，泰奥也是，我想。”

“他才-…!”

“他看起来是个好人！” 温莉赶紧补充道。“但是-…但是，你得小心，好吗？你们俩都是。他说炼金术导致了他身上的一切悲剧，但…但他还是继续使用它。那很恐怖，爱徳。”

“你就是因为他加入了军队才不喜欢他。” 爱徳固执地说，把日记重新拿出来。“泰奥才没有问题。”

“你真是太…唉。” 温莉用哀求的目光看着阿尔。

“我们会小心的，” 阿尔温柔地向她保证道。“但爱徳也说得没错…我们不觉得泰奥有什么图谋不轨。我觉得他在计划什么…他那天差点就告诉我们了，在大佐离开之后，而我在知道细节之前不会把他往坏了想。”

“没错。” 爱徳插话道，就像这些是他的想法，而他刚才也没有以钻牛角尖的忠诚固执地否认泰奥身上也许存在的可疑一般。“所以温莉，闭嘴吧。”

“你太刻薄了。”

“所以…” 哈勃克说，身子往后靠，椅子的前腿离开地面，全靠他架在桌子上的腿保持平衡。“新来的家伙。”

“他怎么了？” 布雷达问。

“就，你懂的。看法。大家怎么看他？”

“我知道霍克爱讨厌他。” 布雷达立刻说。

“她不讨厌他，” 菲力叹了一口气。“她只是…”

“他被禁止接触文书了，” 法尔曼告诉他们。“她之前告诉我的。”

“操，他怎么做到的？” 哈勃克问。“我们能那么干吗？”

“他大概只是因为是新来的才没被开一枪，” 布雷达说。“我觉得我们最好还是乖乖填表格吧。”

“是啊，’新来的’，” 哈勃克重复道。“就是说他是马斯坦的新玩具。说到底，他想用这家伙来干什么？马斯坦手下又没有太多的外勤人员。我不明白他往小队里加入一个炼金术师是为什么…尤其是有孩子的。”

“孩子？”

哈勃克转向菲力。“你没听到那部分吗？他有两个弟弟和他一起。”

“哦，我以为你是说他有小孩。” 菲力说。“我就是觉得 - 好吧，我没想通，因为…呃…”

“因为他老用和哈勃克的对象一样的眼神看马斯坦？”

“嘿，” 哈勃克抗议道，同时菲力也支支吾吾地想要否认，这让布雷达笑出声。

“他的两个弟弟分别是十岁和十一岁，” 法尔曼打断了他们，对菲力说。“他们不是他的孩子，但还是由他来抚养。”

“等下，等下，你为什么知道这个？” 哈勃克问，让椅子腿落回地上，转头满是怀疑的看着其他几个军官。“马斯坦真的和你说了关于他的事情？”

“我是给他处理文书的人，” 法尔曼告诉他们。“很显然他的大部分重要信息都是缺失的。” 他停顿了一刻，然后似乎承受不住职业性的束缚，承认道，“而且，从大佐今早告诉我他的生日时那副得意的样子看来，得到这些表格上的信息就和寻找那些丢失的初始文件一样困难。”

“所以他很可疑。” 哈勃克总结道。

“我相信马斯坦大佐的判断，” 法尔曼打着官腔说。“如果他认为霍恩海姆少校有价值，那么他就有。就这么简单。”

他们在沉默中坐了片刻。

“… 不过，他真是好看到夸张，对吧？” 哈勃克问其他人。“我不是唯一一个注意到的吧？”

“一眼就很吸引人，” 布雷达统一说。“我敢打包票，东方市里没有一个人能比得过他。”

他们没机会继续讨论了，因为一声清喉咙的声音和紧接着的手枪上膛的声音打断了他们。

那么，霍克爱已经注意到了消失的写文件的声音了。他们赶紧挽救情况，把关于泰奥的讨论挪到之后再继续。

毕竟，也没有什么可以聊的了。

暂时没有。


	25. 第25章

泰奥这天的大部分时间都在军队办公楼里四处游走，被介绍给各个军官，并且尽量以不突兀也不过于热情的方式纠正他们对自己的称呼。

这令他身心疲惫，并且十分庆幸这一日终于结束了。

就算他心里明白这不是个好主意，他还是把那份卷宗藏了起来。他把文件对折了两次才因为太厚了折不动停下，这样他就能把它完全塞进军装上那个深得离谱的方形裤兜里，悄悄从军队带回到自己的公寓里。

不过，就算是他自己偷走的，他也不确定自己这么做的原因。他不知道为什么自从这份案卷到他手里之后自己就不肯放手，为什么他小心翼翼地带走了它，又或者是为什么他选择瞒着马斯坦。

他心中有一股他许久未曾感受过的饥渴。这就如同他再一次追捕人造人的那种紧迫感一般，或者程度稍微低一点，因为这次只是两个他知道很快就会被抓住的杀手。

不过，在那之前，谁又会死去呢？

他忍不住思考这个问题，忍不住为不断攀升、远远不会停止的死亡数目感到恼火。会有如此多的生命在他有能力复仇之前流血逝去。

多少生命，泰奥一边在家里展开被折成一团的卷宗把里面的纸张摊在桌子上，一边想。真理单从我身上就带走了多少？

与之相关的等价交换总是含糊不清 - 第二次人生的价格是什么？他所知的一切都不复存在了。他得到的当然不该只是观看他人生走向毁灭的前排座位。那么多的牺牲理所应当是有其价值的，让他拯救一点点…

…又或者并没有。也许泰奥用自己曾经的人生买来的新生命仍然是他的 - 也许成年的自己只是为了给年幼的自己创造稍微美好一些、痛苦更少的人生，而整个世界仍然不受影响的继续运作。他买来的是自己的安宁，不是别人的。

操他的。

他的目光紧盯着卷宗上切碎者兄弟每一个已知的受害者，把他们的长相埋在脑海里。

操他妈的真理，操他妈的公式，操他妈的等价。他已经多少次学到人的生命是没法标价的？人的灵魂，除了另一个灵魂之外，再没有可以与之等价的东西。

另一个灵魂。

泰奥僵住了，卷宗仿佛瞬间变得十分遥远。

一个灵魂。并非知识，也非安宁 - 而是灵魂，不论它是以什么奇异特性来定义的。

门究竟是什么？很显然，是他的一部分，但也是真理的一部分。这是联系他们的链接，使他们能够交流。

但它究竟是什么？用他解开过的方程式，以及对价值与价格的研究的话来说，门到底是如何被定义的？

不是知识 - 在见到门之前泰奥也是过目不忘的。也不是他身体的一部分，因为他在失去门时身体比任何时候都更完整。更不是他的思维，而只是一种能力。

但是，它又不只是一种能力。若是那时他献上他的数学或科学知识，他胡乱下象棋的能力，又或者是他修补小型机械的能力，真理只会狠狠嘲笑他。

炼金术远不只是一种能力。它是一名炼金术师的一部分 - 是宇宙洪荒和自我灵魂之间的链接。

一股寒意从心底升起。只一秒后，他面前便再次出现了真理戏谑的笑。

“你想明白了。”

泰奥愣盯着真理。他有点想就真理近日如此频繁的想见他的行为，还有他对于被强拽到这个空间越发习惯的感觉略作巧妙的嘲讽，可更加紧急的事情令他压下了这个想法。

“你夺走了我的一部分，” 泰奥说。“门是我灵魂的一部分。”

“是，也不是，” 真理说。“人类的灵魂渴望其他人的存在…但那些不甘心只做渺小人类的灵魂所连接的却是广袤宇宙。知识。生命。真理。”

“而我舍弃了它，” 泰奥说，理解真相令他心中做苦。“我不想要它。我要的是阿尔冯斯。”

“而我将他还给了你，” 真理说。“并且十分乐意。因为我知道那绝不是我们最后一次见面。”

“因为我还会想要更多…” 泰奥露出惊恐而又厌恶的表情摇了摇头 - 主要是对着自己。“我永远都不会感到满足，不论有多少人爱我，不论我的人生有多幸福…”

“为了弟弟而放弃炼金术，” 真理说。“为了家庭又放弃弟弟。为了弟弟再放弃家庭。循环往复，周而复始，永不满足。更多，更多，更多 - 为事业放弃安宁，为影响放弃成长。放弃，放弃，放弃。一个对牺牲上瘾的人。”

“我便如同坦塔罗斯，永远在果树下挨饿，” 泰奥意识到。“但每当我捡起果子，它便要在我的手中腐烂。”

“你曾经是，” 真理纠正道。“但你的牺牲还尚未结束。直到现在也没有。”

泰奥低头看着自己的双手，一种麻木的感觉缓缓蔓延开来。

他曾经向温莉求婚，因为他想尽可能长久的将她留在自己身边，但他却并未和她共度多少时光。他自私地积攒着她的爱意，却几乎没给出任何回报。同样的，他从未让阿尔成长或是改变，永远尾随在他身后拖住他的脚步，培养着互相依赖的习惯。他曾为父亲的身份感到骄傲，却从未尽到责任。他曾坚称自己不求名誉，却又从不躲开关注。

他曾在马斯坦的办公室外屡次取下戒指，告诉自己没什么。而他也相信了自己的宽慰，因为那枚戒指从未对他有多么重要。

泰奥已经很久没有感受过如此强烈的憎恶了，而这份情感朝向自己似乎很合乎情景。

“你的灵魂经历了许多，” 真理说，语调太过接近同情，反而显得更加讽刺。“但你把它一块一块重新拼凑起来了。现在你有机会确保你不再重复你的错误。”

“那么，这就是全部了？” 泰奥再次抬起头问道。“你给了我足够的时间来改变他？我是说爱徳？确保他不…”

“爱德华还有阿尔冯斯.艾尔利克的灵魂与身体都是完整无缺的。” 真理说。“…绝大部分是。你早就已经阻止了他们和你走上同样的道路。”

“而那就是我换来的东西，” 泰奥说。“我的人生换来了他们的灵魂？那些你本来要拿走的部分？”

真理轻轻仰头笑了一声，笑容比以往更加放肆。“你真够蠢的，” 它笑着说，然后再次看向泰奥。“别再讨价还价了，泰奥弗拉斯托斯。你所寻求的并不是公义。你想要的是再次变得完整。从始至终你追求的都是这个。每次我见到你，你问我要的都是这个。”

“那…”

“你失去的碎片仍然存在，” 真理说。“找到它们 - 然后，你就会找到我。”

眨眼间，世界便又变回了公寓。

泰奥低头看着眼前的文件，控制不住胃里翻涌的恶心感。

皮那可专注地看着泰奥小心翼翼地根据她的指令准备她要用来做晚饭的鸡胸肉，在不明白如何操作时自动转向了科学方法，添加精准称重过的调味料。

整个下午他都十分安静。他带着一叠文件回家，花了几分钟整理。在那之后，他几乎一言不发，只是准确地听从她的指令，不加一丝抗议。

就算皮那可一点也不想鼓动他倾诉他那越发令人困惑的人生故事，她还是得说些什么。

“你的母亲一定曾是个很冷静的人。”

泰奥的脊背绷直了，睁大眼睛看着皮那可。突然的动作让他手里的瓶子倒出了量勺，在桌面上撒的到处都是。

“这就对了，” 皮那可说，伸出手拿走他手里的量勺，指了指被调料波及的鸡肉。“这才像话嘛。”

“你干什么？” 泰奥完全无视了厨艺教学问道。“突然提起我妈妈？”

“她一定曾是一个冷静的人，” 皮那可捻起一些调料撒在鸡肉上面，不再等泰奥自己想明白。 “你比两个男孩要听话的多。霍恩海姆的固执与特丽莎的感性创造出了两个叛逆的孩子，但你大多数时候却在倾听。”

泰奥哼笑了一声。“那只是因为我年纪大些，” 他说。“而且你是…反正我就算不听话对大多数人来说也不重要。学习做饭倒没什么。那是因为我不懂这个。但别的东西？” 他摇了摇头。“说实话，我大概还比不上他们。”

“假设我并不太了解你，” 她说。“我只知道你曾见过地狱，而那使你有了不寻常的心志。” 在片刻的沉思过后，她继续说，“虽然你爱这两个孩子，但你完全不知道怎么和他们交流。”

“我不觉得你需要很了解我才能看出这一点，” 泰奥说。“这挺明显的，我完全不知道自己在做什么。”

“我倒不会这么说，” 皮那可说。“至少，你保护了他们的安全。你表现的很明显，这就是你的最优先目标。我只是觉得你的情感范围就和你的父亲一样窄 - 你懂得固执，愤怒，以及他们，但没有任何中间项。”

“…他们？”

“你在意的人，” 皮那可解释道。“霍恩海姆在特丽莎身边就像一个完全不同的人。他对她的态度很少因为他的心情而改变，因为他对她太过着迷。而你 - 在你所有的偏执与愤怒之下，存在着你对两个男孩的爱，你对失去家人的悲痛，还有你对那个军队的家伙揣着的什么感情。”

“马斯坦？” 泰奥不可置信地说。“什么-…你见过他的。他就是个混蛋。没什么特别的，我就是不喜欢他。”

皮那可给了他一个极度怀疑的眼神。

“好吧，那不是...” 泰奥试着补救。“我不…他只是个大麻烦。一个有用的麻烦，但还是很烦人。”

“嗯哼，” 皮那可说。她看了一眼腌制过的鸡肉，随意地说，“我觉得可以开始做饭了。”

泰奥帮她把食材放到平底锅里。“不过，他是我用来保护爱徳和阿尔的最佳人选了。”

“当然。把火打开 - 小一点 - 好了。”

“他很可信，就算他是个混蛋。” 泰奥继续说。“而且我也需要我能得到的一切帮助，要是我想…”

“我不是在和你争论，” 皮那可说。“管你是哪种感情，我一点都不关心这个。别再邀请他来吃晚饭就是了，除非你做饭。除此之外，别的都随便你。”

“什么意思？”

皮那可使劲挑高一边眉毛，就像在求上天给她力量。漫长的停顿后，她把他挤到一旁，接过锅开始做饭。

“从这滚出去，” 她说。“我发誓，你的情商和你爹一样低。学了那么多科学和数学，你也还是对人际交往一窍不通。”

泰奥摇了摇头，没尝试去理解她的指责，而是去找他的两个 “弟弟” 们，同时尽量不去纠结能够向他解释皮那可到底在说什么的最佳人选会是他那个世界的温莉。


	26. 第26章

门廊上站着一位天使。

艾琳.塔克找不到更合适的方式来描述眼前的场景：深夜来访的陌生人，和被棕色外套掩盖光芒的金色人影。

“塔克夫人？”

艾琳眨眨眼。“我-…是。你是-…?”

“我叫泰奥，” 那个男人说。“你的丈夫在家吗？”

她的薄唇紧抿成一条线，脸上不自觉地浮现起怒意。“不在，” 她冷淡地说。“你找他有事吗？” 她终于注意到了他外套下的蓝色军服。“你是个国家炼金术师？终于有人给他回信了吗？”

“我是来自军方，但不是为他而来的。” 男人看向她的目光里有着某种沉重的东西，对她说：“我是来找你的。”

“找我？” 艾琳重复道。“为什么？我一点都不了解他做的那些动物研究，只是看着那些可怜的动物受苦觉得那很病态罢了。”

“病态，而且越来越变得丧尽天良。” 泰奥回答说。“他们，和你的丈夫都是。”

艾琳的瞳孔缩小了。“你什么意思？”

“他太过痴迷于炼金术了。” 泰奥说。“那些动物在他眼里就如同草芥，而这种想法是个陡峭的斜坡。他懂得越多，想知道的也就越多，而他行事就会越发大胆。”

“我没听太懂。”

男人伸出手，递给她一张对折的纸。艾琳犹豫了一下，从他指间接过那张纸，将它展开，发现里面是一张图。

她几乎对炼金术一无所知，也读不懂肖的笔记，但就算她不认识纸上的每个符号，她也知道这是一个极其复杂的炼金阵。

“看看这幅图。仔细看。” 泰奥对她说，然后突然压低了声音。“你知道这是什么吗？你见过这个吗？”

“我不知道，” 艾琳皱眉看着纸张说。“我对炼金术不够了解，看不出区别。”

“记住这个炼金阵，” 泰奥说。“然后注意它是否出现。然后 - 我知道我是个陌生人，你没有理由相信我，但是…要是你在任何地方见到这个炼成阵的话，立刻逃跑。带上你的女儿离开，不要回头。”

艾琳猛地抬起头，睁大双眼盯着面前军官的脸。“你对我女儿知道些什么？”

男人的嘴唇抿成了一条线，思考了片刻才继续。“我也曾经有一个女儿。” 他避而不答地说。“还有一个儿子，一个妻子，和一个弟弟…我曾经拥有一切。” 他伸出手点了点被艾琳攥在手里的那张纸。“因为这个炼成阵，我失去了他们所有人。”

艾琳低头看着那个炼成阵。“这…这是什么？”

“人体炼成。”

艾琳紧盯着他。

“肖.塔克总有一天会不愿意绕远路，” 泰奥对她说。“动物会不再足够。他会想要某种更厉害的东西。你早就明白的。你已经在打算离开了。如果他发现的话，如果他知道自己已经失去你了的话，他就会开始演戏。他对那些动物所做的事，将来也会对你做…然后，要是他没被抓住的话，他还会拿你的女儿做实验。”

“那我会先杀了他。” 艾琳怒道，然后稳住情绪。“我-…你是怎么知道这一切的？我要怎么确定你不是什么脑子有问题的人，想要离间我和我丈夫？”

“我认识肖.塔克，” 泰奥说。“他以为我们是同一类人。以为我像他一样能够不择手段的达到目的。我为此已经失去的太多了。” 他伸出手抓住艾琳的手腕，抬起她的手把那张纸靠近她胸口。“如果你不相信我说的话，那就记住这个。它所带来的绝对不是什么好事。如果任何时候你见到这个，就算你不相信我，你也知道自己有危险。一旦你见到它，就赶紧跑。”

“但…但不能让他知道我要逃跑？” 这听起来很荒谬，但那个男人言语间透露着一种绝望的迫切。这令她相信，不论他所说的是真是假，至少他自己坚信自己的话。“不然他就会伤害我们？”

“他会尝试，” 泰奥说。

“我不能像这样拿我女儿的性命冒险。” 艾琳说。“我要是直接-…”

“我不会让他伤害妮娜的。” 泰奥说，声音低沉而又危险。“要是你出了什么事，我会带她逃走的。我向你保证。”

艾琳紧紧盯着他。他知道妮娜的名字？“你是怎么认识肖的？”

“记住这个炼成阵，” 泰奥说，避开了她的问题。“记住之后，毁掉这张纸。烧掉它。”

“你-…”

“晚安，塔克夫人。”

她看着男人转身迅速消失在了夜色里。

她再次看着手里的炼成阵，和上面复杂的符号。其中一些似曾相识，而剩下的则是完全陌生。她试着把它们分解成更简单的部分，尝试找出比较好记的那些。一个六边形和一些三角形，角附近的圆圈和弧线，以及古怪的形状和直穿而过的箭头…

这真是难以置信…但是，那个男人说的没错。她就算不相信他，也能知道这会将她女儿的性命置入险境，而只此一条就足够让她在看到这个炼成阵时逃离了。

如果她看见的话。

而不知怎的，她心中隐隐不安地预感到她会的。

“平民？”

“看起来是，” 恩维说，一副无聊的样子，啪地一声把腿搭在面前的桌子上。“那地方周围有合成兽的臭味。有人在里面搞事情。”

“你进去看过吗？”

恩维不置可否地看了一眼拉斯。“干啥，要我径直绕过妄想症先生？我甚至不能在他开始警惕之前接近他太多。试着跟踪他就已经够折磨人了。”

“一个人类就能难住你了？”

“那是你跟我说过不要和他发生争斗的情况下。” 恩维说。“我该怎么办？礼貌地请他让开？跟他交朋友？都不可能。我只能远远地观察他，我只会为你做这么多了。”

“你必须做我要你做的事，” 拉斯用近乎威胁的语气纠正道。“做父亲大人要求的事情。”

恩维不置可否地挥了挥手。“他要的是信息！而我远远观察也能得到。要是你那么感兴趣的话，自己去问那片阴影。”

“不能把普莱德牵扯进来。”

“哟哟哟，” 恩维嘲讽道。“要不是我知道实情，我还以为你在保护你儿子呢，拉斯。”

拉斯露出怒容。“我在保护我们的计划。要是你还是这么不在意，我就会觉得你的忠诚度就像古利德那样脆弱。”

“忠诚，” 恩维不屑的说。“谁需要忠诚啊？我只是在找乐子。”

拉斯转身背对着他，大步走到办公室的窗边，遥望着中央市的夜景。

“他见过门，” 拉斯对着霓虹灯喃喃道。“他懂得极其复杂的炼金术。他的全名和父亲大人赐予第二位贤者的名字一模一样。他身上散发着我们从未见过的力量，而不知怎的，我们居然从未注意过他。要是你查不出他究竟是谁，至少找到他从哪里来吧。”

“那两个小鬼呢？”

拉斯看着恩维，不感兴趣地挑起一边眉毛。“他们怎么了？”

“他带了两个孩子, ” 恩维说。“要说我们能在他那样的人身上找到什么弱点的话…”

拉斯明白了他的暗示，差点露出一丝笑。

泰奥现在已经太过习惯他那些飘忽不定的记忆梦境了。今天他终于瘫倒在床上之后，置身于另一个空间已经是意料之中的事了。

他没料到的是，今天的梦似乎和马斯坦毫无干系。

“你…什么？”

“说真的，爱徳，” 温莉说，向她的丈夫投去一个恼火的眼神。“我要重复多少次？能不能用一用你的脑子，然后听我说。”

“我听见了，” 过去的爱德华说，声音干涩。

泰奥记得那时候他像是被胃部被重击了一般无法呼吸。他记得他的困惑，他的震惊，还有他的不敢置信。

“我只是…”

“我觉得会是个男孩。” 温莉叹了一口气继续说。“正好是我需要的。又一个上窜下跳的艾尔利克家的男孩。他大概不到两岁就能毁了我的工作台。”

“一个孩子，” 爱徳轻声道。“你怀孕了。”

温莉转身向他露出一个灿烂的笑容。“是啊，” 她说。她的眼眶湿润了，脸上是抑制不住的欣喜。

泰奥看着爱徳，看着过去的自己，看着他平淡的面庞变得扭曲，一众混杂的表情中最为显著的是迷茫。

泰奥记得自己那时想，那是不可能的。他记得自己惊叹像他这般支离破碎而又伤痕累累的人竟然能做到这样的事情，为创造新的生命出一份力。那曾是他在过去竭尽全力也未曾做到的事情，而他这次无心之间就达成了。

他能在爱徳脸上看见这些想法…温莉也看见了。

温莉的笑容消失了，表情变得紧绷起来。“爱徳？” 她温柔的叫道。“怎么了？”

爱徳还是愣愣地盯着她。

“这不吓人的，” 温莉说。“我们会是很好的父母。我知道的。”

“我不知道怎么做父亲，” 爱徳说。

“你可闭嘴吧。” 温莉轻声说，听起来因为他的回答终于放下了心。“你基本上养大了阿尔！”

“他养大了我。” 爱徳纠正道。“我只是…”

只是让他陷入麻烦。只是伤害了他。只是让他过于接近死亡。只是 —— 

温莉伸出手，捧住爱徳的脸颊。“爱徳，” 她说。“你会是个十分称职的父亲。你只是…有时候需要别再钻牛角尖了，好吗？”

爱徳将一只手盖在她的手掌上，温柔地低声说，“好”。

泰奥就算没见到这个记忆也能看出来爱徳心里并没相信她。

爱徳盯着他和阿尔共同居住的房间的天花板，咬紧牙关试着不去想他的腿。

它很疼。奶奶对它做了些调整，说这能在她们安装腿之前让神经适应接口，但是被激活的神经现在令他痛苦不堪。他们问他的感觉时他撒谎了，对阿尔发誓说自己完全没事，但现在他们都睡着了，只有他在剧烈的疼痛中颤抖。

门外，爱徳听见了脚步声。

是泰奥，他想。他经常听见那个男人在半夜醒来，在修斯家里和搬进公寓之后都是。他似乎睡眠一直不好，因为他每晚只在房间里待几个小时，这即使对爱徳来说也很容易注意到。泰奥在晚饭之后跑了一趟他们不知道的工作，很晚才回到家，并且最多在床上躺了几个小时。至少，时间短到爱徳甚至还没屈服于骨肉中的痛苦然后睡着。

反正调查比躺在床上是个有趣得多的选项。爱徳翻过身，强迫自己站起来，两只手扶在床沿稳定身体。他一步一步地挪动，绕过床头柜，然后靠在墙上，静悄悄地走到阿尔放置轮椅的位置。

他在电话里抱怨了之前的轮椅之后，奶奶就给他买了一个新的。它没有单向的轮子和伸出去的扶手（那种轮椅让他很难不借助别人的帮助自己移动），而是有着带角度的大轮子，方便他抓住、移动他自己。

阿尔特别讨厌这个轮椅，因为爱徳移动起来很快，能够随时躲开阿尔推他，自由地去烦温莉，去翻泰奥的东西，或者做任何阿尔通常会禁止的不礼貌的事情。

在轮椅上坐下令他只是感到一点放松 - 虽然坐在上面比艰难地走出房间简单得多，但是试着打直自己的背却让他的注意力暂时从疼痛的接口上转移开来。

在决定不再继续纠结疼痛之后，他把自己推到门口，花了几分钟研究怎么在不让轮椅撞到东西或者发出声音的情况下打开门，然后溜了出去，朝着他们的半血哥哥走去。

不出意料，他在厨房里，桌面放满了凌乱的纸张。那里是泰奥常去的地方。他总是眯眼看着那些潦草的炼成阵和被小心加密的笔记，研究着他的炼金理论。

爱德正要出声喊他，就对上了泰奥的目光。

“已经很晚了，” 泰奥观察着他说。片刻的沉默过后，他挑起嘴角露出一个揶揄的笑容，小声说，“很疼，是吧？”

“什么？” 爱德问，嘴巴变得干涩。“我-...”

泰奥坐在椅子上换了个姿势，伸展着腿，拍了拍膝盖。“我也有，记得吗？我知道它很疼。”

爱德的肩膀塌了下去。“会一直都...？”

“不会的，” 泰奥说。“那些神经是在适应一个不存在的东西。这就像幻肢痛一样，又被连接着的金属块放大了几倍。当它调整好、接上腿之后，就会舒服多了。最终，你会习惯它，感觉不到一点疼痛。” 他犹豫了片刻，然后露出了嘲讽的笑容。“除非你像我一样使劲虐待它。损坏的机械铠也能疼死人。”

“但它用起来就和普通的腿一样？” 爱德问。“不会感觉不一样？”

泰奥把一只手肘撑在桌子上，下巴放在手上，小心地看了一眼爱德。“会有...不一样。” 他缓缓地说。“它没有皮肤，表面上也没有神经什么的，所以你不会感觉到有东西碰它。但它...有点像你穿着一只很沉的靴子。你能感觉到酸痛，一点点压力或者温度，但感官都是被压抑着的。”

令爱德惊讶的是，泰奥把腿抬到椅子上，脱下上面的袜子，然后卷起了睡裤的裤腿。

“我能感觉到有东西卡在这里面，” 他的指尖划过脚上的缝隙。“但我现在感觉不到我的手指。我甚至不能判断我的手是不是暖和的 — 要是我把腿伸进火焰里，它大概会感觉到一点点温度。我只有一次感觉过冰冷，而那是因为我把它伸进了没过膝盖的雪堆里。而这...真的对它很不好。” 他点了点接口的尽头。“这是最敏感的部位，因为它下面还有肌肉，所以会有两幅神经同时运作。这条腿最容易出问题的地方就是这里。真心警告你一句，这个接口处在阴天可是特别难受。想想在下雨天抱怨他们的膝盖的老人。他们可不是在凭空抱怨。机械铠很容易就会僵硬。”

爱德皱起眉毛。“你肩膀里还有金属。” 他想起来了。“那会-...？”

“当然了，” 泰奥笑道，就算爱德不觉得这有什么好笑的。“它有时候还是会让我觉得不舒服。不过，没那么难受...更像是我睡觉的姿势不对，让它有点酸痛，而不是一整条手臂完全动不了。”

“机械铠会那样吗？”

泰奥摇了摇头。“一般不会。” 他说。“这些年我经历过一些很差的天气，但一个普通的雨天只会...让你有那种需要活动背部肌肉时的僵硬感。”

爱德哼笑了一声。“你好老啊。”

泰奥发出一声被冒犯到的怒音。“我还没到三十岁！” 他争论道。“说实话，我的身体一团糟又不是我的错！” 片刻后，他像个泄了气的皮球般说：“好吧，是我的错，但是...我不老。”

“你比那个军队的家伙还要大吧？” 爱德好奇地问。大佐看起来作为一个军官有点年轻，完全不是爱德预期中的那种老长官。就算泰奥不比他大，至少也比他经受了更多磨难。

泰奥眨了眨眼，在震惊中沉默地瞪着爱德。“我...” 他似乎对这个问题感到困惑。“我...确实是？”

“呃，” 爱德咕哝道，不确定该做出怎样的回应。“我猜是？”

“天啊，那可真奇怪。” 泰奥轻声说，瘫坐在椅子上。“十二岁的我一定会洋洋得意，要是-...” 他止住了话头，看向爱德，然后 - 再一次 - 意味不明地笑出了声。

“笑什么啊？” 爱德问。

“没什么，没什么。” 泰奥说。他放下裤腿，穿上袜子，站了起来。“走吧。我知道一些能缓解接口疼痛的小技巧 - 试试我们能不能让你舒服一些，能够睡着。”

爱德眯眼看着走开的泰奥，然后 - 只犹豫了一小下 - 就推着轮椅跟着他去了。

泰奥是个奇怪的家伙...但他很温柔，也不把爱德和阿尔当做两个傻小孩对待。

爱德总有一日需要明白泰奥肩头承受的重担究竟是什么 - 他因为泰奥今夜帮助他缓解疼痛又在心里记了一次人情，而将来的某一天，他希望能予以回报。


	27. 第27章

世界在燃烧。

火焰从他周围的墙壁里升腾起来，吞噬一切，覆盖了地平线。就算他能强迫自己抬起头向远处看，穿过灼热的烈焰与炫目的火光，他也什么都看不见。

火焰噼啪作响的声音就像令人作呕的鼓掌声，祝贺着他决定性的胜利。绝对压制，因为他的对手中只有大多数人被武装起来，他们毫无组织，战力低下，皮包骨头，以及，被愤怒和绝望主导。

“幸存者！”

他身后传来的喊声到达了每一列士兵的耳朵里，百副步枪齐齐上膛，瞄准目标。

“不要开枪！” 罗伊大喊道，举起手向他们示意。

接近他们的不是个伊修瓦尔人。他的肤色，与其说是土棕色更像是被晒黑的，他的头发也是金色而非白色。

“报上名来，” 罗伊命令道。“再往前我们就会开枪。”

“你杀了他们。”

罗伊迟疑了。来者停下脚步，突然出现在离他不到一米远的地方。他锋锐的瞪视之下的眼眸仿佛是由融化的金子铸就，和他的身体一样。

“血流遍地，” 泰奥说。“残垣断壁。”

“我没有选择，” 罗伊下意识地辩驳，不确定自己想要说服谁。

“你有，” 泰奥几乎是在怒骂他了。“这一切死亡都不过是为了展示力量罢了。”

“为了让一切变得更好…！”

“等价交换，” 泰奥放大了音量继续说。“你用这些死亡换来了什么？”

他听到窃窃低语，在他身后，周围，如同起伏的水波一般缓缓淹没了他。杀人犯。怪物。恶心。

然后，另一阵波浪与前一阵重叠，卷起一阵凶猛的浪涛。救世主。士兵。英雄。

“未来。” 罗伊说。“我们换来了…”

“终结。” 泰奥说。

他的身后出现了两个人影，左右两侧各有一个，身形缥缈，轮廓不清。他只能看出来他们宽阔的肩膀和高大的身材，以及模糊的面庞两侧的金色刘海。

“你就是个傀儡，” 泰奥说。

他们之间的地面泛起红光。罗伊警惕地低头看去，地面逐渐被一条裂缝分割。

“他们早就开始了，” 泰奥的声音回荡在空气中，从四面八方响起，就如同他在天际降下谕旨。“这是一个圆。一个炼成阵。”

裂缝延伸出了弧度，顺着环形蔓延，最终头尾衔接，形成一个完美的圆。就在它形成的那一刻，地面再次从之前裂缝上的几个点开始产生新的裂缝，如此往复，不断在地面上产生新的分叉，如同在沙漠中张开的一张蜘蛛网。

当它平息下来时，展现在罗伊眼前的是一个炼成阵。他试着分辨其中的符号和形状，但它们看起来都模糊或是无法分辨，就如同那张像是泰奥的面孔一样。不过，凭借着人只在梦中才有的自信，他确信自己知道那是什么。

那是泰奥曾经向他警告过的炼成阵。那是用来制作贤者之石的炼成阵。

有什么东西在动。他抬头看到泰奥伸出一只手，一只被血污覆盖的手，然后把血抹在了炼成阵外圈的一个点上。罗伊身侧的两个身影也对着相邻的两个点如此做。

罗伊低头看着自己脚尖前面的位置。有风在那里卷起，吹过周围的尸骸，创造出一堆完美的骨灰。

他看着那堆灰烬落下并开始移动，逐渐深入周围的裂缝。裂缝像个坍塌的天坑那般合拢，只在地面上留下一道痕迹。

深坑似乎在不断变大，缝隙向外延伸，直到罗伊眼中的世界只剩下了它。地面、人群、幻象和泰奥都消失不见，只能看见一个从中心裂开的球体，裂缝逐渐张开，露出一只巨大无比的眼睛。

笑声忽然响起，一千种声音完美融合不断回荡着，就像在一个金属房间里那样。那只眼睛里瞳孔上的一圈圈银环似乎穿透了他，令他感到寒彻骨髓。

那个带着爆裂声的声音对他说了些什么，但在他耳中却变得嘈杂不清。黑色从那只眼睛的眼角蔓延开来，逐渐吞没了他，将他淹没在黑暗之中。

罗伊猛地从床上坐起来，心如鼓槌般猛烈地跳动，即使他并不能记清楚梦中的细节。伊修瓦尔，总是伊修瓦尔，但是这次有新的内容 - 也就是泰奥对他展现出的深深的蔑视。

皮那可曾告诉过罗伊一点泰奥的往事。他明白自己总有一天要为此付出代价，即便他不理解为什么泰奥完全没有因此评判过罗伊的为人。他同样不明白为什么泰奥选择相信他并告诉了他那个疯狂的阴谋论。

他试着回忆剩下的梦境 - 在泰奥身侧游荡的那个人，那个炼成阵，那些不断回响的笑声 - 但他并不能理解它们的意义。

他瞄了一眼钟，发现时间才刚过午夜，所以他暂时放空了脑子躺下，希望自己能在上班之前睡上一会儿。

至于那个奇怪的梦还是等到白天再去想吧。

“热巧克力。”

一个杯子被递到爱徳的眼前。他眨眨眼，道：“…什么？”

“这样你在敷上那个东西的时候，” 泰奥指了指放在爱徳支起来的腿上的冰袋，“就不会冻着了。”

爱徳怀疑地看着杯子。“里面有-…”

“只有热水，没加牛奶。” 泰奥保证说。

爱徳吃惊地抬起头。“你知道我不喜欢牛奶？”

“好像是逛商店的时候聊到的吧，” 泰奥说。他的肩膀似乎因为爱徳终于接过了杯子而放松了一点。“很容易记住。我也完全受不了那个鬼东西。”

“哈。” 爱徳盯着手里的杯子，脑子里思绪飞转。是因为他们相似的基因吗？就算是喜欢的食物这样的小事也和他的父亲有点关系吗？

爱徳为这个想法感到厌烦。他看向一旁，将注意力转向桌子。

“这些是什么？” 他问，一边伸出手去拿最近的炼成阵草稿。

“小心点！”

爱徳猛地抽回手，一句反驳已经到了嘴边，因为他才不是个孩子，他不会弄坏东西-…

但泰奥甚至没有半分停顿，走到他身边，没有尝试拿走他手里的草稿，继续解释道：“我在设计一些炼金术的陷阱。我觉得它们应该还不能被激活，但是这么早的早晨，我的话不一定值得相信。”

“哦，” 爱徳喃喃道，看着面前的炼成阵。然后说：“…陷阱？”

“人体是含有能量的，” 泰奥说。“这是一个兴国的朋友告诉我的。那里的人会训练自己的感官来读懂这些能量，感受它，而我也试过把那个理论加进炼金术。不过，我觉得我终于在研究寻找炼成阵的时候搞懂了那个概念，现在我想反过来利用它创造一个反向的炼成阵 - 让炼金能量来影响人体能量，而不是反过来。”

他伸出手点了点那张纸。“这算是一种作弊的方法…用我的远程炼成阵做的炼金术警报系统。当这个作为屏障的炼金阵被破坏的时候，就会激活第二个炼成阵，然后它会激活远程炼成阵，最后警告我有一个受保护的区域被侵入了。”

“你不能直接让它激活某种攻击吗？”

“当然了，” 泰奥说。我原来做过这样的炼成阵。这只是-…“

他停顿了。

爱徳抬起头看他，皱眉道：“只是…?”

“我总得去工作的。” 泰奥说。“马斯坦会让我在全国各地进行任务。我想确保我不在的时候也能知道有危险来临。”

“以防你提到过的那些人来抓我们吗？”

“对，” 泰奥说。“没错。我猜他们有可能会在他们能利用你们之前就控制住你们。”

爱徳转头看着那个炼成阵。“…我能帮上忙吗？”

爱徳预料泰奥会不屑地哼一声，会直接否认他，会像个正常的大人一样不理睬他，声称他还太小了，不适合参与这些。

然而，泰奥耸了耸肩说，“大概吧。” 然后把一本他们父亲的日记推给他。“试一下你能不能看懂做了标记的那几页到底在讲什么 - 我已经翻译了三遍了，每次结果都不一样。这么早的时间我完全没办法破解他那该死的密码。”

“今天是丸子头，” 布雷达注意到，看着泰奥关上通往马斯坦办公室的门。

哈勃克靠在霍克爱放在他们俩之间的隔板上。“扎多高？”

“很低，” 布雷达说，在脖子附近比划。“松垮垮的，有点乱。”

“我完全不想知道，” 法尔曼警惕的看着他们。

“他的发型太搞笑了，” 哈勃克说。“我发誓它每天都在变长。”

“按常理来说头发的确会这样，嗯。” 法尔曼回答说。

哈勃克把一张纸揉成团扔向他，又在法尔曼毫发无损地拍开它时生气地皱眉。“我们在等他究竟能保持这样多久，哪个将军才会忍无可忍地命令他他注意制服规范。”

“规章里没说不能留长发，” 菲力反驳道。“他没做错什么。”

“错。” 布雷达说。“不允许穿戴吸引目光的东西。”

法尔曼挑起一边眉毛。

“看看他！” 哈勃克辩驳到，使劲朝着门比划。“他就是引人注目的代名词！”

“我不觉得你找不到女朋友的主要原因是马斯坦啊，哈勃克。”

哈勃克对他比了个中指。

“嘿，” 布雷达说。“他有没有做错什么并不重要。只有一个人的想法是重要的。”

“马斯坦简直觉得他是天赐的人。”

“不是指马斯坦，” 布雷达说，然后用头指了指他们桌子旁边的空位，之前坐在那里的霍克爱去给他们拿新一批需要过滤的文件了。

“她不喜欢他，” 法尔曼同意道。“但她也不会凭空编造一些准则来让他走人。”

“她不会赶走他的。” 哈勃克坚持说。“马斯坦喜欢他！霍克爱不会这么直接的和他争论。她虽然把我们管住了，但她还是会听从他的。”

“她有充分的理由服从他！” 菲力说。“我不懂你们到底为什么对霍恩海姆少校有这么大的意见。”

“什么意见？”

哈勃克和布雷达同时惊了一下，猛地转身看见从马斯坦办公室里出来的泰奥，他怀里塞满了文件，对着他们挑起他精巧的金色眉毛。

“没有意见！” 布雷达率先反应过来说。

“至少不是我们的，” 哈勃克接着说，他的自我保护意识比布雷达低一点。“霍克爱不太喜欢你。”

泰奥举起手指了指怀里的那堆文件。“我注意到了。” 他干巴巴地说。“等有实际的工作的时候我会更有用的，不过现在我的公寓被一个老女人劫持了，所以我也不能出去做那些实际的工作。”

“一个…什么？”

“机械铠修理师，” 泰奥低头看着哈勃克说。“你也见过爱徳 - 她在处理他的机械铠接口。”

“哦，挺好，” 哈勃克说。“他很快就会安装腿了？”

“没，” 泰奥说。“还要过几个月他的神经才能接纳这个。不过，他换了新的轮椅，这样他自己行动会方便一点。接口会很疼，不过没办法。机械铠就是会疼。他很坚强的。”

“你听起来就像个骄傲的爸爸。” 哈勃克说。

令他困惑的是，泰奥的脸上的任何表情都瞬间消失了。“有吗？”

“我…呃…?”

“我得带走这些文件，” 泰奥说，转向门急促的想要离开。“早点处理了完事。”

门在他身后关上，给办公室里的人之间剩下一阵漫长的尴尬而又困惑的沉默。

然后，哈勃克突然开始针对布雷达，责备他说，“那是个发髻，笨蛋，不是丸子头。”

法尔曼双眼望着天花板，祈祷霍克爱赶紧回来，好让这屋人继续沉默。


	28. 第28章

艾琳缓缓打开门，迈着有生以来最犹豫的步伐走前面的房间。她的丈夫还躺在床上 - 她半夜起来照顾妮娜，正好利用这个机会去探索这栋房子而不用冒着被肖发现的风险。

她很讨厌肖的办公室。她一直都是，也一直都会 - 尤其是最里边的那个房间，也是她正在接近的那个。

关着动物的房间。

她站在门口犹豫了，心里感到一阵恶心。不说肖平常的办公室里面已经满是他日渐沉迷于炼金术的证据，每个表面都被他这些年来远离人群的原因覆盖，每张纸都充斥着他回避她而选择把自己关在他该死的办公室里的可悲借口。

不过，这个房间。这是他保管它们的地方 - 那些他做出来的异形生物，而每次她看见它们，它们都显然在痛苦而又恐惧地哀嚎鸣泣。

她已经很久没有见过它们了。她心中有一部分隐隐明白，见到它们会是压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草，向她证明肖已经再也不是她当初爱上的那个善良而又有些书呆子的人了。

他做的任何惨无人道的事情都一定会在这里发生。她很确定。

她轻轻打开门。

艾琳几乎被里面的气味刺激的反呕。死亡与腐朽 - 来自于墙边一整排的笼子，里面几乎都关着死去的异形生物。

她尽量不去看它们，而是打开灯翻看桌子上的纸张。

很显然，那些都是炼金术的笔记，但她完全不能理解其中的意义，符号，以及那些奇怪的、仿佛是用另一种语言写成的笔记。也许是一种代码？她猜炼金术师都喜欢用加密的笔记。

不过，炼成阵…她翻过一页又一页，看完了整个笔记本，但是什么也没有找到。里面没有一个炼成阵。

他总得画出来，她想…这意味着她看见的并不是他真正的笔记。

她烦躁地轻轻叹了一口气，往后退了两步，环顾整个房间。他肯定把笔记藏在了某个地方…但是在哪里呢？

又是为什么呢？

“我没想过你还会到这里来。”

艾琳僵住了。

肖靠在门框上，仔细观察着她。“你很讨厌这里的。” 他说。“你觉得炼金术很野蛮。”

“我-…”

肖举起手。艾琳抬头看见他手里的东西，心脏都揪紧了。

他拿着一张纸 - 她知道那是泰奥给他的、画着人体炼成阵的纸。

“你有在做调查，” 他十分随意地说。“我还以为炼金术对你来说毫无意义呢。”

“确实没有，” 她快速地说 - 也许太急促了一点。“我讨厌炼金术。我讨厌你对这些动物做的事情 - 做过的事情。它们死了有多久了？”

“大多数只会存活最多几个小时。” 肖用寻常人讨论天气的口吻说。“很难得有完全契合的动物身体。从基因角度来说，就算很相似的动物之间也只有很少的共同之处。为什么到头来，动物们比起和同类的相似之处…” 他眼里闪着危险的光。“…反而是和人类更相近呢。”

她因恐惧而张大的双眼从与他冰冷眼眸的对视转向了他的手，看着那张纸。“你什么时候发现的？”

“我今晚到家的时候。那会儿太晚了，我差点没意识到我看到了什么…然后，当我明白之后，我决定清理一些东西。”

“你把你的笔记拿走了。” 她说。“你把它们藏起来了，不想让我看见？”

“是不想让给你这个的人看见。” 肖指着那张纸说。“我还没有蠢到觉得你自己能找到这样的东西。有人想要你翻看我的东西，而我不太希望他们拿到。”

他向房间里迈了一步。她赶紧后退了一步。

“如果我成功的话，” 肖说。“我就会成为国家认证的炼金术师。我就能接触超乎想象的研究和资金 - 我就能够为妮娜提供最好的生活。你不想要这样的未来吗？”

“多久的生活？” 她质问道，感觉眼睛要燃烧，喉咙被某种悲伤和恐惧之间的情感堵塞住。“没了我之后，她在你身边能够长大多久，你就会同样的利用她？”

肖的眼色变得暗沉了。“某些人真的完全说服了你我是个怪物啊。”

“是的，肖。” 艾琳说。“那个人就是你。我见过你的样子，你真正的模样 - 你再也不是那个温柔善良的人了，不是我以为的那个人了。你-…你会牺牲你的妻子，你的孩子，就为了一个实验？”

“没有什么是高于对知识的追求的。”

“你疯了。”

那张画着炼成阵的纸在肖手里被揉成一团。

他们同时动了。肖把纸团扔向一旁，冲向房间里；与此同时，艾琳跑向房间边缘，屁股撞上桌沿，猛地伸出手，抓住了她够到的第一样东西 - 台灯 - 然后用尽全力砸了下去。

她并不算强壮，但玻璃制成的台灯因为撞击而完全碎裂。肖一下子瘫倒在地上，他脑袋的一侧有着血迹和淤青。

她盯着他的身体，被自己的行为震惊了一刻，心如擂鼓，艰难的呼吸着 - 然后她转身逃离了那个房间。

她不知道他是死了，正在死去，还是失去了意识，但她没有时间检查了。

她就像是一个被附身的女人那样，飞奔过整个屋子直奔婴儿房而去。她没有时间收拾东西，甚至没有时间考虑这个 - 她必须现在就跑。她祈祷妮娜的尿布包里的东西能暂时够用，直到艾琳能在安全之后再买别的东西，然后背起尿布包，穿过房间，小心翼翼地把她的女儿从婴儿床上抱起来。

“嘘，嘘，甜心，” 她轻轻说，尽量压低她声音里恐惧的颤抖。“我知道，我知道，我才刚刚把你放回床上，但是…宝贝，我们得走了。” 她在不晃动妮娜太多的情况下尽可能快地走向房门口。“别哭，拜托了，求你别哭 - 他不能听见我们，没有人可以…”

她的呼吸变得沉重，耳朵里是血液流动的声音，心砰砰的跳，眼泪不断地在脸上落下来。

她无处可去。

“和我一同祈祷，妮娜，甜心。” 她轻轻说，然后踏出了前门，看着眼前的街道。“我们要去找一个天使。”

倒不是说莉莎讨厌泰奥。

她甚至没有特别不喜欢他这个人 - 他确实不够专业，奇怪地结合了严肃和幼稚，但他同时也善良又坚强，毫无怨言的应付艰难的处境，尽全力保证两个男孩的安全。

也不是因为 - 不管哈勃克是怎么说的 - 罗伊喜欢泰奥。这很恼人，看着罗伊就像身处一局棋局中，步步谋划着他要怎么引起泰奥的兴趣，就算那人只能勉强容忍他。

真正的问题和那相差不远：她完全不知道泰奥的动机和道德准则是什么，不知道在她看到的冰山一角之下他是个怎样的人。不过，她所知道的是他是个有决心的人，迫切地想要保护艾尔利克家两个男孩的安全，不论那需要他付出什么…如果陷入绝境，她害怕他会毫不迟疑地把罗伊推向火坑。如果任何时候罗伊的工作，野心，甚至生命有危险，他不确定泰奥会不会甚至为此停顿片刻。

她不希望罗伊因此受伤。没错，她是希望两个男孩能安全，她也很同情他们的境遇，但是…罗伊是她的首要优先项，而她不愿意在她能确认对方抱有同样的感情之前就把罗伊的安全交付在他手里。

而且，他的存在能让整个办公室变成三岁小孩。

“你知道我的意思-...”

“不我不知道！我完全没懂你是那个意思。我以为是，那种，为了省事才这么凌乱。你说的那是有意的。他在上面花了时间。”

“我要开始担心你们俩了。”

“闭嘴支持我一下，行不？”

“才不要。那绝对是-…”

莉莎清了清喉咙。

那就和她给手枪上膛一样立见成效。所有人都坐直了，哈勃克和布雷达坐回了座位上，被她在上一次见到这样的聊天之后放在他们俩之间的隔板分开。法尔曼的嘴猛地合上，就像能把牙给撞碎，而菲力悄悄松了一口气，很高兴不用听到那场激烈的争辩的后续。

“我想知道吗？” 她问。

“我也是那么说的，” 法尔曼小声说。她挑起一边眉毛。他说：“我觉得他们在聊他的头发。”

“开始工作，” 她恼怒地说，然后又往桌子上放了一叠文件。“我带了很多。”

要是坐在桌子后面的几个男人更有勇气的话，他们大概会哀嚎。

“霍恩海姆少校！”

如果泰奥能有机会再次回到过去，他会回到编造假名的时候，然后告诉他自己挑一个他不介意别人在走廊上大声喊的名字，因为军队里到处都是这么做的人。

不过，现在他只是转过身，对着向他走来的女性用他寻常的尊敬口吻说，“叫我泰奥就好了。”

“少校，” 她就像完全没听到他的话一样说。“前台呼叫你下去。有人来见你。”

泰奥僵住了，谨慎地看了她一下，然后轻快地走向大厅。

“是谁来了？” 他边走边问。“男人？女人？有留名字吗？”

“我不知道，” 她说。“我在古拉曼将军手下任职。在马斯坦大佐告诉他们你不在办公室里之后，电话打到了我们的办公室。”

泰奥不确定他应该对马斯坦在电话里告诉别人他的位置作何感受，因为人只有在过度多疑时那种行为才会显得令人担忧，而他恰好就是这样的人。

“他们说有人来找一个名叫泰奥的国家炼金术师，然后拒绝和任何除了你之外的人交流，所以他们才叫你下去。”

泰奥有几个猜测，不过最主要的是，要是这是个人造人的话，他们未免太过愚蠢。

那么结论很显然，来者不是人造人，不过泰奥也不至于过于期待。

他一步跨两格下楼梯直奔前台，而那位秘书（他猜的 - 她看起来不像军队的人）在楼梯口就抛下了他。

他立马看见发生了什么：一位前台接应，两个士兵，还有前台的安保人员都在试着安慰一位歇斯底里的女性，她哭着说：“我需要见他。我发誓他认识我。”

泰奥在那位女性转身时僵住了，瞥见她满是泪水的脸庞和她手里抱着的婴儿。

艾琳.塔克。

她也看见了他，而他及时地在她快要站不稳时跑到她身边扶住了她。

“塔克夫人？”

“他知道了，” 她哭着说，脸埋进他的肩膀。“我们必须得逃跑。他知道了，他承认了，我攻击了他 - 我不知道他是不是-…”

“没事了，” 泰奥赶紧告诉他，手臂尴尬的环住她。“你已经安全了。”

他低头看着两人之间的婴儿，看着妮娜小小的、皱成一团的婴儿脸庞。

“你已经安全了，” 他重复道，这次是对着她 - 做出一个承诺。

没人能够伤害她。这次不行。

就算泰奥必须得亲自杀了肖.塔克。


	29. 第29章

泰奥在艾琳冷静下来之后收回了手，打量着她。“你找到他的炼成阵了吗？”

她摇了摇头。“他找到了你的。” 她说。

泰奥浑身的血液都冰凉了。“在…在他手上？” 他看着艾琳点头，忍住了一句咒骂。“那 - 那可不妙。如果他从前没有，而现在有的话-…”

烦躁的怒火在他心头燃起，惹得他十分想冲着她发火，提醒她他告诉过她要毁掉那张纸，但那只会让情况更糟糕。

他用手抹了一把脸，思绪飞转。“他袭击了你？” 他问，在她点头确认后说：“好。他袭击了你，得到了那个炼成阵，也绝对知道那是什么。那 - 那足以让他-…” 他向后退了两步，看着睁大双眼的前台接待员。“我能把她带上去找马斯坦吗？”

“我-我可以给她一张通行证？”

“谢了。”

“马斯坦？” 艾琳问。

“是时候让军队介入了。” 泰奥告诉她。

艾琳的脸色都白了一层。

“他们不会杀了他的。” 他保证道。“他们大概会-…”

他生硬的止住了话头。

他们会逮捕他，他想。他们会把他关进监狱。然后，等时机成熟时，他们就会利用他。

不管他们会把他当成一个合适的人柱，还是把他变成第五研究所里一个没有身体的铠甲护卫，他们一定会好好利用他的疯狂来为他们庞大而血腥的棋局添一把火。

“操他的-…” 泰奥没说下去，低头看着妮娜。“抱歉。” 他紧接着说，深刻的记得温莉是怎么为此教训他的。

“她还是个婴儿。” 艾琳说。“而她的父亲刚想要杀死我们。‘操’ 是我现在最不担心的事情之一了。”

泰奥轻笑了一声。这并不是个好笑的情况，但他愿意尽可能地开更多的玩笑来逃避他心里深沉的抗拒。

“我们得和马斯坦谈谈。” 泰奥说。“现在的情况很复杂，而且- 我也不擅长做决策，好吗？他们的威胁太大了，而我不擅长在有人性命攸关的时候用批判性思维来思考。我们需要马斯坦来做这个。”

前台接待员转过身，她看起来完全被吓到了，而泰奥意识到他在这之后大概得花很长时间来摆平事端。他们大概不应该在几百个各种军方人员都能听见的地方谈这件事情。

不过，凡事有优先项。他从她手里接过胸章，把它别在了艾琳的领口 - 她的手正抱着婴儿不得空 - 然后向后退了两步，示意她跟着他走。

“所以，” 艾琳在他后面问。“谁是马斯坦？他也知道肖的事情吗？”

“罗伊.马斯坦。” 泰奥说。“他-…”

“焰之炼金术师？” 艾琳的脚步停顿了。“那个伊修瓦尔的英雄，罗伊.马斯坦？”

“难道那是个常见的名字吗？” 泰奥立马冲着她生气地说。

“他是个战犯，” 艾琳说。“我可不管军队的说辞是什么，有着这样行径的人就是恶魔。”

“嗯，” 泰奥瞥了她一眼说，“我真的开始喜欢你了。”

她瞳孔缩小紧盯着他。

“马斯坦知道自己干过的事情不可原谅，” 泰奥告诉她。“相信我，没人比他更加厌恶自己。这倒不能为他开脱，但可以让人更容易理解他好的那一面。”

“他有吗？”

“要我说的话，比他的击杀数要更大吧。” 泰奥说。“况且我还不喜欢他。”

他能感觉到艾琳还在用怀疑的目光眯眼看着他，但他没有转身，而是继续把她一路带到了马斯坦的办公室里。

“霍恩海姆少校。” 他一进门就有人对他打招呼道。

“是泰奥，” 他看着哈勃克纠正道，而对方看向了艾琳。“怎么了？”

“霍克爱在找你，” 哈勃克的目光在艾琳的临时通行证、她怀里的婴儿还有泰奥之间来回转动。“不过你看起来没空？”

“我需要见马斯坦。” 泰奥说。

“她也在那里。” 哈勃克对着办公室门点点头说。“谨慎行事。她还是不喜欢你。”

“我知道。”

泰奥推开门走进办公室，马斯坦和霍克爱同时抬起头看着他。

“泰奥，” 马斯坦说道，不知怎的听起来既有着惊喜，又有着深重的怀疑。“和…?”

“这是艾琳.塔克。” 泰奥介绍到。“…还有妮娜。”

马斯坦在桌子后面坐直了，黑色的眼眸观察着那位女性和她的孩子。泰奥关上了他们身后的门。

“发生什么了？” 霍克爱问。“普通民众来访-…”

“不，这很好。” 马斯坦对她说。“其实我正想问这件事进展怎么样了。我猜你已经得到我的情报了？”

艾琳僵住了。“情报？” 她用干涩的声音重复道。

“是马斯坦帮我找到你的。” 泰奥补充道。“我认识你的丈夫，但不知道他住在哪里。我要么调查你的位置，要么只有等为时已晚。”

“你说有人要伤害她？” 马斯坦问。

“他已经试过了。” 泰奥说。“艾琳，你能从头告诉我事情的经过吗？”

霍克爱往旁边退了一步。“大佐，我需要- ？”

“不，” 泰奥说。“留在这里。麻烦你。我们，呃-…我们大概会需要你。”

艾琳焦虑的目光扫过着房间里的其他人，然后低下头看着妮娜的脸庞。

“他找到了你的笔记之后质问了我。” 她告诉他们。“他知道我已经知道他的计划了，然后他- 他或多或少地承认了。”

“承认了什么？” 马斯坦问。

艾琳不解地抬头。“什么-…你不…?”

“我的错，” 泰奥说。他向马斯坦和霍克爱解释道：“艾琳的丈夫名叫肖.塔克，是个专做合成兽研究的炼金术师。他计划创造一只能够口吐人言的合成兽来通过入门考试。”

“非常优秀的成果，” 马斯坦评论道。

“是啊，” 泰奥说。“除了它的声音捐赠者会是艾琳。”

马斯坦猛地坐直了。“他打算进行人体炼成？做一只人类合成兽？”

艾琳点头。“他说到这个的语气 - 就像，就像他是为了妮娜才这么做，为了给她更好的生活。但我知道他。他已经过度沉迷了。如果他做了一次，就还会想做第二次，做得更好。妮娜在他身边不会安全的。没有人会。他-…” 她的声音破碎了。“他是个怪物。”

“你说你打了他？” 泰奥问。“你真的反击了？”

“他那时候要杀了我。” 艾琳说。“我知道他要这么干。从他的眼神里就能读出来。他袭击了我，然后我 - 我就从桌子上抓了一个东西对着他砸了下去。我不知道有多使劲 - 我不知道他是昏过去了，只是受伤了，还是死了 - 就直接跑到妮娜的房间，带上了她的尿布包，然后赶紧逃离了那里。”

“你已经做了最明智的选择了，” 马斯坦说。“袭击你和研究人体炼成 - 他已经把自己逼入了死角。有些人因为比这更轻的罪就被逮捕了。”

“那…其实是个问题。”

马斯坦挑眉看着泰奥，但是霍克爱插话了。

“你不想让他被逮捕。” 她毫无波澜地说。“你有别的想法。”

“倒也不是，” 泰奥说。“我-…”

他看着马斯坦。

霍克爱和艾琳看着两个男人沉默地交换了一个眼神。泰奥的表情几乎是在恳求，马斯坦则变得越发肯定。

“这和你跟我说过的事情有关吧？” 马斯坦问。“你不想让他们知道。”

“他们会极尽所能的利用他。” 泰奥说。“如果他们需要他这么干的话，就会放任她死去，马斯坦。他们会觉得杀死她反而更好。”

“但如果他是个威胁-…” 马斯坦被打断了。

“他们不需要知道始末。”

所有人都看向霍克爱。

“一个男人袭击了他的妻子，” 她说。“就说霍恩海姆少校是他们的一个朋友-…”

“是泰奥-…”

“- 而他看见了操纵和暴力的行为并且介入了。我们不用上报他的炼金术就可以逮捕他。”

“那能行吗？” 泰奥看着她问。“我们能做到这样隐瞒事实吗？”

“过程会很混乱，” 马斯坦说，把注意力重新拉回自己身上。“有人会制造阴谋论猜测到底发生了什么 - 你在这里是个受欢迎的神秘角色。但是，基本来说，我们可以在他的逮捕中一笔带过他的炼金术。让他们知道不能让他画任何炼成阵就足够了。”

“如果可以的话，不要让他被关在中央监狱。” 泰奥说。“在这里就逮捕他。”

“这个监狱也和你的政府腐败论有关吗？” 霍克爱问。

泰奥甚至不确定为什么自己还会因为马斯坦告诉了她而感到惊讶。他对霍克爱毫无保留。

（‘别不高兴’，他想。他什么都对她说。她是他的温莉。）

（‘你从没对温莉说过什么’，他脑海里的声音说。他想象着那个声音不断回荡，在那个清醒时无法进入的白色空间的墙壁上不断反弹。）

“监狱在一个被 ‘抛弃’ 的研究所旁边。” 泰奥对她说。“他们，呃…他们还在使用它。来制造贤者之石。”

马斯坦张嘴想说些什么，看起来十分震惊，但是霍克爱在他之前插了进来，目光落在艾琳身上。

“你想来杯咖啡吗？” 她问，“如果要实行逮捕的话，我们得填一些表格。我现在要去拿。你可以跟我一起来 - 我觉得大佐有一些等我们不在的时候才会问少校的问题。”

艾琳看起来因为她的邀请放松多了。“谢谢你。” 她说。“我 - 我想我也需要给妮娜喂奶了。”

“那就一起去吧。”

艾琳最后看了泰奥一眼，在看见他鼓励的点头之后转身跟在莉莎身后离开了房间。

“他比我们俩合起来还要强多了。” 泰奥对着马斯坦说。“不管你付她多少工资，加倍吧。”

马斯坦的眼里满是笑意。“那她可就比我赚得还多了。”

“那是她应得的。”

马斯坦轻笑了一声。“那也是。不过，她的额外补偿金大概已经让天平向她倾斜了。”

“额外补偿金？”

马斯坦对着他露出一个得意的笑。“我报销她的弹药费用。”

泰奥笑了。

马斯坦望着他，脸上挂着一个小小的、愉悦的微信。泰奥的笑声止住了，目光从他那里移开，笑容也渐渐褪去，转变成了难以捉摸的表情看向他，整个人局促不安。

“所以，” 马斯坦切换话题。“他们正在杀死囚犯来制造贤者之石？”

泰奥点点头。“还有-…” 他止住了话头。那些空荡荡的盔甲护卫大概还没被制造出来，要是寄宿在上边的人还在大街上游荡的话。那个研究所也许还没有-…

-…等等。

“马尔科医生！” 泰奥大喊道。“该死的，我差点忘了他了。”

“提姆.马尔科？” 马斯坦难以置信的重复道。“水晶之炼金术师？他已经失踪很多年了。他- 他死了吗？他被用来-…?”

“不是当做原料，” 泰奥说。“他们命令他制造石头。他失踪是因为他逃走并藏起来了。我-…我觉得我知道他在那里。但我也不一定对。” 他完全不知道 “马尔洛医生” 有多经常搬家。

“我们要去找他吗？” 马斯坦问。

泰奥摇了摇头。“我觉得没有必要。我想要的是他的笔记，但这次我已经有了-…”

“这次？”

泰奥僵住了。

马斯坦眯着眼紧盯着泰奥。“你暗示过你曾经和这群人战斗过。” 马斯坦说。“他们不认识你吗？”

泰奥摇了摇头。“他们-…他们不确定我是谁。” 泰奥迟疑地说。“他们有…猜测。如果他们知道了我掌握的信息的话，我就死定了。或者，更糟的是，爱徳和阿尔就死定了。我不会让这发生的。我-…”

泰奥痛苦的皱起眉。

“我不相信死亡是对的。” 他说。“也不相信杀戮是对的。生命是宝贵的，它远不止模仿或者技术。它是纯粹的。我不觉得我有权利夺走它。没有任何人有权利。但是-…如果我非得杀了每个人造人才能保护他们俩，我会的。并非每个生命都是同等的。对我来说不是。我已经失去了太多了，也因此变得自私，马斯坦。”

“有保护欲并不意味着自私。” 马斯坦说。“人性本就如此。”

泰奥轻笑了一声。你倒是对真理这么说去，他想，脑海被一个纯白色戏谑笑脸的模样占据。

马斯坦把手肘撑在桌子上，手指在下巴底下交叉。“如果他们不认识你，但总有一天会认出你，我们需要赶紧行动。” 他打量着泰奥。“我已经把这个消息告诉修斯了。在我得到他的回复之前，我不会对你说过的那些庞大阴谋有所行动。不过，我不会无视那位女性。我会和霍克爱一起确保塔克被逮捕。要是我需要任何 ‘目击者’ 证言的话，我会去找你的。”

“你知道我住哪的。” 泰奥冷淡而不在意地说。

马斯坦的嘴角勾了起来。“的确如此。”


	30. 第30章

莉莎隔着她手里的咖啡杯沿观察着泰奥带来的女人。她仍在轻微的颤抖，但那看起来与其说是害怕更像是愤怒，就像在危机过去之后，只剩下了她对丈夫所做的选择的厌恶。

“你是怎么认识霍恩海姆少校的？” 她抑制不住好奇心问道。

那位女性 - 艾琳.塔克 - 轻笑了一声，双眼没有离开她怀中的婴儿，温柔地哄她拿住奶瓶。“我不认识他。我在二十多分钟之前才刚知道他的名字。”

莉莎皱眉。“但你们讲过话吧？”

“他跑到我家来，” 艾琳说。“声称自己认识肖，还知道他在研究些什么。他-…”

她的声音停下了，之前的恐惧再次渗入其中。

“他说他曾经犯下过一个错误。” 她说。“说自己因为炼金术而失去了家人，然后警告我不要让肖做同样的事情。说我们最好离开。”

“而你的丈夫知道了这件事？” 莉莎问。她的胃部开始翻涌。

“泰奥给了我一张纸条。” 她说。“上面有-…”

她犹豫了，没有继续说下去。

“我们光是篡改报告就已经在违反法律了。” 莉莎告诉她。“不管泰奥做了什么，我都没法在不危及自己的情况下告发他”

“要是那值得你这么做呢？”

莉莎眯起眼，心里有着一种不祥的预感，但还是继续说：“我会把他交给大佐。如果你不相信我说的其他话，至少相信我不会让他陷入危险。甚至不会间接这么做。”

“他给了我一个炼成阵。” 艾琳坦白道。“他说让我记住它，然后毁掉那张纸。说如果我知道该注意什么，就能认准必须要逃跑的时机。”

“他给你画了一个人体炼成的炼成阵。” 莉莎空洞地重复道。“他给了你一个违法的，极度危险的炼成阵，然后让你记住？”

“它救了我的命。” 艾琳急促的说。“我- 我从没在肖的笔记里找到过它，但他看见了那张纸然后基本上坦白了。他知道那是什么，然后把他所有的笔记藏了起来，等着我去质问他。他要杀了我。”

“是那张笔记让你陷入了危险。” 莉莎反驳道。“如果你没有的话，他就不会知道你怀疑他了。”

“那是我的错，” 艾琳防卫性地说。“我本该毁掉它的。我只是担心我会忘掉。”

“但是-…”

“就算肖不知道，那也不会阻止他杀死我。那只会让我更看不明白他动手的时机。”

莉莎抿起唇。她确实说得有道理，但是-…

但是泰奥在和艾琳第一次见面时就把自己和她丈夫比作同一类人像是种不祥之兆。她很担心他的过去比他所展现的还要黑暗，更在意她完全不知道他最初是怎么认识塔克的。

也许她能有机会质问肖.塔克，问问他是怎么认识这个泰奥.霍恩海姆的。

艾琳似乎想要把谈话转向更安全的方向，问道：“那么，你和马斯坦大佐关系很亲近了？”

“他是我的直属上司。” 她说。“也是我的好友。他对我来说十分重要。”

“泰奥对他的评价很高。” 艾琳说。“嗯，算是吧。我感觉他更宁愿不喜欢他，但是他做不到，”

“我们…” 莉莎想到了罗伊对她吐露的许多事。“我们最近得知霍恩海姆少校和伊修瓦尔有联系。有可能他喜欢现在的罗伊，但厌恶曾经的他。很多人都有同感。”

艾琳看起来为此沉思了一会儿。

然后，她问，“你不喜欢泰奥吧？”

莉莎眨眨眼，有些惊讶。“抱歉？”

“你们其中一个士兵提到过。” 艾琳说。“我也能从和你的聊天之间感觉出来。你不信任他。”

莉莎皱眉。“大佐信任他。” 她说。“而我相信他的判断。”

“但是，从个人角度来说…”

“从个人角度来说，” 莉莎迟疑地说。“我感觉到他在逃避什么东西。我不喜欢当那个东西赶上他时罗伊也在附近。”

艾琳用近乎于厌恶的目光看着她。“我不想这么说，” 她说，“但是他挑起的事情？我觉得那早就已经让他付出代价了。他告诉我他已经失去了一切。在我看来他是在从零开始。”

“他还有两个家人，” 莉莎指出。“两个男孩。”

艾琳茫然的看着她。

“就是他的弟弟们？” 莉莎试着说。“他有两个弟弟，爱德华和阿尔冯斯。他最近才认识他们，不过现在住在一起。”

“他们多大了？”

“一个十一岁，一个十岁。”

艾琳双眼睁大，“他们还是小孩？这年龄差可真大。”

“半血兄弟，我想。” 莉莎说。“同一个父亲。重点是，他还没有失去一切。”

“那就更好了。” 艾琳说。她对上莉莎困惑的目光摇了摇头。“不，不，如果他什么也不剩了，他也就没有可以失去的东西了 - 他就会无所顾忌。就像如果有人要带走妮娜就得踏过我的尸体一样。只要还有需要守护的人…”

莉莎叹了一口气。“我也不是不相信他不会尽力-…”

“你只是不确定那会足够？”

莉莎低头盯着她的咖啡杯。“我不愿意用罗伊的性命做赌注。”

“你想，他可是做了买零赠二的事情。”

莉莎猛地抬起头来。“什么？”

艾琳朝着她怀里的婴儿点点头。“我和妮娜。他介入了，然后救了我们的命。我愿意信任他会再次这么做。况且，倒不是在贬低我自己什么的，但我可不是士兵。我甚至不是一个炼金术师。”

“你能依靠的不只是少校。” 莉莎说。“我们整个团队-…”

“没有在半夜敲开我的门警告我说我的丈夫要杀了我。” 她打断了她。“不管他是怎么知道的，他直接找到了我。我的确被吓到了，但是 - 就算是在当时，快要被吓死的时候，我也相信了他说的只想保证我们的安全的话。从我见到的那一点交流看来，我不觉得在你或者大佐陷入危险时，他会少半分在意。”

“你不了解他。” 莉莎指出。“你才刚知道他的名字。”

“他四处找人帮忙，还为了保护我的孩子对军队说谎。” 她说。“我才不管他叫什么呢。”

雇佣他养母手下的女孩们当间谍的问题之一是她们太过有效率了。

泰奥才离开罗伊的办公室不过一小时，他的电话就响了。

“这里是马斯坦大佐。” 他说。

“那个女孩是谁，小马？”

希比尔。他就知道他会引起她的兴趣。“你有在注意我的动向。”

“不是你。” 希比尔轻松地回答。“那个漂亮的男孩子。还有女孩子？”

“一个朋友，” 罗伊说。“和我让你去调查的女性-…”

“我知道她的名字。” 希比尔说。“我想知道你为什么让我调查她，她又为什么在对着你好看的新下属哭诉暴力的丈夫还是什么的。”

“还是什么的？” 罗伊重复道。“你一般不会这么模棱两可。”

“你习惯了夫人的方式。” 希比尔说。“我没时间一字不落的描述。我相信我的人能得出正确的结论。”

“很冒险。”

“我可不是来寻求建议的。”

罗伊叹了一口气。“说真的，我不知道她是谁。” 他说。“她的丈夫是个炼金术师，而且很显然不是什么品德高尚的人。在他袭击他妻子之后我们正准备拘留他。”

“这样。” 希比尔说。“真巧啊。”

罗伊心中咯噔了一下。“你什么意思？”

“我是在说，” 她说，“这个男人不知从哪里冒出来，告诉我们一个名字，然后让我们调查名字的主人 - 而仅仅在你回复他的一天之后，她就被袭击了。”

“你觉得这是他安排好的。” 罗伊一字一句地说。

“他是从哪里得来那个名字的？” 她没有回答他，问道。

“我不知道。” 他承认说。“他 - 他说过他认识她的丈夫，给了我他的名字。他知道他会伤害她，所以才警告她。”

“时机刚好？”

“是他的介入导致了后面的事情。” 罗伊承认道。“他给了她一些能被当做证据的东西-…”

“他植入了证据。”

“他给了她一张纸条。” 罗伊坚持说。“而她的丈夫发现了之后知道自己被妻子怀疑了。”

“如果有女性陷入危险的情况，就该立刻把她救出来。” 希比尔说。“而不是给她一个纸条告诉她逃跑。本该让她立刻收拾东西走人的。我听起来他差点害她被杀死。他怎么认识她丈夫的？”

罗伊迟疑了。

“你不知道。” 希比尔说。“你完全不知道吧？你是在盲目的信任他。”

“他-…”

“通常来说你看人很准，” 希比尔说，“但我们都会犯错。尤其是当他们有着那样一张脸蛋的时候。”

“我没有-…”

“我也不是说让你不要信任他。” 希比尔说。“我只是想说，在你这么做之前，先把答案搞清楚。”

罗伊吞咽了一下，然后低声坦白道，“他曾经在伊修瓦尔。”

电话对面沉默了很久，但当她再次开口时，她的声音更加柔软，更加同情了。“你离这件事太近了，小马。让我来调查他吧。”

“你可以试试。” 罗伊说。“他 - 远远不止是偏执。他身上发生过一些事情，而他坚信就在不远的将来这些事情就会找上门来。”

“我会试试查出是什么事情的。” 她说。“保护好自己，小子。尽量不要在我查清他之前就爱上他，嗯？”

罗伊呛到了。但是在他能磕巴地给出一句回复之前，电话就被挂掉了。

雇佣他养母的人做间谍的另一个问题是 - 她们知道得太多了。

“感觉怎么样？”

皮那可戳了一下爱徳腿上的一块肌肉。

疼痛；迟钝而脉动的疼痛在他的腿上蔓延开来。

“没事。” 他嘶声说。

皮那可翻了个白眼，手指往旁边挪了两厘米，再次戳了他一下。

腿上的疼痛变得炽热而尖锐，爱徳控制不住地缩了一下。

“肌肉撕裂。” 皮那可说。“接口太重了，光靠腿没法支撑它。你肯定让腿悬空了，没有架起来。引力比你要强大，小鬼，而且接口也很沉。”

“我的轮椅太小了，不够我把整条腿都放在上面。” 爱徳抗议道。

“旁边有个支架。” 皮那可指出。

爱徳咕哝了一句什么。

“说大声点，小鬼。”

“它太远了，” 爱徳抱怨道，“就算我把它打开，我的腿还是会悬在空中。”

“我可以把它挪近一些。” 皮那可说。“你有问题了就得说。做出一副坚强的样子只会让问题不必要的更加严重。”

“我觉得我搞懂了！” 厨房里的喊声吸引了爱徳的注意，留下皮那可生气地扭动。

“你弄明白了？” 爱徳也喊道，转动轮椅看见阿尔跑回房间，手里攥着一本他们父亲的书。

“存物型炼成阵的物理性质仍有争论，因为我们尚且不知炼成阵是单纯将原子压缩得极其紧凑，还是把它们储存在另一个单独的维度。” 阿尔读道。“部分炼金术师推论每个炼成阵在空间中创造出小型维度，而阵的结构决定了作用在其内部物品上的物理法则，让它们能被重塑。只要学会合适的符号和数学，这个理论世界中的炼金术就能延伸出去，改变通常是恒定的性质，甚至包括改变空间和时间本身。”

“时间，” 爱徳说，“存物型炼成阵 - 我们可以放东西进去再立马拿出来，但是改变里面的时间，让一秒等同于现实世界的几个小时。这样就可以使物品保持不变了。”

“这也太有意思了，” 阿尔说。“那很适合做陷阱。如果有人想要强行进来，一切都会被冻结，这样等泰奥回来解决的时候它还在那里。”

“我们可以把这个写进笔记里，” 爱徳说，“但这和-…”

“空间的部分有关系。” 阿尔说。“泰奥已经在这么做了 - 他创造了两个一样的空间折痕，这样就能从一处传送到另一处，在现实世界里不同的地方出现。如果我们能研究出炼成阵里和现实世界里空间的比例，我们就不再需要在这个过程中画一个基点型炼成阵让物品去到别的位置了。虽然只能从已存的炼成阵里取东西，但确实可以把东西传送到任何地方。”

“他的寻找型炼成阵！” 爱德大喊道。“如果我们能创造一个基点型炼成阵，然后把它画在泰奥的银怀表上什么的，那么他的寻找型炼成阵就能在炼金术的维度里定位它，这样我们不管在哪里都能朝那个阵传送东西了。”

“其他的维度。” 皮那可叹了一口气站起来。“随便你们俩吧。我要去调整轮椅了。”

“谢谢！” 爱德和阿尔在离开的皮那可身后喊，直到听见她回到工作间才转过身，头凑在一起思考他们的新理论。

泰奥允许他们帮忙，而他们绝不会让他失望。


	31. 第31章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起 只在lof放了一直忘了在这边存档hhhh

“理论上说，一间公寓住多少人算太多？”

“那取决于谁要和别人一起睡。” 皮那可说。“你要和别人睡一张床吗？”

“什么？” 泰奥迷惑地皱眉，尽管皮那可在电话那头并不能看见。“不。我打算睡在沙发上来着。我真的不觉得她会想和我一起睡。”

“她？”

“是啊，” 泰奥说。“我们刚刚帮一位女性脱离了某种棘手的处境，但我不确定她这段时间能不能回家。我在想…你以为我是什么意思？”

“你个白痴，” 皮那可告诉他，并未多加解释而是继续说道，“这是你的公寓。你想邀请谁来都可以。如果我们占了地方，我出去租个酒店房间就行了。”

“不，不，你们不用这样。” 泰奥赶紧说。“我都不知道她会不会同意。她，呃- 她有个婴儿。我也没有照顾婴儿需要的设施。我会尽量搞定她那边的事情，让她可以尽早回家，但我不知道要花上多久去 - 反正就是各种法律上的破程序。我只是想在这之前和你确认一下。”

“提前计划？” 皮那可问。“感谢上天。我还以为你们对先见之明过敏呢。”

“不是过敏，只是完全缺乏而已。” 泰奥轻松地回答。“谢了，奶奶。”

“是皮那可！” 她生气的喊。“我还没那么老！”

电话被挂断了，泰奥对着她的激动情绪翻了个白眼。他很惊讶自己还没有撞见过她和年幼版自己之间的的老太婆vs矮豆子之类的争论。看见她仍和往日一样令他感到安心 - 即便她不让他用熟悉的昵称称呼她这件事令他有点受伤。

打完电话之后，他还需要回到办公室和马斯坦确认一下到底需不需要邀请艾琳。

有人在使劲敲门。

皮那可身子僵住了，鹰一般锐利的眼神紧盯着门。

“男孩们，温莉，” 她温柔地对她身边的孩子说。“我去看看是谁来了，你们去房间里待着好吗？”

他们抱怨了几句，好奇地看着门口，但是还是乖乖听话，让皮那可独自去开门。

她太矮了，够不着猫眼，但门上有个投递邮件的小口。她把一根指头伸进去，推开一个小缝往外看。

“是谁？” 她问。

“是我。” 泰奥说。

皮那可顿住了。她的目光缓慢地扫过房间的另一端，看着厨房和客厅之间墙边的电话。她刚刚才和泰奥打过电话。他的确没有明说他是从军区总部打的电话，但他也没说他不在那里。他不可能从那里一路走回来。是跑回来的吗？用他奇怪的传送炼金术什么的？两个男孩都还在研究它能传送多远，转移什么东西 - 谁也说不准它能不能直接把一个大活人扔在门前。

“什么事情？” 皮那可喊道。

“我需要和你聊聊。” 泰奥说。“把门打开。”

她感觉不对。

“…你自己开啊。” 她说。“这是你的公寓。你有钥匙。”

“我弄丢了。”

皮那可眯着眼看着门口。

泰奥是被炼金术传送来的。政府是由恶魔运作的。霍恩海姆是永生的。

谁又能说世上不能有第二个泰奥呢？

“你的机械铠是谁做的？” 皮那可用冰冷的声音问。

“…啥？” 泰奥问。“那有- 赶紧开门啊。”

“是谁做的？” 她怒道。“你不回答我是不会开门的。”

“…你做的。”

皮那可皱起眉看着门。“你他妈是谁啊？”

“什么？” 泰奥喊道。“是我啊！泰奥！操他妈的把门打开，皮那可。”

“他喊我奶奶。” 皮那可也对他大喊。“装的不错，小傀儡，但就算你们的声音一样，我也知道你不是他。”

门那边是一阵长久的沉默…然后，一阵电光噼啪声之后，对面换了种声音说话。

“哈，他没在开玩笑。” 那个声音用介于叹气和好笑之间的语调说。“你真就和他一样多疑。你在我说你的名字之前就知道了…我哪里露出了破绽？”

“很不幸，” 皮那可声音紧绷地说。“我刚刚和他挂了电话。”

门对面的声音骂了句脏话。

“从这滚出去。” 她怒吼道。“这门周围全是陷阱。我不知道他们的作用，但你肯定进不来。”

要是有必要，她会让两个男孩来激活陷阱，但她不想直接出声威胁 - 不管门外面是什么，它都不需要知道有小孩在家。

“真可惜。” 门外声音再次响起。“好吧，等你见到你的炼金术师朋友，告诉他我们打过招呼了，嗯？我们该找个时间坐下来聊聊，这样那几个家伙就不会缠着我不放。不过，不管有没有陷阱，我都得提醒你…要是他敢无视我们，只要用合适的方法攻击，这栋楼就和一张纸一样任人揉扭。而且任何东西都能被点燃。”

皮那可生气地皱眉，听着门外未遂的入侵者的脚步回响着渐渐远去。她蹲下身，眯着眼睛从信件口的缝隙往外看，寻找任何有人还在等着的踪迹，然后猛地跑向房间另一头的电话。

不管泰奥惧怕的是什么，它都已经找到他们了。

泰奥在去马斯坦办公室的路上时被一个急匆匆跑过来，大喊 “霍恩海姆少校” 的前台人员叫住了。

“泰奥就行了！” 他也喊道，转身对着她。“什么事情？”

那位女性停下来，弓着身子喘着气，很显然是一路快跑过来的。片刻后，她直起身子。

“我们收到了一条给你的紧急消息，” 她说。

“我会去接-….”

“她没有等你去接电话，” 那女人说。“她说-她说她的名字是皮那可.洛克贝尔，然后她让我告诉你- 她-…她说，有人试着闯进你的公寓。”

泰奥全身的血液都冰凉了。

没对她说一句话，也完全没想到楼上的马斯坦，泰奥推开了她狂奔起来。

这次有人敲门时，皮那可警惕地站在门口，手里拿着除锈机 - 她手里最像模像样的 “武器”。

“是谁？” 她立刻说

“泰奥。” 他的声音第二次回答道，然后是合掌，静电，以及钥匙在锁孔里转动的声音。

“保护层都没有被破坏，” 泰奥一边往里走一边说。“它们有用吗？被激活了吗？”

不过，在回答之前，皮那可还有更重要的问题。“你的机械铠是谁做的？” 她再一次问道。

泰奥僵住了，直愣愣的盯着她…然后放松了些许，表情也和缓了一些，似乎跟上了她的想法。

“是谁做的？” 看他没回答，她又问了一次，手紧紧攥住除锈机。

泰奥看着她，脸上是难以捉摸的表情…然后他非常小声地回答道，“温莉.洛克贝尔。”

然后，她向后退了几步，坐在沙发上，命令道，“从头说起。”

“从头” 是个模糊的说法，但是泰奥尽力了。

“泰奥.冯.霍恩海姆并不是我真正的名字。” 泰奥对她说。“嗯，好吧，它现在是，但原来不是。我曾叫做爱德华.艾尔利克。”

皮那可缓慢而犹豫地点了点头。“但你三十岁了？”

“二十九。” 他不太认真的纠正道。“我活过了他的整个人生，但过程和现在很不一样。它糟透了。我被困在一个炼成阵里然后真理 - 呃，就是那个指引炼金术的力量？ - 决定我该为此付出的代价是重活一次，让我只能抛弃过去的人生，从头再来。我用了我爸原来的名字，然后基本让你们帮我圆了剩下的谎话。”

“那就是你不能回家的原因。” 皮那可说。“你不只是穿过了城市。你穿越了时间。你曾经所在的世界已经不复存在了。”

“这是个悖论，” 泰奥说。“但是真理似乎想要我去完成什么事情，所以我还没有 - 我不知道，被抹除存在什么的。”

“那会发生吗？”

“完全不知道。”

皮那可沉稳地深吸了一口气。

“马斯坦，” 她说。“他知道吗？”

“他不知道。” 泰奥说。“在这之前我没对任何人透露过真相。”

“那为什么现在要说呢？”

泰奥焦虑地咬着下唇，然后无力地回答道，“我希望自己能说这是因为你应该知道真相…但事实上我只是没法对着那个问题撒谎。”

“那我就庆幸我选了这个问题吧。” 皮那可说。但她沙哑的声音意味着她并不完全这么想。“当时想闯进来的那个东西是什么？我没有开门，但它和你的声音完全一样。” 

“恩维。” 泰奥说。“人造人之一。他会变形。”

“所以他可以成为任何人。” 皮那可喃喃道。“这可太好了。”

“是啊。” 泰奥说。“他们都有自己的特殊能力，但他的大概是最烦人的…除了布拉德雷的。”

皮那可茫然的盯着他看了一会，然后骂了一句脏话。

“是啊，我懂的。” 泰奥说。“要是你想的话，我可以跟你说说他们？”

“我不想。” 她立刻说。“但你还是告诉我吧。”

一阵电话铃声打断了泰奥对于古拉多尼胃部的运行机构的粗略介绍。

“操。” 泰奥骂道。“那大概是马斯坦。他们把你的话转达给了我然后我就直接…冲了出去。”

“不是还有个女孩子在那边等你吗？” 皮那可问。

泰奥立马站了起来。

“我会告诉他们你在路上的。” 皮那可翻了个白眼说。“赶紧回去吧。要是你被开除了，我可不会让你跟我一起搬回去。”

泰奥轻笑了一声，表示谢谢她，然后急忙出了门往军队总部赶。

一切都变得紧张起来，情况逐渐严峻…但现在他有了一个全心全意的盟友，而那就足以让这个世界显得不再那样令人生畏了。


	32. 第32章

“马斯坦？”

“…接近。”

皮那可听见是女人的声音皱了皱眉。“有多接近？”

“他的副官。” 她说。“莉莎.霍克爱中尉。顺便一问，霍恩海姆少校在这里吗？”

皮那可犹豫了。她不认识那个女人 - 她见过那个男人的次数都屈指可数，更不要说他手下的人了 - 而且已经有人尝试过从他们这里获取信息了，就算那个假装是泰奥的人并没有明说他想要什么。要把泰奥的位置告诉一个不认识的人-…

…但是，她真的没有选择，反正他们拿着这个信息也做不了什么。

“他在回去的路上了。” 皮那可对霍克爱说。“我们公寓里出了点急事，所以我打电话把他叫回来解决事情，但他已经回办公室了。”

“急事？” 霍克爱重复道。“孩子们没事吧？”

“应该没事。” 皮那可说。“我得去看看他们。请问你还有别的事吗？”

“没有了，谢谢。” 霍克爱说。“祝您一天愉快，夫人。”

“嗯，你也是。” 皮那可敷衍地回答，然后挂掉了电话，转身穿过门廊走向两个男孩的房间。

门一打开，三个孩子就扑了出来。

她眯眼盯着她脚下堆着的十岁小孩们。“在偷听？”

小孩堆中的温莉把自己从地上撑起来，十分生气地指着她身后的门。“泰奥肯定对那扇门做了什么！我们什么都听不见！”

上苍保佑那个妄想多疑的混蛋，皮那可忍不住想。她不确定几个孩子会怎么看待他的真实身份。尤其是爱徳，在泰奥已经和那个他所鄙夷的人如此相近，渐渐融入家庭生活时…

皮那可的目光停顿在温莉身上，而她突然明白了另一件事。

….哦。

哦不。

泰奥以有史以来最快的速度赶到了军队总部，飞一般的冲进了大楼。

“一切还好吗，霍恩海姆少校？” 一个前台员工问道。

“我没事！” 他脚步毫不停歇地喊道。“而且叫我泰奥！”

他上到马斯坦的办公室，但一进门就被狠狠地向后推了一把，差点被推到门外去。

“干什-…?” 他喊到一半就停下了，认出推他的人是一个十分愤怒的艾琳.塔克。

“你去哪了？” 她质问道。“要是你一个人去找他了，我发誓-…”

泰奥的心沉了下去。她当然会以为 - 她一定焦虑死了。“我没有去，” 他安慰道。“有人试着闯进我的公寓。我得回去检查我的防御型炼金阵还在运作，确保所有人都安全。”

艾琳松了一口气，放松下来，然后转身走到莉莎的桌子旁边，而她正抱着…妮娜。

泰奥一直以为任何从艾琳手里带走妮娜的企图都会以流血结束，所以他完全没有预料到这一幕。但说实话，妮娜在莉莎怀里再安全不过了。唯一的坏处是莉莎并不太能在怀里有个婴儿时开枪，但如果都需要在马斯坦的办公室里开枪了的话，他们大概比起反击更应该逃跑吧，况且-

-况且，很显然，恩维的出现让他陷入了混乱，因为他竟然在对着一个怀抱婴儿的人思考战略。

“大佐在办公室里。” 莉莎对他说。“他想见你。”

泰奥苦着脸，但还是点点头，往内门走去。

屋内不断踱步的罗伊在门被打开时时抬起头。一看见泰奥，他紧绷的神经就可见地松懈了。

“莉莎说有人尝试闯进你的公寓。” 罗伊说，“那是 - 你还好吗？孩子们呢？洛克贝尔女士呢？”

“都没事，” 泰奥保证说。“我在各处都设置了炼金术陷阱。要是他想进来的话，他就得大费一番周折。”

“有人试着闯进你的公寓，” 罗伊缓缓说，“而你觉得他根本不想进去？”

“完全不想。” 泰奥肯定道。“他试着谎称是我进去，失败之后就直接离开了。不管他想要什么，他都完全不急，也不想为此而冒险。说实话，这…并不是个好迹象，因为这代表着他很自信他总能得到这个东西。”

“他不光是想要你？” 罗伊问。

“他知道我不在家。” 泰奥说。“要是他想要我，就会在别的地方下手。大概是这里吧。我在这里会更放松。”

罗伊的眉毛挑了起来。“你在军队的办公室里会比在自己家里更放松？” 泰奥耸了耸肩。“小孩让我紧张。而你只是表现的像个小孩而已。”

罗伊觉得，对于一个见过的小孩主要是名下隐藏了重罪的高级炼金术师的人来说，这样的评价并不十分公正，但他没有表达自己的观点。

泰奥背后的门被再次打开，露出走进来的艾琳和莉莎，而孩子已经再次回到了母亲那里。

“塔克夫人同意和我暂时住在一起。” 莉莎告诉他们。

“叫我…艾琳就好了。” 艾琳小声道。她对泰奥说，“谢谢你所做的一切。我为之前对你发火而道歉。”

泰奥在罗伊疑问的目光下笑了笑。“所有人都会在某个时候想往我的脸上来一拳。被推一下算不得什么。我不该什么都不说就跑掉的。”

“你有紧急情况。” 罗伊为他辩驳到。“而你可能还需要解决它。我们已经上交了搜查令，在文件过审之前也做不了什么，除非他的行动激烈到我们能把他当做活跃威胁。你今天可以回家了。”

泰奥盯着他。“我才刚刚一路跑回这里。” 他告诉他。“我要是回家的话那还他妈来这里干嘛？”

“也许我只是想见你呢，” 罗伊咧开嘴笑看着他，无视泰奥身后莉莎翻的白眼。

与之相反，泰奥对着他做了一个无礼的手势，对艾琳和莉莎说了再见，然后气恼地离开了办公室。

“我的工资不够我看这些事儿的。” 莉莎在艾琳跟着泰奥出去之后对他说。

“巧了。” 罗伊说。“泰奥也说过同样的话。” 

“他的工资不够高？”

“是说你的工资不够高。” 罗伊微笑着看着她说。“他建议我给你的工资翻倍。很显然，你需要和少将几乎同等的工资。”

“这样看来，” 她忍着笑说，“也许他没那么糟糕。” 

“这就对了。”

“等他杀死你的时候，我会在你的葬礼上说，’我就说吧’。”

罗伊叹了一口气，摊在他的椅子里。“大概不论如何你都会这么做吧。”

莉莎也跟着叹了一口气。“双倍薪资听起来很不错。”

“我会记住的。” 罗伊告诉她。“等他们想把你从我身边偷走给你升职的时候，一定会收到我的建议的。”

“那得踏过我的尸体。” 莉莎说，然后在罗伊能给出任何有趣或者愚蠢的回应之前就转身离开了。

完全就是她喜欢的方式。

他爱他的队伍。

不管是真理想在他失落时落井下石，还是他的潜意识在对这一整天的情感过山车做出抗议，当泰奥躺下准备睡觉时，他几乎立刻是在中央市一个氛围昏暗的劣等酒吧里睁开了眼。这一次他又在旁观，从远处看着另一个版本的自己走进酒吧，身后紧跟着罗伊.马斯坦。

“这地方可真可疑。” 过去的爱德华说道，他身后的第二道门也关上了。他只比现在的泰奥年轻一点点，大约几年。他和马斯坦都穿着半正式的服装，这意味着他们刚刚参加了一场上流的军队活动或是晚宴，而他肯定是被迫去的。

“这里很安静。” 马斯坦回答说。“而且如果莉莎问起来的话，没有人会说我在这里。所以我们双赢。”

“我是怎么被诱拐来帮你躲她的？” 爱徳问，坐到角落的一张桌子旁，离泰奥站着旁观的地方只有半米远。“我都已经忍耐了一整场宴会了。你别得寸进尺。”

“就因为我请你喝酒好吗？” 马斯坦对他露出一个笑，提议道。爱徳指了指吧台。“那就赶紧的。”

马斯坦笑了，朝着吧台走去。爱徳看了他片刻，望着他喊来调酒师，然后转而环视整个房间，观察着他们周围的赞助人。

片刻过后，马斯坦回来了，坐在爱徳对面，把酒放在两人面前。

“那么，” 马斯坦在他的酒杯后面咧开嘴角，“你有什么想说的吗？”

“操你的，” 爱徳立刻回答道。“是你主动要买的，我才不用谢谢你。”

“我才-…! 我不是那个-…” 马斯坦争辩到一半又止住了话头，沉重的叹了一口气，说，“我不是那个意思。”

“哦，” 爱徳低头看着自己的酒说，“好吧。”

罗伊在桌子对面看着他，看着爱徳缓缓饮下一大口酒来避开眼神交流。酒毕，爱徳放下杯子，转而直视着罗伊。

“生日快乐，老混蛋。” 他说。

“我不老好吗，” 罗伊抗议道，“我才四十。”

“不惑之年。” 爱徳说。“你的生命正在凋零。我们要把你安置在养老院里。”

“四十岁根本不老！”

爱徳举起酒杯。“你得抓紧了，要不然他们就会找一张更有活力的脸来坐大总统的位置。比如古拉曼。”

“我已经开始后悔了。” 罗伊说，眼睛看着天花板，就像在祷告上天赐他力量。“晚会上的所有人都对我很温和。”

“他们在拍你马屁。” 爱徳纠正道。

“是啊，的确如此。” 罗伊叹气道。“而你就只会侮辱我。只剩下莉莎会诚实地对待我了。”

“嘿，我也很诚实！” 爱徳争论到。

“是吗？” 罗伊挑起一边眉毛转向他。“那就诚实地回答我。”

爱徳僵住了，警惕地看着他。

他们长久地注视着对方，然后罗伊的目光渐渐不再强烈，问了个更加随意的问题：“我看起来有多糟糕？”

这个马斯坦比泰奥曾经认识的那个年轻几岁，但是比他现在每天面对的这个要年长的多，而他们之间的区别显而易见。他已经年近四十，头发有些微的灰色，就像柔软的胡椒和盐一般，令他拥有一种有庄严的气势。他眼角的皱纹是他每次在爱徳来做成功报告时咧嘴而笑的后果，而他双眉之间的第二对皱纹乃是来自当爱徳晚到或者受伤时因为担忧而皱起的眉头带来的。他的上衣口袋里揣着一副难看的金属框架眼镜，以备在他眼睛疲惫时使用 - 它们从未完全恢复，即使在霍恩海姆插手的情况下 - 但他仍然拒绝在爱徳的报告被整理好之前停下工作，将报告读过两遍再填好所有需要的表格，好方便他下次出任务。

他的年长伴随着从容、美好与平和，散发着一种爱徳从未得到过的对生活的满足，却又仍拥有着对于新鲜事物的探究与热情。他的才干与能力没有丝毫减少，仍然能在爱徳被骗进一场象棋对弈时大杀四方，仍然能在他们如今日这般来酒吧时一杯杯和他共饮，仍然能以一如从前那般巧妙而又聪明的话语回应爱徳。他仍能一眼就看穿爱徳，仍能根据情况直击重点或者拐弯抹角几个小时。他仍能在宴会上与高层的长官寒暄，收集数字、名字、还有欠下的人情，为他将来踏上顶峰的时刻而打好足够紧密的关系。只要某样阻止他的事物能被解决，他就会接受大家都希望他坐上的那个位置。

爱徳注视着他，而在他的眼中，泰奥能看见他读懂了这一切，将他们分解开来，思虑着他的答案。

“对于一个老家伙来说，” 他最终喃喃道，“你还算不上太差。”

“我想我只能接受我所得到的吧，” 罗伊回答说，但他的语调并非是被冒犯，而是要柔和的多。

爱徳举起酒杯，示意干杯。“行吧，敬我在四十岁时看起来状态更好些。”

罗伊抬起手和爱徳碰杯。“我很期待那一天。”

梦境渐渐褪去，而他们不曾移开专注于彼此的目光。


	33. 第33章

泰奥只能在白色虚空包围自己时叹气。

“你没别的事可做吗？” 他说，然后紧接着问道，“你为什么这么执着于马斯坦？”

“执着？” 真理重复道。“我不决定你在梦里见到什么。”

“你…不？” 泰奥迟疑地皱眉说。“但…”

“我引导它。” 真理说。“我将你的思绪指向你失去门时损毁的那部分灵魂。它破碎不堪，过往经历一丝一缕织成一道伤疤。治愈它的唯一方式就是清除感染 - 我引领你的思维释放欲望，解放痛苦，告诉你填补内心空洞的办法。”

“而那总会把我带到马斯坦面前。” 泰奥接上它的话。“好吧。那我要怎么办？我又不能改变过去。”

“你可以做得更好。”

泰奥眯眼紧盯着真理。“你能从中得到什么？” 他问。“你还没说过。你的口气就像是这都是为我好，或者想证明某个点。但你肯定另有目的。”

真理的笑容愈发令人毛骨悚然。“也许我是想要些什么。” 它漫不经心地说。“我猜…等我需要的时候你就知道了。”

泰奥还没来得及回话，他就在自己的房间对着天花板醒来了。

泰奥疲倦地走进厨房时皮那可正坐在桌子前。这并不寻常，因为泰奥的睡眠习惯近日并没有改变，而现在的时间还太早，基本可以算作是夜晚。

“呃，” 他失败地打了个招呼，在她身前一米停下了。“你起得真早。”

皮那可用审视的目光看着他。“有很多事需要思考。我没告诉你它说了什么对吧？”

泰奥眨眨眼。

“我也觉得没有。” 皮那可说。“那个想要进来的东西 - 它想和你谈谈。我戳穿他时他并不介意直接离开，只要我替它传话。”

泰奥皱眉，两边眉毛并在一起。“恩维想谈谈？”

“它暗示它是代表别人来的。” 皮那可说。“有人非要它来找你，我想，而且也不在意它用什么手段。”

那有很多种可能性。可能是布拉德雷逼恩维去调查新来的国家炼金术师，或者是父亲大人自己想要调查这个所谓的霍恩海姆二号。不管怎么说，情况都不妙 - 但是…

恩维受够了被呼来喝去这件事值得琢磨。古利德受不了的时候选择了叛变。也许他们能动摇恩维的忠诚，让它在忍无可忍时放弃，这样他们就能少一个需要对付的人造人。

这很难说。恩维从来就难以捉摸 - 谁知道它到底想要什么?

“没。”

“你没有抓到那两个小孩。” 拉斯盯着恩维说，而它正懒洋洋地倒在沙发上，脚翘起来，好像对投在它身上杀人般的目光视若无睹。“你有得到任何信息吗？”

“没呀。” 恩维用轻浮的语调说。片刻后，它抬起一根手指，补充道，“等下，其实有。他公寓里的那个老女人知道我不是真的霍恩海姆，所以我们无计可施了。又一次的。”

“她知道了你的能力。” 拉斯一字一句地说。“你 - 你什么也没带回来，还暴露了底牌 - 你总把她杀了吧？”

“进不去门啊。” 恩维随意地说。“全是陷阱。到处闻起来都是血腥味，所以我觉得他还用了某种血液诱发的炼成阵。”

“血液，” 拉斯重复道，“就像-…?”

“金布利？” 恩维帮他说完了。“考虑到他正在监狱里被重兵监视，我不觉得跟他有关。”

“那些守卫不是没被骗倒过。”

恩维无语地举起双手，变形成佐夫. J. 金布利坐在沙发上，周身电光噼啪。“对哦！我完全忘掉了，我上周一整周都坐在监狱里给他暖凳子，这样他才好去帮金发小子设置防御。忘了告诉你了真是抱歉啊。” 电光再次亮起，恩维变回它原本的样子，盯着拉斯。“除非你们制造了另一个我，不然他就还在监狱里。别异想天开 - 你没法复制我。我是独一无二的。”

拉斯看起来想要争论，或者勒死恩维，但他最后只是愤怒而低沉地叹气，质问道，“你就不能强行穿过陷阱？那栋楼又不重要。”

“你 - 你他妈在搞笑吗？” 恩维大喊道，在狂怒之下跳起来。“之前我想这么干的时候，你们老说不要伤害小孩，不要杀了小孩，小孩对我们有用。现在你跟我说我该把那栋楼弄垮？”

“你当时确定两个小孩在里面吗？”

恩维再次无奈地抬起双手。“不然他们能在哪？！他们从来不出那个该死的房子！我当然知道，因为是我在监视那个地方，像个老女人或者一条天杀的狗。我讨厌死狗了。”

“那也不能否认你完全失败了的事实。” 拉斯说。“我不能毫无成果地给父亲大人回话，不然我们就都要为这般的鲁莽行事而人头落地。”

“行啊，要是你想强行穿过一道被保护的门又不伤及性命，那也许你就不该赶走古利德，”

剑芒眨眼间稳稳抵在了恩维的喉间。

“不要，” 拉斯低吼说，“提起那个叛徒。”

恩维想要不顾后果地继续说，想要告诉它古利德是唯一一个有脑子的人造人，只有它做了正确的决定，离开去过更快活的日子，而不是花一整个世纪用鲜血浸染大地，好给他们自命不凡的领袖制造更多力量，但是—

—但是，恩维知道自己抵住自己喉咙的剑锋不是在吓唬他。

“…我留下了口信，” 恩维说，“告诉了霍恩海姆，要是他能和我们达成共识，我们就不会骚扰他和他的小家庭。让他和我们聊聊。”

“你觉得你能说服他加入我们？” 拉斯怀疑地问。

恩维趁着他转变态度的时候把颈间的刀刃推开，同时漫不经心地说，“反正父亲大人让霍恩海姆一号合作了不是吗？说不定他能让小的这个也听话。尤其是当他讨厌老的那个的时候。操他的，真希望他们俩名字不一样。一样的两个人太恼火了。”

“他们不一样。” 拉斯说。“这个人来源不明。也许是个孩子，就跟另两个一样。” 他的声音染上了犹豫。

恩维紧眯着眼。“你有个理论。”

“不是我的，” 拉斯说。“是拉斯特的。她相信…她觉得他有可能是…被制造出来的。” 

恩维绷紧了身子盯着拉斯。“一个人造人？”

“反正跟这差不多。” 拉斯说。“也许老的那个把他的石头分了一部分给他的孩子。也许他找到了创造真正的人造人的方法。我们不知道这个外来者的能力，所以每种理论都有可能。”

“所以你在诱导他使用自己的能力。” 恩维推测到。“那他要是他妈的把我们都杀了呢？”

“你对父亲大人毫无信心吗？”

恩维仰起头，看着天花板，就好像在祈求上天给它力量。

说实话，它真的很想念古利德。

莉莎是个浅眠的人，所以她预期在家里有婴儿的夜晚，她并不能睡得安稳。

听到宝宝醒来时，她原本是想去帮忙的 - 但她在门口听见艾琳的声音而止住了脚步。

“他不会伤害你的，” 她用低沉的声音说对女儿说，语调中满是坚定。“那些动物…它们无时无刻不在哭泣。它们会尖叫。它们是如此痛苦，而他毫不在意。他看着它们挣扎却还想要继续但-…但这不会是你。我保证，宝贝。妮娜。” 她的声音染上呜咽，接下来的话更是泣不成声。“要是我那时候没杀掉他，我会的。要是他胆敢看你一眼，我会将他撕得粉碎，再喂给那些该死的生物。我该在他开始实验的时候就离开的。我知道他根本不关心你，忘记了我，但是…”

“你当时并不知情。”

艾琳看着走进房间的莉莎抬起了头，哭得通红而肿胀的双眼转向她，眼泪在暴怒的脸庞上汩汩流下。“我知道的。他是个怪物。我跟他说了无数次-...”

“在事后看来一切都那么显而易见。” 莉莎说。“你那时作为妻子和母亲已经尽力了。现在也是。有时候…有时候在被灼伤之前你不会知道火焰烧得有多高。” 她抬起手放在自己的肩膀上，指尖抚过她烧伤疤痕的尾部。“你控制住了情况，也带着孩子逃了出来。你救了她的命，艾琳。”

艾琳盯着她，动摇了一瞬…然后蜷起身子，发出一声支离破碎的抽泣。

“他曾很善良。” 她哭着说。愤怒和焦虑逐渐褪去，心里只剩下悲伤与震惊。“一开始。他是那么的善良。他想要帮忙，想要治愈…他想用炼金术来制造医药。当他得到第一批动物的时候，他对我说…要是把它们放在一起会更适合做实验对象。他会把它们放在人类附近，好让自己-…但他在撒谎，不是吗？他以此为乐。比起道德，他更在意科学。他骗了我，而我-…”

“爱过他。” 莉莎帮她说下去。“这是你无法控制的。”

“我更爱她。” 艾琳说。她的眼泪缓缓止住了，咬紧牙关。“他会为此付出代价的。他绝不会再伤害到她了。绝不。”

莉莎的唇角微微挑起。“那是当然。”

“为什么非得是这个该死的家伙？” 多鲁契德恶心的皱起鼻子问。“我讨厌他。他恶心又疯狂，而且还很难闻。”

“那就不要闻。” 马蒂尔说。“他是个合成兽专家，而我们是人类合成兽。人类医生只会让情况恶化。”

“的确，对疾病之类的来说。” 多鲁契德争辩道。“但这只是手断了。对哪个物种都一样。”

“我们已经雇了这家伙。” 马蒂尔说。“不如就用他了。”

“但说真的，” 多鲁契德说。“你不会真的想为了接上骨头就去找这家伙。你是真的想要他来吗？”

“手臂疼。” 比多简短地说。

“我们是该悄悄移动的，” 罗亚提醒道。“不要引起注意。或者大声说我们的身份。”

“为什么？” 多鲁契德指了指街道上的房子。“外面一个人都没有。现在还太早了。”

“疼呃呃呃呃呃呃-” 比多哀鸣道，就像他们聊起来他才记得自己的手断了。“需要吓人的医生。”

“听见了吗！？” 多鲁契德大喊，看向马蒂尔。“吓人！比多也这么觉得。”

“我不知道发生了什么，老大。” 罗亚在他们身后低声说。“整栋房子直接被火海吞没了。除了我所有人都还在里面。全死了。甚至没理由去收集尸体。悲剧。”

马蒂尔无视了他们俩，眯着眼继续向前。

“呃，” 她说着，停下脚步，抓住继续前进的多鲁契德的手臂，抬起手示意后面的人待在原地。“前面的房子就是了。但是…” 她伸出舌头又收回去，探知空气里的气味。“你们闻到了吗？”

多鲁契德抬起头，用鼻子深吸一口气。当他闻到她说的气味时忍不住咒骂起来。

“闻不到。” 比多说。“什么？”

“血，” 马蒂尔说。“这里发生过什么。多鲁契德-…”

“是他的血。” 他警惕地看着房子说。“塔克受伤了。”


	34. 第34章

“待在原地，” 马蒂尔一边缓缓靠近房子一边警告说。门窗看起来都完好无损，并没有人强行踹开门闯入之类的。血液令空气变得苦涩，但她并不像多鲁契德那样擅长分辨气味，所以她判断不出塔克伤得有多严重。从他的医学背景看来，他甚至有可能已经痊愈了…但他为什么不抹掉-…

马蒂尔猛地向后跳开。门廊两旁的金属扶手开始扭曲，拧成一股变成一根尖刺插在她半秒之前站的地方。

“搞什么鬼，塔克？！” 多鲁契德在她身后喊。“这是马蒂尔！”

“有可能不是他！” 她大喊着回话，在尖刺出现时看清了情况，准备好反击。

“是我！” 一个熟悉的声音从门后传来。片刻后，离他们最近的窗子后的窗帘被猛地拉开，而塔克在里面透过玻璃愤怒地瞪视他们。

他看起来…糟透了。他的头部显然被重击过，额角乌青发肿，几厘米内有多处凝结程度不一的血液。他的脸上、脖子上、还有肩膀处的衣服上满是干涸的血痕…最严重的是伤口正下方的那只充血的眼睛，在一片受伤的虹膜中已经分辨不出瞳孔的所在 - 就算没瞎也绝对接近了。

“都发生了什么？” 马蒂尔惊恐地盯着他。

“与你无关，” 塔克恶狠狠地对他们说。“从我家滚开。”

马蒂尔眯起双眼。“我们有人受伤了。我们上司雇了你-…”

“你们的上司差点害死我，” 塔克骂道。“是他让我对人类合成兽燃起了兴趣，让我开始研究它们，然后我的妻子发现了还想要杀了我。而且还绑架了我的女儿。”

马蒂尔都不知道他有家人，不过-…“研究怎么会导致这种事？”

塔克露出凶狠的表情，再次逃离了他们的视线。她刚思考了片刻他的去向，门口的金属就再次缩回，变成了牢固的栅栏挡在门窗外面。

“滚开！” 塔克在铁栅栏后的窗子再次现身。“有人帮了她 - 某个炼金术师。要是他回来了的话-…”

“做梦去吧，” 马特尔怒吼道，上前一步一拳砸在窗子上。“要是我们老大发现你背叛了我们-…该死的！”

马蒂尔向后跳去，栏杆上生出的尖刺让她无法靠近塔克。

“操你们的老大，” 塔克吼道。“我的研究 - 多年的心血-…”

“呃，马蒂尔…”

马蒂尔转头顺着多鲁契德指的方向看去。

“有车来了。” 她对塔克喊。“军部的车。你他妈干了什么？”

塔克在房子里以极具创意的方式开始骂娘，声音逐渐模糊直至完全不可闻，大概是躲到了更里面的地方。

车辆在他们身后的街道上停了下来，几个身着蓝色亚美斯特里斯军部制服的人下了车。一个表情严肃的金发女人用手枪直直对准了马蒂尔，让她全神戒备。

“你是来做什么的？” 她质问道。

“跟你无关，” 马蒂尔说。“你想对塔克干什么？”

“他被逮捕了。” 那个女人对他们说。“让开，不然我们就会一同逮捕你们。”

“那就得夸过我的尸体。” 马蒂尔狠狠地说。

那个女人就连眼睫毛都没动一下，手指划过枪外部上膛，原地准备好开枪 - 很明显那不是问题。

她身后的车里钻出一个男人，挑着一边眉毛接近他们。

“肖.塔克因以炼金术攻击他的妻子而被逮捕。” 他对他们说。

“他可不是这么说的。” 马蒂尔说，目光看向他-

-然后咒骂了一声。

那是罗伊操他妈的马斯坦，因为当然了。塔克当然是不知怎么的惹火了一个无比强大的炼金术师。当然了，“伊修瓦尔的英雄” 要亲自监督他被逮捕。

马斯坦看起来因为她的焦躁很高兴，嘴角上扬 - 这绝对是个混蛋。

“你在妨碍司法公正，” 马斯坦说。“请让开，不然我们将动用武力。”

马蒂尔对他呲起牙。

“停，等下！”

马斯坦的视线往旁边瞟了一下，但是在马蒂尔偏头顺着他看去的时候立刻又盯着她，他的直觉让他专注于眼前的威胁。不过，他还是朝着身后喊道，“怎么了，邮递？”

“行吧，去你的。” 最后一个从车里出来的男人骂道，愤怒地盯着他。“谢谢你提醒我你是个该死的混蛋，我本来都要忘记了。我-…”

“霍恩海姆少校。” 霍克爱用一种受够了的锐利语气说道。

“我认识她。” 那个男人说。

马蒂尔紧紧盯着他。他看起来一点也不眼熟，而他的长相却很独特。要是她以前见过他，就算是擦肩而过，她也一定会记得。但她没见过。

不过，她也不会在知道他的目的之前说出来。他说不定能救她。

“你是- 哦，操，你的名字是...” 那个男人走到霍克爱身边，眯眼看着马蒂尔，就像在试着把她的脸对号入座。

“我是马蒂尔。” 她出于好奇说。“你是…？”

“我是泰奥。” 他笑着介绍到。“我需要和你的老大聊聊。”

霍克爱的枪口往下放了一点。“她是塔克的手下？”

“操，鬼扯。” 马蒂尔说。“塔克是我们的手下。”

“这说得通。” 泰奥揉了揉后颈说。“合成兽专家什么的。但是，有这么多信息他还是造不出来一只-…”

马蒂尔踏前一步，伸出手，但在半空中就被一只戴着手套的手抓住了手腕。“三思。” 马斯坦无比冷静地说。

“你是怎么认识我们的？” 她质问泰奥说。“我们老大从来没提起过你。”

“他确实不认识我。” 泰奥说。“我们有共同的敌人。”

她仔细注视着他…然后，非常缓慢地转头看向旁边。

多鲁契德对上她的目光，耸耸肩。“要是他在撒谎，那他一定很擅长。”

“我完全不会说谎。” 泰奥说。

“这就是个悖论了。” 多鲁契德说。“因为那句话完全是在撒谎。”

泰奥再次对她笑了笑。“把塔克给我们。” 他对她说。“在他逃走之前。然后，等我们抓到他，我想和你们的老大谈一谈 - 我有他想要的东西。”

“是什么？”

“比如，他父亲被挂在矛尖的人头。” 泰奥说。

马蒂尔抿了抿唇。“他已经不在乎他们了。” 她说。

“鬼扯。” 泰奥回答说。“他想从他们那里获得自由，而只要他们还活着，他就永远会被束缚。我是在提供一份心安。”

“我不确定他能接受我们带外人回去。” 她挣扎道。

“那就带他来见我。”

马蒂尔微微抬起下巴，紧盯着男人。“塔克究竟干了些什么？”

“他想把他的妻子和女儿做成合成兽。” 泰奥回答说。“他没有石头，只会糟蹋掉她们。她们大部分都会是动物，直至死前都会处在痛苦之中。他一点都不会关心。”

“这可包含了很多猜测。”

“真的不是。”

她以不易察觉的方式看向多鲁契德，而他对着她微微摇了摇头。她转向泰奥，扬起头同意道，“我会告诉老大你想见他，然后看他的意思。没法保证什么。” 她朝着身后的门点了点头。“他归你了。让他吃点苦头。”

“噢，” 泰奥说。“乐意之至。”

他们约定好之后，那群合成兽就立刻离开了 - 那个蜥蜴人噘着嘴把手臂护在胸前，很显然受伤了，但其他人看起来都松了一口气 - 而军方小队得以进入房子。

泰奥合掌，在其他人退开之后拍向地面，脑海中构筑着寻找型炼成阵。他闭上双眼，用炼金术来“看”，感受着塔克的能量。

这个房子十分陌生，但他已经掌握了如何区分电器散发的静电，从而根据墙和电器的集中程度猜出房子的大概构造。

塔克在地下 - 大概是和霍恩海姆一样的那种地下室里的办公室，就像在利森布尔。他计划了一条通过房子的路线，完整地梳理之后停下了炼成。片刻后，他再次引发炼成，然后又一个，接连进行了几次准备性的炼成，最后炼掉了挡在门口的铁栅栏。

“我破坏了几个炼金陷阱。” 他警告其他人说。“我尽量修复了它们附着的墙和地板，但在看不见实际场景的时候我说不准那里本来的样子，所以内部可能有点乱。”

“我会告诉艾琳你尽力了的。” 莉莎说。泰奥拿捏不准她的语调究竟是讽刺还是真挚。

泰奥准备好，又检查了其他人的站位，然后一只脚放在门上，准备踹开。

“我们还得把这栋房子还回去的。” 莉莎提醒道。

“…也是。” 泰奥说着放下了脚，然后合掌把锁炼开，而非用普通的方式开门。

“理论上说，” 他听见马斯坦在他身后说。“他可以把门再修好的。”

泰奥推门走进房子，期望能在莉莎手痒射杀马斯坦之前找到塔克。

不过，为了自己的满足感，他还是一脚踹开了书房的门，然后立即后退好让莉莎持枪首先进入房间，合掌蹲下拍向地面在她身前做出一个保护盾。

这很及时，因为下一秒，箭雨就从四面八方飞来，让他不得不把一座墙做成一幢环绕她的堡垒。

堡垒消失后，莉莎继续向前，穿过书房门口的一个个书架，朝着里面的一排排笼子走去。

“等等！” 泰奥大喊道，晚了一秒发现里面的陷阱。

她脚下的地面亮起光芒，但在炼成被完全激活之前，泰奥冲上前抓住了她后背的衣服，一把将她从电光中拉开…

…并让自己处在攻击之下。

炼金阵的光芒在他周身闪耀，将他整个吞没，人体炼成的熟悉感觉叫嚣着吞噬他。

“哦，不，那可不行。” 泰奥低吼了一声，合掌猛地拍在地上对抗着它。两股能量互相冲撞，泰奥的炼成与塔克的互相角力，双方的意志力相互争夺着地面上铭刻的炼成阵的使用权。

“帮帮忙，混蛋。” 泰奥低声说，朝里面注入自己所有的力量。“你欠我的。” 

炼成阵爆炸了。

电光在表面劈啪作响，然后爆裂，形成一圈猛烈的冲击波，将泰奥和其他人都向后扫开几米，在他们撞上墙面时发出沉闷的砰声。书架裂开了，书中的纸页在他们周围如同风暴一般盘旋，而后亮光充斥了整个房间，红蓝闪电不断劈下形成巨大的云，昭示着炼成阵的回弹。

#

#

#

而后响起了尖叫声。

非人类，痛苦满溢，不断回响。这让泰奥想起了真理那令人毛骨悚然的声音，上千张嘴同时说话，唯一的不同就是他们在尖叫，哭喊着恳求 - 恳求仁慈，恳求死亡，二者皆有，抑或二者并无区别。

渐渐地，那些声音融合在了一起，直到只剩下一种，统一而刺耳的哭声 - 然后是一声噎住的呜咽，声音似乎逐渐失去氧气，直到尖叫消失。

静电和光芒同时褪去了，而泰奥从地上爬起来，满面惊惧地盯着被摧毁的办公室的中心。

那里面的东西甚至比他们小时候在地下室试图复活妈妈时制造出来的要更为恐怖。它有着无数只手足，大小形状各不相同，尽是畸形的手臂、扭曲而细长的腿、还有狂乱摇动的尾巴。它的表皮一部分是皮肤，一部分是鳞片，而在鳞片的交点和手足的关节处还有异样的羽毛穿插其间。

在这一切的中央长着也许是塔克曾经的脸的模样，被拉伸变形，嘴唇如同喙一般硬化而尖锐，不断张合着咳出脱落的牙齿。破烂的羽毛稀疏地分散在发间，鼻子也变成了皮革质感的球，就和猴子的一样。他的双眼凹陷，惊恐地大睁着。

逐渐地，咳嗽转变为了喘息，然后缓缓消失。曾经是塔克的怪物变得僵硬了。房间里维持着由震惊和恐惧所带来的沉默，直到莉莎轻声说了一句像是祷告的话语。

“他…” 泰奥无法回神地盯着它。“他和那些合成兽融合了。他…” 他强迫自己站起身来转向其他人。他们也都颤颤巍巍地站着。他几乎是迫切地看向马斯坦。

马斯坦甚至都不用他问。“我会处理的。” 他严肃地说，理平他手套的布料。“你们两个出去。”

泰奥抓住莉莎的手腕把她拉出了房间。

作为刚刚发生过的事情的见证，莉莎甚至没有扯开她的手。

***

作者の总结：塔克想要对莉莎进行人体炼成，泰奥替她承受了，然后用他自己的阵反击了...然后回弹囊括了塔克和旁边被关起来的合成兽，融合成一只巨大无比的怪物，被自己的重量呛死了。泰奥把莉莎拉出去，留下罗伊烧掉它。


	35. 第35章

“那个东西…”

泰奥仰起头看着天空。“是啊。” 他跟着说，完全理解莉莎的意思，就算她没有合适的语言来描述。

“这…这一直是这样的吗？”

“那是很极端的情况。” 泰奥说。“但…的确。从不是好事。”

莉莎转过头看着身后的房子。“我该和他一起留下的。他也许-…”

“我要是把你留在那里他才会生气。” 泰奥说。“不管这引起了什么，造成了多大的影响 - 我们也能等他处理完了再担心这些。当一切结束之后。”

莉莎抿起唇，看着房门。

“…我会封死地下室。” 泰奥过了片刻说。“下面除了书房什么都没有，所以也算不上损失。这样一来，不管艾琳怎么处理房子，它们都会永远消失。”

“很难想象在这之后会有人想要买这栋房子。” 莉莎说。“你就像想要把它全部烧掉重新来过一样。”

泰奥猛地畏缩了一下。“我原来试过了。” 他轻声说。“可没有听起来的那么美好。”

他们在原地沉默了一会儿，看着周围清晨时分空无一人的街道，沉浸在那份和他们的任务相较显得十分奇特的祥和之中。

“你是有意那么做的吗？” 莉莎小声的问。“把他变成那样？”

“不是。” 泰奥说。“但- 但我觉得是我导致他变成那样的。”

“你们的炼成合并了？” 她猜测到。

泰奥摇了摇头。“我不清楚塔克当时想做什么。” 他说。“但是…我很确定那立刻就被我的炼成吞噬了。我们看见的是我炼成的回弹；它不容许我像神那样为所欲为。”

莉莎皱眉看着他。“你当时想做什么？”

泰奥微微转身，看着街对面人行道上的一点，盯着那里不放，好避开她的视线。“我曾放弃过我的炼金术。在一次炼成中把炼金术师在精神世界打开的门硬生生从我体内扯了出去。自那以后我就再也没法使用炼金术了，直到那个把我传送来的炼成阵逆转了这一切。那…那比失去手脚要恐怖的多。我曾失去过两肢，明白那种痛苦，也能应付。但是…我生命中的每一天都在寻求炼金术，却总是空手而归。我内心的那一部分从未被填满过。” 他缓缓将视线移回莉莎，坦白道，“我的目标是他的门。我没想到- 我以为如果人的灵魂也能被强行夺走-…”

“你试着消除危险。” 莉莎总结道。“你想饶他一命。”

泰奥摇摇头 - 并非否认而是充满厌恶。“我早该明白的。我从没记住这个道理 - 我是人类，仅此而已。每次我不能止步于此，尝试做超越我存在的事情-…”

“今晚我会回家。” 莉莎打断了他。“而我可以告诉一个女人她和她的孩子已经安全了。我可以告诉她那个威胁他的男人和他所有的研究都被摧毁了，她可以重新开始自己的人生。而这一切都是因为你。你想成为更超然的存在是因为你想要做到更多。这无关傲慢，而是心灵。”

泰奥无力地笑了笑。“听起来你甚至像要接受我了一样。”

莉莎的嘴角也微微勾起露出半分笑意。“我越久不用读你写在文件上的批注，就越容易喜欢你。这很好，因为我觉得罗伊想要留下你。”

泰奥笑了。“他才没法做决定呢。” 他说。“不管他喜不喜欢，他都和我栓在一起了。”

“谁跟你栓在一起了？”

泰奥和莉莎都转向了大门。马斯坦走出来，挑眉看着他们。泰奥脸颊染上淡淡的粉红，而莉莎自然地回答说，“你。”

“哦？” 马斯坦看向泰奥，目光戏谑而又好奇，挑起的眉毛是无声的疑问。

“是你想要招揽我入伙的。” 他立刻防卫性地说。“你现在知道得太多了。要是你不愿意配合的话，我就得把你关起来，等我解决完这一切烂摊子再说。”

“这个假想中的监狱会有文件要读吗？” 马斯坦问。“要是能放个假就值得。” 泰奥哼笑了一声，再次转身。“一把懒骨头的混蛋。我会让你痛不欲生的。”

透过余光，泰奥看见马斯坦本想要回答，又闭上嘴，走上前站在泰奥和莉莎之间，站在门廊上看着面前的街道。

“说到知道的太多…”

泰奥叹气。“我就知道你在等着问这个。” 他移开视线说，“他叫古利德，是他们的老大。他手下都是人类合成兽。我很确定那是他在第五研究室完全投入灵魂炼成之前从那里拐来的。”

“你认识他，他却不认识你？” 莉莎问。

“完全不。” 泰奥说。“因为- 我们上次见面是很久之前了。我才…” 他止住话，皱起眉。“操，我不知道，15岁？不重要。他不会记得任何关于我的事情。这很好，因为我算是把他打趴下了。”

马斯坦眨眨眼。“你…什么？”

“他伤了我弟弟。” 泰奥说。“但是之后布拉- …呃。” 泰奥换了个姿势。“没什么。基本上，我们打了一架，他跑了，然后经历了一堆破事，现在完全不记得我了，但我足够了解他，可以跟他谈判。” 他把头转回来。“…尤其是如果-…我是说，我很讨厌这个想法，但我觉得我该和恩维聊聊。”

“那个想要闯进你家的家伙？”

泰奥满不在意地挥了挥手，懒得对此发表任何可能的反对观点 - 从我不确定我会喊它 “家伙” 到反正它也没那么努力闯进去不是吗？

“要是我能大概明白人造人想从我这里得到什么，我就可以推测他们的计划。如果我知道他们的计划，就可以估计古利德在被他们抓住之前能有多少时间。他是个混球，但也够理智，大概能明白如果他有知道自己在对付什么的盟友的话，他会少死很多次。”

泰奥有些失望马斯坦听到这只是轻轻 “啊” 了一声，没有自以为是地评论 “少死” 这个说法，因为他已经完全准备好透露杀死一个人造人有多么的麻烦了。

事已至此，他微微转身，对着车指了指。“回总部？”

“我没问题。” 莉莎说。“我得写一份报告。我们可以把重罪囊括在判决里，而我需要更新很多文件。”

“今天能被禁止写文件真是再好不过了。” 泰奥兴奋地说。“现在我只需要…” 他的笑消失了，片刻之后他满脸怒容地对着马斯坦的肩膀揍了一拳。

“哦痛，” 马斯坦揉着肩说。“为什么-…?” 

“聊到这些愚蠢的文件提醒了我，” 泰奥说。“别再用我难听死的炼金术师称号了！”

“什么？” 马斯坦对他露出了不怀好意的笑容。“邮递？”

“我他妈要弄死你。”

莉莎叹了一口气。走到马路边钻进车里，刻意地无视着她旁边喋喋不休的争吵声。

她总有一天要加薪，她发誓。

那晚徒步回家的感受很超现实，整个城市在他周围运作，对白日里的混乱全然不知。

然而，那并不意味着泰奥会神游天外意识不到有人在跟踪他。

他绕了点路，不时地迂回行动，直到转身走进一条小巷。

跟踪者似乎犹豫了一下，然后上了勾，跟着他走进去。

一只小狗跟在泰奥屁股后面进了巷子，双眼紧盯着他。半途路过垃圾堆时，它变形了，片刻后一个有些熟悉的身影向他走来。

去见爱德华.艾尔利克时，恩维选择了青少年的外表。它的细节没有改变，但是身形变成了成年人的 - 说实话，除了身高以外没多大变化，比起可见的年龄更像是双性同体。

“这么说，老女人替我传话了？” 恩维喊道。“我还不确定她会记得呢。”

“因为我经常闯进我的公寓。” 泰奥说。

“因为她老了，” 恩维说。“她说不定太年迈了，我不知道。”

“她至少清醒地看穿了你。” 泰奥指出，嘴角挑起露出得意的笑。“你水平下降了。”

“谁说的？” 恩维走到她面前，头歪向一边，狂野如触手般的头发跟着夸张地移动，而它眯着眼盯着泰奥。“也许是我故意想让你知道呢。”

“行吧，我来了。” 泰奥说。“你想知道什么？”

恩维伸出一只手，在泰奥面前晃着它细长的手指。“他们叫我恩维。” 

“泰奥。” 他回道，但没有和它握手。“但你早就知道了。”

“当然。” 恩维说。“不过，我也只知道这么多。你真的很有趣，到处都是空白点就好像你…不存在。”

“你想要什么？” 泰奥重复道。“我还得回家。”

“如果可以，我想和你一起去。”

“我家里狗不得入内。” 泰奥干巴巴地说。

恩维皱眉。“那就在这个恶心的巷子里吧。” 它说。“我就简单说了。有人对你的能力感兴趣。我负责告诉他们答案。而我有些问题。”

“问题比如…?”

恩维略微抬起头，居高临下地看着泰奥，眼中是捉摸不透的饥渴。“谁制造了你？”

泰奥哽住了。“什么？”

“你不是完全的人类。” 恩维说。“你身上有不对劲的地方。是谁制造了你？”

泰奥感到全然的震惊 - 人造人认为他和他们一样是人造的灵魂？如同布拉德雷那般被改造的人类？

“我基本是个意外。” 泰奥说，选择透露至今为止都有效的一半真相。“一系列愈发混乱的灾难。”

“嗯哼。” 恩维怀疑地打量着泰奥。“谁给你的那个名字？”

“我偷来的。” 泰奥实话实说。“你可以告诉那些 ‘感兴趣的人’，霍恩海姆甚至不知道我的存在。”

“所以不是他制造的你？”

“我有那么说吗？”

恩维瞪着他，而泰奥挑衅地笑。

“你的目标呢？” 恩维问。“你肯定想要什么。”

“你也是。” 泰奥反击道。

“我？” 恩维仰起头笑了。“从没！我只想找乐子。不过，其他人嘛…” 它露出一个邪性的笑。“他们想要的可多了。金钱，权利，任何能得到手的。而他们觉得你能帮上忙。”

“我不在意钱权。” 泰奥说。“如果你也不在意，那我就好奇了…你为什么为那些有欲望的人干活？”

恩维动了动，警惕地看着他。“这是你揭露你是个 ‘好人’ 的时刻吗？想要把我拉拢到 ‘正义的一方’ ？”

“不会。” 泰奥说。“我不关心你的目标是什么。我想要保护两个艾尔利克家的孩子。别挡我路，别伤害他们，那我们就没有任何冲突。我会无视你，你也可以无视我。”

“那有什么意思？” 恩维问。

“神秘即是趣味。” 泰奥说，绕过它离开小巷，一边走一边对着身后喊，“过几天再来和我聊吧。到时候我会有更多信息给你。”

他在巷子口停下脚步，往回看去。

“然后试试你能不能让布拉德雷把我的炼金术师称号改掉？” 他漫不经心地问，看着恩维双眼张大。“太难听了。” 语毕，他再次转过身，挥了挥手融入街上的人流中。“回见。”

他会为此付出代价的，很有可能，不过…

…不过他总算在计划上有了一点眉目，而他对此感觉很好 - 即使那很危险。


	36. 第36章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *修正：作者在原文用 “they” 来指代恩维，由于这常用于指代模糊性别所以之前都译为 “它”。现考虑到其他人造人都是他/她（he/she），经讨论后觉得 “它们” 更能凸显恩维真身充满灵魂的样子。考虑不周十分抱歉！也欢迎讨论~

“反正，” 拉斯特在恩维讲完它们和泰奥的碰面之后说，“你肯定不能对拉斯透露分毫。”

恩维把一只手放在它们的心脏前 - 或者说心脏该在的位置 - 动作浮夸如同受了大惊吓。“你想要我撒谎？”

“别胡闹了，” 拉斯特说。“如果拉斯的身份已经暴露-…”

“不用急着下结论，” 恩维说。“他是知道我们和军队有联系。这只代表他有常识。他不一定了解所有的事情。”

“但你并不相信他不知道。” 拉斯特指出。“他掌握的太多了，不管是多少。”

“他在配合我们，我觉得。” 恩维说。“他好像并不在意我们要怎么做。” 它们脚跟撑地向后倾身，双手靠在屁股上，头也冲着天花板向后扬起。“说实话，有点烦人。”

“他不止一次看穿了你的伪装，不知怎么得知了我们中最强之人的身份，独自发明了革新性的炼成阵，还能在自身大概有一部分是人造的情况下维持水准精湛的炼金术。你却想要这样的人和我们为敌？”

“他会想要什么？” 恩维揣测着，完全无视了拉斯特。“他肯定得有想法。不只是那些孩子 - 就算他是被制造来保护他们的，那每个人也会有自己的目标。”

“不能只是职责吗？”

恩维不置可否的瞥了一眼拉斯特。“你会完全不在意做个工具吗？只知道执行命令？”

拉斯特的手指抚过她胸前的衔尾蛇标记。“我可是色欲的化身，亲爱的。满足，认同，关注 - 这些就是我的目标。”

“就这些？” 恩维问道，怒火中烧。“你就只是他身上被舍弃的一部分而已？”

拉斯特紧盯着它们。“你想说什么，恩维？” 她问。“你想要的更好的？独立？你会背弃我们吗，就像古利德那样？”

恩维与她对峙了片刻，然后用力转过身，盯着一堵墙，全然拒绝与她对视。

“你不会的，” 拉斯特说，“因为他活着的唯一原因就是他什么也不知道。就凭你掌握的信息，普莱德不会放过你的，拉斯也会追杀你。你知道的。”

恩维沉默不语，双唇紧抿成一条细线，努力的保持表情平淡。

“恩维，” 拉斯特试着说，“不管你在想什么-…”

“万一他是呢？”

拉斯特眨眨眼。“什么？”

恩维反驳道，“要是他和我们一样呢？为什么他可以使用炼金术？为什么他更强大？更聪明？”

“我不觉得他像我们。” 拉斯特说。“就算有，那他也是更像他。”

恩维怒了。“我们是他的一部分，” 它们坚持说。“他是从自己身上把我们剥离出来的。”

“我们是碎片。” 拉斯特说。“被他抛弃的一块块残渣。由他最深重的罪所制作的玩具士兵。”

“去他妈的。” 恩维说。“他知道些什么。我很确定。要是我们能探查到他到底知道-…”

“够了，恩维。” 拉斯特命令道。“我们会继续跟踪他，监视他，跟着计划走。不多一分，不少一分。要是你阻碍了我们的计划，我会亲自阻止你的。”

恩维用感到被背叛的眼神盯着她。“他总有一日会抛弃我们的。” 它们急切地说。“当一切结束后，我们不会能活下去 - 你懂的吧？你也说了。我们是玩具。”

拉斯特抬起下巴，用捉摸不透的眼神看着恩维。

“求你了，拉斯特。” 恩维几乎是在恳求。“我只需要知道。”

“你知道的够多了。” 拉斯特说。“别再提了，恩维。不然后果自负。”

恩维呵了一声，满是厌恶地猛地转开头。

“享受你的认同感吧。” 它们啐了一口离开了。“在他毁灭你之前的那几秒钟。”

“你要去哪，恩维？” 拉斯特在它们身后喊。

“我他妈去干活。”

泰奥才走了三步就被拉去谈话了。

“回的挺晚啊，” 皮那可眯起眼观察着他。“塔克？”

“死了。” 泰奥回答说。“小孩？”

“睡了。” 她回敬道，然后说，“是温莉对吧？你的妻子？”

泰奥苦着脸皱起眉。

“我很想把你给手撕了。” 皮那可说。“但我觉得我大概得排很长的队。想要你性命的人可太多了。”

“说到这，” 泰奥说。“我碰到恩维了。”

皮那可猛地抬起头。“是吗？”

“我们聊了两句。” 泰奥说。“我觉得 - 我不清楚它们能不能被说服。它们嫉妒人类，曾经尤其嫉妒我和阿尔，但也嫉妒其他所有人。它们渴望真正的生命与生俱来的独立性和目的性。”

“它们不算是活着的吗？”

泰奥做出一言难尽的表情。“人造人是 - 他们是人工制造的灵魂，被塞进一个有机的身体。他们中有些曾是人类，后来被贤者之石占据，但恩维…是不一样的。父亲大人亲自造出了它们的躯体。那完全不属于人类。它…”

说实话，想到这里，比起人类的身体，那恐怕更接近于塔克变成的东西。至少，它更巨大的那种形态是如此，那种似龙的躯体和肩膀处冒出来的成千上万张丑陋的面庞。

“它很丑。” 泰奥最终说。“而由于恩维甚至不是一个独立的个体，它们会很急切地想合为一体，并且为此愿意付出任何代价。我只需要说服它们，要成为人类，与我们合作是比与我们为敌更好的选择。”

“你过去是这么做的吗？”

泰奥犹豫了一下，承认道，“没有。上一次，它们自杀了。”

“这样看来，” 皮那可说，“你的人生显然很有趣。”

“现在也是，” 泰奥回答说。“只是…希望能变得开心点。”

“先杀死那些炼金术怪物吧。” 皮那可说。“我们可以之后再考虑 ‘开心’ 。”

经历了一日的紧张与惊骇，他甚至有点失望没有在睡梦中经历一段记忆以作慰藉。

与之相反，他又出现在了真理的空间 - 只是这次，他身后某处闪烁着微弱的红光。

他转过身去观察，然后如往常一般看见了门。不过，它前面站着一个骨瘦如柴的身影，周身环绕着暗淡的红光。

“塔克？” 泰奥不确信地喊。

“假先知，” 千万个声音一同响起。那和真理的回音很像，唯一不同是每一个都饱含痛苦。“妄图成为神的人。” 塔克的双手抬了起来，与其说是举手更像是被线提了起来。“四十七个被释放的灵魂。”

“四十七？” 泰奥轻声说。“死 - 死了那么多？”

“是的。”

塔克身后的门打开了，黑色的触手蜂拥而出抓住了他，把毫无反应的他拉入深渊。

一瞬间，门就合拢了，留下真理站在门口。

“还有之前数不清的那些。” 真理说，不断回响的声音回归正常。“大部分是动物。”

泰奥的心沉了下去。“大部分？”

真理那得意的笑容丝毫未变，但每到这种时刻，那总显得更加锐利。“那些人类合成兽会把他们的失败作交给他研究。是他合约的一部分。”

“是古利德在鼓动他？”

“古利德即贪婪。” 真理说。“对于知识的渴求并不比对于钱权的欲望要少半分。你应该明白的。”

泰奥皱起眉，但是没有反驳，而是说，“这次你什么也没给我看。是我今天经历的够多了，还是…?”

真理懒懒地耸肩。“你还有很多需要复原的损失，但你进度很慢。我本想和你先聊聊的。不过，如果你想看的话-…”

他话音刚落，泰奥一眨眼就又回到了那个昏暗而廉价的小酒馆，看着他自己带着年长的马斯坦走进门。

泰奥意识到，这就和自己穿越前最后看到的场景一样，而他不费力地猜到了他们在庆祝什么。

“那么多上流的官僚宴会，” 爱徳带着马斯坦走到桌边说 - 他们的位置，那个他们在那次生日喝酒之后时不时相聚小酌一杯的地方。“有一千个人争着给你买最贵的酒，而你却和我一起呆在这个狗窝。你脑子进水了吧，马斯坦。”

“小心点。” 马斯坦一边坐下一边笑着说。“我可是你的新大总统。”

“你还有一年才会接任呢。” 爱徳不置可否地说。

“哦？” 马斯坦靠在桌上向前倾。“到时候你会对我态度变好吗？” 他歪着头。“我终于能得到一点尊重了吗？”

“操，才不会。” 爱徳随意地说。“你会得到520先士还有一句 ‘去你的’ ，仅此而已。”

“看来我完全没法更轻易地说服你，你该-…”

“我不会回来了。” 爱徳打断了他。“我会根据合约工作，但是当我想回家的时候，你不能阻止我。”

“那会是什么时候？”

气氛骤降至冰点。

爱徳缓缓地转过身，眯起眼看着马斯坦。“不好意思？”

“你让自己筋疲力尽。” 马斯坦继续说。“一个结构化的职位会让你有固定的工作时间，以及强制的休息时间。你每周都至少可以回家一次。”

“你他妈为什么想要我走？” 爱徳质问道。“我们现在这样也挺好的啊。我完成该干的然后该回家就回。”

“你已经成家了，钢。”

“别他妈-…” 爱徳停顿了，泄了气倒在椅子上。“你为什么要这么做？”

“因为我关心你？” 马斯坦回到。“我一生都有一个目标，而现在我就快达到它了。在那之后，我会定制一个新的。而你从未那么做，爱徳。你在自我毁灭。”

爱徳气不过地把自己从桌子旁推开。“什么意思？你他妈要干预？我没事。”

他向后退的动作带动他的辫子猛地摆动，落在他的肩膀上。马斯坦的目光随之移动。

“一般都是温莉给你剪头发，不是吗？”

爱徳抬手捋直了辫子。“换话题？”

“证明我自己。” 马斯坦说。“你的头发变长了。你上次回家是多久之前了？”

爱德没有回答，只是隔着桌子瞪他。

“爱德华，” 马斯坦用轻柔的声音说。“你是我生命中最重要的人之一。”

爱德的眼睛张大了。

“请你照顾好自己。” 他说。“我宁愿看到你幸福。即使这意味着这一切要结束。”

泰奥注视着爱德的脸，看着他的心为罗伊，为他自己，为他的家庭以及其他所有在他生命中出现的人而支离破碎。

这之后的那天，泰奥记起来了，罗伊给了他那份致使他穿越的工作。

“我在努力了。” 他对着那份记忆说。“谢谢你。谢谢你的在意 。你总是如此。”

记忆在他周围褪去，而泰奥面颊湿润，心情沉重地醒来。

真理说过那些梦境是他关于填补灵魂中空洞的方式的记忆，而没有什么比得过眼前这份记忆中的空虚感了。

不能再踌躇了，泰奥告诉自己。是时候开始干正事儿了。

首先，他需要去聊聊。


	37. 第37章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前光更lof忘在这边存档了，35~37今天一起放了 不好意思

“国家炼金术师，嗯？”

马蒂尔点点头。“他自称是泰奥。”

“泰奥…” 古利德若有所思地重复道。“我应该不认识叫泰奥的人。”

“他说你不认识他。” 马蒂尔说。“但他要找的是 - 另外的那些。和你一样的那些人。”

古利德停顿了，锐利而又十分好奇地望向她。“哦？是吗？”

“他可能已经死了。” 马蒂尔说。“我们还没走多远，整栋房子就起火了 - 巨大的闪光，尖叫声，还有烟雾。大概是马斯坦做的。”

“焰之炼金术师？” 古利德咧着嘴角说。“越来越有趣了。你还知道他什么？”

“马斯坦叫他 ‘邮递’ 。” 马蒂尔说。“他对此很不高兴。”

“一个无奈的昵称？” 古利德猜道。“或者是个更无奈的称号？”

马蒂尔耸了耸肩。“多鲁契德一直在注意听他的心跳。说他没撒谎。”

“或者说谎技术非常，非常高超。”

她又耸了耸肩。“你决定吧。”

“向来如此。”

他们坐了片刻，古利德思索着他的选项。

“我想，” 他缓缓说，“如果他想要分享什么…我也该去看看。”

_仅此而已？你就只是他身上被舍弃的一部分罢了吗？_

“饿…”

“我知道，亲爱的。” 拉斯特小声说，一只手放在格拉多尼头顶，无意识地用她修长的手指不断轻敲他的头顶。

恩维正在叛变。

这很明显，就和它们自身一样，总是吵闹，性急，而又惯于采取行动。它们一直都以自己的利益为先，但也会出于无聊和单纯的自保意识而顺从别人的计划。

不过，这个男人，这个父亲大人追查的神秘人，在恩维的脑海里点燃了一些它们没法轻易消除的，有着深层意义的想法。

要是她扪心自问，她也做不到。

她比她所表现出来的样子要更受它们的话的影响。在她看来，恩维很幸运 - 它们生来就是一个工具，仅此而已。

不过，拉斯特的话…在她的石头深处，无数的灵魂之中，其中一个游荡的是曾经的她。她对此没有丝毫记忆。她甚至不确定这到底算不算得上，还是说她只是占据了这个身体，执着于一个早已被掏空的灵魂。

她的第一份记忆是渴望，在一片在她体内哭泣的声音和心脏之中醒来，而她渴望一个，只是一个最清晰的，一个她能确定是属于且仅属于她自己的声与心。

然后父亲大人赋予了她一个名字和目标，从此那便是她所专注的。

她空余的那只手指尖轻抚过她的衔尾蛇纹身。无限 - 没有结尾，但也没有开端。她从未出生，她只是存在。在她的第一份记忆之前，她是父亲大人的一部分，而在他之前，她是广阔世界的一部分，神自身的一部分 - 或者一个和那等价的存在。

她有她自己的任务。她得去什么边远的城市，搅起足够的骚乱好让那里血流成河。她留下的唯一原因就是她发现拉斯在怀疑恩维，而她得确保它们不让自己走上死路。

不过，现在她只是充满了疑问。在她的目标之外，她是谁？有任何意义吗？

恩维值得用不可逃避的结局去尝试拥有新的开始吗？

她真的不知道。

罗伊在半夜被手机吵醒，急急忙忙爬起来去接 —— 担心着是怎样的危急情况能让他在这个点接到电话 —— 搞得自己掉下床，一边肩膀重重地撞在地上。

等他接通电话时已经是紧咬着牙，烦躁无比，肩膀钝痛，而且满心担忧。

当马斯的声音从另一边传来时这一切都被他抛之脑后。对面简短地问，“你最近有打扫过房子吗，罗伊？”

“要多干净有多干净。” 罗伊说。如果还有别人放的监听器，那他们技术得特别好才行了。就他所知，这条线应该是安全的。

“你真的介入得很深，” 马斯说。“你给我的纸条 - 你打破我们的行动准则就很不寻常了，而写在里面的东西-…”

“是泰奥的理论。” 罗伊打断了他，一边对自己从最好的朋友那里讨要信息感到抱歉，一边又太过迫切地想要知道，没法停下或是安慰他。“你能证实吗？”

“没法反驳他。” 马斯说。“在你规定的搜查范围之内，我没法找到实际的信息 - 除了…记得我找到的那封信吗？” 马斯问。“马尔科写的？”

“对，” 罗伊说，“他写给泰奥的那封。”

“那是符合的，” 马斯说。“所有的小细节都和他说的对的上，但是那封信…那才是让我相信的证据。马尔科曾为他们工作，然后逃跑了，而他曾在那时警告过霍恩海姆。”

“那么，泰奥是他们的目标了？”

“看起来是。”

罗伊骂了一句。

“小心点，罗伊。” 马斯说。“我知道你想帮他，但这件事 - 你得把每一步都计划的无比，无比谨慎。”

“我觉得他有计划。” 罗伊说。“我没问 - 我想先验证他的话。我没…没让自己去想如果那是真的的话会发生什么。”

“记得保持冷静。” 马斯警告说。“别盲目地做傻事。”

罗伊皱眉。“我知道我在做什么。”

“是吗？”

罗伊眨眨眼，忍着不把电话拿开然后充满困惑地盯着它看 - 马斯这样说他是很少见的事情。“马斯，你想说什么？”

“现在你的野心和好奇心在同一阵线。” 马斯说。“你的心也是，这就更糟了。”

罗伊脸红了。“我没有-…”

“不是那个意思。” 马斯说。“或者，好吧，也许有一点。没，我是在说 - 你看见有人受伤，而你想帮他。不止如此，帮他也就是帮你自己，所以你判断这值得冒险。但是，到头来，罗伊…你不懂这个人。你从来不会在决定在意某个人之后改变想法，但他和你小队里的其他人不一样。从现在起，别忘了这点 - 我不想见证要是他对你没有你对他那么重视的话会发生什么。”

罗伊不适地动了动，尽量用自信的语气回复说，“你担心的太多了。我相信我的判断 - 要是失败了，还有莉莎的瞄准技术。”

“枪和炼金术打一般不太公平。”

他讨厌马斯是对的。“我会注意他的，我保证。”

“哦，” 马斯说，声音里满是笑意，“这我毫不怀疑。”

罗伊气急败坏地说，“你什么-…?”

“嘿，我跟你说过格雷西亚最近怎么样了吗？”

“马斯，现在是半夜。” 罗伊说，然后挂了电话。

“泰奥！”

泰奥眨眨眼，从笔记里抬起头，看着他的弟弟阿尔兴奋地对他打招呼。

“早，阿尔。” 泰奥回道。

爱徳从他身后的走廊里出现，用一只手遮住哈欠，忘了停下转轮子的另一只手，导致轮椅偏向一边前进。阿尔在他撞上墙的前一秒抓住了他，把轮椅扶正。

“早。” 爱徳咕哝道，摊在椅子里。“早饭？”

泰奥指了指厨房。“我们得自己解决。要是你有什么具体想吃的，我可以试着做。家里有一些原料。煎饼？”

“我们可以光吃麦片。” 阿尔提议道。

“太恶心了。” 爱徳反驳道。“煎饼多好啊。”

泰奥起身去做饭。

“我们研究时发现了很好玩的东西！” 阿尔跟在他身后说，爱徳懒懒的跟在后面。“我们觉得炼金术有它自己的物理原则。从你掌握的知识看来，我们很确定你能稍微操纵空间，在口袋维度里存东西。”

“哈，” 泰奥一边找做早餐的原料一边说。“有道理。能解释格拉多尼的胃。”

“ ‘格拉多尼的胃’ ？” 爱徳重复道。

“对，” 泰奥说。“我正要和你们说- 你们知道人造人吧？人工合成的人类？”

“没人做成功过。” 阿尔冯斯说。“你说过那是不可能的吧？”

“死而复生是不可能的，” 泰奥纠正道。“人造人是可行的，只要方法对了。别问我怎么弄 - 只存在一个真的，我觉得。别的都是从他身上再造的。”

“一个真的人造人？不止一个？” 爱徳在轮椅里直起身子问。“我们能见他吗？”

“我想要他死。” 泰奥平淡的说。“他也是。所以…最好不要。”

“什么？”

“记得我提过政府腐败之类的吗？” 泰奥说。“是 - 那些人造人是这些的中心。他们要吸取这个国家的生命力量用于他们自己和他们的计划。他们想要让亚美斯特里斯从地图上消失，好让自己更强大。”

“那太糟了。” 阿尔说。“怎么做到？”

“贤者之石。” 泰奥说。“他们每人都有一个。成千上万的人类灵魂 - 而那还不足够。他们想要更多。最初的人造人 - 他自称 ‘父亲大人’ - 他想把所有人都困在国土炼成阵里，将大家的灵魂转化成一颗更强大的石头。他想要打开门，吞噬神。”

“他能做到吗？” 爱徳问。“那 - 那是不现实的，是吧？”

“你们俩记得真理之门吧？”

“嗯，” 阿尔说。

“但不记得神。” 爱徳说。“他不存在。”

“他压根不在意。” 泰奥说。“但确实有这样的存在。你见过的。真理的模样。宇宙的掌控者。门的里面是眼，而外面是真理。他们一同撕毁和重建世界 - 是他们使炼金术运作的。”

“而那些人造人想要吸收他？” 阿尔问。“他想要控制炼金术？”

“他想要门后面的知识。” 泰奥说。“所有的，全为了他自己。而他需要亚美斯特里斯的所有灵魂来仅仅容纳这些知识。”

“这就是你为什么说我们很重要。” 爱徳意识到。“我们已经见过知识了。”

“零零碎碎的吧。” 泰奥说。“你们是钥匙。通过我们，他便能触及真理。通过真理，是门。通过门…便是一切。”

有一刻，房间里只有泰奥开始做煎饼时锅发出的滋滋声。

“所以，” 阿尔说。“格拉多尼？”

“对。” 泰奥说。“最初的人造人做了其他七个。他以原罪命名他们 - 色欲，贪婪，嫉妒，愤怒，骄傲，懒惰，以及暴食。每个人都有独特的能力。”

他等着煎饼熟透，抬起手数着每一个人。

“拉斯特的手指可以变尖和伸长变成长矛。古利德可以把身体硬化成石头，和钻石一般坚不可摧或者和石墨一样柔软。恩维可以变形。拉斯可以看见一切攻击。普莱德控制阴影。斯洛斯很强。格拉多尼可以吃掉一切，传送到一个见鬼的维度 - 又聊回了你的理论。”

“天哪，” 爱徳说。“你要 - 你要去和这些东西战斗？”

“大部分，” 泰奥说。“古利德应该不成问题 - 他不在意父亲大人和其他人，所以我可以说服他。也许也可以说服恩维 - 它们很难预测，但应该是受够了布拉德雷的鬼话。”

“布拉德雷大总统？” 阿尔惊呼道。

“我告诉过你政府已经完蛋了。” 泰奥说。“布拉德雷就是拉斯。他的眼罩挡住了他的能力，但不影响他使用它。”

“…大总统有戴眼罩？”

“爱徳，” 阿尔无奈地叹气。

“对。” 泰奥说。“完全遮住的黑色眼罩。他看起来像不入流的海盗。”

爱徳笑了。阿尔也轻笑了一下，虽然他看起来惊骇于自己被这逗笑了。

“不管怎么说，我已经全部告诉马斯坦了。” 泰奥说。“只要他全力支持，我觉得我们差不多就可以搞垮对面。尤其是如果古利德和恩维能加入我们的话。斯洛斯很懒，格拉托尼很他妈蠢，而普莱德 - 呃。普莱德算是中立，要是他不在布拉德雷身边的话。这样真正有威胁的就只剩拉斯和拉斯特了，对人造人来说二打二差不多平手。加上我和马斯坦，他们就毫无胜算了。”

“那 ‘父亲大人’呢？” 阿尔问。

“是个老鬼。” 泰奥说。“我能应付他。要是我们这边有四个人，就更容易了。六个的话，他不出十秒就要化成灰。”

“六个？”

“有个我想拉拢的伊修瓦尔人。” 泰奥说。“很显然他讨厌炼金术，但他某种意义上也在用，所以他就是在鬼扯。然后…就算我很想不带上这家伙，老爸会有用的。”

爱徳做了个鬼脸。

“爸爸？” 阿尔问。“你说过…”

“他有一颗石头。” 泰奥说。“他是父亲大人的完美镜像。他们俩不分胜负，我猜。他俩打起来就和扔硬币一样，但没了人造人再加上我们的盟友？老爸能把他拍扁。只要我能揍上一拳，我就无所谓。”

“揍父亲大人还是爸爸？” 爱徳问。

“呃…两个都要。” 泰奥耸耸肩说，然后端着装满的盘子转身。“煎饼？”

以艾尔利克兄弟传统的优先项目管理，目前国家级别的阴谋论被暂时搁置。


	38. 第38章

罗伊满脸嫌弃地看着他的手机响起。

马斯几个小时之前才刚来电过，而罗伊很怕那个男人从他上次挂掉电话之后就一直等着他醒来，要把他积攒的关于他妻子和未来的孩子的长篇大论一股脑灌给他听。

不过，马斯通常很早就会开始工作。作为一个完完全全的工作狂，他只会在绝对必要时请育婴假。这么想着，罗伊姑且接通了电话。

“这里是马斯坦-…”

“西比尔回电话了。”

罗伊咽了一下口水。“嗨，克里斯阿姨。”

“搞什么，罗伊？” 克里斯就像完全没听见他那般问。

“我知道我在干什么。” 罗伊反驳道。“就没人相信我的判断了吗？”

“所以还有别人觉得你陷太深了？”

“…不是那-…”

“是莉莎吗？” 克里斯问。“她看人挺准的。她见过他吧？有什么想法？”

罗伊犹豫了。

“这样的沉默听起来可不妙啊，” 克里斯说。

“她不-…” 罗伊刚开口就顿了一下，改口道，“她也不是不喜欢他，说真的…他只是…”

“ ‘只是’ ？”

“他态度不好，” 罗伊叹气说。“很多时候他都不认真对待事情，而这让她很抓狂。不过，我可以告诉你的是，他昨天救了她的命。”

克里斯怀疑而不置可否地哼了一声。

“他也给了我一些信息。” 罗伊说。“我有- 我得在下次见面的时候告诉你。它太重要了，没法像这样正常地说。”

“那可很不妙啊。你眼下有危险吗？”

“大概吧，” 罗伊承认说。“不过如果一切顺利的话，大家的情况都会好很多，包括我自己。”

“你的野心会杀死你的。你知道吧？”

“还没呢，” 罗伊说。“尤其不会是现在。”

“要是你确定的话，好吧。” 她说。“所以他是个怎样的人？西比尔说你可能感兴趣？”

罗伊呛住了。“她和马斯啊，我发誓- 他- 我只是-…”

克里斯在电话那端大笑起来。

罗伊闭上嘴，保持了沉默，直到他养母的笑声停下。

“泰奥是个才华横溢的人。” 罗伊等她安静下来之后说。“而他非常，非常努力地想要让一切变好。为了所有人，但主要是他的弟弟们。他有两个弟弟，分别十岁和十一岁。而- 据我所知，他们认识泰奥不超过一个月，但他已经能为他们付出生命了。他为了莉莎让自己陷入了人体炼成，而她甚至不喜欢他。他不出几日就信任我到和我分享了他辛苦得出的最大秘密。”

“听起来他无比想要他人的陪伴。” 克里斯说。

“他的家人都死了。” 罗伊轻柔地说。“他曾经有一个妻子，还有孩子。但他们都不在了。”

“…啊。” 

“是啊，” 罗伊说。“那 - 他帅到无法言说，这无可反驳，他也很聪明勇敢以及有其他一千个优点 - 但是，在此之外，他在伤心。我不想再加剧他的痛苦。”

“你也可能让他更快乐。”

“我不想冒险。” 他坚决地说。“在一切尘埃落定，在他振作起来之后…也许吧。但在我完全肯定之前我不会这么做的。他经历的已经足够多了。”

克里斯又哼了一声，若有所思。他们不约而同地沉默了片刻，消化着沉重的对话。

然后，为了打破通话里的那份紧张感，克里斯随意地提起说，“你知道西比尔还是叫你 ‘小马’ 吗？”

罗伊哀嚎了一声。

要不是他知道不能拿生命开玩笑，他会直接当着她挂掉电话的。

“我要去上班了。”

艾琳抬起头，怀里轻轻摇着妮娜。“好，” 她说。“我会…待在这里，我猜。”

“他们大概需要花几天时间来完成搜查，” 莉莎说。“但罗伊烧毁了所有太决定性的证据，所以他们不用在里面待太久。那时候你就可以回自己家了。”

“谢谢你让我住在你家。” 艾琳说。“一定不容易吧，突然半夜被宝宝吵醒。”

“在屋顶上爬的蜘蛛也能吵醒我。” 莉莎淡淡地说。“妮娜没有对我的睡眠时间造成无法挽回的打击，我保证。” 她抬起一只手，向后退了一步走出房间。“那我走了。”

“晚点见。” 艾琳说，注意力转回妮娜。

她听着莉莎的脚步声嗒嗒远去，走向门口，一路上的每一步她沉重的军靴都叩在地砖和木地板上发出回响。门吱呀一声打开，又砰的一声关上。

“中尉是个很好的人。” 艾琳对妮娜说。“我们遇上了很多好人，不是吗，宝贝？” 她的一根手指抚过女儿的面庞。“好人们…救了我们。霍克爱中尉说你的爸爸企图杀死她。说泰奥抢先一步杀死了他。她说…她说事态很糟糕。” 她俯身将额头抵在妮娜娇小的额头上。“现在你会没有父亲的陪伴…但是平安地长大。我爱过他，但是…”

金属咔哒声向她警示有人在开锁，而后是门被打开的声音。

“忘了东西吗？” 艾琳喊道。她吻了一下妮娜的额头，把她放回临时的摇篮里，然后走到客厅去看情况。

莉莎站在门内侧，环视着房间，很显然在找着什么。她的目光落在艾琳身上，然后变得锐利，很快看向她身后的门。

莉莎一言不发地往前走，穿过门廊走向妮娜的房间。

艾琳很快跟上了她，心中忧虑。莉莎的行为举止很反常，而且看起来出了什么事，但她完全想不到是什么。

她首先想到了肖，但中尉告诉过她他已经死了，而她没理由骗她。

…不是吗？

“中尉？”

莉莎在摇篮旁被止住，用难以捉摸的表情盯着里面看。

“…霍克爱？”

莉莎抬起头，眼神如同燃烧的野火。“怎么了？”

艾琳眨眨眼。“我 - 我只是...”

“不。” 莉莎目光回到妮娜身上。“她。她就是个婴儿。只是个…普通到不行的婴儿。”

艾琳的胃拧紧了。“…你在说-…”

“那他为什么想要她？”

艾琳眨眨眼。“肖 - 他大概…”

“不，是霍恩海姆。” 莉莎怒吼道。“他调查了你的所在，而这都是为了她。我就知道这么多。但为什么选她呢？”

艾琳感到一阵反胃。“…他说他认识肖。”

“没人认识霍恩海姆。” 莉莎怒道。“一个月前，他根本不存在。”

“什么-…”

莉莎伸出一只手，缓慢接近妮娜，就像要把手指放进烫水试温一样。

“…停下。” 艾琳被恐惧占据，说。“别碰她。”

莉莎缓慢转过身，盯着艾琳看。

紫色的眼眸。

“你不是中尉。” 艾琳轻声说。

莉莎的二重身的露出一个狂野而暴躁的笑。“我又忘了眼睛吗？真的老是搞错。” 她抬起手点了点太阳穴，一阵电光闪现之后，莉莎的眼睛变回了她原有的样子。

“你是什么人？” 艾琳质问道，踏前一步。“离开我的女儿。”

“我需要知道。” 不是莉莎的人说。“她是这件事的关键，我很确定。她身上有什么特殊的东西 - 不管怎样，这都和他，还有那个创造了他的家伙有关系。” 她往身后瞥了一眼，然后又转回头。“是 - 你说啥来着？那个 ‘肖’ 吗？是他制造了他吗？” 

艾琳的呼吸都停止了。

“说不定就是这样。” 那个生物咬着莉莎的牙说，现在更像是在自言自语。“不过，错过一个那么强大的炼金术师…还是离军部这么近的地方？他会怒不可遏的。”

“你究竟是什么？” 艾琳再次质问道。“我不会让你带走她的。”

“我拿她没用！” 假莉莎吼道。“我是想搞明白。”

静电劈啪作响一阵后，莉莎的虹膜逐渐回归紫色，片刻后就被盖在脸上的手遮住，他的指尖狠狠扣住发际线。

“…你是谁？” 艾琳谨慎地问。

拢成爪状的指缝间露出了急切的紫色双眸。片刻后，他向后退，表情平淡到无以复加。

“这样下去毫无进展。” 他说。“是时候换个方法了。”

然后他猛地向前冲去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在ao3留言的朋友们对不起我老忘记这边有评论所以一直没回复(跪) 但我都有看的 谢谢大家喜欢 有空去原作留个kudos呀


	39. 第39章

“爱徳现在换了新轮椅更好照顾自己了吧？” 罗伊一只手撑着头，坐在桌旁倾身靠近泰奥问。

泰奥正要把一个空文件夹扔在罗伊桌上，手停在半空，充满怀疑地打量着他。“…是啊。怎么了？”

“我可能很快就会派给你第一个任务，” 罗伊说。“每次都会不一样，但你的主要目标是-...”

“搜寻非法炼金术，打击罪犯那一套，没错吧？” 泰奥接住了他的话头。“我原来干过这活，马斯坦。”

罗伊冲着他眨了眨眼。“你干过？”

泰奥耸了耸肩，就好像全然不知他主动透露关于他自己和他的过去的信息是多么罕见的事情。“我在别人手底下接过几年活。”

“谁？” 罗伊好奇地问。军队很难得有合约工作者，而泰奥做这行和罗伊对他的了解完全对不上号。

“呃，” 泰奥迟疑了。罗伊在心里骂了一句 - 他似乎已经意识到了自己给出了太多的信息，而罗伊几乎肉眼可见地感到他关上了通往他所隐瞒的重要事情的大门。“只是…一个男人。他已经…”

死了。不用他说罗伊也懂 - 泰奥的眼中满盈着和他提起家人时同等的被刺痛的悲伤。“你们很熟？”

文件夹砰的一声掉在罗伊的桌子上，而他明白自己问得太多了。泰奥从封闭自己直接开始逃避，再次变得冷漠，眼神飘忽不定地咕哝着说，“提前一点告诉我，我就会去的。总比给你跑腿来得强。”

“理论上说，这还是在给我跑腿。” 罗伊指出。他尽量不让自己的调侃掺入失望感 - 罗伊渴求能让他更了解谜一般的泰奥.凡.霍恩海姆的任何一点点信息又不是泰奥的错。

“理论上说，你能艹你自己。” 泰奥回答说。“你知道我的意思。”

“理论上说，” 罗伊反驳道，“你现在并不是在给我跑腿，而是霍克爱。”

泰奥盯着他看了一会儿，然后耸了耸肩说，“那还好点。”

“好点？” 罗伊大惊小怪地说。“比起我你更愿意听她的话做事？”

“她只会在有必要而且知道我力所能及的情况下吩咐我做事，” 泰奥说。“你让我干活是因为你喜欢整我。”

“是什么给你了这种印象？” 罗伊云里雾里地问。

“他 - 我的前上司，我是说-…你们俩就像是同一个人。” 泰奥向他比划了一下。“在很多方面都是，但特别是你在我身边的时候。”

罗伊眨了眨眼。“…是什么样子的？”

“蠢蛋。” 泰奥说。“你在一个不错的人和一个装酷的仔之间切换。言谈举止像个混蛋，但又不完全贯彻这种人设。而且你还以惹火我为乐。”

“你听起来很享受。” 罗伊说 - 语气只是半开玩笑。除开泰奥刻薄的话语，他看起来感到暖心地怀念着。

“他很好。” 泰奥低声回答说。“挺难过的…我最近一直在思考，感觉我和他相处比我和我妻子在一起的时间还多。”

罗伊心底的某处拉响了警报 - 泰奥不止一次暗示过自己是个不称职的丈夫，但是暗示的意思很明显了。要说泰奥比起家庭更喜欢工作只不过是最充满善意的解读，这也是罗伊选择接受的，不想过早下结论。

幸运的是，在他的嘴吐出任何愚蠢的话让泰奥更加自闭之前，莉莎从门外进来了。

“不敲门可不是你的作风啊，” 罗伊温和地说。

莉莎带上身后的门。

罗伊身子绷紧了，再无笑意。“发生什么了？”

“我需要你和艾琳.塔克聊聊。” 她没理罗伊，而是对着泰奥说。

“嗯？” 泰奥担心而困惑地皱起眉毛看着她。“为什么？出什么事情了吗？”

“我觉得她消化这一切事情不太顺利。” 莉莎说。“她- 我觉得她没有给自己足够的时间做出反应。她一直在向前，逼着自己前进，太过于担心她的孩子，没有留时间让自己伤心。”

“这我能帮上什么？” 泰奥难以置信地问。

“和她感同身受地聊聊。” 莉莎说。“你也是这样的。”

泰奥的身子绷紧了。罗伊的目光的在他们二人之间游移，等待着其中一人让步。在紧张的气氛下，空气都似乎被蒙上了阴影。

“我曾悲痛万分。” 泰奥低沉而紧张地说。“我为他们哀悼过。曾经。现在这些都过去了，而我只是在- 我在尝试着学会接受现实，而不是压抑感情。我只是…没有时间。”

“她也没有。” 莉莎说。“去关心她。你们俩都需要可以理解自己的人。每个人都是如此。”

泰奥的肩膀松弛了一点，一言不发地以几乎难以察觉地幅度微微点头表示同意。

“很好，” 莉莎说。“下班之后我接你去她那里。我觉得她越早能有人陪越好。”

艾琳发出一声细微的咕哝醒来了，胃里翻腾，头晕眼花，因为颠簸而晕车，很快就明白了自己的处境。

她在一辆车上。

在恶心和头晕之下，她勉强从之前昏迷的地方撑着坐起来，惊慌地环顾四周，直到听见一声活泼的呓语，知道妮娜和她一同在车上之后才放松了些许。

妮娜的整个摇篮都放在前排的副驾驶上。要不是艾琳的注意力全放在为发生的一切而恐慌，她一定会无比担忧那个位置的不安全。

她的目光缓缓聚焦在后视镜里反射的司机上。那是一张修长而有棱角的白皙面庞，被一缕缕黑而粗的头发环绕。袭击者的双眼冷漠地对上她的视线。

“你要带我去哪里？” 她问。

“你醒的倒是快。” 那个人说，听起来有点惊叹。“我还以为等到了那里你都不会动一下呢。没多远的。”

“回答我。”

“天哪。” 那人翻了个白眼然后继续看着路说。“你可真够讨厌的。你知道吧，你明明可以直接告诉我那个孩子究竟有什么特别的，我们就没必要走到这一步了。”

“什么也没有。” 艾琳说，急切地想要让对面明白。“她只是个婴儿。是我的女儿。我不知道他要她来做什么。我对他一无所知。”

“啊，好吧，” 他说，一只手松开方向盘，指了指副驾驶和上面的小小乘客。“那你可倒霉了，因为她绝对有什么问题。我也倒霉，因为现在我得找援助了。你知道这有多难搞吗？我跟你说，我和那个家伙多少年都没联系过了，而且他百分百会想要杀了我。我得赶紧解释，要不然绝对就挂了。我不像拉斯或者拉斯特，打起架来没有酷炫的招。我的能力是很帅，但更适合逃跑而不是战斗。而且我甚至不认识任何一个那个家伙不想杀的人，所以那也行不通，除非我想再花大把时间-…”

“我们要去见谁？” 艾琳质问道。“他要对我们做什么？”

“我知道就有鬼了。” 那个人说。“但我跟踪霍恩海姆有段时间了，而他绝对和这群人之一讲过话，所以他们一定有干系。我们要去见我的哥哥！他可能会杀了你，也可能会杀了我。我得先保证我有他想要的东西。” 他再次对上她的目光给了个wink。“他叫古利德。”

“古利德？”

“那是我们对他的称呼。” 那人确认说。“我是恩维。我们原来还挺合得来的，因为我们俩都看不惯只有人类拥有那些美好的东西。然后他就跑路了，我在注意他的动向，而我们俩都假装不知道对方在哪里。” 恩维伸手拍了拍仪表盘。“直到现在没法再继续这样了，你看，因为要是我不带回去点有用的东西，拉斯绝对会砍了我，而就算古利德没研究出什么，他也能当做后备计划用。”

“你为什么要这么做？” 艾琳问。“你- 你想知道泰奥的什么事？他对你做过什么？”

“对我？啥事儿没有。” 恩维说。“至少暂时没有。没，你看，我已经告诉过你了。嫉妒。我想要他拥有的东西。到头来，我们生来即是如此…而他却更优秀。”

“你说的就像他不是人类一样。” 艾琳犹豫地说。“他- 他…和你一样吗？”

恩维打量了她一下，然后视线又转回窗外看路。“我不知道。”

“…你不-…?”

“他能使用炼金术。” 恩维说。“人造人做不到。那就是我们 - 人造人。人工合成的人类。不管他是什么，那都很强大，而且…拥有一个灵魂。我们没有。” 恩维抓着方向盘的手指动了动。“而我想要一个。”

“为什么你要告诉我这些？” 艾琳不禁问。

“因为我姐她是个婊子。” 恩维假装漫不经心地说。“而我又很喜欢讲话。还有，谁知道呢…说不定我会需要你。”

“艾琳？” 莉莎喊道，走进门，身后紧跟着泰奥。“我回来了。把霍恩海姆少校带来了”

泰奥观察着莉莎的家，环顾四周。里面很温馨，渗透着一股暖意…

…而且有什么地方不对劲。

“…艾琳？” 莉莎站在客厅里又喊了一次。“你在-…?”

她突然停下了。

“怎么-…?”

“嘘！”

泰奥停顿了，看着莉莎从皮套里拔出枪，拉开保险，流畅而熟练地举枪瞄准前方。她微微侧头，示意地面。

泰奥低头看去。

地上有血迹。

他的胃如同磐石般下坠，胸口逐渐冻结，整个世界天旋地转。

不。他才刚刚救了她，他做得那么完美，他有护她平安 - 塔克已经死了，他没可能伤害她们，也不该有别人知道关于她们的事情。不过，这不可能是偶然。就算泰奥的运气也不至于那么差。不知怎的，有人找到了她们-…

…但是，这也理所应当。他意识到。

因为她是在公开场合来找他的。

因为人们见到过他认识她，在意她。

有人因为他的缘故找上了她。

他抬手，合掌，任由电光炸裂，手腕上自制的金属手环变形成曾经熟悉的利刃。它的强度和平衡都比不上直接装在身上的时候，但好歹是个泰奥如臂使指的武器。

泰奥沉着脸冲莉莎点了点头，示意她他准备好了，同步在房子里前进。

莉莎引着他来到一扇门前，点头让泰奥往前走。他等到她的信号才踹开门，让她持枪率先进入。

房间里空无一人。

里面的摇篮也空荡荡。

“不，” 泰奥怒吼道，然后惊讶的发现莉莎也喊出了同样的话，干脆地抗拒。她放低枪口冲进了房间，跑到摇篮面前往里看，就像妮娜只是被挡住了一样。

“她不会走的。” 莉莎说。泰奥自从约定之日时罗伊失明陷入极端危险之后就没见过莉莎那么慌乱的样子。“她那么害怕，都不想踏出房子，就算只是-…她不会走的。”

“她没有。” 泰奥同意道。“那边的血 - 她是被强行带走的。”

“你的炼成阵，” 莉莎急躁地说。“检查房子。确保她不在这里面。”

泰奥没有半分犹豫。他暂时消去了刀刃变回手环，然后激活了他的搜寻型炼成阵，蹲下。

他尽全力扩大了搜索范围，逼近极限，眉间渗出汗珠…但什么也没有。没有任何生命的迹象。没有能量-…

…然而，确实是有的，他片刻后意识到。那并不集中，没有停在同一处，所以很难被发现…但是空气中有残存的能量，黑暗，锐利，而又扭曲，比起炼金术师的炉灶就如同狂暴的野火。

房子里有炼金术能量被使用的痕迹，还很强大…但是没有炼成造成的损伤，又太过支离破碎且原始，所以绝不简单。

“人造人。” 泰奥停下炼成怒骂道。“其中一个来过这里。她一定反抗了 - 他被迫用了贤者之石。”

往好的一面看，他现在知道自己能追踪人造人了，某种程度上。往坏的一面嘛…

“我去联系罗伊。” 莉莎说。

“我们没时间了。” 泰奥深吸一口气说。“我只能想到两个想要她的人造人，也不知道第二个会去哪里…所以我们得去找第一个。”

如果有人要抓塔克家的人...就算不是古利德，他也有很大概率会知道原因。


End file.
